Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight
by MasterKazoom
Summary: Harry Potter hat einen guten Sommer und alles scheint sich zu verbessern- Aber sein Gegner hat die ganze Zeit gearbeitet und Harry muss sich nun vorbereiten. Eine Übersetzung ins Englische ist auch vorhanden. HHr. Komplett, Kapitel 4-6 betaeditiert! R&R!
1. Back in Surrey

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (1/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader Linh  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **Harry Potter hat einen guten Sommer und alles scheint sich zu verbessern- Aber sein Gegner hat die ganze Zeit gearbeitet und Harry muss sich nun vorbereiten. Eine Übersetzung ins Englische ist auch vorhanden. H/Hr. Komplett!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld. 

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 1_  
~~~~~~~~  
**Züruck in Surrey**

Harry Potter lag auf seinem Bett, offensichtlich schlafend. Doch der extraordinäre Junge schaffte es nicht zu schlafen. Dennoch war der Grund nicht das Wiedererscheinen Lord Voldemorts. Diesen hatte Harry persönlich am Ende des Triwizard Tournaments getroffen und war mit Harrys Blut zu einem eigenen Körper gekommen. Auch war der Grund nicht, dass sich Harry um seine Freunde sorgte (das tat er insgeheim natürlich immer ), sondern der banale Grund, dass der Tag so uninteressant und langweilig war, dass es für Harry schlichtweg zu wenig zum Träumen gab. Und von welcher Erschöpfung sollte sich Harry auch befreien, wenn er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan hatte, als seine Schulbücher durch und durch zu lesen und zu studieren, damit er vor Langeweile nicht tot umfiel? Selbst nach mehreren Stunden lesen wird einem müde, doch Harry spürte eine innere Unruhe, die ihn wach hielt. Vielleicht war es die Erinnerung an just den letzten Teil des Triwizard Tournament, bei dem ein Mitschüler, Cedric Diggory, von dem untersetzten Handlanger Voldemorts, Wurmschwanz, getötet wurde. Der Gedanke an Cedric löst immer eine starke Welle von Schuld in ihm aus, denn Harry hielt sich selbst für dessen Tod verantwortlich. Genauso würde er sich die Schuld dafür geben, wenn einer seiner besten Freunde, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley, angegriffen werden würde. Doch im Moment versuchte Harry nur einen Weg zu finden um einzuschlafen. Dabei dachte er an alles mögliche was ihn ein einschläfern würde (zwei Stunden mit Professor Binns, dem wahrscheinlich langweiligsten Geist-Lehrer, den Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Oder ein Vortrag von Hermione aus "Hogwarts, A History", welcher wohl jeden entweder davonjagen oder in Tiefschlaf fallen lassen würde). Doch es schien nichts zu wirken. Gerade als sich Harry erheben wollte, um sich hinunter in die Küche zu schleichen um ein kühles Glas Wasser zu holen, sauste ein kleiner Federball durch Harrys geöffnetes Fenster . Harry konnte mit größter Not (und dank seiner Sucher-Reflexe) die Eule fangen, bevor sie gegen seinen Schrank knallte. 

"Sei still, du wirst das ganze Haus wecken!" sagte er sichtlich verärgert zu Pig. Dies war die kleinen Eule seines Freundes Ron, die nun vor Freude ihren Auftrag erfüllt zu haben, vergnügt umherflog und allerlei hohe Töne von sich ließ. Harry entnahm der Eule den angehängten Brief und ließ sie in Hedwigs Käfig (Diese war wohl auf Mäusejagd). Er öffnete den Brief und erkannte sofort das unsaubere Geschmiere von Ron :

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht und dass deine Narbe bisher nicht wehgetan hat. Ich weiß, dass sich das gerade wie Hermione anhört, aber glaube mir : Jetzt wo You-Know-Who wieder da ist, sollten wir alle doppelt soviel aufpassen. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich dir den Brief geschickt habe. Ich habe Mum und Dad gefragt, wann du wieder zu uns kannst. Sie meinten Dumbledore hätte es ihnen nur erlaubt dich für die letzten beiden Wochen zu holen. Da kann man auch nichts machen, aber wenigstens sind Bill und Charlie auch hier, und alles ist entspannter als ich gedacht habe, obwohl ich jetzt wieder mit Fred und George in einem Zimmer schlafe. Aber weißt du was? Ich habe angefangen ein wenig zu trainieren ! Ich meine Laufen und ein wenig Gewichte heben. Seitdem ich zu Hause bin, muss ich mich auch regelmäßig rasieren, das war mir davor gar nicht aufgefallen (hatte wohl mit all den Dingen zu tun). Ich habe mich echt total verändert und ich glaube Hermione wird auch ziemlich verblüfft sein. Vielleicht könnten wir, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, zusammen trainieren, dann wären wir wohl die heißesten Jungs an der Schule, heh? Und nun noch mal etwas Ernstes: Ich hoffe du lässt dir das, was letztes Jahr passiert ist, nicht allzu sehr zu Kopf steigen, denn ES IST NICHT DEINE SCHULD. Auch Cedrics Eltern haben das gesagt. Mach dich nicht zu sehr runter. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald. Was du zum Geburtstag bekommst verrat ich nicht (Aber Hermione weiß es schon).

Ron.

Nachdem Harry den Brief niedergelegt hatte, schaute er sich im Spiegel über seinen Schreibtisch sein Kinn genauer an. Er bemerkte, dass dort zwar die allerersten feinsten Häarchen waren, die aber noch nicht lang genug waren um sie wegzurasieren. Er wusste von Mr. Weasley, dass Zauberer ihr Gesichtshaar einfach mit dem Zauberstab entfernen konnten, wie das jedoch genau funktionierte und ob dies nicht unter das Gesetz fiel, wusste Harry nicht genau. Und auch der Rest seines Körpers war nicht so, wie Ron es von sich beschrieben hatte. Vielleicht würde ihm Laufen und Trainieren ganz gut tun. Er war inzwischen schon gewachsen, aber Ron würde er wohl nie übertreffen, wohl aber Hermione, die jetzt sicherlich ein gutes Stück kleiner war als er. Seine Haut war blaß und seine Arme und Beine eher dürr, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Die Dursleys hatten immer dafür gesorgt, dass Dudley den größten Teil zu essen bekam, auch während der Diät. Doch mit der Diät für die Familie war nun Schluss, den Dudley hatte während seines letzten Jahres drastisch abgespeckt und war nun groß, schnell und muskulös. Aber dennoch konnte Harry weiterhin sorgenfrei leben. Denn anstatt dass Dudley nun wieder Harry als Punching Ball benutzte (wozu er jetzt durchaus in der Lage wäre), so war Harry nun derjenige, der sich die Frauengeschichten von Dudley Dursley anhören musste (auch wenn sich alles ziemlich gleich anhörte und Dudley sich wohl für einen Frauenheld hielt). Harry kam nicht umhin seinen Altersgenossen zu beneiden, vielleicht sollte er wirklich anfangen mit Ron zu trainieren. Oder vielleicht sogar mit Dudley, der auch trainierte (meist im Freien ohne Shirt, um anzugeben). Das Letzte was Harry jetzt noch fehlte, war, dass Hermione zu einer Bodybuilderin geworden ist. Oder ein Fotomodel, das bei genauerer Hinsicht vielleicht auch nicht schlecht wäre, dachte Harry leicht errötend. Er hatte in letzter Zeit viel über seine Freunde nachgedacht, und war auf seinen Geburtstag gespannt, an dem er definitiv von ihnen hören würde. Ron war sein bester Kumpel, doch jetzt, da er als Teenager herumfliegende Hormone im Überschuss hatte, war er sich durchaus nicht sicher, wie er über Hermione dachte. Immerhin hatte sie letztes Jahr gezeigt, dass sie sehr gut aussehen konnte und sie hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben... und Ron nicht (Hah!). 

Komplett seinen Gedanken hingegeben, gähnte Harry einmal laut, was Pig aufschrecken ließ, der gerade weggedöst war (Ein Wunder, Harry hatte Pig niemals ruhig gesehen und jetzt wo er ihn aufgeweckt hatte war er wütend mit sich selbst). Gerade als Pig wieder durch das Fenster nach draußen geschossen war, legte sich Harry in sein Bett. In dem Moment, in dem er kurz vorm Wegdösen war, hörte er einen Flügelschlag und ein sanftes "hoot", welches er als Hedwigs Laut wiedererkannte. Sie ließ etwas auf seinen Bauch fallen, doch Harry war viel zu müde und schlummerte nur eine Sekunde danach ein. 

  
*~*~*

  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saß, fing Dudley schon wieder an, darüber zu lästern wie schwächlich und blaß Harry doch aussähe, und spannte herausfordernd seinen Bizeps an. Harry verdrehte die Augen, als Vernon lächelnd seinen Sohn auf die Schulter klopfte und seine Mutter ihn nur anhimmelte und immer wieder stammelte: "Mein starker Duddi Dums!". Harry wusste, dass ihm so was nie passieren würde (darüber war er auch froh ). Obwohl er zugegeben auch neidisch auf seinen Cousin war, was er aber nie zugeben würde. Um sich von seinen stichelnden Verwandten abzulenken, dachte er an Hermiones Brief zurück, den er gleich nach dem Aufstehen gelesen hatte:

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe du hast erholsame und schöne Ferien, und natürlich keinen Schmerz in an oder bei deiner Narbe. Auch wenn You-Know-Who zurück ist, denke ich, dass alles sich zum besten entwickelt. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du gegen Ende der Ferien wieder bei ihm sein wirst und es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass wir uns wohl erst wieder in Hogwarts sehen. Ich werde diesmal nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen. Was ich dir noch mitteilen wollte, ist, dass ich mit Viktor Schluss gemacht habe. Er war einfach zu fordernd. Er ist schließlich schon aus der Schule, viel zu alt für mich, und dazu auch noch berühmt! Und hinzu kommt, dass wir uns nicht sehr oft sahen. Ich denke, dass Viktor ziemlich durchgewühlt ist, aber er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Und außerdem bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich richtige "Gefühle" für ihn hatte. Er war zwar bezaubernd, aber sonst? Ich muss einfach noch mehr Erfahrung sammeln. Ich lerne schon fleißig für die OWLs und ich hoffe, dass du das auch tust. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass Ron in den Ferien lernen wird. Er hat mir auch erzählt, was du zum Geburtstag bekommst und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich dir kaufen soll! Gib mir einen Tipp, bitte ? Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich an deinem Geburtstag freuen wirst. Das kann ich dir versprechen. 

In Liebe, Hermione.

Dass sie mit Viktor Krum Schluss gemacht hatte, überraschte Harry zwar, aber irgendwie war es auch eine Erleichterung. Auch wenn Viktor ein weltbekannter Quidditch-Spieler war, so unbekannt war er den drei besten Freunden gewesen. Vor allem Ron hatte es Hermione übel genommen. Immerhin hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Ron immer etwas mehr für Hermione übrig hatte als Freundschaft und dazu war Krum auch noch Rons Lieblings-Quidditch Spieler. 

Nachdem Harry sein bescheidenes Frühstück hinter sich gebracht hatte, ging er aus der Küche, doch Dudley folgte ihm in den Flur um ihn weiter zu ärgern. 

"Na, willst du wieder hoch in dein Zimmer faulenzen und mit deinen Büchern spielen? Du hast ja nichts anderes. Ich werde schauen, ob ich draußen nicht ein wenig trainieren kann, nicht dass dich das irgendetwas angeht."

In diesem Moment kam Harry die Idee, jedoch hielt er seine Stimme ruhig, aber zugleich herausfordernd: "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dich zu fragen ob ich nicht mittrainieren könnte. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel zu doll beschäftigt bist die Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft mit deinen Muskeln zu beeindrucken."

Harry schaute zu wie sich der Ärger auf Dudleys Gesicht daraufhin von Verwunderung auf Schadenfreude umsprang. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass Dudley jede Gelegenheit nutzen wollte seinen schwächlichen Cousin noch schlechter dastehen zu lassen. Ihn draußen beim Trainieren fertig machen, schien die für ihn beste Möglichkeit. Doch Harry dachte sich bereits, dass Dudley in nicht sanft rannehmen würde. Er fand dies sogar besser, denn je härter er mit dem Training gefordert würde, desto besser würde er mit der Zeit werden. Und so holte er sich leichte Kleidung damit er nicht so schnell ins Schwitzen kommen konnte und lief hinaus, wo Dudley nur mit einem bösen Grinsen bereits auf ihn wartete.

  
*~*~*

  
Dudleys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich bald von Überlegenheit auf mürrische Akzeptanz umgestellt. Denn wider Erwarten hatte Harry Dudleys hartes Programm aus langen Stretch- und Dehnübungen mit einem folgenden Lauf, Oberkörpertraining, Liegestützen, Sit-Ups und vielen anderen teuflischen Fitnessübungen gemeistert, auch wenn Harry sich wie ein Stück Pudding fühlte. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er noch einen Knochen oder Muskel besaß. Als er sich dann in Richtung Zimmer aufmachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Onkel Vernon nach gar nicht davon erzählt hatte, dass er die letzten zwei Wochen bei den Weasleys verbringen würde. Nachdem Harry den Brief von Hermione gelesen hatte, beantwortete er beide Briefe. Er schrieb Ron, dass er bereit wäre zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ron müsste ihm nur sagen, wann er ihn abholen wollte. 

Trotz des überall schmerzenden Körper schaffte es Harry noch unter die Dusche und danach in das Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Onkel ansprach:

"Onkel Vernon?"

Vernon machte einen Laut, der Harry sagte, dass er ihm zuhörte, obwohl er wohl damit beschäftigt war, Harry zu ignorieren und auf den Fernseher zu starren.

"Mein Freund, äh, Ron, wollte mich für die letzten beiden Ferienwochen zu sich nach Hause holen, damit ich dort den Rest der Zeit verbringen kann."

Wieder nur ein bestätigendes Grunzen. 

"Also darf ich?" Harry klang hoffnungsvoll.

"Seitdem Dudley trainiert und Petunia eine Stelle drüben bei Foley's angenommen hat, ist im Haushalt nicht sehr viel passiert. Ich lasse Petunia eine Liste schreiben was so am Tag anfällt, wenn du die gewissenhaft jeden Tag abarbeitest, darfst du vielleicht."

Harry ärgerte sich still für sich, und konnte nur ein "Okay" herauswürgen. Sicher, zu den Weasleys zu kommen war das Beste, das ihm in den Ferien passieren konnte, aber er müsste dafür hart arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich sollte er bereits heute anfangen. Harry machte sich schon auf den Weg in die Küche als Dudley in ihn rannte, offensichtlich am Schwitzen und auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer.

"Pass doch auf wo du langläufst, Schwächling !"

"Warum kommst du erst so spät hinein ?"

"Mein Training, Du Idiot !"

"Ich dachte wir wären fertig gewesen?" Harry war mehr als irritiert.

"Das bisschen was du da gemacht hast. Ich muss doch mein Pensum schaffen." Dudley lachte laut auf.

"Ab morgen mach ich das gleiche wie du!" Harry klang entschlossen

Dudley sah im ersten Augenblick aus, als würde so etwas wie Respekt aus seinen Augen scheinen, aber er fing sich schnell und sagte mit einem Lachen:" Wenn du meinst, aber heul nicht wenn du halb tot zu Hause ankommst."

Harry schaute Dudley düster hinterher als dieser sich zum Badezimmer aufmachte. Dann ging er Richtung Küche um sich die Liste abzuholen und mit Sicherheit hatte Tante Petunia bereits so viele Dinge auf die Tagesliste geschrieben, dass ihm außer für Training und Haushalt kaum mehr Zeit für irgendetwas anderes blieb. Er wollte es ja so. Und so bestanden seine Tage nun nur noch daraus sich von Dudley um Blöcke jagen zu lassen, den Abwasch zu bewältigen und jeden Zaun in der Nachbarschaft zu streichen, weil seine Tante Harrys Dienste großzügig weitergab. Und so passierte es dass sein Geburtstag schneller da war, als er erwartete.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Großes Dankeschön an Linh! Und natürlich an alle die reviewt haben! 


	2. The surprise guest

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (2/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader Linh  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **

**Disclaimer:**

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 2_  
~~~~~~~~  
**Der Überraschungsgast**

Harry erwachte früh, zu aufgeregt um noch zu schlafen. Er zog sich schnell an und machte sich Richtung Küche auf, damit er sich ein üppiges Frühstück zubereiten konnte, bevor seine Tante ihn dabei erwischte (seine Tante ließ ihn niemals richtig hungern, aber zuviel gab sie Harry auch nicht). Die Eulen seiner Freunde waren diesen Morgen wohl spät dran, und während er sein recht üppiges Frühstück aß, betrat sein Cousin das Zimmer um sich sein tägliches Fitness-Frühstück zu machen, bevor er mit dem Training anfing. Während der letzten Wochen hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Dudley gebessert, denn immerhin musste Dudley Harry Respekt zollen, da Harry mit dem Training mithielt, auch wenn es sehr hart war. Harry fühlte sich nichts desto trotz erfrischt, ja sogar kräftig. Doch im Moment wunderte Harry sich nur warum Dudley so früh auf war. Es war doch gerade erst nach Sonnenaufgang und Dudley fing sonst erst gegen Nachmittag mit dem Training an. 

"Was machst du denn schon so früh draußen ?", fragte Harry mit Verwunderung.

"Dir auch 'nen guten Morgen!", antwortete Dudley trotzig.

Darauf grummelte Harry nur, er wollte das stille Einverständnis zwischen sich und Dudley nicht zerstören.

Nachdem Dudley sich sein Frühstück zubereitet hatte, setzte er sich ebenso an den Tisch und beide aßen ihr Frühstück leise. Als das Fenster aufsprang und drei Eulen durchsausten, verfluchte Harry sich selbst, denn sicher würde Dudley vor Schreck das ganze Haus wach schreien. Und das würde Bestrafung für Harry bedeuten.

Aber zu Harrys Verwunderung sagte Dudley gezwungen ruhig: " Wurde ja Zeit." Worauf war Dudley aus? Wusste er vielleicht, dass er Geburtstag hatte? Das war schwer zu glauben, immerhin hatten die Dursleys seinen Geburtstag bisher immer vergessen. Dudley lächelte ihn an. Allein die Tatsache dass er _lächelte_, machte Harry stutzig, wenn nicht sogar misstrauisch. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry.", sagte Dudley, nachdem Harry nicht reagiert hatte.

Harry war total geschockt und bekam kein Wort hinaus. Die erste Eule bohrte schon seit geraumer Zeit ihre Krallen in seine Schulter.

"Nun mach schon deine, ähh - Briefe auf", sagte Dudley, sichtlich nervös.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob dies nicht ein schlechter Scherz war, aber soviel Mühe, dass sogar Eulen mitspielen? Die eine Eule sah aus wie die meisten aus Hogwarts, und die andere musste - Ja! Es war Percys Eule Hermes, Ron hatte es bisher noch nie geschafft Hermes zu benutzen, große Pakete sendete er sonst mit Errol. Doch dieser war schon viel zu alt, um längere Flüge durchzuhalten. Und eine kleinere Eule war auch noch da, klein und doch robust aussehend. Harry meinte sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch er wusste nicht genau wem sie gehörte. Sicher nicht Hermione, denn sie besaß nur Crookshanks. Und Harry würde sehr verwundert sein, wenn der Fellball auf ein mal Briefe überbringen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie ihr Geschenk mit Rons Paket geschickt, doch er wehte den Gedanken weg, als er das erste Paket von Hermes losmachte und öffnete. Eine große Sammlung aller seiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten (die liebsten davon sicher Chocolat Frogs und Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans ), einen Geburtstagskuchen, eine Geburtstagskarte von Ginny (Harry las mit Lachen die Signatur - Ginny hatte wohl aus Nervosität viele Tinteflecke überall hingekleckert) und - Harry öffnete seine Augen weit als er dies sah - ein Buch mit einem Bild von Harry selbst, direkt auf dem Cover! Sein Bild-Ich lächelte schüchtern und versuchte sich hinter dem Bilderrahmen zu verstecken, sichtlich irritiert von soviel Aufmerksamkeit. Über dem Bild las Harry: " The Boy Who Lived ". 

Nachdem die Überraschung abgeklungen war, sah er ein Stück Pergament mit Rons Schrift in der ersten Seite hängen:

Ein komplettes Buch über dich! Ich weiß nicht, was alles da drin steht, aber sicherlich will jeder in Hogwarts so eines haben wenn sie deins erst gesehen haben. Ginny hat es schon gelesen, ich würde sie an deiner Stelle vielleicht für eine Weile umgehen... Der Verkäufer hat mir versichert, dass die Bücher so verzaubert sind, dass weitere Heldentaten deinerseits gleich im Buch niedergeschrieben werden.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron.

Harry stöhnte und warf das Buch auf den Tisch. Sicherlich fand Ron das Buch sehr lustig und der Gedanke, dass Ginny jetzt noch komischer auf Harry reagierte, war auch nicht gerade toll. Harry sah schon die Creevey Brüder jede seiner "Heldentaten" nachstellen. Harry hoffte nur, dass eher peinliche Sachen verborgen blieben, wie z.B. seine verflossenen Gefühle für Cho oder die Sache mit Dudleys abgetragenen Klamotten während der Sommerferien. Und geheime Dinge, wie die Existenz von Sirius sollten ebenso nicht ans Tageslicht kommen, nicht bevor Wurmschwanz gefasst worden war.

Dudley schnappte sich flink das Buch und hielt seine Luft an, als er das große Bild von Harry sah. Beinahe wäre er vom Stuhl gefallen, als der Bild-Harry erneut versuchte hinter dem Bilderrahmen Schutz zu suchen. 

"Wie-Wie-Wieso ..?", stammelte Dudley unwissend.

"Bilder bewegen sich in der Zaubererwelt immer.", sagte Harry, als wäre es das Gewöhnlichste auf der Welt.

"Und es gibt ein komplettes Buch nur über DICH?", fragte Dudley immer noch mit großen Augen. 

"Scheint wohl so, oder?" antwortete Harry miserabel. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie und wo Ron das Buch gefunden hatte. 

Nachdem Dudley den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und das Buch aufschlug, öffnete Harry das Paket von der kleineren Eule, die von Hagrid war. Er hatte Harry eine Zauberstabschachtel aus Eichenholz geschenkt. Auf ihr war mit goldenen Buchstaben sein Name geschrieben. Sie konnte nicht nur dazu benutzt werden, sein wichtigstes Zauberutensil zu beinhalten, sondern reinigte diesen auch selbstständig. Dazu hatte Hagrid ihm noch die üblichen selbstgemachten Kekse mitgeschickt, die Harry wohl nicht essen würde. Er hatte nämlich zuviel Erfahrung mit Hagrids Kochkünsten gemacht, mit seinem selbstgemachten Brot könnte man selbst einen Drachen erschlagen. 

Harry legte die Schachtel auf den Tisch und nahm den Brief der letzten Eule ab.

Sie folgte nun laut kreischend den anderen Eulen aus dem Fenster hinaus. Der Brief hatte das Hogwarts-Siegel. Harry öffnete ihn und las:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Sie sind zu einem Präfekt ernannt worden, gewählt durch die übrigen Präfekte und unserem Head Girl und unserem Head Boy, Alicia Spinnet und Roger Davies. Dadurch sind ihnen Pflichten und Privilege auferlegt und gegeben. Ich hoffe sie werden die Aufgabe mit Bravour meistern. Das erste Treffen der Präfekte ist am ersten Tag nach der Ankunft in Hogwarts. Ich erwarte sie und den Rest der Präfekte im Raum direkt hinter der Großen Halle. Angehängt ist eine Liste aller Schulbücher, die sie für ihr fünftes Jahr benötigen werden. 

Weiterhin frohe Ferien und einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.

Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin. 

Harry grinste, als er den Anstecker mit einem großen "P" darauf sah. Und auch, dass McGonagall ihm gratuliert hatte, machte ihn froh. Selbst wenn sie sehr streng war, immerhin war sie auch das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor. Die Liste würde er später durchsehen, im Moment schaute er sich wieder Dudley an, der wie gebannt seine Nase in Harrys neuem Buch hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, wusste aber nicht was er tun sollte. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er keine Eule von Sirius oder Hermione bekommen hatte, was war nur passiert? Er dachte an den Brief zurück, den Hermione ihm vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben hatte. War sie zu der Zeit schon in Schwierigkeiten? Und wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war, vielleicht war Sirius gerade dabei ihr zu helfen? Er würde Sirius später einen Brief schicken und sich um ihn und Hermione erkundigen, damit er bescheid wusste. 

Während der ganzen Auspackzeremonie hatte Harry total die Zeit vergessen. Erst als seine Tante hereinkam und mit lautem Gebrüll verkündete, dass sie seine fremden Sachen nicht auf ihrem sauberen Tisch haben wolle, trollte er wie ein geschlagener Hund zur Treppe. Als es plötzlich klingelte, öffnete er ohne Nachzudenken die Tür. 

Die Überraschung stand ihm in den Augen.

  
*~*~* 

  
"Oh Harry! Wie gut es ist dich zu sehen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Kurz nachdem Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte sie ihre Arme schon um ihn geworfen und ihm danach gleich einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Harry war nach hinten gestolpert, und erst als er bemerkte, dass Hermione lächelnd vor ihm stand, entspannte er sich.

Sie sah vollständig verändert aus. Ihr sonst so buschiges Haar war nun mit Haarbändern und Klammern versehen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass es auch ein wenig geschnitten wurde, so frisch wie es jetzt aussah. Sie trug ein kurzes hellblaues Top und eine oben sehr knappe Jeans, die ihren schlanken Bauch und noch ein gutes Stück darunter frei ließ. War das ihr Slip? Harry mochte gar nicht daran denken. Aber sein Blick war eher weiter nach oben gerichtet. Es ging ihm schlagartig durch den Kopf: Noch nie hatte er Hermione so fraulich gesehen! Sie war ein Stück gewachsen und hatte Körperrundungen, wo er bei ihr zuvor nie welche gesehen hatte. Oder sie hatte sie nur verborgen. Aber so groß, wie sie ihm nun erschienen, musste sie wirklich weite Kleidung darüber getragen haben, um zu das zu verbergen, womit sie wahrlich gesegnet war. Harry war von ihrem Anblick schier überwältigt. Als er ihr schönes und symmetrisches Gesicht anblickte, sah er wie sie ihn ebenfalls anschaute, und als sich ihre Augen trafen, erröteten beide in einem tiefen Rot.

Auch Harrys Körper hatte eine drastische Veränderung durchgemacht. Es war nicht nur sein Bartwuchs, sondern auch seine tiefer gewordene Stimme (und der damit besser zu sehende Kehlkopf ). Vor allem durch die Trainingseinheiten mit Dudley hatte er bereits Muskelmasse angesetzt, wenn auch noch nicht wirklich merklich. Aber seine Brust war nun ein kleines Sixpac und keine flache Scheibe mehr. Immer noch schaute er Hermione an, wenn auch aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Cho Chang kannte er nicht mehr, er hatte nur noch Augen für die wunderschöne Hermione Granger.

Er ließ sie und ihre Familie ein, und bemerkte, dass ein groß gebauter, schwarzer Hund mit ihnen reiste. 

"Snuffles?" Der Hund schien zu nicken. Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung.

Mr und Mrs Granger gaben Harry jeweils die Hand und gratulierten ihm. Als Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte, verwandelte sich Sirius augenblicklich zurück. Freudig gab er Harry eine gewaltige Umarmung. Die Ruhe wurde nur durch ein ungeduldiges "Ähem" gestört. Harrys Onkel Vernon stand an der Wohnzimmertür, sein Blick gemischt mit Wut, Überlegenheit und Gefahr. 

Sirius ließ Harry los und ging auf Onkel Vernon zu, eine Hand ausgestreckt, die Vernon jedoch nur sehr zögerlich annahm.

"Sie müssen Harrys Verwandten sein, ich bin Sirius Black, Harrys Pate. Ich habe Hermione Granger, eine gute Freundin Harrys, sowie ihre Eltern mitgebracht, da ja heute Harrys Geburtstag ist. Ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen. Wir werden auch keine Umstände bereiten, denn wir haben bereits einen Ort, wo wir nächtigen werden. Nur Hermione müsste ein Zimmer in diesem Haus beziehen, falls dies nicht zu viele Umstände macht."

Onkel Vernon hatte nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, als er schon das Wort zu einem Nein erheben wollte. Da kam Dudley aus der Küche und bei dem Anblick von Hermione ließ er ein lautes "Wow!" vernehmen, was die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog und auch Onkel Vernon ablenkte. Dudley sah so aus wie Harry vor einer Minute, als er Hermione angestarrt hatte. Auch diesmal errötete Hermione, wenn auch nur wenig, und sie grinste selbstzufrieden. Dudley schien komplett damit glücklich zu sein sie nur anzuschauen. Und vielleicht noch ab und an zu atmen.

Sirius nahm die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und schritt auf Dudley zu, ihm die Hand reichend. Dudley wackelte nur ein wenig mit seinem Handgelenk, viel zu beschäftigt über Sirius' Schulter zu starren. Hermione drehte sich inzwischen leicht kichernd zu Harry. 

"Du musst Dudley sein, Harry mit mir von dir erzählt. Ich bin Sirius Black und das sind Hermione Granger und ihre Familie. Wir haben deinen Vater gerade gefragt, ob sie für eine Nacht hier bleiben kann, da wir nicht genug Platz haben, sie bei, ähm, uns unterzubringen. Wir-"

Aber Sirius kam nicht weiter. Denn nach dem letzten Satz erwachte Dudley zum Leben, kam hervorgeeilt und sagte zu den Grangers, auch wenn er nie die Augen von Hermione ließ: "Sicherlich kann Hermione für eine Nacht hier übernachten, machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie kann auch für den Rest der Ferien hier bleiben, oder-"

Nun war es an Vernon Dudley zu unterbrechen, seine hochsteigende Wut in ihm unterdrückend: "Dudley! Erst sitzt du mit- mit- IHM (er nickte herüber zu Harry) am Tisch und tust so als wäre er dein Bruder oder so etwas und dann willst du einer, einer von IHNEN erlauben hier zu übernachten?!? Wir haben genug mit IHM zu tun (Wieder ein Nicken Richtung Harry)!!!"

Nun war es an Harry wütend zu werden. Er hatte amüsiert zugeschaut, als Dudley offensichtlich angeregt Hermione angestarrt hatte. Er fand es sogar lustig, wie er sie für die restlichen Ferien eingeladen hatte, konstant am Sabbern. Doch es wäre Harry niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass Vernon seinen eigenen Sohn, seinen Diddy-Dums, so ansprechen konnte. Er begann gleichzeitig mit Dudley seinen Onkel anzuschreien, wilde Ausdrücke flogen um den Raum. 

"Das ist nicht fair, jetzt bekomme ich mal Besuch und-" wütete Harry, doch Dudley übertönte ihn.

"Was hast du gegen Zauberer? Sieht sie gefährlich aus? Was soll sie von uns denken wenn wir-" entgegnete Dudley seinem Vater in Rage, aber wieder schien Harry lauter zu werden.

"Ich mache all diese Aufgaben die mir Tante Petunia aufgegeben hat und ihr erlaubt mir nicht mal meinen Geburtstag zu feiern? Und-" Doch Harry wurde durch ein lautes Knallen unterbrochen, das von Sirius Zauberstab kam, der nun hoch über Sirius' Kopf erhoben war.

Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, fing Vernon Petunia auf, die bei dem Knall vor Schreck ohnmächtig geworden war. Harry sah sich um, Dudley hatte vom vielen Rufen noch die Röte im Gesicht (Harry selbst wohl auch, aber das konnte er nicht sehen). Die Grangers und Sirius sahen erschreckt aus, nur Hermione allein schien dies alles nicht wirklich zu treffen. Vernon Dursley schaute sie alle mit seinen wütenden, kleinen Augen an, erst Harry, dann Hermione. In seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten, und nach einer Weile kam das Ergebnis aus seinem Mund.

"Sie kann bleiben, aber nur für diese eine Nacht! Und DU und DU (er schaute Dudley und Harry an, seine Stimme war bedrohlich laut) werdet noch eure Strafe dafür bekommen, dass ihr mich angeschrieen habt!"

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal toll. Er würde seinen Geburtstag mit Hermione und Sirius verbringen! All die Wut war verflogen, die Dursleys konnten ihn schon lange nicht mehr aufregen. Auch Dudley schien erleichtert, sein glasiger Blick war zurück, als er wieder zu Hermione schaute. 

"Ha-Ha-Hallo, ich bin Dud-Dudley. Schön dich kennen zu ..." Dudley war ein Schritt näher an Hermione herangetreten und versuchte verzweifelt sich vorzustellen. Dies endete aber in einem Gestammel und Gestotter, weil sein Blick von ihrem sehr hübschen Gesicht herunter wanderte und letztendlich bei ihrem Dekolletee hängenblieb, das sehr tief ging, wenn man sehr nah davor stand. Jedenfalls hatte Harry niemals das Gefühl Dudley jemals so dumm starrend gesehen zu haben. Und Harry hatte ihn schon oft dumm starrend gesehen. 

Hermione musste sich sehr das Lachen verkneifen und lehnte sich etwas vor:

"Hallo Dudley, Ich bin Hermione. Harry hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."

Und dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, welcher Dudley auf den ersten Blick unberührt ließ (dümmer konnte man ja schon nicht aussehen), aber dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck in ein dümmliches Lächeln. Er blieb dann weiterhin so stehen. 

Vernon tippte Dudley mehrere Male auf die Schulter, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu befreien und schnauzte ihn dann wütend an, die Tür zu schließen und Hermiones Sachen entgegenzunehmen. Dies machte er natürlich liebend gerne, wobei er beinahe Hermione mit unter seinen Arm geklemmt hätte. Harry konnte ihn verstehen, er hatte auch die merkwürdigsten Sachen mit Hermione vor. Er wunderte sich, ob er nicht auch dümmlich starrte, aber selbst wenn, dann schien niemand dies zu bemerken.

Als Dudley weg war, verließen Petunia (inzwischen erwacht) und Vernon die Halle und gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry führte die Grangers mit Sirius in die Küche, wo seine Geburtstagsgeschenke lagen. Sirius lachte, als er das Harry Potter Buch sah, wobei Hermione vor Interesse fast zersprang (Da stehen sicher ein paar Sachen über dich, die dir oder uns noch nicht einmal aufgefallen sind!). Sirius fand die Stabschatulle sehr interessant und meinte, dass nur wenige Zauberer so eine besaßen, da die meisten ihren Stab meist griffbereit bei sich tragen. Harry musste ihm zustimmen, aber da er während der Ferien nicht zaubern durfte, war es nun durchaus nützlich. 

"Nun aber zu den Geschenken, die du noch nicht bekommen hast. Hier ist dein Erstes!", sagte Sirius, sichtlich erfreut dass Harry nicht sofort erriet was es war. 

Es war schwierig, aber von der Größe des Pakets und des Gewichtes war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu entdecken, also musste er es wirklich auspacken. Sirius grinste ihn fröhlich an. Auch Hermione lächelte ihm zu, wobei sich sein Herz bis auf sein Gesicht ausbreitete. Schließlich öffnete er es.

Ein Stirnrunzeln später schaute er wieder zu Sirius, dann wieder zu Hermione. Beide grinsten nun breit. Harry wühlte und wühlte, aber er fand nur zerknittertes Pergament. Aber als er seine Hand durch die Box führte, spürte er etwas Vertrautes, auch Pergament. Aber als hätte er es bereits einmal gefühlt, als wäre eine unsichtbare Spur an diesem, die nur er erfühlen könne. Und so griff er dieses Stück Pergament heraus, und war nicht verwundert, als er sah, dass es komplett knitterfrei war. Er hatte sie wieder. Die Marauder's Map. Die Karte, die er seit seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts besaß und die ihm im vierten Jahr entwendet worden war (er hatte sie Barty Crouch Jr verkleidet als Moody geliehen).

Er lächelte hoch zu Sirius und zu Hermione, welche sich wieder um ihn warf, doch diesmal waren Harry die Details ihres Körpers genauer bewusst, für seinen Geschmack vielleicht schon ein Tick zu genau, zumindest vor ihren Eltern und Sirius. Über seine Schulter sah er, dass Sirius immer noch grinste, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Hermiones Eltern hingegen schauten etwas sehnsüchtig, als ob sie ihr kleines Mädchen wiederhaben möchten. Doch Harry konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, als sie sich vollkommen gegen ihn presste. Kurz bevor sie ihn wieder freigeben wollte, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: "Ich werde dir dein Geschenk von mir später geben."

*~*~*

  
Der Tag war der größte Spaß, den Harry je in den Sommerferien bei den Dursleys erlebt hatte. Sie spielten zunächst ein paar Spiele wie Zauberer-Schach oder Exploding Snap, in denen Dudley meist verlor. Das störte ihn aber kaum, denn es genügte nur ein Blick von Hermione um ihn wieder total glücklich zu machen. Sirius lachte über diese Reaktion, aber Harry fühlte sich inzwischen etwas komisch dabei - immerhin flirtete sie mit Dudley! 

Obwohl Dudley den ganzen Tag so aussah, als würde kein anderes Wort außer Hermione durch seinen Kopf sausen, hatte er sich dennoch etwas ausgedacht, um Hermione zu beeindrucken. Am Nachmittag sagte er ihnen beiläufig, er würde jetzt mit seinem Fitnessprogramm anfangen. Obwohl Harry genau wusste, warum Dudley das tat, machte er mit. Er wollte Dudley unbedingt davon abhalten Hermione zu beeindrucken. Nicht, dass sie noch auf die Idee kam diesen Kerl lieber zu mögen als ihn! Es schien kindisch, aber in diesem Moment war Harry alles Recht. 

Während Dudley sein Programm durchzog, machte er natürlich immer ausgiebige Pausen. Schließlich musste er doch Hermione seine durchtrainierten Oberarme und Beine zur

Schau stellen, somit konnte er ihr auch die Schwere seiner unglaublichen Trainingsmethoden hervorzuheben. Obwohl Harry auch zeigen wollte, dass er kein schwacher Hänfling war, fand er keinen Weg Dudley's Muskelberge zu übertrumpfen und musste so klein beigeben. 

Und obwohl Hermione jedes Mal lächelte, wenn Dudley sie wieder versuchte zu beeindrucken, bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass sie es wohl nur tat um Dudley bei Laune zu halten. Wobei man sich aber niemals sicher sein konnte... Alles in allem waren Harrys Gefühle gemischt, als er zum Duschen hoch ging. Dudley fand, dass sein schwitzender Oberkörper noch ein wenig von Hermione betrachtet werden müsste, aber Harry sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, dass ihr Kopf ihm unauffällig folgte. 

''Hah, da hast du's !" ,dachte sich Harry. Während dem Duschen und auch auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer war Harry in Gedanken versunken: Wie hatte Hermione es geschafft so schnell so erwachsen zu werden? Und war es wirklich nur die körperliche Anziehung, oder hatte er nicht schon immer mehr gefühlt als nur Freundschaft? Jetzt wo ihm der Gedanke kam, erinnerte er sich an Dinge wie die Sache auf der Plattform 9 ¾ letztes Jahr, als Hermione ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Er war sich bisher relativ sicher, dass es ein freundschaftlicher Kuss war, nun wusste er: Vielleicht war er es auch nicht.

Als er ein leises Kichern hörte, merkte Harry erst, dass er bereits in seinem Zimmer angekommen war. Er stand in Shorts und ziemlich gedankenverloren vor seinem Schrank und suchte nach Klamotten, die er sich anziehen wollte. Aber dieses Kichern lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest des Raumes - seinen Schreibtisch, den Stuhl, das Bett mit Hermione drauf, sein Schrank...

Das Bett mit Hermione ?!?

Harry wirbelte herum und sah eine sichtlich amüsierte Hermione, die ein gewisses Leuchten in den Augen hatte. Harry runzelte seine Stirn, hatte sie hier auf ihn gewartet? Sicher, es war seine eigene Schuld, dass er so unachtsam durch das Haus läuft, aber sie hätte wenigstens herausgehen oder wegschauen können.

Außer natürlich, sie wollte ihn anschauen. Der Gedanke war noch nicht mal fertig gedacht, da sagte sie schon:

"Du hast mir nicht geschrieben dass du mit Dudley trainierst. Man sieht den Unterschied."

Sie schaute auf seine Beine, für eine Sekunde ein Stück darüber um dann gleich auf seine Brust zu schauen. Sie war unglaublich muskulös geworden, zumindest hatte Hermione sie anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Auch seine Arme waren nicht mehr bleich und dürr, sondern eher kräftig und braungebrannt. Trotz Hermiones anerkennenden Blicks nach ihrer kleinen Musterung hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich Hermione mehr verändert hatte als er. Die Stille hielt langsam zu lange an und Harry glaubte sich aus irgendeinem Grund rechtfertigen zu müssen:

"Ich hatte mir nicht soviel davon erhofft, aber ich denke, dass das Trainieren wirklich etwas gebracht hat. Ich denke mal, dass Dudley mehr der Typ für Sport ist. Du hast dich übrigens auch sehr verändert. Zum Besseren." Bei den letzten Worten wurde er wieder Rot, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Er schaffte es sogar seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu lassen. 

"Dankeschön. Ich finde dich aber viel besser, Dudley sieht doch fast schon ein wenig zu kräftig aus. Ein wenig Farbe könntest du jedoch noch gebrauchen." Harry wurde bei dem Kompliment wieder rot und musste tatsächlich zugeben, dass außer seinen Armen nichts weiter gebräunt war. Als er sie wieder ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie zwar nicht dunkelbraun, aber zart hellbraun war und dies somit sehr schön mit ihrem restlichen Aussehen harmonierte. Während sein Blick weiter über sie schweifte, hörte er wieder wie sie sprach: 

"Ich habe Dudley erzählt, dass Sirius und meine Eltern schon weg sind, und daraufhin hat er mir angeboten sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Ich hoffe er versucht mich nicht mit einem romantischen Dinner zu verführen.". Sie lachte laut auf. Harry sagte immer noch nichts, er fühlte sich wie Dudley als Hermione gerade gekommen war, unfähig zu sprechen, nur fähig sie anzusehen. Sogar ihr Lachen war schön. Harry wettete, dass sogar ihr Schnarchen schön war. 

"Harry? Harry!" sie lächelte immer noch, wohl erratend was sein Gesichtsausdruck sowieso verriet.

"Huh? Ah ja, Abendessen, sicher. Und was hast du bis dahin noch vor?" Er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, was ihm kaum gelang. Die Gesamtsituation war schließlich mehr als geladen: Er stand dort, nur in Boxershorts, Hermione lag auf seinem Bett, und er sah wieder einen hellblauen Strich kurz über ihrer Jeans. Musste wohl wirklich der Slip sein. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie heute in diesem Haus _schlafen_ sollte, brachte ihn fast um. 

"Bis zum Abendessen sind es ja noch ein paar Stunden. Ich dachte bis dahin könnte ich noch etwas Sonne tanken, denn ich habe leider noch nicht die Bräune, die ich gern hätte. Da könntest du mir doch glatt Gesellschaft leisten. Du würdest mit einer schönen Bräunung gleich viel knackiger aussehen.". Sie zwinkerte einmal und lachte dann aufgrund Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, der hauptsächlich Verwunderung zeigte, wie offen und eitel sie doch war. Aber er mochte es. Er durfte nur nicht daran denken, wie sie sich sonnen wollte. Vielleicht könnte er sein Gehirn für ein paar Stunden hier oben liegen lassen, Dudley schien dies früher öfter getan zu haben. 

  
*~*~*

  
Draußen stellte Harry zwei Liegen auf, die er und Hermione benutzen konnten. Sie gehörten eigentlich seinem Onkel und seiner Tante, aber die beiden besaßen die Liegen nur, um damit bei den Nachbarn anzugeben.

Dudley war unterwegs, er wollte wohl etwas Besonderes für das Abendessen kaufen. Sicherlich versuchte er damit bei Hermione zu landen, und da er früher Fan von jeder Art Gericht war, konnte er auch schon damals ziemlich gut kochen.

Er war sich nicht sicher was er anziehen sollte, immerhin war er noch nie richtig baden (als wenn ihm das je erlaubt gewesen wäre). Wahrscheinlich hätte sein Onkel ihn schon längst für all das, was sich Harry heute rausgenommen hatte bestraft, aber er hielt sich besonders still, besonders weil Sirius heute vorbeigeschaut hatte, der ja schließlich immer noch von den meisten Regierungen der Welt gesucht wurde. Und natürlich weil sie einen Gast hatten, zwar einen unfreiwilligen, aber immerhin ein Gast. 

Harry hatte zwei Handtücher mitgebracht und je eines über eine Liege gelegt. Er stellte die Liegen auch gut einen Meter von einander entfernt auf. Hermione war noch oben, sich umziehen. Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, er musste sich heute sehr beherrschen, das wusste er. Besonders in Shorts. Was ihm Sorge gemacht hatte, war die Sonnenmilch. Er wusste, dass die Dursleys so etwas nicht hatten, so komplett glücklich waren Vernon und Petunia mit ihrem Normalo-Leben, dass sie die paar Male, die sie in den Urlaub fuhren jedes mal eine neue Flasche kauften und sie am Ende des Urlaubes wieder wegwarfen. Dudley hatte erst letztes Jahr seinen Hang für Fitness und Sport entdeckt, in Smeltings hatte er auch immer drinnen trainiert, soweit Harry wusste. Aber vielleicht war das Ganze ja auch ein Vorteil, so konnte er schneller der Sonne und Hermione entwischen.

Während er noch Pläne schmiedete Hermiones Charme zu entgehen, öffnete sich die Gartentür und er war gezwungen auf SIE zu blicken: Hermione trug einen Bikini, und was für einen! Es bestand keinen Zweifel mehr; dass Hermione mehr nach einem Photomodell aus sah als nach der alten Hermione. Obwohl, Harry musste sich erinnern, er hatte die alte Hermione auch noch nie im Bikini gesehen. Sein Atem stoppte und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Herz leiser werden würde, denn es schien als ob es jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust springen wollte. Harry atmete tief ein und hatte sich nach einem schweren Moment wieder unter Kontrolle. Hermione kam nun auf die Liegen zu, ihr Oberkörper bewegte sich verführerisch hin und her. Oder war es nur ein spezieller Körperteil? Sie lächelte ihm freudig zu. Er versuchte zurückzulächeln, was wohl auch klappte. Harry war relativ froh, dass sie sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden hatte, sonst würde er vielleicht nur noch doof grinsen.

Sie legte sich auf die Liege direkt neben ihm und begann sich einzuschmieren. Harry bemühte sich die Blume links von ihm interessanter als Hermione zu finden, und schaffte es tatsächlich sie für eine Weile zu vergessen. Doch als er ihre Stimme hörte, wurde er jäh in die Realität zurückgeholt:

"Du hast ja gar keine Sonnenmilch. Soll ich dir meine leihen? Du kannst dich ohne schlimm verbrennen !" Sie sah in ungefähr so an, wie die alte Hermione es getan hätte. Er nickte und nahm ihre Flasche. Das war gut. Das Bild der alten Hermione könnte ihn ruhig halten. Er schmierte sich selbst ein und stellte sich dabei die alte Hermione vor, damit er nicht komplett wahnsinnig wurde. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief unerwartet gut. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit die Augen geschlossen und er machte es ihr nach, auch wenn Hermione ziemlich oft in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Dudley war noch nicht zurück. Harry glaubte so langsam, dass Dudley etwas wirklich Großes plante, wenn er so lang brauchte. Hermione neben ihn bewegte sich, doch er ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in weniger erregende Gebiete zu lenken und dennoch spürte er ihre Wärme, einen halben Meter entfernt.

"Harry? Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen? Ich komme nicht an meinen Rücken, könntest du mich einschmieren?" sie hörte sich flehend an, auch wenn er meinte eine Spur Schadenfreude hören zu können. Vielleicht wusste sie, wie er hier gequält wurde, vielleicht macht ihr es ja Spaß.

"Hmm." War alles was Harry rausbringen konnte, als er die Augen öffnete, sich erhob um die Flasche zu suchen, damit er ihren Rücken einreiben konnte. Wenn er nur auf seine Hände schauen würde, würde es vielleicht klappen. Immer nur auf die Hände schauen...

Doch seine Hände waren das Uninteressanteste des Universums als er sie ansah, jedes Stückchen Haut schöner als das nächste. Da sie auf ihrem Bauch lag, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass sie einen Tanga trug! Einen Tanga! Wenn Harry noch röter hätte werden können, wäre er es geworden. Er schluckte und dankte der Sonne für seinen bereits roten Farbton. Immer nur an die alte Hermione denken und auf die Hände schauen...

Als er dann die Sonnenmilch auf seine Hände aufgetragen hatte und diese auf ihren Rücken einzureiben begann, musste er sich zusätzlich ermahnen, dass der Tastsinn nicht mehr erlaubt war. Ihre Haut war weich und seidig, und nachdem seine Hände darüber gestrichen hatten, glänzte sie. Sich auf seine Hände und Gedanken konzentrierend, kam er mehrere Male gegen ihr Bikinioberteil. Er versuchte es zu umgehen, doch Hermione war schneller als er und bevor er sich versah, hatte sie es schon geöffnet. Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und meinte, dass es nun nicht mehr stören dürfte. Harry verdrehte die Augen, und versuchte einfach auf gut Glück die richtigen Stellen einzureiben. Nachdem er auch ihre Schultern eingerieben hatte seufzte er vor Erleichterung. Er ließ sich wieder auf seine Liege nieder, als Hermione ihn von der Seite anschaute. Ihr Oberteil war glücklicherweise wieder fest angezogen.

"Könntest du auch meine Beine einreiben? Du kannst das echt gut." 

Harry verfluchte den Tag, und wunderte sich wieder mal, ob sie das alles nicht absichtlich tat. Aber er stellte sich auch vor, wie sie deshalb Dudley fragen würde. Blitzschnell war er wieder auf seinen Beinen und kniete sich neben ihre Liege. Dieses mal schien es etwas besser zu gehen, nur ab und zu stieß sie einen Seufzer aus, als ob es ihr gefallen würde. Dies passierte einmal besonders laut, als er über ihre Kniekehle fuhr, und er schaute sie nervös an. Aber nichts passierte, und er fand es dann doch relativ angenehm die Rückseite ihrer Beine zu massieren. Er erlaubte sich sogar wieder seinen Tastsinn, und dazu sogar noch echte Gedanken. Dies war nicht schlimm. Warum sollte es schlimm sein? Sie sah schließlich wunderbar aus, und er durfte sie einreiben, gab es jemanden mit mehr Glück? Er versuchte sich krampfhaft Ron dabei vorzustellen und kam nicht umhin dabei leise zu Lachen. Oder Neville. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte, wie komisch sich so gut wie alle Jungen aus Gryffindor dabei verhalten würden (Colin Creevey hatte einen sehr komischen Gesichtsausdruck bei der Sache), drang auf einmal Hermiones Stimme zu ihm durch:

"Hmm, der ist im Weg, stimmt's? Ich werde ihn mal ausziehen, dann kommst du besser ran."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, in Gedanken verloren, hatte er mal wieder vergessen, was er tat. Doch als er hinblickte und sah, dass seine Hände seit geraumer Zeit direkt auf ihrem Po lagen, und sie gerade dabei war ihren Hauch von Nichts, ihren Tanga auszuziehen, rief er laut auf: "NEIN !!!" 

Sie schaute ihn verschreckt und gleichzeitig verletzt an. Er selbst war verwundert, wie laut er geworden war. Aber er hatte es stoppen müssen, er war aus Versehen zu weit gegangen und nun dachte sie... Er konnte nicht länger warten, er ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte zur Gartentür, stürmte hoch in sein Zimmer, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und warf sich die Decke über den Kopf. Was hatte er nur getan? Erst sah es ja so aus, als ob sie es gewesen wäre, die ihn gequält und absichtlich erregt hatte, aber durch seine Unachtsamkeit hätte er beinahe... Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, und so gab er sich selbst die Schuld. Er versprach sich selbst, sich nie wieder so gehen zu lassen und beschloss, dass er weiterhin bloß ihr bester Freund zu sein wollte. 

  
*~*~*

  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Man konnte dies alles wie Erwachsene klären. Er würde mit ihr reden und alles wäre okay. Er musste ihr nur klar machen, dass es ein Versehen war. Und dass es nie wieder passieren würde. Gefestigt von seiner Entscheidung zog er sich wieder normale Kleidung an und begann die Treppe hinunter zu gehen. Er vernahm Gelächter aus der Küche, also begann er sich dort hin zu bewegen. Es war Dudley, der lachte. Worüber wusste Harry nicht, aber als hereinkam, sah er bereits, dass Hermiones Laune sehr gut war, denn sie lachte leise mit Dudley. Vielleicht war Harrys Cousin doch noch für ein paar Sachen gut. Hermiones Laune änderte sich schlagartig, als sie Harry erblickte. Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein gezwungen normales Gesicht, und ihr Blick sagte Harry nur allzu deutlich wie verletzt sie sich fühlte. Sie hatte die gleiche Kleidung an wie am Tag zuvor, doch der erste Schock war vorüber. Man musste nicht mehr wie ein Blöder starren.

"Ich helfe Dudley beim Abendessen, wieso sagst du nicht deinem Onkel und deiner Tante bescheid, dass das Essen in knapp einer Stunde fertig sein wird?", sie versuchte ihre Stimme normal zu halten, doch ihre Traurigkeit drang immer noch hindurch. 

Harry nickte nur und machte sich dann Richtung Wohnzimmer auf, um seinen Verwandten bescheid zu sagen.

"In einer Stunde ist Essen fertig." Sagte Harry, unfähig mehr auszudrücken.

Harry hörte Vernon grunzen. Er drehte sich gerade um, als Vernon nochmals zu sprechen begann: "Ihr habt euch ja draußen prächtig amüsiert. Aber wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass du Dudley verhext oder so was, dann werde ich dich für den Rest deines Lebens im Schrank einsperren!" Harry wusste, dass nicht nur Dudleys höfliches Verhalten gegenüber Harry gemeint war. Sondern vielmehr Dudleys augenscheinliches Interesse an Hermione. Er wusste genau, dass er ihn nicht verzaubert oder ähnliches hatte. Daher würde es besonders schwierig sein, einen Zauber zu brechen, der nicht existierte. 

Harry rannte die Treppen hoch und legte sich aufs Bett. Heute war sein Geburtstag und seine Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Dies war kaum ein Unterschied im Gegensatz zu seinen vorrangegangenen Geburtstagen, er war es gewöhnt schlecht behandelt zu werden und sich schlecht zu fühlen. Neu war aber, dass er es selbst verschuldet hatte. Sein Rücken brannte, er hatte wohl nicht genug Sonnenmilch benutzt und die ersten Anzeichen eines Sonnenbrand machten sich bemerkbar. Er ignorierte den Schmerz einfach. Er lag eine ganze Weile so da, und als er wieder auf die Uhr schaute, war es fast Zeit hinunterzugehen. Er wollte lieber hier oben bleiben, wo Hermione ihn nicht sehen konnte. Aber das wäre feige, und ein Gryffindor ist nicht feige. Außerdem wollte er mit Hermione doch darüber reden, und wenn er sich jetzt versteckte, würde er es niemals schaffen. Harry stand auf und schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Sein erstes Gesichtshaar war noch genauso klein und unbedeutend wie zuvor, aber das Haar auf seinem Kopf machte ihm ernstlich Sorgen. Früher hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert. Aber jetzt hatte er Freunde und andere Gefühle im Kopf. Er wollte einfach besser aussehen. Seine zerzausten Haare zu verändern, wäre ein entscheidender Schritt. Aber er hatte im Moment keine Gelegenheit dazu, also fuhr er sich nur mit den Fingern durchs Haar und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Er ging in die Küche und sah Dudley und Hermione über dampfenden Kochtöpfen und Pfannen arbeiten. Harry fragte so nett er konnte, ob er helfen könne, aber beide schüttelten nur die Köpfe. ,,Super", dachte er, ,,sonst freue ich mich, wenn ich ignoriert werde, und gerade heute will ich genau das Gegenteil. Sogar Geschrei von Onkel Vernon wäre mal was Tolles, vielleicht kann ich das ja später noch arrangieren." 

Als dann das Essen fertig war, sagte Dudley Harry mit einem Blick, der kein ,,Nein'' erlaubte, dass er als Geburtstagskind am Tischende zu sitzen hatte. An der einen Tischseite saßen Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite würden Dudley und Hermione Platz nehmen. Die Beiden waren derzeit noch beschäftigt das Essen auf den Tisch zu laden. Harry merkte, dass Hermione absichtlich seinem Blick auswich und damit sank seine Stimmung wieder. Vernon schaute den ganzen Tag sowieso schon wütend drein. Als er aber sah, dass der große Harry Potter heute miserabel gelaunt war, lichtete sich seine Wut. Während sie aßen lobte er sowohl Dudley als auch Hermione. Es schmeckte wirklich fabelhaft, aber Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es ihn stören würde, wenn er Dreck essen müsste. Alles hätte jetzt eh den gleichen Geschmack. Er hatte seit heute bemerkt, dass er Gefühle für Hermione hatte und ausgerechnet seit heute redete sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Dudley verdiente sie. 

Mit jedem Gedanken machte sich Harry immer mehr nieder, folglich sah Vernon mit jeder Sekunde glücklicher aus. Vernon sagte am Ende sogar, dass Hermione immer herzlich willkommen sei. Er und Petunia würden sogar den Abwasch machen, damit Harry noch etwas mehr Zeit mit seinem Gast verbringen könnte. Als Harry hochschaute, reichte ihm ein Blick, um zu wissen, dass Dudley den Abend schon perfekt durchgeplant hatte. Er redete gerade auf Hermione ein. Er wollte ihr sein Zimmer zeigen und war gerade noch freundlich genug Harry zu fragen, ob er mitkommen wolle. Und so geschah es, dass er mit Hermione Computer spielte, ihr seine Musiksammlung zeigte, seine Sportmedaillen, die er an seiner Schule gewonnen hatte, vorführte. Am Ende war sich Harry so sicher, dass sie niemals wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem "Nacht" von ihnen und machte sich flink in sein Zimmer auf, ohne nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, er drehte sich um. Er war nicht wütend, nur traurig und enttäuscht, aber es richtete sich nicht gegen Dudley oder gar gegen Hermione, sondern rein gegen sich selbst. Er verdiente es, dass Hermione nichts mehr von ihm wollte. Er verdiente den Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. Ein Blick voller Schmerz und Angst. 

Umso überraschter war er, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Sie stand hinter ihm, ihre Hand noch auf seiner Schulter. Er verscheuchte schnell das überraschte Gefühl und fragte mit einer möglichst normalen Stimme: "Ist noch was? Brauchst du noch was? Ich bin sicher Dudley wird dir liebend gern helfen." Er konnte etwas Wut nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. Aber sie schaute ihn normal genug an, so dass sie es entweder nicht aufgenommen oder einfach ignoriert hatte. Sie sagte leise:

"Ich habe dir mein Geschenk noch nicht gegeben." 

"Oh. Ähh, ja." Harry war wirklich überrascht. Er hatte es nicht erwartet, dass sie überhaupt auf seine Schulter klopft. Er hatte eher mit Onkel Vernon gerechnet, der ihn daran wohl wieder erinnern wollte, dass er morgen seine Liste wieder abzuarbeiten hatte. Oder Dudley, der ihn damit ärgern wollte, dass Hermione mit ihm rumhängt und nicht mit Harry. Sogar eine wütende Tante Petunia hätte er erwartet, die sich über seinen Schwerverbrecher-Paten beschweren wollte. Statt dessen war es Hermione. Und noch überraschter war er darüber, dass sie ihm sein Geschenk noch geben wollte. Nun, morgen hatte er nicht mehr Geburtstag und egal was es war, es hatte ja nichts mit dem von heute Nachmittag zu tun.

Harry machte das Licht in seinem Zimmer an, ließ aber die Tür auf, damit Hermione nachkommen konnte. Das tat sie auch und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und bemerkte zum ersten Mal seit heute Nachmittag, dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen schaute. Auch der sonderbare Ausdruck in ihren Augen war nicht so schlimm, aber ansonsten unlesbar. Er schaute sie mit Sehnsucht an, auch wenn er versuchte sein Verlangen nach ihr dabei zu unterdrücken. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dann zögernd einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen. Harry wunderte sich warum sie so nah herankam, aber bevor er eine plausible Erklärung dafür hatte, sprach sie auch schon wieder:

"Mein Geschenk, Harry, ist dies."

Harry wunderte sich, ob sie von irgendwoher ein Paket herausziehen wollte, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Auf einmal lehnte sie sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seine, nur ganz leicht, als wenn sie unsicher wäre, ob es ihm gefallen würde. Ob es ihm gefallen würde? Sicher gefiel es ihm! Harry umfasste ihre schmale Hüfte mit seinen Händen, als wenn es das Natürlichste auf dieser Welt wäre. Sie warf ihre Arme leidenschaftlich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn inniger. Er öffnete den Mund leicht und sie ließ ihre Zunge hineingleiten. Harry verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, dieses Gefühl war das beste, das er jemals gefühlt hatte. Es schien, als ob beide Münder zusammengewachsen wären, als ob Harry und Hermione niemals auseinandergehen würden. Nach einer Weile beendete sie den Kuss und hatte seit dem Nachmittag das erste richtige Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry lächelte ebenfalls. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sie flüsterte mit ihrem Mund so nah an seinem, dass er das Verlangen bekam sie erneut zu küssen:

"Das-das war nur die Einstimmung auf das, was ich sagen will. Ich, Ich." Sie schaute kurz hinunter, hatte ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry lächelte sie an, jetzt etwas breiter und er hoffte inständig, dass es ein aufmunterndes Lächeln war. Sie umarmte ihn. Ihr Gesicht war genau vor seinem und dann sprach sie sehr leise und doch sehr deutlich:

"Harry, Ich liebe Dich." Harrys Füße verloren wieder den Halt und diesmal schien es, als ob das Gleiche mit Hermione passieren würde. Sie küssten sich, diesmal etwas schneller und leidenschaftlicher, als ob sie Angst hätten, dass der andere gleich verschwinden würde. Nach einer Weile konnte er sich von ihr lösen und sah eine Träne an ihre Wange entlang laufen. Er wischte sie weg, lächelte sie an und erwiderte genauso leise:

"Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione."

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile geküsst hatten, konnte er sie mit Mühe von sich trennen. Auch wenn das eigentlich nicht seine Absicht war. Sie ging zurück in ihren Raum und Harry konnte sein glückliches Grinsen nicht länger verbergen. Der letzte Gedanke der ihm kam, bevor er in tiefe Träume über Hermione versank, war, wem er dies erzählen konnte. Dudley würde sicher enttäuscht sein, aber was war mit Ron? Harry konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Ron sich schon immer für Hermione interessiert hatte, es aber nie in Worte fassen konnte. Harry hoffte, dass Ron dies nicht allzu schwer nahm, denn Harry wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren. Doch der Schlaf umarmte ihn, und er dachte nicht mehr. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Großes Dankeschön an Linh! Und natürlich an alle die reviewt haben! 


	3. The Goodbye

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (3/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader Raimond  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:**

Harry Potter hat einen guten Sommer und alles scheint sich zu verbessern- Aber sein Gegner hat die ganze Zeit gearbeitet und Harry muss sich nun vorbereiten. Eine Übersetzung ins Englische ist auch vorhanden. H/Hr. Komplett! 

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld. 

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 3_  
~~~~~~~~

**Der Abschied**

Der Abschied war schmerzlicher als Harry es vor Hermiones Besuch gefunden hätte. Er hatte es geschafft sie noch einmal zu küssen bevor sie weg musste, aber das Unausweichliche kam schneller als Harry und Dudley es wollten. Hermione warf sich ihm wieder um den Hals und schaute ihn an als wollte sie ihm sagen dass sie ihn genauso vermissen wird, und Harry war sich sicher dass es so sein würde. Dudley war ein wenig verwirrt, war aber Gentleman genug, als Hermione ihn auf die Wange küsste. Harry winkte den Grangers und klopfte Sirius auf den Kopf, der sich zum Reisen wieder in den üblichen Hund verwandelt hatte. Harry sah die Vorteile eines Animagus seit dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Vater und all seine Freunde Animagi waren, damit sie Professor Lupin Gesellschaft leisten konnten, wenn dieser sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Harry stellte sich vor wie er mit Sirius als Hunde durch die Gassen laufen würde, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf - Ein Hund war das falsche Tier, er wollte etwas anderes werden. Aber was er werden wollte, wusste Harry auch nicht. Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall darüber reden, oder vielleicht mit Dumbledore.

Als Harrys Gäste komplett verschwunden waren, fragte ihn Dudley ob er mitkommen wollte um mit ihm zu trainieren. So wie es aussah fand Dudley es nun gar nicht mehr schlecht einen Zauberer in der Familie zu haben, jetzt da er Hermione gesehen hatte. Gerade als sich Harry mit Dudley auf den Weg machen wollte, kam ihm Onkel Vernon in die Quere und sprach mit einem gemeinen Klang in seiner Stimme: "Du wirst deine Liste weiter bearbeiten, um gut zu machen dass, dass, SIE hier übernachtet hat, und du kannst gleichzeitig noch DIESE Liste bearbeiten damit du später zu diesen Weezles oder wie sie heißen darfst." Onkel Vernon drücke ihm beide Listen in die Hand und machte sich gleich wieder auf, um in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Harry stöhnte als er las was auf der anderen Liste stand: Musste er auf seiner alten Liste hauptsächlich Sachen innerhalb des Dursley-Hauses machen, so durfte er auf der zweiten Liste einen regelrechten Rundgang machen, denn alle Nachbarn hatten gesehen wie fleißig Harry war, und hatten bei seiner Tante angefragt ob er auch bei Nachbarn arbeiten würde. Petunia und Vernon, glücklich mal wieder einen Weg gefunden zu haben um Harry noch fertiger zu machen, meinten natürlich dass er das zu gerne machen würde, die Wahrheit war natürlich dass er es machen musste. Harry wunderte sich, wann er schlafen sollte, sein Tag war komplett ausgeplant. 

Es war ein sehr heißer Tag, es waren nur noch 3 Tage bis er zu Ron konnte, und er konnte es kaum erwarten. Er arbeitete bei einer alten Dame im Garten, er hatte ihr versprochen (besser gesagt Petunia zwang ihn) nach ihren Beeten zu schauen, und so wühlte er nun alles Unkraut aus dem Beet während sich Dudley halb tot lachte, als Harry sich total einsaute. Harry fand dies nicht unbedingt amüsant, aber Dudley hatte sich ihm gegenüber immer besser benommen, und auch wenn er wusste dass er über Harry lachte, so war er sicher dass er es nicht so meinte. Nachdem Harry fertig war liefen sie weiter um die nächsten Blocks und Harry machte bei einem weiteren Haus halt um die Meerschweinchen eines kleinen Mädchens zu füttern das er nicht einmal kannte. Petunia hatte schon verrückte Ideen damit sich Harry schlecht fühlte, und sie schien niemals müde zu werden neue, erniedrigende Arbeit für Harry zu finden. Dudley wartete geduldig, und sie konnten schließlich ihren Weg fortsetzen. Dann machte er mit Dudley Arm- und Beinübungen, sowie Sit-Ups für die Bauchmuskeln. Sein Körper verbesserte sich zusehends und er hatte Hermiones Rat angenommen und sonnte sich jede freie Sekunde. Dann machte Harry damit weiter die Wäsche aufzuhängen, Onkel Vernons Hemden zu bügeln, Abzuwaschen, Vernons Krawatten zu sortieren (nach Langweiligkeit) und schließlich Kartoffeln fürs Abendessen zu schälen. 

Harry hatte sich schon zweimal in die Finger geschnitten, als Dudley aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und ihn so erschreckte, dass er sich glatt ein drittes Mal schnitt. Harry saugte an seinem Finger und Dudley schlug ihm sanft auf die Schulter, sich neben Harry setzend:

"Na, macht's Spaß? Du bist sicher froh wenn du damit fertig bist, so ramponiert wie du aussiehst." Dudley zeigte lachend auf seine Finger, und Harry konnte nur ein müdes "Ha Ha" herausbringen. Doch Dudley sprach wieder:

"Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich hergekommen, weil ich vergessen habe dir an deinem Geburtstag ein Geschenk zu geben." Harry schüttelte leise den Kopf, sein Geburtstag war toll genug gewesen. Und Geschenke von Dudley bekommen, das wollte er gar nicht, das war er gar nicht gewöhnt. Aber Dudley sprach weiter, vielleicht wollte er ihm sagen dass er keins hat? 

"Und da ich gesehen habe wie hart du mit mir trainierst, habe ich mir gedacht dass du das vielleicht magst." Und Dudley holte ein kleines Paket hinter seinem Rücken hervor, der zwar immer noch riesig war, aber nicht weil er fett war, sondern besonders breit und muskulös. 

Als Harry sein Geschenk aufmachte, war er am grinsen. Immer musste er Kleidung tragen, die Dudley zu klein geworden war. Jetzt da Dudley keine Größenschwankungen mehr hatte, musste Harry immer wieder die alte Kleidung anziehen. Jetzt hatte er einen eigenen Satz an Trainingskleidung, zwei ärmellose T-Shirts, eine kurze und eine lange Trainingshose und eine Trainingsjacke, alles in schwarz gehalten. 

"Danke, Kumpel." Sagte Harry und klopfte Dudley auf die Schulter, der wohl sehr mit sich zufrieden war. Die restlichen Tage trainierte er mit seinen neuen Sachen und fühlte sich frischer und kräftiger als jemals zuvor. Soll Voldemort doch nur kommen. 

Einen Tag bevor Harry nach Burrow gehen würde bekam er eine Eule von Ron, der ihm mitteilte dass Mr Weasley ihn um 12 Uhr Nachmittags per Auto abholen würde (Harry konnte sich Mr Weasley unmöglich vor dem Steuer vorstellen) , aber es war klar dass kaum eine andere Alternative blieb, wenn man bedachte was für ein Durcheinander letztes Jahr passiert war, als sie Harry für die Sommerferien abholen wollten, und den Kamin der Dursleys für einen Tag an das Flohpuder-Netzwerk angeschlossen hatten. Aber leider war der Kamin versperrt, und so musste Mr Weasley eine ganze Menge zaubern um alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Harry konnte kaum darauf warten, seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen, und er erinnerte sich an Rons Brief zu Beginn der Ferien. Jetzt da Harry auch trainierte, konnte er mit Ron zusammen trainieren! Er fragte sich wie Ron bloß aussah, aber so stark trainiert wie ich wird er wohl nicht haben, immerhin hatte Harry jeden Tag bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geackert und Ron würde nur soviel tun, dass es nicht in Arbeit ausartet. Harry dachte an Ginny, die Zwillinge und an Percy. Und auch an Bill und Charlie, und an Mr und Mrs Weasley. Er konnte morgen kaum erwarten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linh hat leider Probleme mit ihrer Internetverbindung und daher hat Raimond ausgeholfen, das Kapitel betazulesen! Sobald Linh wieder fest dabei ist, werden beide betalesen. Was für eine Ehre, zwei Betaleser zu haben. Danke an alle, die reviews machen und natürlich auch an alle, die still mitlesen! Und besonderen Dank an meine Betas!


	4. Back at the BuRRoW

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (4/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader laser  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **

**Disclaimer:**

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 4_  
~~~~~~~~  
**Züruck im Fuchsbau**

Harry stand mit seinen gepackten Sachen vor der Tür. Sein Onkel und seine Tante hatten ihn vor die Tür gestellt als sie gesehen hatten dass er soweit war und Harry hatte das schlimme Gefühl dass wenn die Weasleys nicht kämen, sie ihn nicht wieder hineinlassen würden.

Harry saß für einen Moment auf der Bordsteinkante als er einen scheppernden Laut hörte wie wenn jemand einen Knaller gezündet hätte, und sprang sofort auf. Dieser Laut wiederholte sich und um die Ecke fuhr ein sehr alter VW Käfer, hinter dem Steuer ein grinsender Mr. Weasley, der aussah als ob er den Spaß seines Lebens hätte. Er fuhr im Schneckentempo, was vielleicht aber auch nur am Auto lag. Hedwig schaute ihn unsicher an und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass dieses Auto überhaupt wieder zurückfahren könnte. Kurz nachdem Mr. Weasley neben ihm anhielt, schien das Auto vollständig zusammenzubrechen, aber Mr. Weasley erschien komplett unberührt davon. Er stieg eifrig aus und reichte Harry seine Hand, die andere noch auf dem Auto.

"Hallo Harry! Na, bereit? Habe ich hier nicht ein echtes Schmuckstück? Und es ist komplett Muggle-gebaut! Äh, wo sind deine Verwandten?" Mr. Weasley schien vor Freude auseinander zuspringen.

"Ähm, die sind drinnen, ich habe mich schon verabschiedet." Das war halb richtig, drinnen waren sie, aber er hatte kein Wort zu ihnen gesagt, genau wie sie es wollten. Mr. Weasley schien etwas enttäuscht, liebte er doch alles was etwas mit Muggles zu tun hatte.

"Nun denn mal rein!" Mr. Weasley öffnete vorsichtig die Beifahrertür und Harry verstaute seinen Koffer auf der Rückbank und setzte sich dann selber auf den Beifahrersitz. Mr. Weasley setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und fummelte mit seinem Zauberstab an dem Zündschloss herum, bis ihm auffiel dass er ja das Auto wie ein Muggle starten musste, und drehte den Schlüssel um. Das Auto hoppelte ein wenig und dann fuhren sie, sehr langsam, und Harry bemerkte dass Mr. Weasley sich alles ganz genau anschaute, alle Häuser, Gärten, Autos und Leute. Harry wurde leicht rot, das war peinlich. Und so fuhren sie aus Surrey Richtung Landstraße und Mr Weasley drückte Harry eine Karte in die Hand, damit er dort den Burrow drauf suchen konnte. Harry suchte nach dem nächsten Ort, Ottery St. Catchpole, und fand ihn 3 Meilen weiter nordwestlich. 

Mr. Weasley fuhr inzwischen sogar schon ein wenig schneller, denn hier schien es nun wenige interessante Muggle-Sachen in der Umgebung zu geben (Sie fuhren hauptsächlich an Weiden und Felder vorbei), und je schneller Mr. Weasley fuhr, desto lauter wurde das Knallen im Motor, der bei dieser Sorte Auto hinten war. Mr. Weasley war ungewöhnlich ruhig, als wenn das Knallen ihn nicht im geringsten störte, Ja, als wenn es ohne das Knallen gar kein richtiges Autofahren wäre. Nach ein paar Metern wurden sie langsamer, und blieben schließlich sogar stehen. Mr. Weasley lächelte immer noch wie ein Wahnsinniger, und als Harry sich umdrehte sah er schwarze Rauchwolken aus dem Motorraum kommen. Er rüttelte an Mr. Weasleys Schulter und zeigte ihm wo das Problem lag. Beide stiegen aus und Mr. Weasley öffnete die Klappe mit seinem Zauberstab, und Harry sah einen rostigen, uralten Motor, der wohl schon seit dem letzten Jahrhundert in Betrieb war. Mr. Weasley ließ testweise mal seinen Zauberstab drüberwirbeln und draufdrücken aber nichts passierte. Trotzdem änderte sich Mr. Weasleys Laune nicht im geringsten, nein er schien sogar glücklicher, jetzt wo klar wurde was sie zu tun hatten, und so sprach er:

"Hm, das heißt wir müssen schieben. Ich habe gesehen wie Muggles es tun wenn ihre Autos kaputt gehen. Es sind höchstens noch 2 Meilen." Harry stöhnte, stimmte aber zu. Er hatte heute noch kein Training und vielleicht war dies ein guter Ersatz.

Also schoben sie den schrottigen Käfer, und es stellte sich bald heraus das sein Training ihn wirklich stärker gemacht hatte, vor allem Ausdauer hatte er! Nach einer Weile schwitzte und stöhnte Mr. Weasley, und Harry war gerade erst in Fahrt gekommen. Doch natürlich waren sie lange nicht da, und nach einer Weile war es auch für Harry anstrengend, und seine Muskeln schrieen nach Erholung. Aber trotzdem schafften sie es bis zum Burrow, auch wenn Mr. Weasley aussah als wenn er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden würde, und Harry musste sich hart auf das Auto auflehnen, so erledigt war er. Aber der Anblick war einfach toll - Er sah ein Haus, das die letzten Jahre mehr ein Heim gewesen war als Privet Drive Nr. 4 es jemals war. Bisher war ihre Ankunft noch nicht bekannt, und so begannen Mr. Weasley und Harry den Weg zur Haustür zu beschreiten, als diese aufgestoßen wurde und 7 Rotköpfe aus der Tür geschossen kamen. Harry wurde in eine Gemeinschaftsumarmung gepresst, bevor er überhaupt wusste wie ihm geschah. Als die Weasleys Harry losließen, sah er als erstes dass Ginnys Gesicht die gleiche Farbe hatte wie ihre Haare, und dass sie schnell wieder ins Haus rannte. Fred, George und Ron hauten ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, Bill und Charlie gaben ihm grinsend die Hand, Percy nahm auch seine Hand, obwohl er ihm zusätzlich noch auf die Schulter klopfte (Harry wunderte sich, Percy war sonst so zugeknöpft). Als letztes umarmte ihn Mrs. Weasley und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Mr. Weasley holte noch Harrys Sachen aus dem Auto und brachte sie hinein. Auch die anderen ging hinein und setzte sich erst mal an den Küchentisch, und überlud Harry mit Fragen. Harry antworte freundlich, aber was er wirklich wollte war ein Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund. Nicht nur weil er ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, sondern auch weil er einen Weg finden musste, herauszubekommen was Ron noch für Hermione empfand. Und außerdem musste er Ron noch wegen dem Training fragen. 

Als langsam dar Redestoff weniger wurde, ergriff Harry die Initiative und sagte: "Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Ich werde jetzt erst mal die Sachen hoch in Rons Zimmer bringen." Und schaute dabei Ron bedeutend an. Nach einer ruhigen Sekunde sprang Ron auf, stammelte etwas dass er Harry helfen wolle und schnappte sich Hedwigs Käfig, Harry nahm seinen Koffer und so machten die sich auf in Richtung Rons Zimmer.

  
*~*~*

  
Oben angekommen stellte Harry seinen Koffer an das Bettende und Ron stellte Hedwigs Käfig zu Pigs Käfig. Dann drehte sich Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen zu ihm um.

"Nun, was ist so wichtig dass du hier oben mit mir darüber sprechen willst?"

"Hey, ich sehe dich heute zum ersten Mal seit Anfang der Ferien und du willst einen Grund hören? Na gut, ich wollte dir für dein fabelhaftes Geschenk danken."

Ron schmiss sich vor Lachen auf sein Bett und auch Harry musste schmunzeln. 

"Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Aber das Buch musste ich einfach für dich haben, als ich es gesehen habe." Ron hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt

"Von wem ist es eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn jeder in Hogwarts so eines hat steht einem Harry Potter Fanclub ja nichts mehr im Wege." Harry wusste dass Ron es nur gut gemeint hatte, aber der Gedanke eines Harry Potter Fanclubs war für ihn zuviel. Für Ron anscheinend auch, denn er lachte schon wieder.

"Tja, irgendetwas musste er ja machen um wieder Geld zu verdienen nachdem wir seinen guten Ruf in unserem zweiten Jahr ruiniert haben. Er hat seitdem jedes Fitzelchen Information von dir gesammelt und plant mit dem Buch wieder Reichtum und Beliebtheit zu ergattern." Ron schien kurz davor wieder laut zu lachen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Harry war ratlos. Wessen Ruf hatten sie in ihrem Zweiten Jahr ruiniert? Jeder in der Schule glaubte für ein paar Monate lang dass Harry der Erbe von Slytherin sei, und darunter litt seine Beliebtheit. Und hätte dieser verdammte Lockhart - Harrys Gedanken blieben stehen, und nachdem Ron Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte schmiss er sich wieder aufs Bett um zu lachen. Harry grummelte vor sich hin, nun hatte dieser Betrüger Lockhart auch noch Geld mit seinem Namen gemacht! Harry war sich nicht sicher ob es ein Gesetz in der Zaubererwelt gegen Namensklau gab. Harry gab Ron ein Schlag auf die Schulter um ihn vom Lachen abzuhalten und war überrascht als Ron ein "Au!" äußerte und sich die Schulter rieb.

"Selbst schuld. Hermione hatte ein viel-" Harry stoppte abrupt, beinahe hätte er Ron lauwarm erzählt was zwischen ihm und Hermione war. Ron schien die Fährte sofort aufzunehmen.

"Was hatte Hermione viel besser?" Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein verwundertes Gesicht. Harry wusste nicht wie Ron darauf reagieren würde. Er versuchte es vorsichtig anzugehen.

"Um, egal. Aber hör mal zu…du weißt doch…also, letztes Jahr als du Hermione wegen dem Ball gefragt hast, also, ähh..." Harry viel kein guter Weg ein, er stammelte nur.

"Was war da? Ich weiß dass ich mich unmöglich benommen habe, und dass sie so was nicht verdient. -"

"Nein, nein, ich meine, das war nicht nur letztes Jahr, das mit Hermione. Was ich meine ist dass, dass, man hat immer gemerkt wie gern du Hermione hast, also nicht nur als Freund..."

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob das so geschickt formuliert war, aber er hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl als auf Rons Reaktion zu warten.

Es schien als ob Ron sich erst wegdrehte, aber als er sich wieder zu Harry zurückdrehte war er rot wie eine Tomate.

"Also, Harry, das wollte ich dir eigentlich erst später erzählen, aber - " Was? War Hermione mit Ron zusammen und war der Kuss an seinem Geburtstag nur ein Trost oder so? "Na gut, also, was ich dir sagen wollte, und Hermione auch - " Also doch etwas anderes. Vielleicht dass er sie liebt? Wie würde sie darauf reagieren? "Na ja, du erinnerst doch noch an Fleur Delacour? Ich habe sie, na ja, in Diagon Alley getroffen, und, sie hat mir erzählt dass sie einen Job als Lehrerin in Hogsmeade bekommen hat, und, äh, sie hat mich gefragt ob ich mal mit ihr ausgehe, wenn ich nach Hogsmeade darf." Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ron war wieder rot wie der Teufel persönlich. Fleur Delacour hatte Ron ausgefragt? Deswegen hatte er wohl auch trainiert. Und gleich danach sagte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf: Hey, wenn er mit Fleur geht heißt das dass du mit Hermione gehen kannst!

Nachdem Harry seine Kinnlade wieder eingefahren hatte, sagte er: 

"Hey Ron! Du hast es geschafft!" Und dann lachte er laut los, und Ron grinste selbstgefällig.

"So, jetzt habe ich dir mein großes Geheimnis für diesen Sommer verraten, und jetzt verrate mir deines." Harry runzelte die Stirn, wusste aber was er meinte als er nochmals Hermiones Namen wiederholte.

"Äh, na ja, du weißt doch dass Hermione mit Viktor Krum Schluss gemacht hat?" Ron nickte. "Also auf jeden Fall war sie bei mir zu Besuch an meinem Geburtstag, und - " Harry überlegte, sollte er Ron alles erzählen? Nein, Harry war sich sicher dass Ron ihm auch nicht alles über sich und Fleur gesagt hatte "nun, ihr Geschenk für mich war, war, - ein Kuss." Gut gerettet. Auch wenn Ron mit Fleur ausging hieß das nicht dass er sie liebte. Und wer weiß wie er darauf reagieren würde. "Na ja, und seitdem sind wir zusammen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr sich Hermione verändert hat!"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck war dem von Harry nichts ganz unähnlich. Doch als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte er:

"Harry, ich weiß dass du dachtest dass ich etwas mehr für Hermione empfinde als nur Freundschaft. Aber glaub mir, das war nur so ein kurzes Ding. Ich bin total glücklich mit Fleur und ich freue mich total dass du mit Hermione zusammen bist. Immerhin hat sie den Klügeren von uns beiden bekommen." Er grinste wieder.

"Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, du hast dich auch ganz schön verändert!" Harry wollte schnell das Thema wechseln, an Hermione denken löste immer Sachen in ihm aus, die er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Jupp, ich habe trainiert, wie ich dir geschrieben habe. Fleur war entzückt. Dieses Jahr bekommt Malfoy für jeden seiner blöden Sprüche richtig Zunder."

Harry musste bei dem Namen Malfoy nachdenken. Malfoy hatte am Ende des letzten Schuljahres darüber gesprochen, wer auf der richtigen und auf der falschen Seite sein würde. Harry wusste dass Malfoy auf der falschen Seite war. Sein Vater war ein Todesser und jetzt da Voldemord zurück war, wurden alle schwarzen Zauberer gejagt. Harry konnte sich nur allzu lebhaft an den Tag erinnern als Voldemort wiederbelebt wurde, einen eigenen Körper bekam. Er wurde wieder von Ron unterbrochen, als dieser zu ihm sprach:

"Harry? Ich habe dich gerade gefragt ob du den Rest der Ferien mit mir trainieren willst. Ich meine, Hermione sähe es bestimmt gerne."

Harry musste grinsen, auch wenn Ron Muskeln angesetzt hatte, so waren Harrys Bemühungen doch durchaus erfolgreicher.

"Ich habe bereits trainiert, den ganzen Sommer durch, und natürlich können wir zusammen weitertrainieren. Ich habe sogar einen richtigen Trainingsanzug bekommen."

"Groß verändert siehst du aber nicht aus, außer dass du brauner bist. Gib's doch zu, du hast die ganze Zeit nur in der Sonne gefaulenzt." Ron grinste.

Es stimmt schon, mit den alten weiten Sachen von Dudley sah man wirklich gar nichts. Harry sah seine Chance, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl auf der einen Seite des Tisches in Rons Zimmer.

"Los komm lass uns Armdrücken machen!" Harry stellte seinen Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und wartete. Ron runzelte seine Stirn.

"Armdrücken? Was ist das wieder für ein Muggle-"

Harry hätte es wissen müssen, und so erklärte er Ron die Prinzipien des Armdrückens, ein einfaches Kräftemessen. Nachdem Ron dann alles verstanden hatte, setzte er sich Harry gegenüber, krempelte seine Ärmel hoch und sah Harry ernst an, doch Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen, Rons Oberarme waren bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie Harrys. Wie würde Ron schauen wenn er Dudley sehen könnte? Harry versuchte sein Gesicht normal zu halten.

Harry nahm seine Hand, und zählte bis drei. Ron versuchte gleich im ersten Moment Harry umzudrücken, doch Harry konnte ihm locker standhalten. Harry versuchte probeweise mal Rons Hand herunterzudrücken und es gelang ihm. Er sah Verwunderung und Konzentration in Rons Gesicht. Auf einmal drückte Ron wieder stärker gegen und Harry musste selber aufpassen dass seine Hand nicht niedergedrückt wurde. Doch am Ende schaffte Harry es eher leicht, Ron zu besiegen. Der streichelte nur sein Handgelenk und flüsterte irgendetwas über "Muggle-Spiel, kein Wunder dass er besser ist als ich." Harry schüttelte leise den Kopf, Ron würde schon noch merken dass sein Training Kinderkram gegen das Dudley-Tagesprogramm war. 

  
*~*~* 

  
Harry verbrachte den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys, wo er jeden Tag mit Ron trainierte (Ron war wirklich viel weniger gewöhnt und hatte Probleme mitzuhalten). Ab und zu spielte er auch Quidditch mit Ron und den Zwillingen oder Charlie und Bill, obwohl die Zwillinge hart am Arbeiten waren. Sie wollten direkt nachdem sie ihre NEWTs fertig hatten ihren Joke Shop eröffnen, den sie mit Harrys Preisgeld des Triwizard Tournament finanzieren würden. 

Charlie war früher Quidditch Kapitän von Gryffindor und ein legendärer Sucher, doch Harry fing den Snitch jedes mal, obwohl Charlie ihm immer ein hartes Kopf an Kopf Rennen lieferte. Bill spielte als Jäger am besten, und war ungefähr genauso gut wie Ron, der als Keeper gar nicht schlecht war.

Während der Zeit die Harry bei den Weasleys verbrachte bemerkte er wie sehr die Leute auf ihn Acht gaben. Hermione sendete zwei Eulen und klang genauso besorgt wie Mrs. Weasley, welche jede freie Minute Harry fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Harry fand das alles ziemlich irritierend, hatte er sich doch selten so glücklich gefühlt (natürlich wäre es noch besser wenn Hermione hier wäre, aber Harry konnte sich nicht beschweren). Mr. Weasley war nur selten zu Hause, Harry vermutete dass er wieder Überstunden machen musste. Das Ministerium war wohl ein großer, wirrer Haufen, jetzt da Voldemort wieder da war. Bill und Charlie benahmen sich ihm gegenüber wie immer, auch wenn sie ernster als normal schienen (Bill und Charlie benahmen sich sonst wie übergroße Kinder - genauso wie Ludo Bagman), und Fred und George schienen sogar noch lustiger als vorher. Percy war derjenige der sich am meisten verändert hatte, er war kein speichelleckender Assistent mehr, sondern war inzwischen zum Head of Department of Magical Cooperation aufgestiegen (jetzt da Crouch tot war gab man Percy den Job), was einerseits mehr Arbeit bedeutete, aber andererseits hatte Percy aus der Erfahrung gelernt und war nun wieder wie früher, etwas distanziert aber dennoch freundlich. Am dritten Tag seitdem Harry bei den Weasleys war erzählte Percy Harry wie er dank einem speziellen Gedächtnis verstärkenden Zauber schon bereits über 20 verschiedene Sprachen sprechen konnte. Harry sah in Percy schon den zukünftigen Crouch, auch wenn er wusste dass Percy niemals so etwas schrecklich leichtsinniges wie Crouch tun würde. Percy hatte aus Crouch gelernt.

In den Abendstunden verbrachte er seine Zeit damit seine bisher versäumten Hausaufgaben nachzuholen, und Ron musste seine auch machen, nachdem ihm seine Mutter dazu gezwungen hatte.

"Du hast dieses Jahr deine OWLs und wir wollen nicht dass du ins Bodenlose sinkst! Du tust doch bereits jetzt zu wenig, und wenn du nicht mit deinen Noten nach oben kommst-" Ron drehte die Augen schon so das Harry wusste dass er zwar körperlich hier war, aber seine Gedanken wanderten schon längst wo anders.

Eine Woche vor Beginn des Halbjahres reiste Harry zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley und den anderen nach Diagon Alley (natürlich mit Flohpuder) um seine benötigten Schulsachen zu kaufen. Harry hatte seiner Bücherliste bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt, doch nun schaute er drauf um zu sehen was er benötigen würde.

Fifth-Year students will require: (Fünftklässler benötigen:)

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five by Miranda Goshawk (Buch der Standardzaubersprüche, Stufe 5 von Miranda Goshawk)

Palmistry and other Seeing Technics by Gedral Hiphook (Handlesen und andere Wahrsagetechniken von Gedral Hiphook)

From Dragons to Werewolves - Most beautiful and dangerous Beasts known by Richard Kettleburn (Von Drachen bis Werwölfe - Die schönsten und gefährlichsten Bestien von Richard Kettleburn)

Advanced Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall (Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung von Minerva McGonagall)

Preparing for the OWLs by David Ysilow (Vorbereitung für die OWLs von David Ysilow)

Weiterhin können Fünftklässler Festroben mitbringen, denn es wird dieses Jahr wieder der Yule Ball abgehalten.

Nachdem sie bei Gringotts waren machten sie sich auf um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen, wobei Ron und Ginny hauptsächlich gebrauchte Bücher bekamen und Fred und George Percys alten Bücher benutzen mussten. Nachdem sie mit den Büchern fertig waren, meinte Ron er müsste noch mal zu Madame Malkins rüber. Harry kam mit ihm und auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte Ron ihm dass er Geld gespart hatte damit er sich ein paar Trainingsroben kaufen konnte. Harry nickte und dachte nach, er könnte sich auch neue Roben kaufen, er war wieder gewachsen, und vielleicht noch etwas andere Kleidung. Früher hatte er auf so etwas nie viel Acht gegeben, aber jetzt da er eine Freundin hatte der er unbedingt gefallen wollte machte es auf einmal doch Sinn sich feine Kleidung zu kaufen. 

Während Ron sich eher sportliche Kleidung ansah, schaute sich Harry die besten Roben im Laden an, und am Ende entschied er sich für zwei Paar allerfeinste Roben in den Gryffindor Farben. Ron hatte sich orangene Trainingskleidung gekauft, und Ron erzählte ihm sie wären so verzaubert dass sie Schweiß bis zu einer bestimmten Menge aufsaugten und darüber hinaus einfach die Luft um den Träger herum mit Blumenduft verzauberten. 

Als alle soweit fertig waren lud Mrs. Weasley alle noch auf ein Eis ein, und Harry redete mit Fred ein wenig über die OWLs während Ron sein Eis mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in sich rein spachtelte. 

"Die OWLs sind leichter als sie aussehen, und sie sind unterteilt. Du kannst in jedem Fach mindestens 2 OWLs bekommen, obwohl es in manchen auch möglich ist 3 zu bekommen. Aber dazu musst du wirklich Sachen können die noch nicht mal Sechstklässler hinbekommen. Percy hatte in Geschichte der Zauberei drei OWLs, frag mich nicht wie er Binns ausgehalten hat."

Nach einer Weile reisten sie wieder mit Flohpuder zurück und Harry und Ron verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit Zaubererschach und Gobstones zu spielen. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit jeden Tag nach ihrem Training seine Bücher durchzulesen um sich schon von Anfang an perfekt vorzubereiten. 

"Bist du verrückt? Du wirst noch mal wie Hermione wenn du so weitermachst, Harry." Ron konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben und während Harry lernte blätterte er gelangweilt durch seine Bücher über die Chudley Cannons, seiner Lieblings-Quidditch Mannschaft.

Und so bemerkte Harry eine komplett neue Seite an sich - Die Fächer waren alle gar nicht so schwer wie es immer schien (bis auf Wahrsagen vielleicht) und er musste sich nur perfekt vorbereiten, und schon würde er Hermione in fast nichts nachstehen. Und so geschah es dass Harry Sachen die er sich früher einfach nicht einprägen konnte ihm nun schneller zu eigen wurden als es ihm lieb war. Harry war von sich selbst erschrocken, als er das Buch für seinen Care of Magical Creatures Kurs durchblätterte und so gut wie jedes der Wesen und deren Eigenheiten kannte. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf bei Harrys Eifer.

  
*~*~*

  
Das morgendliche Durcheinander bevor die Weasleys mit Harry nach King's Cross Station fahren würden war wie immer - Jeder rieb sich die Augen während man versuchte die richtigen Kleidungsstücke anzuziehen, Frühstück wurde im Halbschlaf genossen und jeder rannte in jeden hinein als die Koffer aus dem Haus getragen wurden. Die Koffer wurden in die Ministeriumsautos gepackt und Harry nahm auf dem Rücksitz Platz (der so verzaubert war dass jetzt locker 6 oder mehr Leute hineingepasst hätten). 

Sie kamen auf der Plattform 10 an um von ihr aus auf die Plattform 9 ¾ zu kommen (der Trick war auf die Barriere zwischen den Plattformen zuzugehen und einfach durchzugehen).

Harry und Ron gingen zuerst, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, Fred und George. Mrs. Weasley kam als letzte, alle anderen Weasleys waren zu Hause geblieben oder waren arbeiten. 

Das erste was Harry sah als er Plattform 9 ¾ betrat war der purpurne Hogwarts Zug. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf die Menge vor sich, und das erste was er dort sah war auch gleichzeitig das Schönste was er jemals gesehen hatte, und er freute sich dass sie da war. 

Als Hermione ihn sah kam sie angelaufen und sprang auf ihn zu. Harry fing sie in der Luft auf und drehte sich ein paar mal mit ihr im Kreis. Sie hatte sich komplett um ihn gewickelt und beide küssten sich wild. Harry versenkte sich in ihr, der erste Kuss seit so langer Zeit war wie eine Wiederbelebung für seinen Körper, als wäre er nie ganz wach gewesen seit sie weg war. Nach ein paar schönen Sekunden setzte er sie ab und blickte sie an. Ihm war nach Lachen zumute und lächelte sie verliebt an, und sie lächelte ebenso verliebt zurück.

Als Harry seinen Kopf dann wieder der restlichen Gruppe zuwendete errötete er: Ron grinste, wusste er doch als einziger bescheid. Fred und George sahen aus wie Fische mit ihren offenen Mündern und weiten Augen, Ginny schaute errötet weg, als wenn sie so etwas gar nicht mit ansehen wollte, und Mrs Weasley lächelte verlegen, leicht errötet und versuchte ihren Blick auf andere Dinge zu lenken.

Harry konnte die Zwillinge verstehen, als er sie eben gesehen hatte war es nicht ihr Aussehen was er zuerst bemerkt hatte, sondern einfach die leere Zeit ohne sie kam hoch, und er liebte sie wirklich, nicht nur ihre Gestalt oder ihren Geist, er liebte sie, alles was sie war, mit jedem einzelnen Haar. Doch wo er nun schon mal genauer schaute, sah er Hermione wie er sie an seinem Geburtstag gesehen hatte, nur dass sie Hogwarts Roben trug mit ihrem Präfekt-Anstecker. Sie war auch Präfekt! Er hätte es sich denken können, aber er grinste sie an und zeigte auf ihren Anstecker. "Gratulation, und ich hatte gedacht sie würden Parvati nehmen. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich Lavender wird es." Sie haute ihm gespielt auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn noch mal, um sich dann zu Ron zu wenden. Auch sie umarmten sich, und Hermione küsste ihn auf die Wange, und zu Harrys großem Erstaunen wurde Ron weder rot noch sah verlegen aus, nein er schaue sie an wie eine seiner besten Freunde. Was sie natürlich ist, erinnerte Harry sich selbst. Harry freute sich dass alles so geschmiert lief. Aber da viel im Fleur ein und ihm war klar dass Ron selber eine glückliche Beziehung hatte. Mal schauen was Hermione dazu sagt wenn ich es ihr erzähle.

Als nächstes kamen George und Fred auf Hermione zu, und beide hatten es geschafft ihre Münder zu schließen. Fred sprach zuerst (Harry erkannte ihn daran dass er einen Weasley Pullover mit einem großen F drauf trug).

"Was hast du mit Hermione gemacht? Sprich, du schönste aller Frauen!" Er sagte dies relativ ernst, und obwohl George hinter ihm wieder lachte verzog auch sie keine Miene.

"Hallo Fred, George! Hermione ist gewachsen und sieht nun so aus. Und Danke für das Lob."

Sie umarmte die beiden und Harry war wieder einmal stolz auf seine Freundin.

Gerade als sich Hermione umdrehen wollte um Ginny zu begrüßen hörten sie einen Ruf aus Richtung Zug.

"Hey! Wenn ihr noch mitfahren wollt dann solltet ihr euch beeilen, der Zug fährt gleich los!" Ginny schaute besorgt zu den Übrigen, bewegte der Zug sich doch schon. 

Harry winkte noch einmal schnell Mrs. Weasley, schnappte sich dann seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und machte sich auf um den Zug zu besteigen, Hermione vor ihm, und direkt hinter ihm Ron, Fred und George.

Sie trennten sich von Fred und George und die Drei gingen zu Ginnys Abteil.

Sie hatten eine unbeschwerte Zeit während der Zug sich durch Gebirge und Täler wand, an Seen und großen Wäldern vorbeifuhr und irgendwann dann in Hogsmeade Station anhalten würde. Sie redeten viel, kein bestimmtes Thema, nur Ginny schien sich daran zu interessieren wie Harry mit Hermione zusammengekommen war, und Harry wiederholte schon das was er Ron erzählt hatte. Sie schaute ihn verliebt an und er musste der Versuchung sie zu küssen widerstehen. Dann erzählte Ron dass er mit Fleur zusammen war, woraufhin Ginny und Hermione lachten, doch Ron grummelte. Hermione bekam sich wieder ein und gratulierte ihm. Ron war trotzdem nicht ganz glücklich. Doch seine Stimmung hellte sich wieder auf als Malfoy das Abteil betrat seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet.

"Hey Potter, die Präfekte sitzen vorn, du und Granger - " als Malfoy zu Hermione rübergeschaut hatte bekam er kein Wort mehr heraus und sah ähnlich verblüfft aus wie Fred und George. Harry musste grinsen und antwortete cool.

"Wir fühlen uns hier wohl genug und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du jemals wieder einen klaren Gedanken hast wenn Hermione in deiner Nähe ist, nicht dass du das schon irgendwann einmal einen hattest."

Alle prusteten los vor Lachen und Malfoy verließ errötend das Abteil. Harry konnte nur neckend anmerken.

"Ich sollte aufpassen, ich habe das bestaussehendste Mädchen der ganzen Schule zur Freundin." Er lächelte sie schelmisch an.

"Und ich habe den bestaussehendsten Jungen der ganzen Schule zum Freund, ich sollte aufpassen." Sie lachte und Harry konnte nicht umhin leicht zu erröten. Sicherlich, er hatte an sich gearbeitet, aber sah er so gut aus? Nicht mit diesem lächerlichen Haarschnitt. Er musste dringend eine Möglichkeit finden sich die Haare schneiden zu lassen.

Ginny und Ron lachten beide wieder, und als die nette Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen vorbeikam kaufte Harry genug für alle und der Rest der Fahrt hätte schöner nicht sein können.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mein Betaleser hat freundlicherweise so gut wie alle Englischen Ausdrücke die ich ja so häufig benutze ins Deutsche übersetzt, damit auch Leute mitlesen können, die nicht Englisch können. Danke!


	5. Finally Hogwarts

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (5/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader laser  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **

**Disclaimer:**

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 5_  
~~~~~~~~  
**Endlich Hogwarts**

Als der Hogwarts Zug in Hogsmeade Station ankam, hörten sie schon Hagrids bekanntes Rufen.

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here! C'mon, all firs' years follow me! Wie geht's Harry, Ron, Hermione?"

Sie winkten Hagrid, der im Moment beschäftigt genug war. Hermione nahm Harrys Hand und sie gingen mit Ron und Ginny zu den Kutschen und nahmen in einer Platz. Nachdem alle Schüler sich in die Kutschen gesetzt hatten bewegten sich die pferdelosen Kutschen von ganz allein Richtung Hogwarts Schloss. Harry war endlich wieder zu Hause, auch wenn die letzten zwei Wochen auch eine sehr schöne Zeit waren. Hermiones Gegenwart neben ihm erhöhte seine Zufriedenheit nochmals beträchtlich, und streichelte ihre Hand mit seiner. 

Am Eingang angekommen machten sich Harry und seine Freunde auf in Richtung große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Harry hatte im Zug seine neuen Roben in den Gryffindor Farben angezogen und seinen Präfekt-Anstecker an seine Brust gesteckt. Nachdem auch Ron seine Roben angezogen hatte gingen er und Harry in den Flur damit sich die Mädchen umkleiden konnten. 

Da sich Harrys Roben sich sehr gut vom üblichen Schwarz abhoben (Die Roben hatten einen Reinigungszauber, sie wehrten Schmutz eigenständig ab, wodurch sie immer schön Rot und Gold und scheinend blieben) wurden er und Hermione bald von allen Seiten angestarrt, und ein lautes Murmeln und Tuscheln ging durch die Runde. Harry fühlte sich überlegen mit Hermiones Hand in seiner und schaute zu dem Platz wo bald die neuen Schüler in die Häuser sortiert werden sollten (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin). Nur ein paar Augenblicke später sah Harry wie eine Reihe von kleinen Jungen und Mädchen in schwarzen Roben ihren Weg durch die große Tür Richtung Mitte der Halle gingen, Professor McGonagall vorn voran. Flitwick stellte einen vierbeinigen Stuhl mit dem Sorting Hat auf den erhöhten Platz und alle warteten gespannt, obwohl immer noch mehr Augen auf Harry und Hermione ruhten als auf dem Hut und Harry fragte sich was für einen Song sich der Hut wohl diesmal ausgedacht hatte.

Ein Riss öffnete sich und der Hut fing an zu singen:

Do you ask yourself were you belong?   
At Hoggy Warty Hogwarts ! 

That is why I am singing my song.   
My wisdom will seach your head   
And look what house you fit in best  
Just put me on after you sat   
And I'll do the rest!

Will you be a new Gryffindor?   
Bravest witches and wizards are from there 

Or is Hufflepuff where you belong?  
This hard-working crowd has always a seat to share 

What about Ravenclaw?   
Where the clever mind dwells great

But why not Slytherin?  
If you have ambition Slytherin is your fate

So put me on don't hesitate   
I know where you belong,  
where you'll be great 

  
Alle Schüler applaudierten als sich der Hut mehrmals verneigte und sich dann wieder still verhielt, und Professor McGonagall las die Liste der First-Years vor. 

"McDouglas, Ryan!"

Der Junge wurde ein Hufflepuff, und der Tisch in der Mitte explodierte vor Applaus.

"Avery, Justin!"

Der Hut schrie Slytherin bevor Justin sich überhaupt richtig hingesetzt hatte. Malfoy fing an mit Justin zu sprechen, nachdem sich dieser an den Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Harry dachte nach, Avery war einer der Todesesser und dies war wohl sein Sohn, kein Wunder dass er in Slytherin landet. Harry dachte an das letzte Jahr und wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte. Er war nun mit Hermione zusammen, war ein Präfekt, und er würde Dumbledore fragen ob er ein Animagus werden könnte. Harry hörte den Gryffindor-Tisch applaudieren und sah dass ein Mädchen zum Gryffindor-Tisch gerannt kam. Er applaudierte mit, und hörte dann von Hermione dass die Kleine Rebecca Brocklehurst hieß. War wohl mit Mandy verwandt.

Am Ende des Tages hatte Gryffindor 7 neue First-Years (nach Rebecca Brocklehurst kamen noch Liam Joovey, Jennifer Adams, Rico Spinnet, Debora Williams, Kevin Creevey und Helena McGonagall). Harry war sich sicher dass Helena irgendwie mit Minerva McGonagall verwandt war, sie hatte einen ähnlich strengen Blick, auch wenn man bedenkt dass dies bei einem Kind noch nicht sein sollte. Sie schien aber nett genug. 

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz hoch oben am Lehrertisch und alle in der Großen Halle verstummten und schauten Dumbledore erwartend an.

"Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich möchte nur kurz ein paar Ansagen machen bevor ihr euch die Bäuche vollspachteln könnt. Als erstes möchte ich sagen dass der Verbotene Wald wie immer verboten ist. Weiterhin haben einige der Schüler des letzten Seventh-Year nun Plätze in den Hausteams freigemacht, und Interessenten sollten sich bei dem Kapitän ihres Hausteams melden. Des weiteren hoffe ich dass alle Schüler ab Third-Year ihren Elternbescheid abgegeben haben, ansonsten müssen sie im Schloss bleiben wenn es für den Rest nach Hogsmeade geht. Und wie im letzten Jahr werden wir dieses Jahr wieder einen Yule Ball abhalten, da wir das letztes Jahr so genossen haben. Und das letzte was ich sagen wollte: Möge das Fest beginnen!"

Und schon waren die Platten auf ihren Tischen randvoll mit dem allerleckersten Essen und die Süßigkeiten vom Nachmittag schienen ein Ding der Vergangenheit zu sein. 

Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermione mit Essen fertig waren gingen sie zusammen mit den restlichen Gryffindors die vielen Treppen und Gänge bis sie schließlich am Portrait der Fat Lady ankamen, und Alicia ging vor und sagte das Passwort ("Paper Tissue") und sie kletterten in ihren Aufenthaltsraum. Harry brachte die Jungen und Hermione die Mädchen hoch in ihre Schlafräume, die Kleinen waren nach dem Fest ziemlich fertig. Liam nervte Harry die ganze Zeit mit Fragen über alle möglichen Themen ("Ist der Wald sehr gefährlich? Warst du schon einmal im Wald? Leben dort wirklich Werwölfe? Hast du schon einmal einen Werwolf gesehen?") und Harry versuchte freundlich zu antworten. Zu Harrys Verwunderung blieb Kevin ziemlich cool, er war anders als seine beiden Brüder (er hatte wohl durch seine Brüder schon genug von Harry gehört) und Rico war wie ein großer Boss für die Dreiertruppe. Er schnappte sich das mittlere Bett und Kevin nahm das Rechte und nachdem Harry Liams letzten beiden Fragen mit einer schnellen Antwort niedergeschmettert hatte wünschte er ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und schloss die Tür. 

Als Harry zurück im Aufenthaltsraum war, sah er dass Hermione und noch ein paar Sixth und Seventh-Years die Einzigen waren die noch da waren. 

"Ron ist gleich schlafen gegangen, warum hast du so lang gebraucht?" Hermione lächelte ihm entgegen und sein Magen machte wieder komische Geräusche als wenn Flugzeuge gegen seine Magendecke flögen.

"Ach, erinnerst du dich dass wir einen weiteren Creevey haben? Nun, er ist das komplette Gegenteil von seinen Brüdern - Aber der kleine Liam fand einfach alles so interessant dass ich ihm alles von Animagi bis Quidditch erklären musste." Hermione lachte und Harry zog sie näher an sich ran um sie gleich darauf tief zu küssen. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste zurück, und so küssten und streichelten sie sich für eine stille Minute, als auf einmal Fred an seiner Schulter erschien und ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Als Harry den Kopf drehte sah er die restlichen Gesichter alle auf sie gerichtet, und in dem Moment, während Harry seinen Kopf gedreht hatte, fingen sie alle an zu klatschen, johlen und pfeifen. Harry wurde etwas rot, aber Hermione zog seinen Mund wieder zu sich und sie küssten einfach weiter. Nach ein paar wunderbaren Sekunden trennten sie sich zögernd und Harry machte sich auf um in sein Schlafraum zu gehen. Als er sein Bett erreicht hatte warf er seine Brille auf seinen Nachtschrank, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und versank in tiefen Schlaf.

  
*~*~*

  
Als Harry am nächsten Tag am Frühstückstisch saß bemerkte er zum ersten Mal dass kein neuer Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer da war. Crouch hatte sie als Moody verkleidet das komplette letzte Jahr unterrichtet. Aber wer würde es nun sein? Harrys Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als er seinen Stundenplan von Ron gereicht bekommen hatte. Harry schaute sich den heutigen Tag an und war überrascht zu sehen dass sie zwei Stunden Defence Against the Dark Arts hatten, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste wer ihn unterrichten würde. Vielleicht Snape? Snape hatte als Lupin sich bei Vollmond verwandelt hatte Aushilfslehrer gespielt - Vielleicht hatte er es dieses Jahr geschafft endlich Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer zu werden? Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war genauso wie immer - Entweder hatte er den Job nicht bekommen oder selbst wenn er ihn hätte würde sich seine Laune nicht verbessern. Harry erzählte Ron was er gerade gedacht hatte und Ron nickt ihm zu und antwortete dass er dies genauso bemerkt hatte. Hermione hatte sich über ein Büchereibuch gebeugt während sie ihr Marmeladebrötchen aß. Harry musste insgeheim lächeln - Sie sah aus wie die alte Hermione sodass er auf den ersten Blick gar kein Unterschied bemerken würde - Aber dennoch wusste er wie verändert sie doch nun war, und er war froh sie als Freundin zu haben. Gut dass sie diese langen Roben trägt, dann habe ich es leichter ihrem Anblick zu widerstehen. 

Harry, Ron und Hermione machten sich auf in Richtung Defence Against the Dark Arts Klassenraum, der bereits offen war. Sie setzten sich in die erste Reihe und warteten ab. Ron machte Vorschläge wer sie unterrichten würde, doch Harry dachte er wüsste bereits die Antwort: Snape würde alles tun diesen Job zu bekommen, und da Dumbledore keinen Ersatz angeschafft hatte, war nun Snape an der Reihe. 

Gerade als sich Harry vorstellte dass er nicht nur in Potions sondern jetzt auch in Defence Against the Dark Arts malträtiert werden würde, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Gestalt mit einer krummen Nase, Halbmondgläsern und einem langen silbernen Bart betrat den Raum. Alle Gryffindors rissen die Augen vor Überraschung auf, der Mann kicherte bei diesem Anblick und setzte sich geschwind an den Lehrertisch. 

Dumbledore ergriff das Wort:

"Wie sicher einige von euch bereits bemerkt haben, habe ich für dieses Jahr kein neuen Defence Against the Dark Arts Lehrer eingestellt. Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe. Erstens: Wir haben bereits sehr qualifiziertes Personal in dieser Richtung und zweitens: Es fand sich niemand der den hohen Ansprüchen entsprochen hätte. Daher werden alle Defence Against the Dark Arts Stunden nun abwechselnd von mir und Professor Snape unterrichtet, wobei ich mich eher auf den praktischen Teil beschränke und Professor Snape auf den theoretischen. Heute beginne ich mit einer praktischen Stunde, und das einzige was ihr brauchen werdet sind eure Zauberstäbe."

Ein lautes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen, und Harry wusste nicht ob er grinsen oder fluchen sollte. Die Stunden mit Dumbledore werden bestimmt große Klasse, aber Snapes theoretische Stunden werden wahrscheinlich eine Tortur wie jeder andere Unterricht mit ihm. 

Aber da heute Dumbledore da war und nicht Snape musste Harry einfach lächeln, er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und schaute interessiert zu Dumbledore. Ron sah aus als würde er sich nur auf diese Stunde konzentrieren, der Gedanke an die nächste Stunde (die mit Snape sein würde) brachte ihn wohl um. Hermione hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht im geringsten verändert (Sie sah immer noch wissbegierig aus, und weder Freude noch Wut zeigten sich).

Dumbledore ließ sie alle aufstehen und schob die Tische mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes an die Wand. 

"Was ich heute beibringen werde, ist nicht ein neuer Zauberspruch oder ein besonders wirksame Taktik. Ich werde euch heute in Gruppen unterteilen und miteinander kämpfen lassen, ob ihr dies mit Zauberei oder mit Fäusten tut ist dabei unerheblich. Den dies ist die Regel des Krieges: Alles ist erlaubt. Außer die Unforgivable Curses natürlich. Er kicherte wieder, auch wenn es etwas aufgesetzt klang. Jeder Kämpfer hat erst dann verloren wenn er klar und deutlich "Ich gebe auf!" gesagt hat oder wenn er bewusstlos ist, wobei ich davon abrate dies mit roher Gewalt zu erreichen. Wir wollen doch nicht dass ihr alle die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringt, oder? Nun denn, die Gruppen werden so sein: Mr Weasley - Ms Granger - Ms Brown - Mr Thomas und die zweite Gruppe Ms Patil - Mr Longbottom - Mr Potter - Mr Finnigan. Ich werde euch einen kleinen Bereich zuteilen und der letzte wird gegen den besten aus der anderen Gruppe kämpfen."

Dumbledore zeichnete zwei große Bereiche ab und pfiff, was das Startzeichen sein sollte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob ihm das gefiel. Sicherlich - Seine Gegner waren nicht sonderlich erfahren, aber wenn alle gleichzeitig auf ihn gehen würden dann hätte er ein Problem. Und so geschah es auch, als Seamus seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zeigte und rief: "Expelliarmus!" Harry wich geschickt aus, aber nur um einen weiteren Stab auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, diesmal Parvati. "Tarantellegra!" Harrys Beine bewegten sich unkontrolliert über den Boden, und während er noch versuchte seine Beine wieder zu beruhigen zeigte er seinen Zauberstab auf Seamus und rief: "Stupefy!"

Seamus fiel bewusstlos zu Boden und Harry schaffte es langsam seine Beine in Griff zu bekommen. Parvati hatte in der Zeit Neville kampfunfähig gemacht. Sie schaute nun zu ihm, und er schaute zurück. Er wollte sie nicht zu hart besiegen, er musste einen Weg finden zu gewinnen aber dennoch ihre Ehre zu erhalten. Doch sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: "Inverso!" Harry hatte diesen Confundus-Class Charm in einem seiner neuen Bücher gesehen und wusste was die Wirkung war - Er würde kopfüber in der Welt hängen, so wie in der dritten Aufgabe des Triwizard Tournament. Und was noch viel wichtiger war, er wusste wie er gegen ihn bestehen konnte. Er musste sich nur überzeugen einen Schritt zu machen, und die ganze Illusion würde in sich zusammenbrechen. Und so passierte es dass der Zauber ihn traf und Parvati nun mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln dastand. Harry lächelte sie an und ging einen Schritt, er wusste wie sich dies alles anfühlte. Nachdem er seine Weltsicht zurückerlangt hatte wollte er Parvati ebenso überraschen. Er zeigte seinen Zauberstab auf sie und sprach: "Aliena Mimicri!"

Parvati war komplett konfus. Sie drehte sich einmal, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, drehte sich zurück zu Harry, und drehte dann automatisch wieder um. Dies wiederholte sich ein paar mal bis Harry sie kampfunfähig gezaubert hatte. Er half ihr hoch und sie schaute ihn errötet an. Er konzentrierte sich aber auf den Sieger der anderen Gruppe, und ihm war klar dass es Hermione sein würde. Ron war viel zu aufgeregt um die kühl überlegende Hermione zu schlagen. Und so kam es dann auch zu dem Kampf zwischen ihr und ihm. Harry dachte für eine wilde Sekunde daran den Kampf zu werfen, aber er wusste dass ihr das nicht gefallen würde. Er musste ernst kämpfen. Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf, verbeugten sich beide, und Harry nahm die Initiative und rief "Impendienta!"

Hermione schaffte es den Gegenzauber zu sprechen und zielte einen Expelliarmus auf Harry, welchem er einfach auswich. Harry hatte noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel.

"Axxeleratus Movitur!" Harry fühlte die Geschwindkeit in seinen Bewegungen, er würde sich nun doppelt so schnell bewegen wie Hermione, was auch für seine Zauber galt. Er sprintete direkt hinter sie und sprach sehr schnell hintereinander den Lachzauber (wobei der Betroffene nur noch unkontrolliert Lachen konnte), den Inverso und danach den Locomotor Mortis.

Hermione konnte zwischen ihren Lachanfällen und Schreckrufen gerade so "Ich gebe auf!" rufen, und als Harry die Zauber rückgängig machte sah sie enttäuscht aus, mehr auch nicht. Harry lächelte sie an und gratulierte ihr für das großartige Duell.

"Dass du bereits all die neuen Zaubersprüche beherrschst ist unfair! Ich sollte die erste damit sein, weißt du." Ihre Stimme klang gespielt wütend, und Harry konnte dahinter eine Spur Stolz hören, Stolz darauf dass IHR Freund das bereits konnte.

Dumbledore war erfreut über den Hergang des Kampfes und gab Gryffindor 10 Punkte für das exzellente Duell. Danach erklärte er dem Rest der Klasse noch die Auswirkungen der neuen Zauber die benutzt wurden (nicht alle hatten ihre neuen Schulbücher angerührt) und beendete dann die Stunde. Harry fand dass dies wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte, und nicht mal Ron war niedergeschlagen dass er verloren hatte (Immerhin war Hermione sehr gut, wahrscheinlich war er froh so gut gegen sie abgeschnitten zu haben). 

  
*~*~*

  
Die Zeit in Hogwarts war fast so wie früher, nur das Harry nun abends über seinen Büchern und Hausaufgaben mehr Zeit verbrachte als mit Schach oder Exploding Snap spielen. Dies hatte noch einen weiteren Vorteil außer besseren Noten: Er verlor nicht mehr andauernd gegen Ron und auch seine Augenbrauen wurden nicht mehr angesengt. Seine restliche Freizeit verbrachte er mit Hermione in einer abgelegenen Ecke (nicht dass sie sich nicht auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen könnten) wo sie schon immer mehr als küssen ausprobierten. Harry war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher jede Stelle ihres Körper zu kennen (außer vielleicht ein paar sehr intime). Und dennoch fanden Harry und Hermione dass es noch nicht Zeit war miteinander zu schlafen. Sie hatten noch nie darüber geredet, aber sie brachen immer beim gleichen Punkt ab. Harry war nicht enttäuscht, allein das nächtliche Kuscheln war schon so wunderschön dass er sich kaum vorstellen konnte dass es etwas Besseres geben könnte. Und außerdem hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken über Verhütung gemacht. Er wusste aus dem Schulunterricht bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war dass Muggles Mittel und Wege dagegen hatten. Aber wie war das in der Zaubererwelt? Vielleicht sollte er Hermione fragen, sie weiß doch sonst auch alles.

Harry ging auch morgens mit Ron trainieren und er passte Rons Trainingsplan dem seinen an, Ron stöhnte zwar, machte aber mit. Sie rannten mehrere Male von Hagrids Hütte zum Schloss und zurück, machten dann Dehn- und Streckübungen und noch Liegestütze, bis beide fast umkippten.

Harry ging danach in dem Präfektenbaderaum duschen und Ron ging zurück um im Gryffindor Turm zu duschen. 

Nachdem Harry den Raum betrat und die Tür geschlossen hatte wurde er gegen die Tür gedrückt und bevor er reagieren konnte sah er Hermiones Gesicht vor seinem und ihr Mund war auf seinen gepresst. Er küsste zurück und beruhigte sich gleichzeitig wieder, es war nur eine von Hermiones Zusammensein-Ideen. Er ließ seine Hände wandern und kurz darauf merkte er etwas seltsames: Sie war komplett ausgezogen, nackt! Er zog sich kurz von ihr weg, und sah sie an. Sie lächelte, und so wie sie dort stand war er fast gezwungen an ihr herunterzuschauen. Er rang mit sich und schaffte es seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu lassen.

"Hermione? Was tust du hier? Nicht das ich nicht erfreut bin, dich zu sehen."

Sie grinste schelmisch und antwortete: "Ich dachte ich überrasche mal meinen Schatz. Willst du nicht mit mir baden?" Sie zeigte auf ein bereits eingelassenes Bad.

Harry dachte nach, es könnte doch jederzeit ein anderer Präfekt hier hinein kommen. Und außerdem hatte Harry noch nicht über das Verhütungsproblem nachgedacht. Doch bevor Harry weiter mit seinen Gedanken kam hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet und einen Zauberspruch gesprochen den Harry als Abschließ-Zauber erkannte. Er konnte nicht mal durch einen Alohomora zerstört werden. 

Sie lächelte und zog ihn Richtung Wanne. Sie war so wunderschön und grazil, seine Gedanken kreisten nur um sie. Er spürte seine Erregung und versuchte dass sie nicht überhand nahm. Sie kletterte in die Wanne und kurz bevor Harry anfing sich zu entkleiden hatte sie schon ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und wieder ein paar Worte gemurmelt, und Harry stand komplett entkleidet da. Sie kicherte als sie einerseits sein verwundertes Gesicht als auch seine Erektion sah. Erst als sie ihn fragte ob er noch Ewigkeiten warten wolle kam er zu sich und stieg in das Bad. 

Sie küssten und streichelten sich über eine halbe Stunde, und Harry hatte das Gefühl dass er nun wirklich jede Stelle ihres Körpers berührt hatte (und jede Zweite geküsst). Hermione machte auch keinen halt vor seiner Erektion, obwohl Harry jedes mal versuchte sie abzulenken. Als Hermione wiederholt versucht hatte ihn anzufassen sah er zu ihr hoch und sagte:

"Hermione, ich weiß nicht ob wir das schon tun sollten. Ich meine, ich weiß gar nicht wie wir-"

Sie unterbrach ihn und sprach: "Verhüten sollen? Harry, hab keine Angst, ich hab das alles schon nachgelesen, Madam Pomfrey gibt einen Trank an Mädchen aus der Schwangerschaften verhindert. Der wirkt 6 Monate. Ich habe einen am Anfang diesen Jahres genommen, das heißt wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt. Ich hatte heute nicht vor mit dir zu schlafen, sondern eher wieder ein wenig bequem zu werden."

Harry war mal wieder baff wie offen sie doch war. Harry war sich sicher dass sie so etwas wusste, aber dass sie schon vorgesorgt hatte und dass sie sozusagen auf IHN wartete erstaunte ihn(war das nicht meist andersrum?). Harry nickte nur und küsste sie wieder. 

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war das Wasser so kalt dass Harry und Hermione herauswollten. Sie trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an. Hermione zog sich die Invisibility Cloak über den Kopf (So war sie wohl auch unbemerkt hergekommen) und verschwand aus dem Raum. Harry ging 5 Minuten später. 

Heute hatten die Gryffindors die ersten beiden Stunden Care of Magical Creatures (wie immer mit den Slytherins) und gingen deshalb herunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Hagrid wartete dort bereits auf sie und gemeinsam warteten sie mit ihm auf die Slytherins.

Nachdem alle da waren begann der Unterricht und Hagrid zeigte ihnen was ihr nächstes Thema sein würde: Greife! Harry wunderte sich ob Hagrid genau wusste was er tat: In Harrys drittem Jahr in Hogwarts wurde Draco Malfoy von einem Greif attackiert nachdem er ihn beleidigt hatte und der Greif wäre beinahe deswegen getötet worden. Doch Hagrid schien selbstsicher.

Wie in ihrem Third-Year mussten die Schüler sich der Reihe nach vor den Greifen verbeugen und darauf hoffen dass sie sich ebenfalls verbeugen. Harry hatte sich vor einem rot-gelben Greif verbeugt und dieser war gerade dabei sich ebenfalls zu verbeugen. Danach streichelte Harry den Rücken des Greifes. Nachdem jeder einen Greifen dazu gebracht hatte sich zu verbeugen (Neville brauchte zwei Versuche) sagte Hagrid:

"Okay, jetzt da ihr alle einen Greifen habt will ich dass ihr alle mit ihm über diese Strecke fliegt (Hagrid zeigte auf eine abgesteckte Linie). Greife sind stolze Tiere und sie werden euch nur dann gehorchen wenn ihr sie wie gleichberechtigte Geschöpfe behandelt. Beleidigt sie oder behandelt sie schlecht und sie werden nichts für euch tun. Und nun los! Setzt euch direkt hinter ihren Federansatz und versucht keine Federn herauszureißen."

Harry war schon öfters auf einem Greifen geflogen und das Geheimnis ihn zu lenken war einfach: Man musste ihn nett behandeln und ihn fragen ob er in die gewünschte Richtung fliegen würde. Und so geschah es dass sich Harry auf den Rücken seines Greifen schwang und ihn nett fragte ob er die Strecke mit ihm fliegen würde. Der Greif schien zu nicken und sprang nach einem kleinen Anlauf in die Luft, schwebte über die Strecke und landete sanft auf der anderen Seite. Harry stieg fröhlich ab und streichelte den Greif. Doch auf dieser Seite war sonst niemand. Harry drehte sich um und sah eine verwirrte Klasse. Manche hatten es sich noch nicht einmal getraut auf ihren Greif aufzusteigen. Ron flog mit seinem Greif, aber der Greif schien keinerlei Ambitionen zu haben über die Strecke zu fliegen. Hermione saß auf ihrem Greif und fragte ihn ob er nicht abheben wolle, aber ihre Stimme verriet dass sie lieber nicht fliegen wollte, und der Greif schien dies zu merken. Hagrid gab der Klasse noch einmal Ansporn und ein Paar (auch Ron) schafften es dann doch über die Strecke zu fliegen. Die anderen hatten es komplett aufgegeben und Hagrid kam zu denen hinüber die es geschafft hatten. Als Hagrid Harry sah schwellte seine Brust wieder vor Stolz.

"Wie lange warst du den hier? Ich hab gar nicht gesehen wie du losgeflogen bist."

"Ich bin gleich nachdem du gesagt hast dass wir hier rüberfliegen sollen gestartet. Habe dem Rest dann zugeschaut."

"Dein Greif sieht ja auch so dumm aus, den hätte sogar Longbottom fliegen können." Malfoy hatte es anscheinend auch geschafft. 

"Zuerst sah es ja nicht so aus als würdest du dich überhaupt trauen dem Greif nahe zu kommen, Malfoy. Erweckt wohl schlechte Erinnerungen." Harry war cool genug um Malfoy etwas ähnlich hässliches zu erwidern.

"Still! Hm okay, da Harry zuerst hier war gibt es 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Den Rest der Stunde mussten sie Informationen über Greife abschreiben und während der ganzen Zeit warf Malfoy Harry hasserfüllte Blicke zu und Harry warf sie ebenso hasserfüllt zurück. Harry erinnerte sich an das schöne Bad welches er heute morgen mit Hermione hatte und schon war Malfoy und alles andere aus seinem Kopf gewischt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nochmals danke an Laser! 


	6. Dumbledore's Plan

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight (6/21)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom, betareader laser  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net**  
Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **

**Disclaimer:**

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen. 

_Kapitel 6_  
~~~~~~~~  
**Dumbledores Plan**

Nach Harrys erster Transfiguration-Stunde sagte er Ron und Hermione dass sie ohne ihn zum Mittagessen gehen sollen, er müsse noch etwas mit Professor McGonagall besprechen. Nachdem alle den Raum verlassen hatten ging er langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Ja, Potter?"

"Ich würde sie gern etwas fragen. Wann kann man ein Animagus werden? Ich meine, ich habe mich mit dem Thema beschäftigt und ich bin sehr daran interessiert."

"Hm, ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Was haben sie als nächstes, Potter?"

Harry war verwirrt. Sie hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht? "Nach dem Mittagessen Potions, Professor."

"Gut, kommen sie mit Potter."

Sie schritt aus dem Raum heraus und ging den Korridor hinunter. Harry ging hinterher und wunderte sich wo sie nur hingehen würden. Vielleicht wollte sie gleich mit dem Training anfangen? Oder vielleicht werde ich für die Idee bestraft? 

Aber als Harry den steinernen Gargoyle sah, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte, musste er lächeln. Dumbledore hatte sich wohl schon gedacht dass Harry einen ähnlichen Weg wie sein Vater gehen wollte. Professor McGonagall sagte das Passwort ("Cockroach Cluster")und der Gargoyle sprang zur Seite.

Sie stieg die nun zum Vorschein gekommene Treppe hoch und Harry folgte ihr. Nachdem sie gegen die Tür geklopft hatte und Dumbledore sie hereinbat bemerkte Harry dass in Dumbledores Büro bereits mehrere Leute waren. Harry sah Snape mit einem unlesbaren aber auf jeden Fall bösen Blick links von Dumbledore, und rechts saß Flitwick, der fröhlich wie immer Tee trank. Neben Snape saß Professor Sprout, welche sich anscheinend unwohl fühlte, so weit weg von ihren Pflanzen. McGonagall setzte sich neben Flitwick und Dumbledore zeigte Harry einen Stuhl ziemlich in der Mitte. 

"So, Harry, was führt dich zu mich?" fragte Dumbledore nett.

"Ähm, ich war heute bei Professor McGonagall um zu erfragen ab wann ein Zauberer zum Animagus ausgebildet werden kann, denn ich bin daran interessiert." Harry fühlte die Blicke auf seinem Gesicht und zwang sich direkt Dumbledore anzuschauen, welcher nett wie immer aussah. 

"Aah, Minerva, das wirst dann du übernehmen."

Harry war perplex. Was übernehmen? McGonagall war ein Animagus, meinte er damit dass sie ihn trainieren sollte? Aber warum war der Rest hier, und nicht beim Mittagessen? Harrys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Dumbledore sich wieder zu Harry wendete.

"Harry, wir haben uns hier versammelt um über dich zu reden. Es ist ein Zufall dass Minerva mit dir dazugestoßen ist. Wie du mit Sicherheit weißt ist Voldemort hinter dir her, um das was er begonnen hat zu beenden. Und wir können dich nicht immer bewachen um dich zu schützen. Wir müssen unsere Bemühungen darauf stützen Voldemort zu stürzen, aber hätten wir dich dieses Jahr nicht beschützt so wären bereits einige schreckliche Sachen passiert. Dir ist sicher aufgefallen dass wir keinen Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer haben, das liegt daran, dass Professor Moody auf verschiedenen Missionen ist um Todesesser auf dem ganzen Globus ausfindig zu machen und einzufangen. Bisher hatte er noch kein Glück aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in ihn. Schau, wir haben uns hier versammelt, um dich vorzubereiten. Wenn wir Voldemort schlagen wollen, so müssen wir sichergehen dass du sicher bist während wir ihn attackieren. Und daher haben wir abgestimmt dir ein spezielles Training zu geben damit du für das schlimmste gewappnet bist. Und daher wird jeder Lehrer in diesem Raum dir das beibringen was er am besten kann oder was seine höchstgeschätzte Fähigkeit ist. Dass du Minerva zuerst gefragt hast zeigt dass du bereit bist. Und so wird der Plan aussehen: Du hast jeden Tag nach dem Abendessen zwei Stunden mit einem Lehrer, und da wir 5 Lehrer sind, hast du jeden Tag in der Woche mit uns. Am Samstag hast du nach dem Mittagessen drei Doppelstunden und am Sonntag zwei Doppelstunden. Dein Training beginnt heute, und Minerva soll die erste sein die dich unterrichtet. Danach dienstags Filius (Dumbledore schien Flitwick zu meinen), mittwochs Professor Sprout, donnerstags Severus und freitags meine Wenigkeit. Triff Minerva heute im Transfiguration-Klassenraum und sei bitte nicht unpünktlich!" seine Augen blitzten.

Harry nickte und verließ den Raum. Flitwick schien sich so zu freuen dass er beinahe hüpfte, Sprout schaute nach Pflanzen die sich vielleicht hier irgendwo versteckten, McGonagall hatte so etwas wie Stolz in ihrem Blick und Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. Snape schaute missmutig wie immer. Harry schloss die Tür und ging zurück Richtung Kerker. Doch dann fiel ihm ein dass Snape mit ihm in Dumbledores Büro war und dass sie so schlecht Potions haben konnten. Harry ging zum Gryffindor Turm ("Paper tissue!") und sah die Fifth-Years im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen. Er setzte sich zu Ron und Hermione. Ron schien sehr erfreut darüber zu sein dass Potions ausfiel und Hermione schien dies auszugleichen indem sie sich ein großes Buch durchlas das natürlich mit Potions zu tun hatte. 

"Harry! Wo warst du, Potions fällt aus und du kannst nicht mal die freie Zeit genießen!" Ron schien fast überzuschäumen vor Freude.

"Ich kann dir sagen warum es ausgefallen ist, und warum auch alle Klassen von Flitwick, McGonagall und Sprout ausgefallen sind."

"Was? Erzähl schon!"

Und so erklärte Harry mit kurzen Worten wie er in Dumbledores Büro war und Dumbledore ihm seinen Plan offenbarte, ihn zu stärken damit Dumbledores Leute sich mehr auf Voldemort konzentrieren konnten.

"Und heute Abend treffe ich McGonagall nach dem Abendbrot und fange an Animagustraining zu nehmen."

Hermione schien bei dem Wort Animagustraining aufzuwachen. "Animagustraining? Bist du dir sicher dass du das kannst? Ich meine, dieses Jahrhundert haben es nur 11 Leute geschafft. Und-"

Doch Ron schritt ein. "Hermione, wenn Dumbledore der Meinung ist dass Harry das schaffen kann, dann wird er es auch schaffen. Und außerdem war Harrys Vater auch ein Animagus. Er könnte also eine Begabung oder so etwas vererbt bekommen haben. Und" er schaute grinsend zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her "Du willst doch nicht sagen dass dein Schatzi so etwas nicht kann?"

Harry gab Ron einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken und Ron lachte, Hermione errötete leicht und Harry zog sie zu sich, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und er hob sie leicht hoch, wog sie doch wenig und er war doch kein schwächliches Kind mehr. Er trug sie zu einem bequemen Sessel und setze sich dann mit ihr im Arm hin. Sie beschwerte sich gespielt, legte aber ihren Kopf entspannt an seine Brust. Harry hörte nur ein Lachen von Ron und konnte dann kaum reagieren - Hermione hatte ihn in ihrem Bann. 

Und so lagen Harry und Hermione für eine gute halbe Stunde im Sessel, küssend und streichelnd. Er wurde nie über von Hermione, er liebte sie und alles war echt und richtig. "Hermione, du bist das wunderbarste Geschöpf der E-" Doch er sagte den Satz nie zu Ende, denn Hermione hatte ihren Mund schon wieder auf seinem.

  
*~*~*

  
Als Harry sich diesen Abend dem Transfigurationsklassenraum näherte sah er dass die Tür schon offen stand. Er ging hinein und sah Professor McGonagall die bereits auf ihn wartete.

"Wurde Zeit, Potter." Sie stand auf und schloss die Tür. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm und sprach.

"Um ein Animagus zu werden bedarf es einer bestimmten Energie, einer Fähigkeit die nicht jeder Zauberer besitzt. Die Fähigkeit die ich meine ist Magie zu wirken ohne einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Viele Kinder machen solch zauberstablose Magie ohne dass sie es wissen, und ich bin mir sicher dass auch sie bereits solche Magie gewirkt haben. Erzählen sie mir was genau sie gemacht haben." 

Und so erzählte Harry ihr von seinen Haaren die immer in einer Nacht komplett nachgewachsen sind, und wie er das Schutzglas einer Boa Konstriktor verschwinden lassen hat, oder wie er sich einmal auf dem Dach der Schule vorgefunden hat ohne zu wissen wie er dort hinkam, oder wie er während der Sommerferien aus Versehen seine Tante nur weil er wütend war immer mehr wachsen ließ und dann sogar einen Alohomora Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführte. Als er fertig war sprach McGonagall wieder.

"Jede Art von zauberstabloser Magie die wir in unserer Kindheit ausführen könnte ein Merkmal sein, wo unsere guten Gebiete später liegen. Ich habe früher als ich klein war immer mich selbst verkleinert wenn ich ausgeschimpft werden sollte. Veränderungen des Körpers zeigen auf eine Begabung hin, die für die Animagustransfiguration hilfreich sein kann. Nun nehmen wir sie als speziellen Fall. Dass ihr Haar so schnell nachgewachsen ist kann ein Zeichen dafür sein dass sie durchaus eine Begabung für die Animagustransfiguration haben, wie ihr Vater. Alle anderen Anzeichen die sie mir erzählt haben deuten darauf hin dass sie allgemein gut in zauberstabloser Magie sein könnten. Aber wir sind hier um ihnen beizubringen ein Animagus zu werden. Wir werden heute nicht mehr tun als ihr Tier auszusuchen und soviel Informationen darüber zu sammeln wie möglich."

Und so wühlte er sich mit Professor McGonagalls Hilfe durch Bücher über alle möglichen Tiere, ob magisch oder nicht. Harry war sich unschlüssig, er hatte schon oft den Satz gehört "Wir suchen uns nicht unser Tier aus, sondern das Tier sucht sich uns aus" aber er hatte noch keine wirkliche Eingebung oder Idee. Und so wühlte sich Harry durch drei Bücher ohne etwas interessantes zu finden, und Professor McGonagall schien schon langsam zu verzweifeln. 

"Nun, warum nicht, immerhin sind sie aus Gryffindor. Schauen sie mal hier nach, Potter."

Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und sah schon auf dem Cover was sie meinte. Das Buch hieß "Gryffindors Tiere und andere mutige Geschöpfe". Harry schlug das Buch auf und sah auf der ersten Seite einen Löwen. Durch die Magie bewegte sich der Löwe und seine Flügel trugen ihn immer höher. Flügel??? Harry las auf der rechten Seite dass dieses Geschöpf ein goldener Greif wäre. Er las weiter und erfuhr dass goldene Greifen sich von Löwen dadurch unterscheiden dass sie Flügel hätten und daher eine Mischung aus Löwe und Phoenix wären. Harry sah sich die goldenen Flügel mit Staunen an. Er wusste was er werden wollte. Er las weiter und erfuhr dass das Fliegen aber leider die einzige Eigenschaft sei die der goldene Greif von dem Phoenix hatte. Keine besondere Kraft und keine Heiltränen. Nun, er war als Löwe schon stark genug, und eine zu starke Kreatur wollte Harry auch nicht. Der goldene Greif schien das perfekte Wesen zu sein. Es sah so aus als wolle der Greif dass er Harrys Animagusform wurde. Er schaute hoch um Professor McGonagall bescheid zu sagen, doch sie sah ihn mit einem Lächeln und einem wissenden Blick an. Sie lieh Harry das Buch damit er sich ausgezeichnet über das Wesen informieren konnte. Harry nahm sich das Buch und ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm.

Da Harry Hermione und Ron erzählt hatte dass er Animagusstunden von McGonagall bekommen würde warteten sie gespannt im Aufenthaltsraum und fragten ihn gleich nach seiner Rückkehr aus.

"Und? Wie lief's? Was wirst du?" Ron war aufgeregt als er das Buch sah das Harry in der Hand hielt.

"Ich werde ein goldener Greif." Harry wollte gleich fortfahren ihnen davon zu erzählen wie McGonagall erwähnt hatte dass er vielleicht eine Begabung hätte zauberstablose Magie zu wirken, doch bevor er weiter reden konnte hatte Hermione ihre Arme schon um ihn geschlungen und ihn geküsst. Als sie sich wieder trennten sagte Hermione leise:

"Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Harry. Ein Animagus! Du weißt dass das bisher nur Wenige geschafft haben?" Harry zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie wieder, diesmal inniger. Ron sagte nur "Sucht euch doch ein ruhiges Plätzchen!" und lachte dann. Harry schaute zu Hermione und sie nickte. Harry hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr zum entlegensten Sessel und ließ sie herunter nur um gleich wieder zu ihr gezogen zu werden. Sie küssten und liebkosten sich für knapp eine halbe Stunde als sich Harry wieder von ihr löste, wenn auch sehr ungern.

"Hermione, ich muss mich für morgen vorbereiten, ich habe noch Hausaufgaben. Wir sollten aufhören."

Sie lachte und antwortete dann: "Oh Harry! Das hätte ich sagen sollen! Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Aber ich finde es gut wenn du lernst. Ich wollte dich aber eigentlich noch etwas fragen." Sie klang ernst bei dem letzten Teil.

Harry schaute sie lieb an. "Ja?"

"Würdest du mit mir bei unserem nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch dieses Wochende mit mir ausgehen?" Sie schien rot zu werden.

Harry lachte und als er immer noch die Röte sah beherrschte er sich und antwortete. "Sicher, Hermione, meine Liebe. Niemals im Leben würde ich dir so etwas abschlagen. Ich bin so glücklich dich zu haben."

Bei diesen Worten erweichte Hermione wieder und schon küssten sie sich wieder, und es war wieder Harry der sie an die Hausaufgaben erinnerte. Lachend trennte sie sich von ihm und dann arbeiteten den Rest des Tages zusammen.

  
*~*~* 

  
Den Freitag vor ihrem Hogsmeade Besuch hatten sie Doppel-Potions mit Snape. Snape war unfreundlich wie immer, wenn er auch weniger Punkte für Harrys Tränke abziehen konnte (denn Harry hatte auch für Potions gelernt und geübt) so zog er einfach ohne Grund Punkte ab um wenigstens die Slytherins zu unterhalten. Malfoy riss wieder Witze über Harrys Beziehung zu dem Bücherwurm Nr.1 (wobei Crabbe und Goyle die Einzigen waren die lachten, denn Harry und Hermione wurden insgeheim als das schönste Paar gemunkelt und jeder wollte an einer der beiden Stelle sein). 

Der restliche Unterricht verlief relativ ruhig, immerhin hatten sie außer Potions und Care of Magical Creatures nichts mehr mit den Slytherins. Die Theoriestunde mit Snape bestand daraus Notizen zu Vampiren zu machen, wobei sich eine Menge mit Snapes Verhalten deckten (Ron vermutete seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts das Snape ein Vampir war). Überraschenderweise zog Snape nie Punkte ab wenn sie diese Stunden hatten, aber nett war er auch nicht. Er blieb meist ruhig und diktierte nur. 

Am Abend nach Harrys Extrastunde war es noch relativ hell und Fred und George hatten Harry bescheid gesagt dass ein Teamtreffen angesetzt worden war. Und so trafen sie sich alle im Aufenthaltsraum um den neuen Kapitän zu wählen. Harry wählte Alicia, immerhin war sie auch Head Girl und führen lag ihr im Blut. Aber als die Wahl zu Ende war hatte Fred gewonnen (mit 3 Stimmen). Harry war es relativ egal, denn das Einzige was er tun musste war den Snitch zu fangen und dafür gab es keine richtige Taktik, alle relevanten kannte er bereits. Dann ließ Fred alle Bewerber für den Keeperposten antreten und die Truppe marschierte zum Quidditchfeld, und Fred machte alle möglichen Sorten von Tests mit ihnen. Harry sah dass sich auch Ron unter den Bewerbern befand und drückte die Daumen für ihn. Es sah nicht schlecht aus, mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen hatte Ron die besten Chancen. Und so geschah es auch dass Ron alle Würfe von Alicia, Angelina und Katie abfing. Fred war beeindruckt und George johlte vor Freude. Auch die Chaserinnen sahen aus als seien sie glücklich, auch wenn sie nicht einen Treffer landen konnten. Immerhin hatten sie nun einen unschlagbaren Keeper. Die anderen Bewerber hatten Ron wohl schon zugeschaut und machten sich nun mit gebeugtem Kopf wieder auf um zu gehen. Fred verkündete dass Ron nun ein offizielles Teammitglied sei und setzte Training für Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags an.

Harrys Kopf schwamm, sein Terminkalender platze über. Aber noch schien alles zu klappen. Er erinnerte sich an die Tage zuvor und an sein spezielles Training. Professor Flitwick wollte seine Duellfertigkeiten verbessern, wobei Harry Flitwick bereits schon einiges entgegenstellte. Er brachte Harry noch eine Menge Confundus-Class Zauber bei und auch wie man sie bekämpfen konnte. Flitwick wollte nächste Woche auf unfaire Situationen eingehen und danach Schmerzzauber durchnehmen, die zwar gefährlich aber nicht verboten sind. Mittwochs lernte Harry zusammen mit Sprout gefährliche und nützliche Pflanzen, wobei er die Pflanzen für Tränke besonders zu schätzen wusste, so konnte er diese Stunden doch mit dem Donnerstag verbinden. Denn donnerstags hatte Harry private Stunden mit Snape und dieser versuchte besonders komplizierte Tränke und ihre Wirkungsweisen in Harrys Kopf einzuhämmern. Der Freitag schien nach seinen Animagusstunden das Interessanteste zu sein. Dumbledore hatte offensichtlich von McGonagall über Harrys Erzählung seiner magischen Vergangenheit gehört und brachte ihm bei ohne Zauberstab Magie zu wirken. Da dies sehr schwierig war hatten Harry und Dumbledore die erste Stunde nur versucht Harrys Gedanken auf sein Magisches Sein, sein Magisches Ich, zu lenken. Nachdem sich Harry über eine Stunde auf sein magisches Potenzial konzentriert hatte fühlte er sich einerseits geschwächt aber auch magisch gestärkt. Es war wie Yoga nur dass man nicht seinen Geist sondern seine Magie stärkte. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten nur mit einem Fingerschnipsen Magie zu wirken, oder vielleicht würde nur der Gedanke reichen. Dies klang alles utopisch, aber als Dumbledore die Kerzen im Raum nur mit einem Blick entzündete war Harry bereits mehr als baff. Doch Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ron, der immer noch gefeiert wurde. Er ging zusammen mit den Gryffindors zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. 

Am nächsten Tag war der erste Hogsmeade Besuch des Jahres und so gut wie alle Gryffindors (sofern sie Third-Years waren) gingen hin. Harry trug wieder seine Rot-Goldenen Roben und hatte sich von Parvati den Tag davor in aller Heimlichkeit noch die Haare schneiden lassen (direkt nach dem Quidditch-Training wo alle viel zu beschäftigt waren Ron als neuen Keeper und Fred als neuen Kapitän zu feiern). Er hatte nun einen modischen Kurzhaarschnitt und eine errötete Parvati versicherte ihm dass er nun "einfach bezaubernd" aussah. Harry fand dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, und er fand mit seinen neuen Roben sah er einfach toll aus. Er hoffte nur dass Hermione das auch dachte. 

Harry ging Arm in Arm mit Hermione die Treppen des Einganges herunter. Hermione hatte sich ebenfalls in Roben gekleidet, sie waren aber weniger dick als die normalen, und sie hatte ein recht nettes Dekollte, was auch viele andere Jungen bemerkten. Doch Harry wusste dass Hermione seine Freundin war, und er wusste dass sie ihn ebenfalls so liebte wie er sie. 

Als sie Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, sahen sie dass Fleur bereits auf Ron wartete. Sie sah genauso schön aus wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie warf sich um Ron und sie küssten sich innig und Harry musste grinsen. Er schaute rüber zu Hermione und sah dass sie ebenfalls grinste. Ron war glücklich Fleur zu haben, doch Fleur konnte auch froh sein - Im Gegensatz zu Davies war Ron kein sabbernder Volltrottel. Und Ron sah nun sicher auch besser aus. Um das Gestarre zu überbrücken zog er Hermione zu sich und küsste sie auch. Sie ließ ihn willig machen und öffnete ihren Mund gegen seinen und nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten warteten Ron und Fleur bereits. Harry wurde leicht rot und lachte dann. Die anderen fingen auch an zu lachen und sie gingen weiter.

Erst gingen sie zu Honeydukes und Ron füllte seinen Vorrat an Chocolate Frogs wieder auf, wobei Harry sich einige der Neuerfindungen anschaute (Kekse welche wie Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans funktionierten, nur dass sich nach jedem Biss der Geschmack änderte, oder Bonbons die wenn geworfen ihren Weg immer in den Mund des Werfers finden und so fast unmögliche Wurfkombinationen möglich sind). Harry musste sich noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Hermione ausdenken, die in einer Woche Geburtstag hatte. Er hatte sich schon mit Ron abgesprochen dass er sie ablenken würde wenn er mal eben verschwinden wollte. Doch erst mal gingen sie ins Three Broomsticks und tranken ein wenig Butterbier und redeten unbeschwert. Fleur erzählte von ihrem Job in Hogsmeade. Harry fand die Gelegenheit perfekt und entschuldigte sich dass er eben mal verschwinden müsse. Er nickte Ron zu und Hermione wurde sofort in eine weitere Unterhaltung eingebunden.

Harry machte sich auf und ging in den Teil des Dorfes welcher nicht so von Schülern übersäet war. Er schaute aus nach Geschäften die interessant aussahen und sah ein Geschäft was ihm sofort gefiel: Madam Malkins Robes and Dress Robes for Every Celebration. Dort gab es sicher ein todschickes Gewand für Hermione! Allein der Gedanke an eine wunderschöne Hermione in einem fast genauso schönen Kleid raubte ihm den Atem. 

Er betrat den Laden und wurde sofort von einer netten Frau begrüßt und gefragt, ob er etwas bestimmtes suche. 

"Äh, eigentlich suche ich nach einem Kleid für meine Freundin."

"Aaah, ein Geschenk soll es sein? Nun denn, komm mal mit, wir finden sicher genau das Richtige."

Harry wurde von ihr durch den ganzen Laden gezogen und ihm kam ein Gedanke: Er kannte doch nicht mal Hermiones Größe! Harry hatte sich noch nie mit Kleidergrößen auseinandergesetzt, immerhin musste er immer Dudleys alte Kleidung aufgetragen. Und seine neuen Roben waren alle maßgeschneidert. Doch Hermione war nicht hier und sie mitzubringen hätte ihr die Freude verdorben. 

"Nun, was für Farben mag denn deine Freundin? Sie sollten natürlich zu den Farben ihres Freundes passen."

Harry grübelte. Das letzte Mal als er sie in einem Kleid sah war es ein hellblaues und es sah wunderschön aus. 

"Hellblau, und ich denke es passt ganz gut." Er stellte sich die Kombination vor und es sah in seinem Kopf wirklich nicht schlecht aus. 

"Nun denn, schauen wir mal was wir haben." Sie reichte Harry verschiedene Kleider, und Harry schaute sich jedes Einzelne gründlich an, immer in Gedanken Hermione darin vorstellend. Am Ende fand er dann genau das richtige, ein hellblaues und im Licht glitzerndes Kleid mit einem langen Saum und einem wunderbaren Dekollete, wobei Harry auch darauf achtete dass es nicht so freizügig war. Immerhin wollte er noch normal denken können, was ihm ja jetzt manchmal schon schwer fiel bei ihrem Anblick. Auf dem Rücken war ein freies Loch kurz über dem Po. Harry ließ sich versichern dass das Kleid so verzaubert war dass es sich perfekt an die Trägerin anpasste und er bezahlte 25 Galleonen dafür. Er schrumpfte das Kleid und ließ es in seiner Tasche verschwinden, er wollte es ihr ja nicht im Voraus zeigen.

Als er zurück war erzählte er ihnen dass es eine Riesenschlange vor der Toilette gab, doch Hermione warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Harry lächelte ihr aber warm zu und ihr Misstrauen verschwand im Nu. 

Als es denn Zeit war wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren gab Fleur Ron wieder einen langen Kuss und Ron hatte einen sehnsüchtigen Blick aufgelegt. Beim Rückweg erinnerte Harry Ron an den Ball und fragte zugleich Hermione, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen würde. Sie blickte ihn verliebt an und bejahte. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*FIN*~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ein großes Dankeschön an meinen Betaleser!


	7. Quidditch & wandless magic and the unusu...

Kapitel 7 - Quidditch, wandless magic and the unusual problems of a teenager

Die Termine häuften sich vor Harry und er war kurz davor Professor McGonagall zu fragen ob er einen Time-Turner haben könne. Mit seinen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen, den Hausaufgaben, dem Quidditch-Training (Sie würden als erstes gegen Ravenclaw spielen), seinen Extrastunden und mit Hermione die er auf keinen Fall jemals zu wenig Zeit zumessen wollte (Er wollte sie eigentlich immer bei allem dabeihaben, und so schien es ihr auch zu gehen) war Harry mehr als ausgefüllt. Quidditch war vom Trainingsaufwand nicht weiter schlimm, als Sucher musste er nicht viel mehr tun als den Snitch zu fangen, und da kam es immer auf die Situation an. Doch er half immer aus wenn man Taktiken mit Gegnern ausprobieren wollte (auch wenn Harry auf keiner anderen Position so gut spielte).Seine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen bestand meist daraus sich über das Thema perfekt zu informieren und dem Lehrer die Stunde bereits zum Anfang aus der Hand zu reißen indem Harry alles relevante gleich zu Beginn nannte. Er wetteiferte meist mit Hermione um die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers und die Anderen schüttelten nur wissend die Köpfe. Seine Extrastunden liefen auch sehr gut, er lernte wirklich mehr, und bald duellierte er mit Flitwick selbst und selbst Dumbledore schien geschockt zu sein als er Harrys raschen Fortschritt sah, denn Harry konnte bereits nach wenigen Stunden einfache Zauber nur durch Zeigen auslösen (Dumbledore versicherte ihm dass er selbst dazu mehrere Jahre gebraucht hatte). Doch Harry hatte noch mehr zu tun - Hermiones Geburtstag stand an und er hatte mit Ron eine kleine Feier auf die Beine gestellt. Hermione war noch in der Bibliothek um für einen Aufsatz Informationen nachzuschlagen (einen besonders langweiligen für Binns über den ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg aus der Sicht der Zaubererwelt) und es wurden Posten aufgestellt die Hermiones Rückkehr ankündigen sollten. Harry und Ron hatten derweil die Vorbereitungen auf vollen Touren laufen und aus dem Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum wurde ein kleiner Festsaal. Fred und George hatten Essen und Trinken besorgt und jeder Gryffindor hatte sich einen eigenen Partyhut gezaubert. Ron hielt ein Rotes Geschenk und konnte es wohl kaum erwarten es ihr zu geben. Harry hatte sein Geschenk für Hermione so versteckt dass er ihr geben konnte wenn die Feier abgeklungen war, er wollte nicht dass alle Gryffindors das Geschenk sofort sahen. Vielleicht würde sie es zum Yule Ball tragen. 

Neville kam hastend in den Aufenthaltsraum und konnte zwischen seinen Atemzügen die Wörter "Hermione kommt!" stammeln. Ihm wurde hochgeholfen und ein paar Momente später öffnete sich das Portrait und die Menge im Aufenthaltsraum rief laut "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" 

Hermione wurde fast wieder herausgedrückt durch die Schallwelle und Harry und Ron mussten sie hereinziehen. Hermione sah komplett perplex aus und konnte nur wiederholt "Danke" stammeln. Ron drückte ihr zuerst sein Geschenk in die Hand und sie begann es langsam auszupacken nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. Ein Buch! Aber als Harry sah was für ein Buch verging ihm alles. Ron grinste und Hermione schaute auf das sich bewegende Bild von Harry, der als er Hermione sah, errötete. 

Interessierte Blicke huschten über das Buch als Hermione es endlich wegpackte, Ron umarmte und ihn dankte. Harry gab Ron ein wütenden Blick aber Ron grinste nur zurück. Na warte, wenn es irgendwann mal ein Buch über dich gibt. 

Doch Hermione packte immer mehr und mehr Geschenke aus, und als sie fertig war begann die Party richtig. Harry hatte den Tag frei von Flitwick bekommen (Sie waren eh fast gleich gut und Flitwick überlegte sich schon die nächste Herausforderung für Harry) und konnte so ausgelassen feiern. Er tanzte mit Hermione und danach mit einer erröteten Parvati, sogar einmal mit Katie und Angelina. Fast jedes Mädchen wollte ihn auffordern aber er konnte sie abhalten und setzte sich neben Hermione, die sich gerade bei einem Butterbier entspannte. 

"Du bekommst dein Geschenk wenn wir ungestört sind." Flüsterte Harry mysteriös. 

Sie grinste und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Ich werde wahrscheinlich in einer halben Stunde Lust auf ein Bad im Präfektenbadezimmer haben." Sie grinste verschmitzt. 

Harry nickte und dachte an das letzte Mal als sie sich dort getroffen hatten. Harry war immer noch nicht an die neue Hermione gewöhnt, wie reif und dennoch lüstern sie war. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie mir so etwas noch nicht vorgeschlagen. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich so ein Angebot auch noch nicht angenommen. Wir haben uns alle sehr verändert. Vor einem Jahr hätte Fleur Ron nicht mal mit ihrem Hinterteil angesehen. Und heute sind sie zusammen. Seine Gedanken waren wieder auf und davon als Fred und George Harry aus seinem Sitz rissen und ihn herüber zu ein paar anderen Seventh und Sixth Years schleiften, die ihn allesamt zu einer solchen Schönheit als Freundin gratulieren wollten (Oder Harry einfach mal kennen lernen wollen, Hermione hatte ihr Buch von "The Boy Who Lived" rumgegeben und Harry war ein nun fast genauso gewichtiger Gesprächspunkt wie Hermiones Geburtstag.

Harr konnte den fragenden Gryffindors dann doch entfliehen (Wie sah Voldemort aus? Wie bist du davongekommen, verrat mir den Spruch er könnte mir bei den NEWTs helfen! Wieso bist du nicht einfach nach Hogsmeade appariert als du den Zug verpasst hattest? Ach stimmt, du warst erst in deinem Second Year) und floh in sein Bett mit der Ausrede er müsse morgen früh raus seinen Aufsatz für Binns fertig schreiben. Harry schnappte sich das Geschenk und seine Invisibility Cloak und war sie um sich. Er machte sich vorsichtig wieder auf den Gryffindor Turm zu verlassen. Er schaffte es und erreichte das Bild von Boris the Bewildered, er flüsterte das Passwort und kletterte hinein. 

Gerade als er das Portrait wieder schließen wollte kam Hermione hindurch, die ihn fast umlief. Er fing sich und sie gerade rechtzeitig und schloss dann das Portrait. Er versiegelte es damit es nur von innen geöffnet werden konnte und zog dann die Invisibility Cloak aus. Sie seufzte und warf sich um ihn.

"Ich wusste ja nicht wann du kommst, also habe ich mich hinter einer Rüstung versteckt und gewartet. Und dann höre ich deine Stimme und mir wurde klar dass du unter deiner Invisibility Cloak bist." Sie küsste ihn sanft, dabei musste sie sich wieder nach vorn lehnen, immerhin war er ein Stückchen größer als sie. Er war nie sehr groß, doch durch sein Training und das wirklich gute Essen bei den Weasleys und natürlich in Hogwarts war er dann doch noch einmal gewachsen. 

Er beendete den Kuss und reichte ihr das Geschenk, und sie öffnete es.

Heraus kam der seidene, hellblaue Stoff, und sie schaute sich das Kleid genau an, schaute wieder zu ihm hoch nur um danach gleich wieder zu küssen. Harry freute sich dass es ihr gefiel, er hatte gehofft dass es ihr gefallen würde, im Geschenke aussuchen war Harry sonst nicht so gut. 

"Oh Harry! Es ist wunderbar! Woher wusstest du das hellblau meine Lieblingsfarbe ist? Oh, ich muss es anprobieren!"

Und so entkleidete sie sich, bis auf ihren Büstenhalter und ihren Slip (Harry atmete sehr tief, sie anschauen war wie durch einen kalten (aber angenehmen) Wasserfall zu gehen) und zog das Kleid an, und sofort schmiegte sich das Kleid ihren vollkommenen Rundungen an und saß perfekt. 

Sie drehte sich ein paar mal und der Saum säuselte wie eine Welle hinterher. Harry lächelte, sie sah noch schöner aus, obwohl es zu der höchsten Form eigentlich keine Steigerung geben sollte. 

"Ich habe gehofft du würdest es mögen. Vielleicht willst du es ja tragen wenn wir zu dem Ball gehen."

Sie steppte noch etwas durch den Raum und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und sie küssten wieder. Das gute Gefühl hörte nie auf wenn sie küssten. Als sie sich wieder lösten grinste sie ihn an, es war eine ganz besondere Sorte von Grinsen.

"Nun, ich bin hier um zu baden. Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

Sie zog das Kleid aus und alles was sie darunter trug. Harry stockte der Atem, und er schaute nur noch ihre komplette Herrlichkeit. Wenn es einen perfekten Frauenkörper gab, dann sah er ihn gerade. Hermione bückte sich um ihre andere Kleidung zu durchwühlen (Harry schluckte erneut) und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Harry runzelte die Stirn, was wollte sie tun? Das Wasser war eingelassen (wohl auch mit Magie, Harry versprach sich mehr aufzupassen und nicht nur sie anzustarren) und nun zeigte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Boden und flüsterte wieder etwas. Harry schaute sie immer noch fragend an und sie lächelte er, dann grinste sie. Dann zeigte sie mit ihrem Stab auf ihn und sprach wieder ein paar Worte. Erst kam Harry die Idee dem Fluch auszuweichen, hatte er seine Reflexe doch bei seinem normalen Training und mit den Unterrichtseinheiten mit Flitwick geschult. Doch dann viel ihm ein dass das Hermione war und dass sie ihm niemals etwas Böses anzaubern würde. 

Und so passierte es dass Harrys Klamotten ihm vom Leib rutschten als wäre er in Schmiere eingeseift und seine Kleidung hätte keinen Halt mehr. Sie sammelte sich an seinen Füßen und während sie kicherte sah Harry warum - Seine Erektion war nun nicht mehr verhüllt und er wurde rot. Sie sagte nur er solle sich beeilen, das Wasser würde kalt werden, und sie sprang in den kleinen Pool. Doch dabei sah Harry dass der Boden leicht nachgab als sie Schwung holte. Er probierte es selbst, Ja! Der Boden gab nach. Hermione musste ihn so verzaubert haben. Sie war ihm immer noch Meilen voraus. Er sprang ihr glücklich hinterher, und bald lagen sie sich gegenseitig in den Armen, Streichelnd und Liebkosend. Sie waren intim wie noch nie zuvor, und Harry konnte den Tag an dem sie miteinander schlafen würden kaum noch erwarten und dennoch fühlte Harry dass er unendlich viel Zeit nur mit ihr kuschelnd verbringen könnte, dass der Sex alleine total unwichtig ist. Er würde auf sie warten, dass war sicher. 

  
***

  
Harry lief die Stufen von Dumbledores Büro hoch, es war wieder Freitag und er hatte eine fast langweilige (wenn auch schweißtreibende) Woche hinter sich. Flitwick hatte ihn gegen die Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Seventh-Years duellieren lassen und Harry hatte alle Duelle gewonnen mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Confundus-Class Zaubern. Er hatte auch versucht ein wenig Schmerz zu blocken, hatte er doch in seinen normalen Stunden von einer Methode gehört wie man Schmerz einfach vergessen konnte. Dies war sicherlich hilfreich, vielleicht sogar gegen den Cruciatus Curse. Den Imperius hatte Harry schon lange besiegt, es bedarf einen starken Willen um ihn zu brechen. Es war nur noch Avada Kedavra übrig, und er schien weiterhin unblockbar. Harry war gar nicht schlecht darin den Schmerz von kleinen Schmerzzaubern zu ignorieren, man musste sich einfach wiederholt sagen dass es kein Schmerz sei, sondern ein Reiz der von seinen Nerven ausgelöst wurde, und die beste Methode diese Nervenbahnen so zu benutzen dass sie kein Schmerz transportieren konnten ist an ein sehr glückliches Ereignis zu denken. Also dachte Harry jedes Mal daran wie er mit Hermione zusammen war und er fühlte nichts außer die schiere Freude die er jedes Mal empfand wenn Hermione da war, als wäre sie wirklich da. Doch heute würde Harry wieder zauberstablose Magie üben, und Harry hatte schon beeindruckende Fortschritte gemacht. Mit starker Konzentration war es ihm möglich einen Zauber zu wirken, auch wenn er dazu seine Hand auf das Objekt richten musste und er die Zauberformel sehr langsam sprechen musste. Und nur die einfachsten gelangen ihm. Dumbledore war dennoch sehr erfreut und sagte dass Harry ein sehr großer Zauberer werden könnte.

Und so probte Harry wieder, diesmal musste er einen Alohomorazauber wirken. Seine Gedanken waren fixiert und sein Geist war bereit, es schien als würde sein ständiges Training in jedem Bereich seine Fähigkeiten dauernd steigern. Letzte Woche hatte er nicht so eine innere Ruhe erreicht, dachte er. 

Er richtete seine Hand auf den Türknauf der Eingangstür und konzentrierte sich auf die Zauberformel. Dann sprach er:

"Alohomora!"

Es schien zu klappen - Er hörte ein klacken was sich anhörte als wenn es von der Tür kam. Aber war es nur eines? Er hörte noch mehr klacken und er drehte sich verwundert um. Hatte Dumbledore Stöckelschuhe an? Aber er sah in ein genauso verwundertes Gesicht, und Dumbledore testete alle Türen in seinem Büro, und nachdem er zurück kam setzte er sich hin und atmete tief. Dann schaute er auf zu Harry und Harry sah dass Dumbledore ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der nicht anders beschrieben werden konnte - Respekt. 

"Harry, du hast alle Türen in 10 Metern Umkreis geöffnet, und dazu noch zwei sehr schwer verschlossene, die eigentlich nicht von Alohomora geöffnet werden können."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte gespürt wie förmlich die Magie aus ihn herausgeströmt war, aber er hätte niemals gerechnet soviel zu erreichen. Doch Dumbledore schien sich wieder erholt zu haben und schritt vor.

"Gut, dann probieren wir mal etwas anderes. Ich werde wieder die Tür magisch verschließen, so das eigentlich nur ich wieder den Zauber lösen kann. Nun will ich dass du weder die Formel sagst noch deine Hand darauf richtest. Ich möchte dass du nur daran denkst!"

Und so schaute sich Harry den Türgriff an, der bronzen Schien, und konzentrierte sich auf die Formel, diesmal war die magische Essenz vielleicht sogar noch reiner. 

Die Tür sprang auf, schellte gegen die Wand und sprang wieder zurück, aber nicht wieder ins Schloss, sondern hing lose und offen.

Harry spürte eine Freude in sich hochkommen. Er konnte ohne Zauberstab sehr gut Zaubern! Vielleicht brauchte es nur ein wenig Übung. Bis zum ende des Tages konnte Harry nur durch leichtes Denken an die Tür und den Wunsch dass er sie gern offen hätte die Tür auf und zu machen, ob sie nun magisch verschlossen war oder nicht. Dumbledore schien neben sich selbst zu stehen. "Harry! Noch nie habe ich jemanden so schnell so gut ohne Zauberstab zaubern sehen. Nicht mal ich kann den Verschließzauber brechen!" 

Er gab Harry 20 Punkte für Gryffindor und Harry durfte gehen. Er war ließ jede Tür vor sich einfach aufspringen und als er beim Gryffindor Turm angekommen war wurde er fast traurig weil er durch ein Loch und nicht eine Tür musste. 

"plenum lunam!" Das Passwort wurde geändert. Harry ging hinein und sah dass nur Hermione an ihrem üblichen Platz saß.

"Wo ist Ron?" Harry war irritiert. Ron würde allein doch nicht lernen? Vielleicht wartete Hermione nur auf ihn.

"Ich sollte dich eher fragen was du hier machst! Es ist Quidditch Training, morgen gegen Ravenclaw, vergessen?" Harry stöhnte, dankte ihr mit einem Kuss und beeilte sich sein Zeug zu holen und sprintete dann alle möglichen Treppen und Wege herunter damit er nicht allzu spät kam. 

  
***

  
Fred war die Taktik mit Georges Hilfe noch einmal durchgegangen und Harry konnte mit Freude sagen dass ihre Taktiken genauso anspruchsvoll waren wie die von Wood (dem letzten Kapitän) und nicht mal ansatzweise so langweilig. Harry war sich sicher dass der richtige Kapitän gewählt worden war, Fred war der eher klügere der beiden Zwillinge und George war mutiger. Aber beide teilten die gleiche Art von Humor, und der war einmalig. Harry erinnerte sich nur an die unzähligen Male an denen sie Percy veräppelt hatten. 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry kaum etwas gegessen und die Anspannung vor einem großen Quidditch-Ereignis schien ins unendliche zu steigen. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er gehen konnte, aber er musste. Als Fred das Team zum Herausgehen aufforderte spürte er eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich um und würde wild von Hermione geküsst. Die Spannung wich der Ekstase und er fühlte sich wieder wohl. Sie trennten sich und er grinste ihr zu. Dann ging er ruhigen Schrittes hinter George hinterher, der auf ihn gewartet hatte und Harry einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken gab. 

Die Tribünen waren voll mit Schülern und Lehrern, wobei die Gryffindors natürlich ihr Team unterstützten, und die restlichen Schüler unterschiedliche Farben trugen. Slytherin unterstützte geschlossen Ravenclaw um ihren Hass gegenüber Gryffindor zu zeigen.

Harry ging zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams in die Umkleidekabinen und zog sich seine roten Quidditch-Roben an. Dann hörte er einen neue Ansprache in der er viele Sachen aus Olivers alter Rede wiederfand. Die Zwillinge waren große Fans von Olivers Reden gewesen und dass sie seine Methode kopierten war fast zu erwarten. 

Dann gingen sie hinaus aufs Feld, und nachdem Madam Hooch mit ihrer Trillerpfeife den Spielbeginn angepfiffen hatte war Harry in der Luft. 

"Und da sind sie in der Luft! Gryffindor hat den Quaffle und es ist Alicia Spinnet die ihn gefangen hat! Ein wunderbares Mädchen, inzwischen Head Girl, ich sollte sie mal fragen ob sie mit mir-" Und wie man erwarten konnte hatte McGonagall schon längst Lee ermahnt, doch Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf den Kommentar, sondern schaute sich nach dem Snitch um. Doch als er sich umdrehte sah er ein unerwartetes Gesicht. Cho lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Harry flog schnell weg, er wollte Cho nicht sehen. Er verband ihr Gesicht mit Cedrics Gesicht und das war als wenn er sich an Voldemort selbst erinnern würde. An Hermione denken, ja, das würde helfen. 

In Gedanken verhangen wurde er beinahe von einem Bludger skalpiert und er war gezwungen seine Gedanken wieder auf das Spiel zu richten. Cho verfolgte ihn noch (die gleiche Taktik wie letztes Spiel) und im Moment schienen sie klar im Vorteil - der Ball war kaum in den Händen der Slytherins da hatte ihn entweder Ron gehalten oder ein Bludger brachte sie dazu ihn wieder fallen zu lassen. Harry speedete wieder mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über das Feld, er wollte Cho keine Chance zur Verfolgung geben. Er sah einmal etwas goldenes und war so schnell dass er sich entschied lieber noch eine Runde zu fliegen da er so schneller war. Und tatsächlich erreichte er die gleiche Stelle bevor Cho sie erreichte. Er sah den Snitch, er war 300 Meter über ihm. Er schoss hoch wie eine Kanonenkugel und war kurz davor den Snitch zu greifen, da sah er etwas was ihm den Atem raubte. Er stoppte. War er sich sicher? Er schaute wieder hin. Er sah wie er schon davor Sirius gesehen hatte nun ein Tier auf den oberen und meist verlassenen Rängen sitzen. Doch es war schier unmöglich. Er sah einen Hirsch! Harry wusste von einem Animagus der sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln konnte. Der Hirsch schien ihn anzuschauen, und dann schaute der Hirsch über ihn. Harry schaute auch hoch. Dort war der Snitch, der nur darauf wartete gefangen zu werden. Harry griff nach ihm, aber er ließ den Blick auf dem Hirsch. Der Hirsch schien ihm zuzunicken und sprang dann die Tribüne herunter. Er sprang die Tribüne herunter? Doch Harry konnte sich nicht weiter sorgen machen, denn das komplette Team hatte ihn umarmt und Lee Jorden schrie immer noch das Ergebnis: 230 zu 0 für Gryffindor! Fred, George und Ron klopften ihm auf dem Rücken, Alicia, Angelina und Katie küssten ihn und als Hermione von den Tribünen kam gab es wieder eine Show für alle Umstehenden. Harry trug Hermione regelrecht und zusammen mit dem Team und den anderen Gryffindors machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Doch Harry ging der Hirsch nicht aus dem Kopf. War es sein Vater? Sein Vater war tot, das wusste Harry. Doch vielleicht hatte sein Vater seinen Tod ebenfalls nur vorgetäuscht? Oder vielleicht hatte sein Vater einen Bruder? Harry war ratlos, doch er wollte dieses Rätsel lüften. 

* * *

Next Chapter 8 - Prongs! Will take a while, I'm exhausted with all these writing and I think 7 chapters in that short time is not that bad! Any feedback right in your review or send me an email gggh@gmx.net!

@Sleep: I shall answer in english although I'm german I think the english language is way better to express feelings or to describe things. Everytime I think of Hermione words like beautiful and marvelous are streaming through my head, no german words. thanks for giving such a nice review!

@Thorin: Ich werde nicht aufhören deutsch zu schreiben, auch wenn ich meine Werke am Ende auf jeden fall in die englische Sprache übersetzen werde. Ich bin froh dass Leute Gefallen an meinen Geschichten haben und ich werde so schnell wie möglich weiter verfassen! 


	8. Prongs

Die Party war wild und heftig, aber Harry verließ sie relativ früh, morgen hatte er soweit frei, aber er hatte schon vor Wochen begonnen mit Hermione für die OWLs zu lernen (und Ron kam nur ungern mit) und er wollte damit relativ früh anfangen. Binns hatte durchscheinen lassen dass er die OWL Tests über die Drachenkriege (irgendwann im Mittelalter, als Zauberer verpönt waren und Drachen an der Tagesordnung standen) schreiben lassen wollte. Und Harry musste noch eine Menge Nachforschungen für Potions machen, den Snape hatte angedroht einen Überprüfungstest anzusetzen wobei jeder mindestens 2 Tränke anmischen musste ohne Buch und Notizen, wobei die Tränke von Snape allein bestimmt werden sollten. 

Auch andere Fächer wurden immer schwerer, selbst Hagrid gab der Klasse schriftliche Hausaufgaben und das wahrscheinlich ungewöhnlichste was Harry jemals hatte war eine richtige Vorhersage von Trelawney: Sie sagte die genaue Zahl der Schüler voraus, die ihre Hausaufgaben nicht oder falsch hatten (was aber eigentlich nicht schwer zu erraten war, denn jeder außer Parvati und Lavender war unfähig auch nur den kleinsten Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen). 

Es war einmal wieder mitten in der Woche, Harrys Gedanken waren wieder einmal komplett woanders, er dachte darüber nach wie Flitwick ihn nun herausfordern sollte, Harry hatte es endlich geschafft gegen ihn zu gewinnen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl langsam "ausgelernt" zu haben. Vielleicht schafft Flitwick es ja Snape dazu zu überreden, oder vielleicht sogar Dumbledore. Oder McGona-"

"Potter! Ich habe sie gerade gefragt ob sie es bereits geschafft haben ihr Sparschwein zu tranfigurieren? So wie es aussieht sollten sie anfangen das zu versuchen und nicht mehr ihren Gedanken nachzuhinken." Harry grummelte und wedelte lustlos mit seinem Zauberstab über das Sparschwein, sie sollten es in ein echtes Schwein verwandeln, aber soweit hatte es noch nicht einmal Hermione geschafft, obwohl ihr Schwein bereits quiekte und Borsten hatte. Gerade als Harry die Worte murmelte die nötig waren und Professor McGonagall weggeschaut hatte hörte Harry ein lautes quieken. Er erwartete das Neville wieder etwas angestellt hatte und war verblüfft als jeder auf seinen Tisch schaute. Er selbst sah hinunter und sah kein Sparschwein sondern ein echtes, und es hatte wohl Angst, denn es rannte von Harrys Tisch und rammte Neville auf seinem Weg nach draußen um. 

Alles wurde wieder normal und Hermione gab ihm ein Lächeln. Nachdem die Stunde zuende war rief McGonagall ihn nach vorn.

"15 Punkte für Gryffindor für gute Transfigurationsarbeit trotz Geistesabwesendheit."

Harry wurde rot und lächelte. Er ging hinaus und er schlenderte zusammen mit Ron und Hermione zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Dort angekommen stichelten ihn gleich Fred und George dass Heute Abend Quidditch-Training war. Harry nickte und obwohl er bereits sein Trainingsprogramm das er morgens mit Ron durchspielte hatte machte ihn das Quidditch-Training immer besonders körperlich fertig. Doch Quidditch machte Spaß und Harry war körperliche Erschöpfung gewohnt. Und wenigstens konnte er dann heute Abend etwas haben was ihm half sich von Snape abzulenken. Denn heute war Donnerstag und kurz vor dem Training würde er mit Snape wieder einmal Privatunterricht haben. 

Snape hatte ihn bisher nur jede Menge Rezepte auswendig lernen lassen und er musste sie alle wieder aufzählen. Und er zeigte Harry ein paar einfache Sprüche damit er bestimmte Zutaten besser zuschneiden oder sonst wie herrichten konnte. Von diesem machte Harry auch im normalen Unterricht Gebrauch und bald hatte jeder diese Sprüche gelernt. Harry wunderte sich warum Snape diese Sprüche ihnen nicht früher beigebracht hatte, vielleicht machte es ihm Spaß in zuzuschauen wie sie wieder und wieder ihre Mandrake roots so schnitten dass sie unbrauchbar wurden. 

Und so hatte Harry nach Transfiguration Defense against the Dark Arts (Dumbledore zeigte ihnen wie sie Schilde errichten konnten, die feindliche Flüche abwehren konnten), Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid hatte sie inzwischen soweit gebracht dass jeder seinen Greifen dazu bringen konnte hinzufliegen wo sie wollten und sie hörten alle auf ihre Namen, wenn sie ihn riefen) und danach Divination (Trelawney sagte nicht seinen Tod voraus sondern dass seine Noten ins Bodenlose sinken würden - Damit war sie sicher halb richtig, immerhin hatte sich seine Note in Divination selber ins Bodenlose gesenkt, aber jede andere schoss steil hoch - Auch in Potions, zu Harrys Verwunderung).

Und so war das letzte was Harry an diesem Tag hatte bevor er zum Quidditch-Training gehen konnte seine Extrastunde mit seinem Lieblingslehrer Snape. 

Harry betrat den kalten Dungeon und wartete auf Snape, doch dieser einen Schüler mit sich, und das erste was Harry auffiel war dass der Schüler auf einer Trage lag die hinter Snape herschwebte. 

"Potter! Ich werde heute mal einen kleinen Test machen wie gut sie mir zuhören. Dieser Schüler hat eine Krankheit die nur von einem Trank geheilt werden kann. Finden sie heraus welcher Trank es ist, mischen sie ihn und verabreichen sie ihm diesen Trank. Geht es dem Schüler besser, ist er geheilt - 30 Punkte für Gryffindor. Hat der Trank keinen Effekt oder verschlimmert er sogar noch seine Lage - 30 oder 60 Punkte von Gryffindor. 

Harrys Augen weiteten sich - Er stand auf und schaute sich den Schüler an. Er erkannte das Gesicht nicht, er muss wohl ein Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff Sixth-Year sein. Der Schüler sah Harry erschrocken und verwundert an, und Harry konnte ihm nur "Alles wird gut" zuflüstern.

Der Junge war blass und hatte gerötete Augen. Er schien geweitete Pupillen zu haben und langsam als würden sie erscheinen als Harry sein Gesicht genauer beobachtete kamen blaue Punkte auf seinem Gesicht ans Tageslicht, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Filzstift angemalt. Der Junge atmete heftiger. 

Harry wühlte in seinem Kopf was diese Symptome bedeuteten. Blasse Haut, gerötete Augen und weite Pupillen waren ein Anzeichen für viele Krankheiten. Doch diese blauen Leberflecke machten Harry Sorgen. Er war sich sicher dass Snape so etwas erwähnt hatte - Es war eine tödliche Krankheit, und sie hieß - Harry drehte sich um zu Snape und fragte ihn aufgeregt:

"Wann begann der Junge krank zu werden?"

"Vor einer halben Stunde fühlte er sich unwohl." Snape konnte sich ein gehässiges Lächeln kaum verkneifen.

Harry dachte weiter. Vor einer halben Stunde, das hieß er hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde um den Trank anzumischen! Er war sich inzwischen sicher dass es die Blaue Keuche war, eine sehr gefährliche Krankheit die nach einer Stunde zum Tode führt, wenn man nicht schnell einen Trank dagegen verabreichte. Stellte Snape das Leben eines Schüler aufs Spiel, nur um Harry zu testen? 

Harry machte sich sofort auf und öffnete Snapes Büro ohne nachzudenken. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt, er war einfach auf die Tür zugegangen und hatte den Gedanken im Kopf Snapes Vorratsschrank zu benutzen. Die Tür sprang von selber auf, und so sprang auch die Tür zu dem Schrank auf in dem Snape seine ganzen Zutaten hatte die er für alle möglichen Tränke brauchte. Harry griff intuitiv in die Regale, schnupperte an dem einen oder anderen Stoff um sicherzugehen das richtige genommen zu haben. Er brauchte 4 Teile geriebene Wurzel der Esche, 2 Teile gepuderte Käferköpfe und das wichtigste, die Lebenseinhauchende Essenz, 1 Teil geriebenes Einhorn-Horn. Harry benutzte Snapes Kessel und setzte soviel Trank an, wie er für eine einmalige Benutzung brauchen würde. Das Feuer zündete er wieder intuitiv an, er wollte den Trank brauen und dazu brauchte er Feuer, also entstanden blaue Flammen unter dem Kessel. Harry beäugte skeptisch seine Uhr. Er musste erst das Käferkopfpuder mit den Eschenwurzeln erhitzen bis es kochte und dann das Einhornhornpuder dazugeben. Dann ein wenig abkühlen und es wäre trinkbereit. Es dauerte weitere 10 Minuten bis der Trank kochte und Harry fügte das Puder hinzu. Harry sah zu dem Schüler herüber, und er sah schlimmer aus denn je. Er hatte nun am ganzen Körper die blauen Punkte und sie schienen schwarz zu werden. Er wusste, bald wäre es zu spät, und so benutzte er einen kleinen Zauber den ihm Snape beigebracht hatte um die Temperatur des Trankes zu verringern, und Harry schöpfte mit einem Behälter den Trank aus dem Kessel. 

Er ging zu dem Schüler, setzte seinen Kopf auf und flößte ihm den Trank ein. Er trank und nachdem er fertig war, fiel sein Kopf zurück und er wurde bewusstlos. Harry schaute hilflos, er wusste dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. War es vielleicht die falsche Krankheit? Er schaute zu Snape, doch Snape schaute auf den Jungen und machte nichts. Soll ich ihm zugucken wie er stirbt? Niemals, aber was kann ich tun? 

Harry Gedanken rasten und er wusste nicht was zu tun. Doch gerade als Harry aus Verzweiflung noch etwas ansetzen wollte sah er wie eine Veränderung: Die schwarz-blauen Flecken wichen, der Junge gewann Farbe. Er schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Snape legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach leise mit einer fast netten Stimme:

"Geh nun zurück in deinen Aufenthaltsraum. Und versuche nie wieder ein giftiges Tier anzurühren."

Der Junge verschwand und Snape wand sich an Potter.

"30 Punkte von Gryffindor dafür dass du in mein Büro eingebrochen bist, und 60 Punkte für Gryffindor dass du das Leben eines Mitschüler gerettet hast."

Snape ging aus dem Raum und ließ einen komplett verdatterten Harry zurück.

  
***

  
Der Rest der Woche lief genau so ab wie immer - Fitnesstraining am Morgen, Quidditch Training am Abend (bald müssten sie morgens trainieren, es wurde immer früher dunkel), Unterricht sowohl morgens und mittags als auch abends. Regelmäßige Treffen mit Hermione (wahrscheinlich die Höhepunkte von Harrys Woche), lange Gespräche über alle möglichen Themen mit Ron bis in die Nacht hinein. Harry erfuhr von Ron dass er sich regelmäßig mit Fleur treffen wollte und er fragte Harry ob er an diesen Abenden seine Invisibility Cloak ausleihen könnte. Harry erlaubte es ihm lachend und fragte ihn ob er nicht gleich noch die Marauder's Map haben will, damit Filch ihm nicht bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abzieht. Ron murmelte ein Dankeschön und war bald eingeschlafen, Harry versuchte das gleiche, doch Gedanken hielten ihn wach. Erst der Gedanke an Hermione ließ ihn sanft schlummern, ihre pure Präsenz war beruhigend, und Harry hatte eine gute Vorstellungskraft. 

Doch eines nagte Harry immer noch von innen an, auch wenn er es nicht bewusst merkte: Der Gedanke an seinen Vater, oder der Geist seines Vaters. Harry hatte die Idee dass es nur ein wilder Hirsch gewesen ist schnell ausgeschlagen: Hoch oben in den Tribünen würde sich kein Hirsch verlaufen, und außerdem schien der Hirsch ihn anzusehen. Der Blick schien intelligent, und Harry wiederholte die Szene sehr oft in seinem Kopf. Er musste den Hirsch wiedertreffen, doch wie? 

Harry hatte einen Plan, und er erzählte Ron und Hermione am Frühstückstisch von dem Hirsch und was er vorhatte.

"Harry, du weißt dass dein Vater tot ist? Ich meine, wenn er am Leben wäre, er hätte keinen Grund sich zu verstecken, immerhin ist er unschuldig!" Hermione wollte Harry von diesem offensichtlich verrückten Gedanken abbringen.

"Harry, ich glaube das war nur ein Scherz von irgendwem der dich gut kennt, aber ich denke nicht dass es Fred und George waren, so etwas geschmackloses würden sie nie machen. Könnte von Malfoy sein." Während Ron noch weiter darüber sprach wie gern er doch Malfoys Gesicht entstellen wollte sagte Harry zu ihnen:

"Ich gehe heute nach dem Quidditchtraining hin, und wenn es wirklich etwas mit meinem Vater zu tun hat, dann werde ich es herausfinden."

Sie nickten schweigend und Hermione warf ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, als würde sie ihn niemals wieder sehen. Er küsste sie und begann sein Frühstück zu essen, während Ron damit beschäftigt war seine Zunge wieder zurückzuzaubern, so wie es aussah hatten Fred und George Tongue-Toffees in Rons Müslischüssel getan und lachten sich nun auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kaputt. 

Harry war den Tag nicht so konzentriert in seinen Klassen wie sonst (ansonsten war er auch nicht sonderlich konzentriert, und nun war es sogar fast einem träumerischen Dauerzustand gleichzusetzen). 

Erst in Care of Magical Creatures wachte Harry richtig auf, den Hagrid murmelte ihm mit einer was Harry dachte war eine gespielt unwichtige Stimme zu:

"Harry, ähm, bleib doch nach der Stunde noch bei der Hütte, ich äh, du wirst schon sehen."

Harry wunderte sich bei dieser mehr als kryptischen Aussage blieb aber hinten und sagte Ron und Hermione er müsste noch etwas mit Hagrid besprechen. 

Als die komplette Klasse weg war schaute Harry Hagrid erwartend an, und der begann nervös:

"Äh, ich weiß ich sollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber Harry, ich äh, habe herausgefunden, was du an den Abenden machst."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet, aber schlimm war dies hier sicherlich auch nicht. 

"Und?" 

"Nun, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, was dir, äh, helfen könnte. Komm mit."

Hagrid führte einen konfusen Harry um die Hütte und was Harry dort sah ließ sein Herz höher springen. Ein goldener Greif! Majestätisch und wunderschön stand er angebunden in Hagrids kleinen Garten. 

"Oh Hagrid, wo hast du ihn her? Weiß Professor McGonagall davon? Er könnte mir wirklich helfen, ich bin zwar schon weit aber ich muss das Tier in das ich mich verwandeln will in und auswendig kennen."

Harry ging herüber und streichelte den Greif nachdem er zuvor sich dem Greif verbeugt hatte, und dieser ebenfalls auf seine Knie gesunken war. Er sah wirklich fantastisch aus, das Bild in dem Buch von McGonagall schien nichts dagegen zu sein, auch wenn es sich bewegte. 

Nach einer Weile sprach Hagrid wieder:

"Ich werde wenn ich mit Professor McGonagall rede mal nebenbei den goldenen Greifen erwähnen den ich zufällig bei mir habe. Ich denke dann kannst du ihn auch offiziell besuchen. Und ich bin mir sicher er wird dir helfen. Ich bin stolz auf dich Harry, du wirst ein großartiger Zauberer."

Mit den letzte Worten gab Hagrid Harry eine vaterliche Umarmung und er hatte fast Tränen in den Augen, Harry war ebenfalls den Tränen nahe, aber mehr weil seine Knochen durch Hagrids festen Griff sehr weh taten.

Am frühen Abend nach Harrys Stunden mit McGonagall hatte Harry Quidditch-Training .Sie war erfreut gewesen dass er fast jede Stunde seine Zeit verbesserte: Er konnte in einen Löwen transformieren und das bereits in ein paar Sekunden, auch wenn der Löwe dem echten Abbild noch nicht ganz ähnlich sah. Dazu könnte Harry den goldenen Greifen sehr gut gebrauchen, aber er blieb still. 

Quidditch-Training war etwas neues heute, denn Fred und George zeigten ihnen eine neue Technik die sie die "Weasley Submarine" nannten. Einer der Zwillinge sprang von seinem Besen und hängte sich an einen Bludger, der andere flog mit dem Besen des anderen hinterher und nachdem der Bludger komplett vom Kurs abgeraten war ließ der andere Zwilling sich fallen und landete auf seinen Besen. Diese Technik war effektiv wie gefährlich, immerhin waren so unmögliche Rettungsaktionen möglich oder die Möglichkeit einen Bludger für mehrere Minuten komplett aus dem Spiel zu befördern, aber wenn der andere Zwilling nicht rechtzeitig und dem einen war, dann könnte es schlimm werden. Gut das Fred und George so ein eingespieltes Team waren. 

Sie übten ihre Techniken und die drei weiblichen Chaser dachten auch über eine Taktik nach. Harry war glücklich mit seinen Taktiken und er hatte noch nie ein Spiel verloren, ausser das eine gegen Hufflepuff, und daran dachte er nicht gern, denn die Person die den Snitch gefangen hatte, wurde im gleichen Jahr von Voldemort getötet. 

Der Gedanke an Cedric und an Voldemort festigte Harry in seinem Beschluß nach dem Quidditch-Training die Tribüne hochzulaufen um an die Stelle zu gelangen, an dem er den Hirsch sah. Er war sich sicher, es musste sein Vater sein. Und so ließ er hoch kaum wie das Training zu Ende war. Er kam oben an und sah die verlassene Tribüne. Es wirkte alles normal, einfarbig, eintönig. Komplett leer. Doch dann dachte Harry an etwas. Vielleicht war dies etwas wie die Marauder's Map? Sie war leer und unscheinbar, doch sagte man die richtigen Worte zeigte sie ihr Geheimnis.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, erhob ihn und sprach:

"I solemny swear I'm up to no good."

Erst schien es als wäre nichts passiert, doch dann sah Harry etwas vor ihm. Ein weißes Glitzern, ein größer werdendes Glimmern, ein hell leuchtender Körper. Und nach einigen Sekunden stand vor Harry ein strahlend weißer Hirsch, er sah aus wie sein Patronus, nur echter, und Harry wusste wer es war.

Er hatte seinen Vater gefunden.

  
***

  
Der weiße Hirsch blinzelte, und in Sekunden verwandelte sich James Potter zurück. Harry war überwältigt, er sah zum allerersten Mal seinen Vater bei lebendigem Leibe - Aber war er lebendig? Denn James Potter war nach der Rückverwandlung immer noch genauso weiß wie davor, nur dass er aussah wie ein Mensch. Und ein Geist konnte er auch nicht sein, denn er war nicht durchsichtig. Aber er sah auch keinen Tag gealtert aus. Er lächelte Harry an und schritt zu ihm. Er sprach mit einer Stimme die wie weit entfernt klang:

"Du bist gewachsen, Harry."

"Dad... " Harry waren die Worte entfallen.

"Ich habe dich Quidditch spielen sehen. Du bist ein echter Potter." Sein Vater grinste.

"Dad, was ..?" Harry stotterte immer noch vor sich hin.

"Was mit mir ist? Nun Harry, setz dich lieber, es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte. Aber ich werde sie dir erzählen."

Nachdem Harry sich hingesetzt hatte begann James Potter davon zu erzählen, wie er gegen Voldemort kämpfte und dabei starb, sein Geist aber da blieb, da es ihm vorherbestimmt war ein Geist zu sein, der seinen Sohn beschützen soll. Er hatte wenig Hoffnung für Harry oder Lily aber konnte nichts tun, so wären sie nachdem Harry starb wenigstens im Leben nach dem Tod vereint. Doch weder Lily noch Harry kamen, und so machte sich Geist-James auf und sah den schrecklichen Anblick eines weinenden Harry mit der Narbe auf seiner Stirn und seiner toten Mutter daneben.

"Erst habe ich nicht begriffen was dies bedeutete, doch mit ein paar Jahren kam ich dahinter dass deine Mutter sich für dich geopfert hat, um dein Leben zu retten. Dadurch hatte sie ihre Seele für deine gegeben und es gibt sie nicht mal mehr im Leben nach dem Tod. Doch meine Aufgabe als Geist war weiterhin zu erfüllen - Voldemort lebte, und du warst in großer Gefahr. Erinnerst du dich an Priori Incantatem? Ich habe dich dorthin begleitet und war genauso verblüfft wie du als ich sah dass ein zweiter James Potter aus dem Zauberstab kam. Und in letzter Zeit wurde es immer schwieriger dich zu beschützen, Harry. Schau, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast bin ich kein richtiger Geist, ich bin nicht durchscheinend, und ich kann mich auch verwandeln. Aber ich bin ein Geist so wie Binns oder Nearly Headless Nick. Doch was ich habe das hat kein anderer Geist. Die Erlaubnis in das Totenreich zu wandern wann und wie ich will. Nachdem ich zum Geist geworden bin und herausgefunden hatte dass Lily nirgendswo mehr existierte gab mir der letzte Geist der diese Fähigkeit besaß die Fähigkeit und blieb für ewig im Leben nach dem Tod."

"Wer war dieser Geist? Ich meine, wenn er überall hin konnte, warum gab er dir dann die Fähigkeit und verzichtete darauf?" Harry konnte nicht so recht glauben was er da hörte, aber es schien Sinn zu machen.

"Weil er wusste dass der letzte Potter auf jeden Fall gerettet werden muss, ansonsten wäre seine komplette Blutlinie ausgelöscht worden. Harry, die Familie Potter sind direkte Nachfahren Godric Gryffindors. Mein Urgroßvater hieß sogar noch Godric mit Vornamen. Der Geist der mir die Fähigkeit verlieh war Godric Gryffindor selbst, unser Vorfahre."

Harry fiel vom Sitz. Direkte Nachfahren Godric Gryffindors ? Harry erinnerte sich an Momente, zum Beispiel als er zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, schossen Rote und Goldene Funken heraus, oder als er das Schwert Godric Gryffindors aus dem Sorting Hat zog, oder als er sich ein Tier für seine Animagustransformation aussuchen sollte und er sofort wusste dass er den Goldenen Greifen haben wollte als er ihn gesehen hatte. Harry setzte sich wieder und nickte. 

"Und du bist mit mir seitdem? Warum hast du dich noch nicht früher gezeigt, und warum gerade zu dieser Zeit?"

"Weil du noch nicht reif genug dazu warst. Dumbledore schickte dich zu Muggles, und ich versteckte mich immer in deiner Nähe. Du wusstest nicht dass du ein Zauberer warst und das war auch gut so. Denn magische Schwingungen hätte Voldemort fühlen können, und du wärst sehr schnell von Todesessern umringt gewesen. Und ich habe mich erst heute dir gezeigt weil ich es nicht riskieren wollte das mich sonst jemand sieht. Niemand weiß von mir und niemand darf von mir erfahren. Nur du weißt es nun. Und du weißt es auch nur, weil die Gefahr größer denn je ist. Hast du dich nicht gewundert warum Voldemort so still ist in letzter Zeit?"

"Hmm, doch. Ich dachte dass er sich erst mal stärken muss. Und wäre es nicht schlimm wenn Leute angegriffen worden wären?"

"Harry, du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor. Sicherlich ist es besser dass noch niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist, aber diese lange Zeit der Vorbereitung bedeutet nur eines: Voldemort plant etwas sehr großes. Und das Ziel wirst DU sein. Und darum Harry, müssen wir dich richtig vorbereiten. Niemand weiß was Voldemort vorhat, auch nicht Dumbledore. Aber wir müssen dich kampfbereit machen. Zur Not auch gegen das Gesetz. Es geht um die Sicherheit der Welt und vor allem um Deine." James schien sehr ernst, und Harry wunderte sich ob er Sachen berühren könnte oder er einfach hindurchgleiten würde. Nun, auf der Tribüne stand er schon, aber das hieß nichts, ein Geist konnte auch nur gerade so über der Tribüne schweben und es sähe so aus al würde er stehen.

Doch dann kam Harry der Gedanke:

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore dachte sich das gleiche, und ich bekomme spezielles Training seit Anfang des Jahres!"

"Wirklich?" James schien sehr erleichtert. Doch dann sprach er wieder, und diesmal mit einer Wärme die Harry niemals von einem Geist gehört hatte.

"Harry, wenn du wüsstest wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Ich habe dich all die Jahre begleitet, und ich musste niemals eingreifen. Du hast dich benommen wie es ein echter Gryffindor getan hätte. Und Godric Gryffindor ist sicherlich auch stolz auf dich. Aber über eine Sache müssen wir noch reden - Ich habe dich zusammen mit deiner Freundin Hermione gesehen - Die klügste Hexe die ich jemals gesehen habe - und du warst stocksteif mit ihr! Harry, ich weiß du bist ein wenig zu alt für so etwas ..." 

Harry ahnte schlimmes. Bevor sein Vater weitersprechen konnte redete Harry schnell drauf los:

"Nein, ich meine ich weiß das alles schon, danke. Ich war nicht stocksteif, ich, ich war nur nervös, und glaub mir, ich bekomme das hin. Aber mal eine Frage: Warum schaust du mir und Hermione bei SOETWAS zu?"

Hätte James rotwerden können, er wäre es wohl gewesen, doch nun schaute er nur etwas verlegen zur Seite:

"Wie sagt Moody doch immer? Constant Vigilance!" Er lachte und Harry lachte mit ihm.

Nach einer Weile (und allen möglichen Sorten von Gesprächen) stimmte James wieder einen ernsteren Ton an:

"Harry, ich finde es gut dass Dumbledore dir jetzt spezielles Training gibt, aber ich würde auch noch gern etwas für dich tun."

"Hm?" Harry wusste nicht was sein Vater der Geist tun sollte. Allein seine Gegenwart war wie eine Erlösung, Harry hatte einen Vater.

"Von den Fähigkeiten die ich von Godric Gryffindors Geist bekommen habe war eine dabei, die ich nun dir übergeben will. Schau, ich als fast solider Geist kann sogar von manchen Zaubern getroffen werden. Aber selbst zaubern kann ich nicht. Und so gab mir Godric Gryffindor die Fähigkeit Flüche und Zauber abzuwehren. Du magst vielleicht denken "Das kann mein Schildzauber auch", aber Harry, du hast etwas was in Verbindung mit dieser Fähigkeit sogar den Todesfluch abwehren kann. Und vor allem tut diese Fähigkeit weh, denn je nachdem wie stark der Zauber war, desto mehr Schmerz wirst du erleiden. Als Geist spürst du dies nicht, aber als lebender Mensch sehr wohl. Solltest du Voldemorts Todesfluch so abwehren müssen, so wird es wahrscheinlich weh tun als würdest du den Cruciatus Curse ertragen müssen, aber es ist alle mal besser als zu sterben."

"Wow." So eine mächtige Fähigkeit gab es? Und sein Vater wollte sie ihm geben?

"Harry, ich werde dir die Fähigkeit nun übergeben. Blocke alle Zauber sofern du kannst mit Zaubern, wir wollen nicht das jemand herausfindet dass du diese Fähigkeit besitzt."

James Potter streckte seine weiße Hand aus und berührte Harry an der Stirn, direkt über seiner Narbe. Harry erwartete eine kalte Dusche, wie bei jedem Geist der jemanden berührte, doch er spürte eine sehr kalte Hand, die seine Stirn berührte. Er war also fast ein Mensch, aber immer noch ein Geist. Doch auf einmal schien sich etwas rot-goldenes seinem Arm Entlangzubahnen und als es in James' Hand war, spürte Harry eine unerträgliche Hitze auf seiner Stirn. Doch James Hand auf seiner Stirn schien weiter gegen ihn zu drücken, und gerade als Harry zurückweichen wollte weil er sich ansonsten eine Brandwunde geholt hätte verließ das rote Licht James' Hand und flog durch Harrys Kopfhaut in seine Narbe, die darauf rot und golden leuchtete. Harry fiel bewusstlos um und er sank in einen Traum, den er lieber nicht gesehen hätte:

Ein Mann in einer schwarzen Robe saß in einem dunklen Raum, doch Harry erkannte dass es wohl ein Dungeon sein muss, denn die Wände waren felsig und der Eingang eher ein Loch als eine Tür. Der Mann saß vor einem Tisch und schrieb in einer altertümlichen Schrift etwas auf Pergament, was er schrieb sah Harry nie. Doch er erkannte den Mann, mit seinen roten, schlangengleichen Augen und seinen Schlitzen als Nase. Er war genauso dünn und schmächtig wie Harry ihn in seiner Erinnerung hatte, und als Voldemort weiter schrieb, stoppte Harry. Was machte er hier? Normalerweise träumte er diese Träume wenn etwas besonders mit Voldemort passiert, wenn er Menschen tötet oder ähnliches vorhat.

Harry versuchte das Pergament zu lesen, aber entweder die Sprache war ihm nicht bekannt oder Voldemort hatte eine sehr undeutliche Schrift. Doch als Harry es aufgegeben hatte und sich fragte was wohl noch passieren würde schaut Voldemort von seinen Unterlagen hoch und schien Harry zu fixieren. Doch Harry war doch nicht wirklich in dem Raum, wie konnte Voldemort ihn also anschauen? Doch dann sah Harry warum Voldemort aufgeschaut hatte, denn Voldemort schaute nicht, nein er hatte einen glasigen Blick aufgelegt, als wäre er hypnotisiert. Doch dann schlug sich Voldemort die Hände auf die Stirn und schrie, einen hohen und gar nicht männlichen Schrei, und er schrie weiter bis endlich Wurmschwanz in den Raum kam. 

Wurmschwanz schien erschrocken und panisch zugleich, lief zu seinem Meister und schaute was war. Voldemort hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden geschmissen und krümmte sich nun dort, seine Hände immer noch auf seiner Stirn. Wurmschwanz versuchte die Hände seines Meister von seiner Stirn zu lösen, damit er sehen konnte was dort falsch sei. Mit seiner silbernen Hand schaffte er es schließlich und was er dort sah ließ nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Harry erschrecken.

Auf Voldemorts Stirn breitete sich ein golden-rotes Licht aus, und es war geformt wie ein Blitz. Harrys Narbe! Das Licht wurde Breit und blendete Wurmschwanz fast, und Voldemort schrie ohne Unterlass weiter, nun zitternd. Doch dann verblasste das Licht wieder und nach gut einer Minute war Voldemorts Stirn wieder normal und Voldemort hörte auf zu schreien. 

Wurmschwanz ließ ihn los und Voldemort setzte sich auf, und flüsterte zwei Worte: 

" Harry Potter..."

  
***

  
Harry wachte auf und sah einen verwirrten James Potter in Geistform vor ihm. Harry lag immer noch auf der Tribüne, und nun setzte er sich auf. Er war durchgeschwitzt und was das verwunderlichste war, seine Narbe tat nicht ein bisschen weh.

"Eigentlich hätte es dir keine Schmerzen bereiten sollen..." James schien ratlos und sah Harry misstrauisch an.

"Es hat nicht wehgetan, jedenfalls nicht mir. Ich hatte einen Traum und-"

"Einen Traum? Über Voldemort?" James' Geistaugen weiteten sich.

Harry nickte und erzählte ihm knapp was er gesehen hatte. 

"Nun, ich denke da du mit Voldemort durch die Narbe und durch euer Blut verbunden bist spürt er Veränderungen in dir, genauso wie du Träume über ihn hast. Nur ich denke er weiß nicht was dies zu bedeuten hat. Niemand wusste davon bis auf Godric Gryffindor selbst, und nun wir beide. Voldemort geht wohl nur davon aus dass du wieder stärker geworden bist, und das bist du das ganze Jahr lang."

Harry nickte dann, und fragte: "Dad? Ich meine ..." Er war es nicht gewohnt einen Vater zu haben, und nun stand der Geist seines Vaters vor ihm. 

James grinste und nickte nur.

"Also, wie benutze ich diese Fähigkeit? Ich muss wenn es nötig ist ja wissen wie es geht."

"Du musst sichergehen dass der Zauber deine Narbe trifft. Dann wirst du Schmerz spüren, so stark wie der Zauber war, aber der Zauber verflüchtigt und hat keinen Effekt. Natürlich ist es sinnlos direkte Schmerzzauber damit abzufangen, denn der Schmerz wird der gleiche sein."

Harry nickte und wunderte sich wie spät es sein mag. Doch sein Vater sprach wieder, und er sah inzwischen schon viel mehr aus wie ein normaler Geist.

"Harry, ich fürchte ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht. Dadurch dass ich dir meine Fähigkeit überlassen habe, habe ich nur noch genug Kraft um ein einziges Mal in die Totenwelt zu wandern. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit mit dir, 15 wunderschöne Jahre, doch deine Sicherheit ist nun außer Frage. Besiege Voldemort und bring der Welt Frieden!"

Harry umarmte seinen Vater das erste und letzte Mal im Leben, Tränen liefen seinem Gesicht herunter. Sein Vater fühlte sich nun noch einmal wie ein kompletter Mensch an, doch dann verblasste James komplett, winkte und war dann verschwunden. 

Auf Harrys Rückweg weinte Harry bittere Tränen. Er hatte seinen Vater getroffen, und nun hatte er ihn für immer verloren. 

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett musste er durch den Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum, und er ignorierte Ron und Hermione komplett. Er legte sich in sein Bett und machte sich nicht einmal soviel Mühe sich auszuziehen oder seine Brille abzulegen. Er weinte sich selbst in den Schlaf und bald träumte er davon wie er als Greif mit seinem Vater als Hirsch über die Wiesen ging.

Der nächste Morgen war Harry genauso unwillkommen wie Hermione und Ron. Er erklärte den beiden am Frühstückstisch dass es ihm nicht gut ginge er aber Madam Pomfrey nicht stören wollte. Er wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, dann würde er sich sicher erholen. Ron sah besorgt aus und Hermione war den Tränen nahe, sie beide bemerkten dass dort mehr war, und sie waren zu Recht verletzt dass Harry ihnen nicht verriet. 

Harry war den ganzen Tag unkonzentriert und erst als Harry von einem schmerzhaften Fluch erwischt worden war in Flitwicks Extrastunde fühlte er seinen Körper, den Rest des Tages hatte er nur seinen traurigen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nachgehangen. 

Gerade als Harry die Tür zum Charms-Klassenraum geschlossen hatte fand er sich direkt vor Dumbledore, der ihn lächelnd und mit glitzernden Augen ansah. Er sah so fröhlich aus, dachte sich Harry.

"Hallo, Harry! Ich sehe dass du gerade mit deiner Extrastunde bei Professor Flitwick fertig bist. Könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Harry nickte nur stumpf und musste aufpassen dass er hinter Dumbledore blieb, der alte Mann hatte einen schnellen Schritt.

Als sich Dumbledore und Harry in Dumbledores Büro gesetzt hatten, fing Dumbledore an zu sprechen:

"Harry, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen dass wir diese Woche mit der zauberstablosen Magie abschließen und-"

Doch Dumbledore wurde jäh von Harry unterbrochen, der losplapperte:

"Abschließen? Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal die schwereren Zauber probiert, wir haben doch bisher nur die einfachen wie wingardium leviosa und so gemacht-"

Doch diesmal unterbrach Dumbledore ihn:

"Harry, ich denke du bist ein Naturtalent in zauberstabloser Magie, sowie in mehreren anderen Bereichen. Du kannst bereits jetzt schon schwere Zauber ohne Stab ausführen ohne sie zu üben. Verwandle mein Schreibtisch in ein Schwein!"

Harry wunderte sich ob er dies konnte, selbst mit Zauberstab hatten sie bisher nur unbelebte Gegenstände die dem Tier in das sie den Gegenstand verwandeln wollten ähnlich sahen transfiguriert. 

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, fixierte seinen Blick auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und wollte, dass es ein Schwein wurde. Nach einer knappen halben Sekunde war anstatt eines Schreibtisches ein pinkes Schweinchen erschienen, das quiekte und keinen Weg aus diesem Raum fand. Dumbledore klatschte und sagte Harry dass er seinen Schreibtisch gern wiederhaben wolle. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Schweinchen und stellte sich vor wie aus dem Schwein ein Schreibtisch wird. Und so war es auch, mitten im Raum stand Dumbledores alter Schreibtisch. Harry hob ihn magisch an und setzte ihn an seinen alten Platz.

Dumbledore klatschte noch immer wie ein Verrückter und sprach dann:

"Harry, ich glaube ich muss meine Aussage dass du ein Naturtalent in zauberstabloser Magie bist zurückziehen. Ich glaube Harry, dass du ein Freizauberer bist."

* * *

Thanks to all Reviewers! I hope I do a good job and all of you enjoy reading!

The next chapters name is "Death Eater Tragedy and Harry being seduced" 


	9. Death Eater Tragedy and Harry being sedu...

Attention: This chapter contains sexual content!!!

Achtung: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet sexuellen Inhalt!!!

* * *

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck schien wohl zu zeigen dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte. Dumbledore sprach weiter.

"Harry, Freizauberer sind besondere Zauberer. Freizauberer haben kein besonderes Talent, sondern sind in allem gleich gut, nämlich perfekt. Und das wirklich besondere an einem Freizauberer ist, dass er alles geschehen lassen kann, sofern es nicht allzu abstrakt ist und er den Wunsch danach hegt. Daher benutzen Freizauberer die gleiche Art von Zaubervorbereitung wie du sie benutzt hast, und so habe ich erkannt dass du auch ein Freizauberer bist. Noch nicht vollkommen ausgebildet, aber schon sehr weit in der Ausbildung."

Harry nickte und wunderte sich ob er das jemals zuvor gewusst hatte. Freizauberer? Harry glaubte den Begriff einmal in einem Buch gelesen zu haben. Doch es kam eine Frage in Harry hoch:

"Professor, wenn ich ein Freizauberer bin, heißt dass das ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr brauche? Ich meine wenn alle Freizauberer die zauberstablose Technik benutzen dann brauchen sie keinen Zauberstab mehr."

"Harry, du verstehst nicht. Erstens, es gibt keinen lebendigen Freizauberer mehr, außer jetzt nun dich. Der letzte bekannte Freizauberer war Godric Gryffindor. (Godric Gryffindor! Was war er noch alles?) Und die Zauberstabwahl ist dem Zauberer selbst übergeben, doch Harry, merke, dein Zauberstab ist ein Utensil, ein Fokus, um die magische Energie zu bündeln und dann als Zauberspruch zu benutzen. Erinnerst du dich als wir den Alohomora-Zauber durchgegangen sind? Warum er auf einmal so stark war?"

Harry nickte: "Ich weiß nicht warum der Zauber so stark war, aber ich habe ja keinen Zauberstab benutzt..."

"Genau das ist es. Dadurch dass DU der magische Fokus warst war der Zauber viele Male stärker. Und das ist auch der Grund warum Freizauberer keinen Zauberstab benutzen müssen: Sie sind als magischer Fokus viel effektiver als ihr Zauberstab. Obwohl ich dir empfehle weiterhin dein Zauberstab zu benutzen, denn wie man es bei dem Alohomora-Zauber gesehen hat, kann ein wenig zuviel Konzentration ein Durcheinander auslösen." Seine Augen blitzten wieder und er schaute mit einem väterlichen Stolz an.

Harry nickte nur und fragte dann: "Was werden wir dann als nächstes trainieren?"

"Hmm, obwohl du wahrscheinlich schon jetzt stärker bist als ich (Harry wurde rot) werden wir versuchen dir beizubringen wie man Schmerzen vergisst, oder zumindest ignoriert."

"Schmerzen vergessen? Geht denn so was?"

"Harry, um ehrlich zu sein haben nur wenige Magier dies jemals geschafft. Aber wie ich bereits mit Überraschung gemerkt habe scheinst du ein unerschöpfliches Potenzial zu haben, und allein dadurch dass es möglich ist, wirst du es erlernen."

Harry hatte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und ihm kam es vor als wenn er diesen Blick viel zu oft aufgesetzt hat dieses Jahr. 

Harry verabschiedete sich und ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Als er hineinblickte und Hermione und Ron auf ihn zukommen sah, drehte er sich gleich wieder und ging heraus, doch Hermione und Ron folgten ihm und hielten ihn fest.

"Harry, was soll das? Du weichst uns aus ohne irgend einen Grund. Ist irgend etwas passiert? Wir sind immer noch deine besten Freunde, erinnerst du dich?" Ron blickte ihm ins Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht zurückschauen. Hermione hatte ihr schönes Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte. 

"Ron, ich, kann es euch nicht sagen, es wäre nicht gut." Wäre es das nicht? Harrys Vater war für immer verschwunden, und Harry hatte hier seinen besten Freund und seine Freundin, und er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Oder vielleicht doch?

"Harry, sprich wieder mit uns! Wir vermissen dich. Ich vermisse dich." Sie blickte ihn an, Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen. Sie machen sich wirklich sorgen, und dabei reden wir nur seit knapp einem Tag nicht miteinander. Er konnte nicht wegschauen, und schließlich umarmte er sie und er flüsterte leise: "Ich könnte doch nicht meine Freundin und meinen besten Freund anlügen..."

Sie umarmte ihn als würde sie einen totgeglaubten Freund in die Arme schließen. Harry fühlte die Wärme in sich hochkommen und der Widerstand es seinen besten Freunden nicht zu erzählen schwand dahin. Er löste sich von Hermione und sagte: "Gut, ich werde es euch erzählen, aber bitte lasst mich es nie wieder erzählen. Mir geht es so elend."

Und so erklärte Harry in raschen Worten was sich auf den Tribünen abgespielt hatte, wie er seinen Vater getroffen hatte, und wie ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte dass er mit ihm war seitdem er lebte und das seine Mutter nicht da war weil sie ihre Seele für Harry gegeben hatte, und dass die Potters Nachfahren des legendären Godric Gryffindor sind. Dann erzählte Harry davon wie er die Fähigkeit jeden Zauber zu blocken erhalten hatte und von seinem Traum. Und das sein Vater für immer verschwunden war. 

Hermione war sich wieder um ihn und weinte offen, Ron streichelte sanft seine Schulter. Harry fühlte Tränen auf seiner Wange und bald weinte er mit Hermione. Nach einer Ewigkeit die in Wirklichkeit vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten war trennten sich Harry und Hermione, beide mit verheulten Gesichtern. Ron sah Harry mitleidig an, und Harry versuchte wieder fröhlich zu sein.

"Hey, ich hätte es euch früher erzählen sollen. Es hat geholfen, und außerdem war er ja schon tot. Wollen wir nicht wieder hinein gehen? Ich denke wir müssen noch den Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig machen."

"Ich habe meinen schon, ich kann euch bei euren helfen." Die alte Hermione war wieder da.

Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, und stellte sich vor wie eine fröhliche, nicht verweinte Hermione aussieht. Wunderschön, und vor allem mit den strahlensten Augen der Welt. Er liebte ihr Gesicht, liebte sie komplett. In seinem jungen Alter hatte Harry schon das Gefühl die Liebe fürs Leben gefunden zu haben.

Harry nahm seine Hände wieder von ihrem Gesicht und blickte in ein Tränenloses, makelloses Gesicht. Keine ausgeweinten Augen, keine großen Tränensäcke und keine dunklen Ringe, sondern nur das wunderschöne Gesicht von Hermione. 

"Ich liebe dich." Sagte Harry einfach.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Hermione küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

Ron grinste und wartete geduldig. "Können wir nun? Drinnen ist ein größeres Publikum, da solltet ihr küssen."

Sie lachten und Harry gab Ron einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken. Harry machte sein Gesicht auch tränenfrei (Ron und Hermione schauten ihn danach mit großen Augen an) und er ging mit ihnen hinein. Drinnen beschwörte Harry seine Sachen mit einem Fingerschnippen und als sie angeflogen kamen und sich vor ihm hinlegten schauten Hermione und Ron ihn noch größer an. Harry seufzte und erzählte ihnen dass er eben Dumbledore getroffen hatte, und das Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte dass er ein Freizauberer sei, der nur noch Übung brauchte. Ron schaute darauf noch dümmer und Harry klappte ihm seinen Mund mit einer Handbewegung wieder zu, lachend. Hermione sah aus als würde sie gleich explodieren und sie sprach sehr schnell:

"Harry, du weißt dass nur Godric Gryffindor ein wirklich nachgewiesener Freizauberer war? Wenn du auch einer bist, dann wäre das großartig! Aber das Godric Gryffindor einer war erklärt auch dass du einer bist, immerhin bist der Nachfahre Gryffindors."

Ron konnte es kaum erwarten etwas mehr zu sehen. "Kannst du wirklich alles? Freizauberer sollen alles können, und ich habe mir als kleines Kind immer gewünscht ich könnte so etwas, dann hätte ich mir jeden Tag soviel Süßes gezaubert wie ich wollte."

Harry grinste und schaute auf den Tisch - Er stellte sich vor wie zwei Schateln darauf stehen würden, einmal Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans und eine Schachtel Chocolate Frogs. 

Ron machte wieder große Augen als die Schachteln aus dem Nichts entstanden, und er mache sich auf und öffnete sofort die Packung mit den Chocolate Frogs. 

"Wow! Harry, du könntest Honeydukes in den Ruin treiben." Ron hatte schon den ersten Frosch verschlungen und war dabei den Zweiten auszupacken.

"Ich benutze das aber nicht um Honeydukes in den Ruin zu treiben. Außerdem muss ich ja wissen was ich machen will, sonst klappt es sowieso nicht. Also Sachen die ich noch nie gesehen habe kann ich auch nicht zaubern. Oder abstrakte Dinge wie "sichere den Frieden auf der Welt" kann ich auch nicht."

"Trotzdem ist das unglaublich! Ich wünschte ich könnte so etwas." Er wurde wieder rot und schaute verlegen hin und her.

"Ich glaube ihr solltet anfangen eure Aufsätze zu schreiben." Merkte Hermione grinsend an. Harry nickte und war bald damit beschäftigt zu erklären wie man sich konzentrieren muss damit aus einem unbelebtem Gegenstand ein Tier oder ähnliches wurde. Ab und zu dachte Harry mit beiden Händen hinter dem Kopf nach und die Feder bewegte sich von alleine über das Papier. 

  
***

  
Die Wochen zogen dahin und Harry lebte froh aber dennoch gespannt weiter. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Vaters war immer noch da, aber zusammen mit Hermione und Ron ertrug er ihn sehr gut. Er wurde immer intimer mit Hermione, und als sie ihn fragte ob sie nicht etwas "romantisches" machen wollten an ihrem Hogsmeade Besuch dieses Wochenende konnte Harry nur zusagen, und er freute sich auf den Besuch, denn immer wenn er mit Hermione zusammen war fühlte er sich geborgen und fühlte nur Liebe für sie. Ron würde wieder Fleur treffen und so waren alle glücklich. 

Doch Harrys Woche war anstrengend genug und so war das Wochenende schneller da als er gedacht hätte, und obwohl die Zeit immer sehr langsam zu werden scheint wenn ein freudiges Ereignis naht so war sie doch diesmal relativ schnell. Vielleicht ein schlechtes Omen? Harry wehte die Gedanken weg und konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht. Er hatte gerade Potions und Snape fing gerade an seine Lieblingstätigkeit auszuführen, Harry mit unglaublich schwierigen Fragen zu löchern bis er Harry komplett dümmlich dastehen würde. 

"Potter, nenne mir die Hauptzutat für Polyjuice Potion!"

Harry grinste, Snape wusste nichts von Ron und seinem Abenteuer in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ron grinste auch, nur Hermione schaute etwas beschämt, immerhin hatte sie aus Versehen ein Katzenhaar erwischt und war so nicht sehr gut auf die Erinnerung zu sprechen.

"Nun, boomslang skin und bicorn horn sind die Hauptzutaten, aber das Wichtigste ist eigentlich ein Stück des Körpers, am besten Haare oder Fingernägel, von demjenigen, indessen Körper man schlüpfen möchte."

Hermione schaute ihn überrascht an, in ihrem zweiten Jahr hatte Hermione den Trank gebraut, doch nun hatte Harry die kompletten Zutaten im Kopf! Was Hermione nicht wusste war dass Harry sogar außerhalb ihrer eigentlichen Lernstunden lernte, vor dem Schlafen, immer mal wenn eine Minute frei war. Er konnte sich selbst nicht begreifen, er mutierte fast zu Hermione, die gegen ihn fast normal wirkte. Nun, vielleicht passen wir wirklich gut zusammen. Natürlich tun wir das. Und außerdem muss ich dieses Jahr die OWLs nehmen, und da brauche ich soviel Wissen wie ich kann. 

An diesem letzten Tag vor ihrem Wochenende hatte Harry wieder Unterricht mit Dumbledore, und sie hatten schon seit längerer Zeit versucht Harry das Schmerz-vergessen beizubringen. Bisher war Harry aber nur gut beim Schmerz-ignorieren, aber es tat immer noch weh, er zeigte es nur nicht. Dumbledore hatte Schmerzzauber auf Harry gezaubert die für eine bestimmte Zeitspanne ein gewisses Maß Schmerz gestellt hatte. Doch wirklich weiter kamen sie nicht, und Harry frustrierte es.

"Lass dich davon nicht fertig machen, Harry. Du bist jetzt bereits stärker als viele andere Zauberer. Ich werde noch einmal einen Schmerzzauber benutzen, und denk daran dass du an ein wirklich ablenkendes Ereignis denken musst. Hast du die Hürde einmal genommen, dann kannst du vielleicht sogar normal agieren während du keinen Schmerz fühlst."

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und Harry fühlte den Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper, als hätte er das morgendliche Training mit Ron zehnmal hintereinander durchgemacht. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und Harry dachte nach, welcher Gedanke könnte so ablenkend sein dass er den Schmerz vergessen würde? Letztes mal hatte er versucht an sein erstes Flugerlebnis zu denken und wie die Luft durch die er sauste ihn fast erdrückte, so schnell war er. Doch letztes mal hatte Harry nach ein paar Minuten aufgeben müssen.

Hermione! Harry wollte an Hermione denken, an ihre wunderbare Gestalt, an ihr einfühlsames Wesen, an ihre Liebe für ihn und seine Liebe für sie. Er stellte sich vor wie sie küsste und hielt, das allererste Mal bei sich zu Hause, an seinem Geburtstag. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, und Harry hing dem Gedanken so lange nach, dass er von Dumbledore wachgerüttelt werden musste.

"Harry? Harry?!"

"Hmm?"

"Du hast gerade 10 Minuten träumend herumgestanden, und der Schmerzpegel ist im Moment so hoch, dass du eigentlich ohnmächtig sein müsstest."

"Also wirkt der Zauber noch?"

"Ja, und du spürst nichts?"

"Nichts, doch, natürlich, ich spüre die Wärme meines Gedankens." Und darauf hin schloss Harry wieder seine Augen und ignorierte Dumbledore, warum hatte er nicht öfters an diesen ersten Kuss gedacht? Er schien sogar noch schöner zu sein als den Tag selbst, und er konnte es kaum erwarten zu Hermione zu gehen und sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, ihren Atem zu riechen und sie tief und innig zu küssen.

"Harry! Du hast es geschafft. Wir werden versuchen dass du diesen Gedanken auch weniger - einnehmend - denken kannst und dadurch auch vielleicht normal handeln kannst." Dumbledore war sichtlich amüsiert dass Harry wieder weggedriftet war, aber nun nickte Harry und machte sich auf, den Raum zu verlassen.

"Danke, Professor."

Harry ging zurück in den Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum und fand Hermione und Ron nahe am Feuer. Es war noch früh am Abend, Harry war heute sehr schnell von Dumbledore zurückgekommen, da er ja auch sehr erfolgreich war. Er fühlte sich immer mächtiger und war sich sicher dass er Hermione und Ron nun sicherlich besser beschützen könnte als noch vor einem Jahr. 

"Hey, Kumpel, schon fertig?" Ron schaute zu ihm hoch und schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Jop. Woran arbeitet ihr?" Harry sah Bücher und Pergament über den Tisch verteilt.

"Ron muss noch an seinen Aufsatz für McGonagall schreiben, ich lese nur ein wenig."

Harry grinste als Harry Hogwarts: A History in Hermiones Händen sah. Ron schien konzentriert, doch kam nur sporadisch weiter. Harry bot ihm seine Hilfe an und sie arbeiteten leise zusammen. Harry hatte den Aufsatz den Abend fertig gemacht als Hermione ihnen half und so half er Ron.

Harry ging nach mehreren Stunden vor Rons Aufsatz sehr müde ins Bett, Ron folgte ihm und bevor er die Steppen erklimmte gab er Hermione noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Er würde morgen mit ihr zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, ein echtes Date. Er war nicht nervös, er war total glücklich mit ihr und sie hatten ein Verständnis welches keine Worte brauchte. Auch hatte Hermione ihm von dem Verhütungstrank erzählt, den sie bereits getrunken hatte. Er hielt wohl sehr lang, dachte Harry. Er war sich sicher dass sie es erwähnt hatte, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nun nicht daran erinnern. Harrys letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief war dass sie sagte dass sie noch alle Zeit der Welt hatten. Sie war zu schön und einfühlsam und vielleicht würde es alles zerstören. Oder vielleicht alles verschönern. Doch Harry war in tiefem Schlummer und seine Gedanken drehten sich nicht mehr um solch weltliche Dinge. 

  
***

  
Harry stand früh auf mit Ron, sie wollten ihr tägliches Trainingsprogramm absolvieren. Bisher wurden sie als verrückt bezeichnet so früh aufzustehen. Ron schien es auch nicht allzu sehr zu gefallen, hatten sie doch sonst Nachmittags oder Abends trainiert. Doch das war nun unmöglich mit Harrys Extrastunden und dass es sehr früh schnell dunkel wurde. 

Sie hatten gerade aufgehört zu laufen und Ron begann bereits mit den Dehn und Streckübungen. Harry machte ihm alles nach. Ron hatte schnell Harrys Trainingsvorsprung eingeholt und sie trainierten nun auf dem selben Level. 

Bald waren sie fertig und Harry ging zu dem Präfektenbadezimmer um sich dort zu waschen. 

Gerade als Harry an dem Portrait von Boris the Bewildered angekommen war spürte er etwas auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in die braunen Augen von Hermione. Sie grinste und bevor er ihr grinsen erwidern konnte hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihm einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Er öffnete seufzend seinen Mund und sie tat dasselbe. Sie zog ihn küssend in das Präfektenbadezimmer (Boris schaute ziemlich verwirrt als er die beiden sah) und bald lagen sie küssend und streichelnd auf einen weichgezauberten Boden. Bevor Hermione Harrys Hose öffnen konnte hielt Harry sie zurück:

"Hermione, ich bin verschwitzt und ich brauche eine Dusche. Und außerdem haben wir heute unser Date, und ich will besonders toll aussehen für dich. Und vielleicht können wir, um, heute Abend, äh, hier wieder weitermachen." Harry wurde leicht rot, hatte er sie doch gerade dazu eingeladen heute Abend mit ihm rumzumachen. Sie grinste verschmitzt und nickte nur. Er stand auf und half ihr hoch. Sie zog sich Harrys Invisibility Cloak über (wie sonst hätte ich sie auf dem Gang übersehen können?) und war verschwunden. Gerade als sich Harry umdrehen wollte berührte ihn etwas an einer sehr intimen Stelle. Harry hörte ein bekanntes kichern. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und machte sich auf zu Duschen. Sie war wohl nun wirklich gegangen, denn er hatte keine weiteren unsichtbaren Hände die ihn anfassen wollten. Während der Dusche fiel Harry auf wie sexgeil Hermione doch eigentlich war, und wunderte sich wie viel sich Hermione wirklich verändert hatte. War sie früher schon so gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war sie kein Mädchen mehr, nein eine wunderschöne Frau. 

Nachdem Harry sich und seine Gedanken mit einer kalten Dusche überspült hatte trocknete er sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Er ging zurück zum Gryffindor Turm und in den Aufenthaltsraum. Er traf Ron, der ebenso gerade aus der Dusche kam (Harry wusste warum er so lang gebraucht hatte, aber warum hatte Ron so lange gebraucht?) und Hermione war wohl schon beim Frühstück. Harry sagte Ron er müsste sich nur kurz umziehen und das Ron nicht warten bräuchte. Harry ging hoch und zog seine Gryffindorfarbenen Roben an. Ihm fiel auf dass er diese Roben auch schon an nicht so festlichen Aktivitäten getragen hatte, und er hätte aufgrund der Schulregeln eigentlich gescholten werden müssen. Aber unglaublicherweise hatte ihm kein Lehrer Strafarbeiten aufgegeben oder Hauspunkte abgezogen. 

Harry kam frisch umgezogen am Gryffindor-Tisch in der großen Halle an. Als Harry Hermione sah schaute sie ihn mit einem Blick an der ihm klar die Liebe zeigte und dazu noch etwas anderes - wenn Harry den Blick nicht fehldeutete (und er war gut im Blicke deuten) dann sah er dass Hermione ihn sexy fand. Harry fand Hermione auch sexy, doch die langen Hogwarts-Roben wussten genau wie man körperliche Reize verhüllen konnte. Doch ihr schmales Gesicht war wunderschön, ihre Art ihr Haar mit Klammern und Spangen zu halten (es musste eine Heidenarbeit machen), ihren braunen und wissenden Augen, ihre feinen Lippen welche aussahen als hätte sie sogar etwas Lippenstift aufgetragen, ihre schmale und dennoch stupsige Nase welche nicht mehr kindlich aber noch nicht komplett erwachsen aussah und ihre paar Leberflecken, die fast wie ein Sternbild über ihr Gesicht verteilt waren. Während ihrer ruhigen Minuten hatte Harry immer wieder ihre Leberflecke abgeküsst, er fand sie waren etwas besonderes an ihr. Sie war peinlich berührt als er ihr dies so offen sagte, und er musste ihr versprechen nicht zu lügen als er wiederum ihre unglaubliche Schönheit aussprach. 

Die Masse hatte wohl bemerkt dass Harry in Gedanken war, denn die Halle war still bis auf ein huschendes Geflüster, und als Harry gewahr wurde dass viele Augen (davon sehr viele weibliche) auf ihn gerichtet waren setzte er sich schnell neben Hermione und Ron. Ron klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter und Fred und George imitierten Harry indem sie Alicia und Angelina wie doof anstarrten. Alle fingen an zu lachen als Angelina und Alicia sie ebenso angafften. 

Harry hatte ein gutes Frühstück und nachdem alle fertig waren machten sich die meisten bereit um durch die Tore nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Harry erfuhr dass Ron wiederum mit Fleur gehen würde (Dass Ron so etwas wie eine feste Beziehung hatte stimmte Harry froh) und als er fertig war und sah dass Hermione auch fertig war, stand er auf und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

Sie nahm seinen Arm dankend und zusammen mit einem amüsierten Ron gingen sie Richtung Hogsmeade.

Dort angekommen trafen sie Fleur und sie warf sich komplett um Ron, er hob sie sogar hoch und sie hingen komplett ineinander. Sie küssten für ein paar wilde Minuten und Harry und Hermione mussten nun grinsen. Sie begrüßte dann Harry und Hermione (Harry bekam seine üblichen Küsschen auf jede Wange) und sie machten sich Arm in Arm auf. 

Zuerst wollten Ron und Fleur Kleidung für den kommenden Ball kaufen, und Harry und Hermione begleiteten sie willig. Sie sollten als Jury fungieren. 

Harry war gelangweilt. Er und Hermione saßen dort nun fast eine ganze Stunde und Fleur und Ron waren über ihre Kleidung immer noch nicht zufrieden. Sie kamen wieder heraus, beide in weißer Kleidung, die mehr als edel aussah. Hermione hob ihren Daumen und Harry auch, gelangweilt. Erst im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Ron immer knapp bei Kasse war und wie er sich diesen Dress leisten konnte fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. Doch draußen sah Ron weder beschämt aus noch hatte er den Dress nicht gekauft, er hatte den Dress und Fleur in jeweils einen arm. Fleur sah ihn mit glasig-verliebten Augen an, und er sah ebenso glasig zurück Sie würden gegen das nächste Haus laufen, aber als er zu Hermione schaute sah er dass sie ihn auch ansah, und sie mussten einfach küssen. Sie blieben stehen und umarmten sich, ihre Münder zusammen. 

Als sie sich wieder trennten waren Ron und Fleur verschwunden. Doch Harry war sich fast sicher dass die beiden zu sehr beschäftigt mit einander waren und so beschlossen sie allein weiterzugehen. Hermione grinste auf einmal und sagte:

"Harry, darauf habe ich gewartet. Schließ deine Augen, ich habe etwas vorbereitet."

Harry drückte seinen Augen bereitwillig zu und ließ sich von Hermiones Hand durch Hogsmeade führen. Er war gespannt was sie für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Ihm kam der Gedanke von letzter Nacht und ihm wurde heiß. Es war alles ok, wenn Hermione bereit war, so war er es auch. 

Harry versuchte ganz cool zu bleiben und als Hermione ihm sagte er könnte seine Augen wieder öffnen waren sie in einem Teil den Harry bis dato noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

Sie waren in einem wunderschönen Garten und Hermione hatte ihn zu einer Gartenbank geleitet, die direkt vor einem imposanten Springbrunnen stand. Der riesige Garten sah aus als würden die schönsten Pflanzen und Blumen von hier stammen. Der Duft war betörend, die Luft frisch und klar, und Hermione sah in mit einer Glut in ihren Augen an, dass er sie einfach nehmen musste, sie zu sich zog und sie saßen küssend und sich umarmend auf der Bank.

Harry ließ seine Hände wandern, es war wie in den gemeinsamen Stunden im Präfektenbadezimmer, nur dass sie (noch) nicht ausgezogen waren und dass die Chance dass jemand sie sehen würde größer war. Doch Harry ließ sich von solchen Gedanken nicht stoppen und bald hatte er seine warme Hand auf ihrer weichen Haut ihres Rückens. Ihre Linke ruhte auf seiner Schulter und die Rechte auf seiner Hüfte. Harry fuhr mehrere Male über ihren Rücken, seicht den dünnen Strich Stoff ihres Oberteils spürend und er hoffte dass sie ihn nicht sofort ausziehen würde nur weil er ihn berührt hatte (die ganz bestimmte Erinnerung kam in ihm hoch, doch war genauso schnell wieder weggewischt). Ihre Hände wurden genauso erforschend, und bald hatten beide ihre langen Roben ausgezogen. Harry trug ein leichtes Hemd unter seiner Robe und Hermione nur ein knappes Top. Harry löste ihren Kuss und setzte seinen Mund an ihren Hals und begann zu saugen, zu lecken, und zu küssen. Es trieb sie wahnsinnig, er hatte genau die richtige Stelle erwischt. Ihre Hände spielten mit seiner Brust, und seine Hände ruhten auf ihre Taille. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Zunge, die über Hermiones Hals flog, und Hermione stöhnte immer lauter. Doch dazu hörte Harry noch leises Gelächter. Gelächter? Er sah hoch zu ihr und hörte wieder ihr stöhnen. Das Gelächter kam also nicht von ihr. Harry ahnte schlimmes.

Harry flüsterte Hermione ins Ohr: "Wir werden beobachtet." 

Hermione sah sich um und gerade als Harry das gleiche tun wollte, bestätigte Hermiones Schrei dass es weitaus schlimmer war als angenommen.

Es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können.

  
***

  
Der Kreis der Todesesser um Harry und Hermione lachte nun schallend. 

Harry hatte innerhalb einer Millisekunde seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, doch bevor er und Hermione richtig reagieren konnten flogen ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft und die Todesesser lachten noch ein bisschen mehr.

"Wen haben wir denn da, Harry Potter und seine mudblood-Freundin."

Die maskierte Gestalt lachte wiederum höhnisch, und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy's Stimme. 

"Nun, Harry, dass wir dich hier haben ist wohl ein Glücksfall. Du siehst deine kleine Freundin sterben nachdem du ein wenig mit ihr rumgemacht hast. Dann nehmen wir dich mit zu unserem Meister und er wird dich töten."

Hermione war totenbleich und Harry kämpfte um seine Courage. Er sah dass der Kreis der Todesesser aus 5 Mann bestand. Er musterte die maskierten Gestalten. Neben Malfoy standen zwei sehr große Gestalten, sowohl breit als auch hoch. Harry wusste sofort dass es wohl Crabbe und Goyle waren. Auf der anderen Seite waren zwei andere Gestalten, die erste groß und schlank, mit dunkelblondem Haar, die andere von normaler Statur und mit Geheimratsecken des sonst braunen Haars. Harry verglich die Gestalten mit denen von der letzten Versammlung der Harry beiwohnen durfte (dieselbe in der Voldemort seinen Körper wiederbekommen hatte). Er kam zu dem Schluss dass es sich um Avery und Nott handeln musste, zwei der eher niedrigen Handlanger Voldemorts. Harry versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen, stand dann auf und stellte sich schützend vor Hermione.

"Ah, Lucius. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery und Nott. So schickt Voldemort seine Idiotentruppe."

Harrys Stimmlage schien alles andere als sicher, doch er war nicht sonderlich ängstlich. Er hatte jedes Duell gegen jeden Lehrer oder Schüler was er bisher bestritten hatte gewonnen (Selbst gegen Dumbledore, obwohl Harry sich die ganze Zeit dachte dass der alte Spinner nicht richtig kämpft). 

Crabbe und Goyle schauten überrascht auf Harry, Avery und Nott warfen nervöse Blicke zu Lucius. Der jedoch blieb ruhig und sprach:

"Oho, Harry. Ein wahrer Gryffindor scheint in dir zu wohnen. Am besten du trittst zur Seite und dann lassen wir dich vielleicht sogar schmerzfrei zu unserem Meister, und vielleicht bekommst du einen schmerzlosen Tod, wer weiß."

"Ihr werdet Hermione nichts antun, ich bin es den ihr wollt! Du warst dabei als ich gegen deinen Meister kämpfte. Dein Meister war weise genug um mir eine Chance zu geben. Ihr wollt nur mich. Es kann kein Priori Incantatem zwischen unseren Zauberstäben stattfinden. Hast du Angst, Lucius? Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell aus, euch alle, wenn es sein muss."

Harry konnte trotz der Maske sehen dass Lucius gehässig grinste:

"Du bist immer noch ein kleines, dummes Kind. Erst wirst du durch deine Mutter gerettet, dann durch einen unerwarteten Effekt. Heute hast du kein Glück. Du wirst heute und jetzt sterben, und ich werde von unserem Meister bis ins Unermessliche belohnt." 

"Avery, gib ihm seinen Zauberstab."

"Hermiones auch, sie wird sich dort drüben hinsetzen. Ich möchte dass ihr nichts geschieht."

Bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte hatte Harry in seinen Gedanken gewünscht dass Hermiones Zauberstab in ihrer Hand sei und hatte sich auf die Expelliarmus-Formel konzentriert. Hermiones Zauberstab flog aus Crabbes Hand und flog direkt auf Hermione zu, die ihn fing. 

"Hermione, geh bitte etwas außer Reichweite, ich werde dies hier klären."

Lucius brüllte Crabbe an warum er Hermione den Stab zugeworfen hatte und Crabbe sah genauso dumm aus wie sein Sohn. Harry musste fast grinsen, doch er konnte es unterdrücken. Er drehte sich zu Avery:

"Avery, gib mir meinen Stab." Er sagte dieses sehr ruhig aber mit einer Bestimmtheit dass Avery ein Schritt nach hinten machte. Harry sah in eindringlich an und Avery warf ihm den Stab zu. Harry fing ihn und drehte sich zu Lucius, der immer noch Crabbe anschrie. 

Nachdem Harry sichergegangen war dass Hermione in Sicherheit war (vorübergehend jedenfalls) hob er seine Stimme:

"Lucius, ich warte hier Ewigkeiten. Oder soll ich zuerst deine Kameraden besiegen?"

Lucius wendete sich schließlich zu Harry und schaute ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an.

Beide verbeugten sich leicht und bevor Harry auch nur den Kopf wieder gehoben hatte hörte er schon Lucius Malfoy's harte Stimme.

"Crucio!"

Harry wurde von dem Zauber getroffen, doch bereits als er den Ausruf gehört hatte erinnerte er sich an die letzten Minuten mit Hermione. Er dachte an ihr Gesicht, ihren liebenden Ausdruck. Er stellte sich ihrem Körper vor, fraulich und wohlgeformt. Eine Frau konnte kaum schöner sein. Als er die verwunderten Rufe der Todesesser hörte schaute er sich um, im Hintergrund immer noch Hermione spürend. Die Todesesser schauten Harry ungläubig an, Goyle hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Lucius schien unentschieden zu sein und brach schlussendlich den Fluch. 

"Hmm, das hat gekitzelt." Harry konnte ein grinsen nicht von seinen Lippen wischen.

"Das - ist - unmöglich." War alles was Lucius sagen konnte.

"Hey, ich will ein Duell. Wer zuerst stirbt oder ohnmächtig wird."

Harry warf ihm ein Tarantellegra entgegen und als er doch wirklich traf lachte er.

"Lucius, ich habe mir mehr von dir erhofft."

Lucius presste nur seine Zähne zusammen und sprach den Gegenzauber.

"Inverso!" Ein Confundus-Class Zauber? Er ließ sich mal treffen, er wollte Lucius vorführen.

Harry spielte verwirrt und Lucius hatte nun wieder ein lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher, Harry? Du solltest mehr dem Unterricht lauschen..."

"Stupefy!" Harry rollte lässig aus dem Weg und schaute Lucius grinsend an.

Die anderen Todesesser merkten wohl dass Lucius in einer schwierigen Situation war und sie schossen alle gleichzeitig einen Stupefy auf Harry, aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

"Aegis!" Es bildete sich ein blass scheinender Schild um Harry und die Stupefys wurden zurückgeschleudert. Crabbe und Goyle gingen zu Boden, die anderen konnten ausweichen. 

"Scheisse!" Nott warf wieder einen Crucio auf Harry, doch dieser wich diesmal einfach aus. Er war mit dem Schmerz vergessen noch nicht so weit dass er dabei handeln konnte und so würde er chancenlos sein. Er würde keinen Schmerz fühlen aber er konnte so leicht überwältigt werden können. 

"Dolor!" Dies war ein etwas besserer Schmerzzauber, der wie ein harter Schlag gegen den Brustkorb funktionierte. Man konnte ihn auch auf Körperteile spezifizieren aber Harry hatte etwas besseres vor. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den in der Mitte stehenden Avery, doch er stellte sich vor wie er alle drei treffen würde. Er ließ den Zauber eher durch seine Hand fließen als durch seinen Stab und er schloss die Augen um den Zauber perfekt auszuführen und sich bestens darauf konzentrieren zu können. "Freizauberei" wirken war schon schwer genug, und das in einer sehr gestressten Situation war fast unmöglich, außer man ist auf so etwas trainiert. Harry war es nicht und so musste er sich besonders stark konzentrieren.

Es kam ein sehr breiter Strahl aus Harrys Zauberstabhand doch für die drei anderen sah es so aus als wäre es Harrys Zauberstab der diesen Zauber gewirkt hätte. Der Strahl spaltete sich in drei Strähle, die kaum weniger breit ihre Ziele trafen. Avery und Nott kippten um nachdem sie mehrere Meter nach hinten geflogen waren. Lucius konnte sich wieder erheben, aber Avery und Nott blieben liegen. Harry atmete tief. Der Zauber war sonst nicht so stark, er vermutete das gleiche wie in Dumbledores Büro war passiert. 

Lucius schaute ihn mit einem Blick an der ihm klar sagte dass Lucius seinen Augen nicht glaubte. Ein 15-Jähriger Satansbraten der ihn locker fertig machte. Harry schaute herüber zu Hermione und sah ein ebenso ungläubigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war nie bei seinen Trainingseinheiten dabei, und auch Harry selbst konnte es kaum glauben dass es so einfach war. Flitwick und die anderen ließen es immer so wirken als würde er wirklich gut sein, aber dass es nichts besonderes war. Doch Harry fühlte sich besonders. Er war stark wie nie. 

Doch Harrys Gedanken waren schnell weggewischt als er gegen die Bank hinter ihm krachte und sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand flog. Er fluchte, er war unaufmerksam gewesen. Lucius schritt auf ihn zu, beide Stäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Harry richtete sich auf.

"Wenn einer bewusstlos oder tot ist, endet es. Richtig. Stirb wie deine dummen Eltern, Harry Potter."

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, er musste sein letztes Mittel benutzen. Doch dadurch würde Voldemort wissen dass er so etwas kann. Und er musste das verhindern. Er wollte sich wegrollen, doch Lucius beschwörte Seile und er war gefesselt. Harry fiel hin und dachte an Hermione: was würde mit ihr passieren wenn er tot war? Nun da er gefesselt war konnte Lucius auf jede Stelle seines Körpers zielen und Harry würde es niemals schaffen seine Narbe dazwischenzuhalten. Der Gedanke an Hermione weckte ein Gefühl in ihm. Er musste überleben, und das nur um Hermione zu beschützen. Er spürte dieses Gefühl so stark dass er fast explodierte. Er wollte Lucius mit seiner zauberstablosen Magie wegstoßen, verletzen oder ähnliches, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Lucius grinste und hielt seinen Stab über Harrys Herz.

"Avada Kedavr- Waaaaas?" 

Als Lucius die Worte sprach war das Gefühl komplett in seinem Körper ausgefüllt. Du musst andere beschützen und darfst nicht sterben. Und es geschah. Er stellte sich vor wie er hinter Malfoy stand, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. Er konzentrierte sich darauf und das überhandnehmende Gefühl das in ihm war vereinigte sich mit seinem Gedanken. Er spürte seinen Körper verschwinden und wiedererscheinen, und er stand hinter Lucius, und sein Zauberstab war mit ihm. Lucius hatte gerade die letzte Silbe des Kadavra gesagt um kurz danach laut "Waaaas?" zu schreien, doch Harry hielt ihm seinen Stab an den Kopf und sagte leise: "Stupefy"

Harry fühlte eine Berührung an seinem Bein und fand sich gleich danach flach auf dem Boden. So wie es aussah waren Crabbe und Goyle wieder bei Bewusstsein. Crabbe schaute nach Lucius und Goyle hielt Harry seinen Stab vors Gesicht. Harry hatte Lucius um Millimeter verfehlt als er von Goyle weggezogen worden war. Doch dann hörte Harry lauter "Pop"'s um ihn herum und mehrere Zauberer sprachen in Vereinigung "Stupefy!" 

Harry sah Goyle und Crabbe umfallen. Lucius kniete noch, überrascht als er die Auroren sah. Er apparierte schnell weg und Harry seufzte auf.

  
***

  
Ein Mann mit einem magischem Auge und einem fehlenden Bein half ihm hoch. 

"Todesesser, wie ich sie hasse. Du hast dich gut geschlagen, Potter."

Harry dankte ihm und schaute sofort herüber zu Hermione. Sie war die ganze Zeit still in einer Ecke gewesen und als sie ihn sah sprang sie auf und warf ihre Arme um ihn.

"Oh Harry, dir geht es gut! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich..." sie weinte an seiner Schulter, und Harry streichelte ihren Kopf.

"Alles okay, Hermione. Ein paar Todesesser locken mich nicht aus der Reserve. Komm mit, lass uns zurück gehen." Sie nickte nur und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Moody nickte ihm nochmals zu und sie apparierten mit den Todesessern davon. 

Zurück in den eher vertrauteren Gebieten von Hogsmeade fanden sie auch einen besorgten Ron. Harry sagte ihm er würde im alles später erzählen. Harry fühlte dass die Stimmung hin war und er ging zusammen mit Hermione und Ron zurück zum Schloss. Ron küsste Fleur zum Abschied.

Am Schloss angelangt stand Dumbledore schon an den Treppenstufen.

"Harry, Alastor hat mir berichtet was sich zugetan hat, aber er meinte auch dass er sehr spät kam und dass du vermutlich mehr weißt. Würdest du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten? Ms Granger und Mr Weasley können gern mitkommen."

Und so folgten sie Dumbledore in sein Büro. Dumbledore beschwörte zwei weitere Stühle für Ron und Hermione. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten erzählte Harry in aller Gänze was passiert war. An manchen Stellen schluckten Hermione oder Ron, doch Dumbledore blieb ruhig. Nachdem Harry geendet hatte sagte er noch: 

"Ich hätte es auch allein geschafft, das ich am Boden lag war keinerlei Hindernis, doch ich denke dadurch dass Lucius zwei Unforgivables benutzt hatte wurde das Ministerium wohl hellhörig und schickte ein Aurorenteam zu uns." 

Dumbledore nickte und sagte dann: " Harry, ich bin stolz dass du es geschafft hast den Angriff abzuwehren. Doch du musst aufpassen dass du nicht überheblich wirst. Du bist ein wirklich starker Zauberer, doch einen Gegner unterschätzen kann dein Tod sein."

Harry nickte und entschuldigte sich für seine Überheblichkeit

"Doch nun geht, es ist fast Abendbrotszeit, und soweit ich weiß hat ein gewisser Hufflepuff Fifth-Year heute seinen Geburtstag und er hat fast den kompletten Jahrgang eingeladen. Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht zu spät kommen?"

Harry wunderte sich, wer das war. Ron nickte nur stumpf und Hermione hielt sich immer noch an Harry fest. Er streichelte ihre Hand sanft und sie machten sich auf Dumbledores Büro zu verlassen. 

Nachdem die drei auf dem Gang vor dem Gargoyle standen fragte Harry Ron: 

"Wer hat den aus Hufflepuff Geburtstag?"

"Justin, er hat mich erst vor ein paar Tagen gefragt ob ich nicht kommen will. Fragt schon seit einem Monat jeden den er finden kann. Es wird sicher lustig."

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern eingeladen worden zu sein. Vielleicht nahm Justin ihm immer noch den Schlangenvorfall in seinem zweiten Jahr übel. 

"Ich glaube ich gehe nicht zu seinem Geburtstag, ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu tun, und du auch Harry." Sie sah ihn bedeutend an, und Harry erinnerte sich an den morgen nach seinem Training. 

"Du willst doch nicht Hausaufgaben machen und Harry dazu zwingen? Ihr könnt euch heute doch mal auf Justins Party entspannen. Ehrlich Hermione, seitdem Harry genauso wahnsinnig lernt wie du denke ich manchmal du bekommst ihm nicht."

Bevor Hermione eine bösartige Antwort geben konnte sagte Harry: "Ich glaube Hermione hat Recht. Ich habe heute auch keine Lust auf eine Feier. Und Hausaufgaben warten nicht ewig." Selbst Harry dachte er redet Schwachsinn, aber er wusste ja den wirklichen Beweggrund.

Ron sah ungläubig zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her und flüsterte etwas wie "Streber" zu sich selbst. Ron ging Richtung Hufflepuff Aufenthaltsraum und Harry und Hermione gingen Arm in Arm und grinsend zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. 

Außer ein paar First und Second-Years war der Turm leer, Harry wusste nicht dass Justin so beliebt war. Hermione flüsterte ihr zu er soll in 10 Minuten unter seiner Invisibility Cloak bei ihrer Zimmertür sein.

Harry nickte und ging in seinen Schlafraum während Hermione in ihren ging. 

Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an und hängte sich dann seine Invisibility Cloak um. Er wartete ein paar Minuten. Er hatte Gedanken wie ‚was ist wenn es heute passiert?' oder ‚Stößt sie mich zurück wenn ich mehr will?'. Er entschied sie nicht unter Druck zu setzen. Er würde genau soviel machen wie sonst auch. Er würde mit ihr zusammen sein, aber nicht mit ihr schlafen, außer sie will es. _Außer sie will es_ . Dieser Satz hallte in seinem Kopf als er das Schlafzimmer verließ, die Treppen leise hinunter (und dabei die verblüfften First-Years und Second Years ignorieren), die andere Treppe hoch und als er ankam sah er wie sich die Tür zu Hermiones Schlafraum öffnete.

Er schlüpfte hinein und um ein wenig Rache zu haben kniff er ihr in den Po und sie musste einen Überraschungsschrei unterdrücken. 

"Hey was sollte das?" Sagte sie grinsend.

Er streifte die Invisibility Cloak ab und sagte nur: "Rache."

Sie zog ihn zu sich und sie küssten wieder. Sie war so perfekt. Er fühlte ihren Körper gegen seinen, und bald küsste er wieder ihren Hals um die Laute zu hören die er so mochte. Doch bevor sie losstöhnte hörte er eine Zauberformel.

Er sah sie verwirrt an und als sie "wir wollen doch nicht zu laut sein" sagte erinnerte sich an den Zauberspruch. Er würde alles schön leise halten, richtig. Doch es war schwer sich auf Zauberei zu konzentrieren wenn etwas so atemraubendes vor dir war. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zielte wieder einen Zauber auf die Tür, diesmal ein Schließzauber. Kein Alohomora kam da hindurch. Harry lächelte und sie zog ihn zu sich. Sie rollten küssend und streichelnd auf das Bett, und bald lagen sie nebeneinander, Harry Hände an ihren Brüsten und ihre Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Sie löste sich von ihm und er schaute verwirrt. ‚Sie wollte aufhören' kam es Harry, doch gerade als sich Harry erheben wollte hatte sie ihr Nachthemd ausgezogen und hatte nur noch einen knappen Slip an. Harry schluckte und mit sie lächelte ihn an. Als sie fast langsam ihren Slip auszog dämmerte es Harry. Sie meinte es ernst! Er spürte wie seine Erektion sich bildete und er schwitzte ein wenig. Sie legte sich wieder neben ihm und zusammen zogen sie auch Harry aus. Sie machten weiter wie vorhin, doch wurden immer intimer. Als Harry schließlich seinen Mund um eine Brustwarze geschlossen hatte stöhnte Hermione so laut dass Harry mehr als froh war dass sie den Stillezauber gesprochen hatte. Er machte weiter, und nachdem er immer virtuoser mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge ihre Brust und ihren Hals verwöhnt hatte fing sie auf einmal an heftig zu stöhnen und ließ sogar einen kleinen Schrei los. Sie zitterte und atmete schwer. Harry schaute sie besorgt an und sagte leise:

"Hermione? Ist alles ok?"

Sie nickte nur und wies in an nicht aufzuhören. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und liebkoste sie weiter. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich auf ihn, und begann ihn wild zu küssen. Harry wunderte sich warum Hermione auf einmal von passiv auf aktiv wechselte, und er stoppte:

"Hermione? Bist du dir sicher dass es dir gut geht?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte sie: 

"Oh Harry, du bist so wunderbar. Ich war eben nur geschafft. Du weißt was ein Orgasmus ist, oder? Ich dachte dass ich explodieren würde wenn du weitermachen würdest. Und deswegen verwöhne ich dich jetzt ein wenig."

Harrys Augen wurden weit bei diesem Satz und sie fing an ihn zu küssen, ihre Hände wanderten über seine Brust, seine Brustwarzen hochempfindlich, bis tief zu seinem Schritt. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten. Es war unglaublich schön und es baute sich eine Spannung auf, sein Körper war nun so sensitiv dass jede Berührung von ihrer nackter Haut auf seiner ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Nach einer Weile versuchte er seine Gefühle wieder zusammenzubekommen, doch dann wurden seine Augen noch weiter als jemals zuvor. Er war in ihr, mit ihr, vereint. Sie hatte ihn schließlich in sich geführt. Sie waren für mehrere Minuten zusammen, liebkosten sich gegenseitig, ein langsamer aber stetiger Rhythmus zwischen ihnen. Hermione stöhnte lauter als jemals zuvor, und Harry rang mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, er wollte das beste Gefühl der Welt länger erhalten. Doch am Ende konnte er nicht mehr, er kollabierte unter ihr und sie auf ihm. Er zitterte und atmete schwer, doch sie tat das gleiche. Er schaute glücklich hoch, und sie schaute ebenso glücklich auf ihre Liebe. Sie küssten sich und mummelten sich in ihr Bett. Harry würde diesen Abend niemals vergessen. Seine Liebe für sie würde auch ohne Sex funktionieren, doch der Sex bestätigte das was er bereits wusste. Sie war für ihn geschaffen und er war für sie geschaffen.

* * *

Phew, I hope I did a good job, Thorin still insists I should have more reviews because my fanfic is superb, but maybe some people will review after I allowed that non-members can review too. Or maybe I should start translating. If you want to review, do it then, if not, not.

Puuh, Ich hoffe dass ich einen guten Job gemacht hab. Thorin behauptet immer noch dass ich mehr reviews haben sollte weil er meinen fanfic sehr gut findet, aber vielleicht reviewen jetzt ein paar leute denn ich habe jetzt auch erlaubt das nicht-Mitglieder reviewen dürfen. Oder vielleicht sollte ich es endlich mal übersetzen. Wenn du reviewen willst, dann tu es, wenn nicht, dann nicht.

@Thorin: Danke für dein Lob, es hilft mir! Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und das gleich mal ausgestellt. und die Behauptung dass ich nicht gut in english bin will ich mal nicht gehört haben :-) Ich bin nicht umsonst zum "best english-speaking student of the year" an unserem Gymnasium gewählt worden. 

@Matjes: Danke für das Lob, und ich hoffe dir wird auch alles andere weiterhin so gut gefallen! Ich gebe mein bestes und bin froh zu hören dass euch meine Arbeit gefällt!


	10. The Yule Ball

Attention: This chapter contains sexual content/language!  
Achtung: Dieses Kapitel enthält sexuelle Inhalte/Sprache!

* * *

Harry erwachte und sah die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Die Sonne hatte gerade erst begonnen zu steigen. Er schaute neben sich, er sah das verlockende Bild von Hermione. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen. Ihr Körper war gut unter der Decke zu sehen und Harry lächelte für sich als die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht in seinen Gedanken sich wiederholten. Er war sich sicher dass sie relativ früh aus Hogsmeade gekommen waren, und so wunderte er sich ob sie einfach nur lange gebraucht haben oder ob sie so lange geschlafen hatten. Wie dem auch sei, es war der schönste Abend in Harrys Leben. 

Er lehnte herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Sie murmelte etwas, drehte sich dann, und als Harry sie noch mal auf die Wange küssen wollte überraschte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund bevor er ihre Wange erwischen konnte. Er war überrascht und sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Harry lachte auch ein wenig, und schon lagen sie sich wieder in den Armen. Nachdem Harry sich dann doch wieder von ihr getrennt hatte sagte er:

"Ich muss zurück in mein Bett, wir haben Glück gehabt das weder Lavender noch Parvati heute Nacht zurückgekommen sind. Sie haben wohl auch Partner für die Nacht gefunden. Schlaf weiter, meine Liebe, ich werde dich beim Frühstück sehen."

Sie sah ihn mit liebenden Augen an und nach einem letzten Kuss zog sich Harry komplett an und warf die Invisibility Cloak um. 

Er schritt vorsichtig aus dem Schlafraum heraus und sah das noch niemand auf war. Er konnte an der Wanduhr sehen dass es kurz nach 5 war. Er würde für knapp 2 Stunden schlafen und dann Ron zum Laufen wecken. Was Ron sich wohl denken musste als er Harry nicht in seinem Bett gesehen hat. Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken als er daran dachte, und er öffnete die Tür zu seinem eigenen Schlafraum. Er sah Seamus, Dean und Neville ruhig schlafen, doch Rons Bett war leer. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Betrügt er etwa Fleur? Harry würde ihn deswegen ausfragen müssen. 

Er legte sich schlafen und er schlief lange, da Ron nicht da war entschied er dass er heute mal sein Training weglassen würde. Er hatte die Nacht schon genug "Training" gemacht. 

Als Harry aufwachte war er dennoch relativ früh dran, es war gerade erst 8, und Frühstück begann sonst Viertel vor 9. Er ging sich duschen, Zog sich an, benutzte seine Animagustechniken um sein Haar zu kürzen (McGonagall's Training war wirklich sehr effektiv, er sah nun wirklich aus wie ein Löwe, er konnte auch schon die Flügel des goldenen Greifen, Hagrid hatte McGonagall den Greifen gezeigt gehabt und jede Stunde verbrachte Harry viel Zeit mit dem Tier, was wie eine übergroße Katze reagierte, nur dass es mit einer falschen Bewegung Harrys Kopf zermatschen könnte.), den Körperliche Veränderungen konnte er genauso durch Freizauberei beeinflussen. Er kürzte sein Haar auf die normale Länge und er ließ den leichten Film der Barthaar darstellen sollte verschwinden. Er zog normale Roben an und ging aus dem Raum. Seamus und Dean wachten gerade auf, Neville versuchte weiterhin krampfhaft zu schlafen, obwohl Dean und Seamus schon viel zuviel Krach machten. Nachdem Harry die Treppen runtergegangen war sah er sich um und sein Gesicht lachte.

Sie stand vor ihm und hatte ihn sofort umarmt, und seine Hände warum um ihre Hüfte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie küssten sich für eine geschlagene Minute, bis Harry sie sanft trennte und sanft sagte:

"Guten Morgen, meine Liebe."

"Guten Morgen, meine Liebe" antwortete sie genauso sanft.

Harry lachte: "Wir können nicht den gleichen Kosenamen für einander haben. Nenn mich anders. Wie wärs mit Schatzilein oder so was."

Sie grinste und meinte: "Ich nenne dich Harry, weil ich den Namen Harry sehr schön finde. Aber wenn ich ab und zu mal ‚meine Liebe' sage, sei mir nicht böse."

Er küsste sie wieder und antwortete: "Hermione ist auch ein schöner Name. Exotisch, nicht so wie Harry, der so gewöhnlich ist. Aber wenn du ihn magst, macht mich das froh."

Sie küssten wieder und erst als Fred und George Wetten abschließen wollten, wie lange sie ein Kuss machen konnten, trennten sie sich, lachend. 

Sie gingen zusammen zum Frühstück und fanden Ron bereits am Tisch. 

"Hey, Harry, wo warst du Heute morgen, hast du unser Training vergessen?"

"Wo warst du die Nacht? Die Party bei Justin war dann doch ein voller Erfolg. Und außerdem hatte ich schon mein Training für den Tag." Er grinste bei dem letzten Satz Hermione an, welche zurücklächelte, ihr wunderschönes Lächeln. Er könnte sie schon wieder küssen aber er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten. Er musste was essen.

Zu Harrys Vergnügen sah er dass Ron bei der Gegenfrage leicht rot wurde und nur vor sich hinmurmelte. Harry lachte und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.

"Hey Ron, alles okay! Ich werde Fleur nichts sagen." Hermione schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an und Harry lächelte sie an. Dann belud er seinen Teller mit allerlei. Er fühlte sich als könnte er ein Pferd essen, obwohl er in seinem Leben noch nie Pferdewurst gegessen hatte. 

  
***

  
Die Wochen flogen vorbei und Harry konnte das Animagustraining endlich hinter sich lassen, er war nun fähig in einen goldenen Greifen zu verwandeln, und musste nur alle 4 Wochen zeigen dass er es konnte und er musste für mehrere Minuten über dem Verbotenen Wald fliegen. Harry sah alles viel besser durch seine Greifenaugen, und er fühlte sich unbeschwert und leicht wenn er flog, als würde die ganze Welt im offen stehen. McGonagall gab Harry eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln und gab ihm für Gryffindor 30 Punkte. 

Flitwicks Stunden waren wie üblich, er suchte neue Flüche und Zauber die vielleicht bei einem Duell nützlich sein könnten (Gegen Harry antreten war witzlos, Flitwick konnte Harry schon lange nicht mehr das Wasser reichen). Snape war genauso unausstehlich wie immer, sie waren derzeit dabei die verschiedensten Tränke für Pomfreys Bestände zu brauen. Sprouts Unterricht bestand darin die gefährlichsten Pflanzen die Harry jemals gesehen hatte umzutopfen oder zu düngen (Einmal wäre Harry beinahe gefressen worden weil eine angriffslustige menschenfressende Pflanze ihn als unwiderstehlich eingestuft hatte). Dumbledores Stunden waren meist langweilig, er beherrschte nun das Schmerzen Vergessen fast perfekt und Dumbledore warf aus dem Überraschungsmoment heraus ab und zu mal einen Schmerzzauber auf Harry, und Harry ignorierte ihn meist (Hermione seinen Gedanken immer ganz Nah). 

Harrys normaler Unterricht war langweilig, fast nervig. Dadurch dass Harry ein Freizauberer war erledigte er praktische Aufgaben schneller als jeder andere, er musste nicht viele verschiedene Sprüche für Transfiguration lernen um aus einem Tisch einen Stuhl zu machen (obwohl er sich diese Zauber trotzdem aneignete), er wollte es einfach und es war. Professor McGonagall war total überrascht als Harry in einer Stunde wo sogar Hermione ratlos war einfach drauflos transfigurierte, erst alle Tische in Schweine, dann aus der Luft einen Pferch dazu. Dann ließ er die Schweine einen Mambo tanzen. Die Klasse lachte sich schlapp und McGonagall schaute Harry ungläubig an. Harry grinste auch, obwohl er wusste dass er dies wohl nicht hätte tun sollen. Zum Glück hatte McGonagall keine Punkte von Gryffindor genommen, und Hermione würde es auch nicht tun (obwohl sie ein Präfekt war), sie sah ebenso verblüfft aus. Flitwicks Unterricht war lustig wie immer, Harry durfte Flitwick sogar mit Vornamen ansprechen (Und als Seamus fragte warum er dürfte meinte Flitwick nur ‚Schlag mich beim Duell und du darfst' woraufhin Seamus Harry ungläubig anschaute) und er führte vor wie Harry jeden seiner Confundus-Class Zauber abwehrte oder einfach überging. 

Snapes Unterricht war wie immer, nur dadurch dass Harry mehr lernte als je zuvor (auch in seiner Freizeit) war auch dieser Unterricht einfacher, wenn nicht so einfach wie Charms oder Transfiguration. Herbology war eigentlich wie immer, nur das die sonst auch nette Sprout nun Harry noch mehr mochte und er schon mal ein zwei Punkte mehr bekam. Er bekam keine Extrastunden in Care of Magical Creatures, er war aber trotzdem schon gut genug in diesem Fach. Er wollte ja kein Streber werden (obwohl er das genauer betrachtet schon war, er lachte wie viel Spaß er trotz dessen noch hatte). 

Die Wochen flogen an ihm vorbei und das einzig besondere was passierte war dass Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte dass die Todesesser verurteilt wurden nach Azkaban geschickt zu werden. Da sie Veritaserum verabreicht bekommen hatten kamen noch viele andere schreckliche Taten zum Vorschein und alle waren lebenslänglich in Azkaban eingesperrt, doch keiner von ihnen schien besonders betrübt deswegen gewesen zu sein. Harry machte sich auch sorgen, die Wächter Azkabans, die Dementoren, waren Voldemorts natürliche Verbündete, und so könnte es passieren dass sie dort nicht mehr sehr lange bleiben würden.

Als der Winter nahte und der aller erste Schnee gefallen war fühlte sich jeder anders: Da die Examen noch Ewigkeiten weg waren und die Ferien vor der Tür standen wollte niemand außer vielleicht Hermione und die Lehrer Unterricht machen. Flitwick hatte seinen Unterricht nach draußen verlegt und bald war die Klasse in eine große Schlacht verwickelt und Flitwick war mitten unter ihnen. Harry ließ die Schneebälle die auf ihn und Hermione zielten wegfliegen und seine Schneebälle hatte er extra treffsicher verzaubert. Nur Flitwick schien dies zu bemerken als er fast perfekt einem Schneeball von Harry auswich der aber sofort die Richtung wechselte und Flitwick trotzdem erwischte. Harry grinste ihn schelmisch an und Flitwick grinste genauso zurück. Eine Woche vor Ferienbeginn ging McGonagall mit der Liste herum, wer alles über die Ferien bleiben wolle (der Yule Ball würde am letzten Schultag stattfinden). Harry trug sich ein, Ron nicht, und war überrascht als er sah dass Hermione sich auch eintrug. Ein paar nicht ganz jugendfreie Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und er hoffte dass viele der Gryffindors nach Hause fahren würden. Er und Hermione hatten die letzten Wochen außer ein paar kleinen Kuschelstunden noch nicht wieder miteinander geschlafen und er konnte das nächste Mal kaum erwarten. Sie schien wunderschön und liebend wie immer zu sein, und er erinnerte sich dass er genauso glücklich mit ihr war bevor sie Sex hatten. Aber es schien dass wenn die Ferien anfingen sie wieder intimer werden könnten. 

Es war der Morgen vor dem Yule Ball, der Unterricht würde für den Tag entfallen damit alle genug Zeit hatten sich fertig zu machen. Ron hatte Dumbledore gefragt ob Fleur für den Tag nach Hogwarts kommen könnte und er hatte zugestimmt. Weiterhin hatte Ron Harry gesagt dass Dumbledore ihn den ersten Ferientag gern sehen würde. Harry nickte, wahrscheinlich ging es um sein Extratraining. Doch Harry dachte nicht weiter daran, er war zu beschäftigt sein Frühstück in sich reinzuspachteln. Er war wie jeden Morgen mit Ron Laufen gewesen und er musste nun Essen damit er wieder Kraft gewann. Hermione grinste nur und sie schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, und Harry sah dass Ron genauso reinhaute. Er grinste auch und gab Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie schien nicht so viel zu essen, sie hatte ja auch keine 2 Meilen hinter sich. Sie sah wunderschön und bezaubernd wie immer aus. Den Morgen trug niemand Schulroben, da heute ja streng genommen keine Schule war. Harry trug noch seine Trainingssachen (Eine weite Hose mit einem ärmellosen T-Shirt, wobei er noch eine Jacke über seinem Stuhl hängen hatte draußen war es ziemlich kalt). Ron trug seinen orangenen Anzug und er stach aus der Masse sehr gut raus. Und Hermione trug ein weißes Hemd das relativ weit aufgeknöpft war (Harry wollte nicht hineinschauen, er musste seine Gedanken klar halten). Dazu hellblaue Jeans. Er zog seinen Blick von Hermione weg, jedes Mal wenn er sie ansah hatte er das seltsame Gefühl sie zu umarmen und zu küssen. Und das würde nicht hierher passen. Vielleicht heute Abend, dachte sich Harry mit einem Grinsen. 

Danach saßen Harry, Hermione und Ron im Aufenthaltsraum und Ron hatte es geschafft die Beiden davon abzuhalten ihre Freizeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Sie spielten Exploding Snap und danach besiegte Ron Harry fulminant in Zaubererschach. Danach spielte Ron mit Neville (der Schach viel besser konnte als Harry) und Hermione hatte sich auf Harrys Schoß gesetzt, und beide begannen gerade gemütlich zu werden. Harry musste tief einatmen und sich zwingen ihr in die Augen zu schauen damit er nicht vollends die Kontrolle verlieren würde, und sie küsste ihn sanft. Nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte sprach er sanft:

"Hermione, wenn du so weitermachst, dann werde ich dich wohl oder übel auf der Stelle vernaschen müssen." Er grinste und sie grinste genauso zurück.

"Und was ist wenn ich das gerade wollte?" Sie klang neckend und veränderte ihren Sitz so dass sie ihre Beine um ihn wickeln konnte, was sie auch tat. 

Harry atmete tief. Er schaute nun absichtlich offensichtlich in ihren Ausschnitt und schaute dann wieder hoch, und flüsterte: "Wenn du willst, kann ich uns für heute Abend etwas arrangieren."

Sie schaute ihn verführerisch an, zog sich so nah an ihn heran wie möglich mit ihren Beinen, und er konnte seine Erektion kaum vor ihr verstecken:

"Hmm, ich würde jetzt so gern, aber du hast sicher Recht. Heute Abend bist du mein, Harry Potter."

Harry küsste sie wieder und er spürte dass sie wieder beobachtet werden. Er beschwörte ohne den Kuss zu lösen aus dem Nichts Vorhänge und sie waren von allen anderen abgeschirmt. 

Sie schaute sich verwundert um, und küsste ihn wieder. Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an der sagte ‚Gute Idee'. Sie hatten nun ein bisschen unbeschwerte Zeit die sie mit küssen und streicheln verbrachten (obwohl Harry zweimal einen stockäugigen Dean abhalten musste die Vorhänge zu öffnen). 

  
***

  
Der Abend nahte und Harry machte sich zusammen auf um ihre dress robes anzuziehen. Harry würde wieder seine Gryffindor-Roben tragen, doch er hatte sich ein passendes Hemd dazu gekauft und er hatte vor seine Robe immer vor dem Tanzen abzulegen damit er sei Hemd zeigen konnte. Ron hatte seine weiße Robe angezogen die er in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte und Harry kam nicht umhin wie teuer sie aussah.

"Ähm, Ron? Deine Robe sieht toll aus, ich hab sie gar nicht im Laden gesehen."

Harry wollte drumrum reden bis Ron selbst davon erzählte.

"Ja, sie sind eigens angefertigt. Da ihr euch so gelangweilt habt haben wir diese anfertigen lassen nachdem uns nichts gefallen hatte."

Harry war baff. Eigens anfertigen lassen? Diese Roben müssten Unsummen gekostet haben. Und er schaffte es diesmal auch nicht so ruhig wie vorhin zu klingen: "Hmm, und Fleur hat für ihre selbst bezahlt? Ich meine, die waren bestimmt teuer."

Zu Harrys Verwunderung grinste Ron nur: "Fred und George haben mir das Geld gegeben. Keine Ahnung wo sie es herhatten, sie wollten es mir nicht sagen. Für Fleur ist mir nichts zu teuer."

Harry schaute ihn unsicher an. Soweit Harry wusste hatte Ron sie schon einmal betrogen.

"Zwischen dir und Fleur, ist doch alles ok oder?"

"Hm? Ja, natürlich. Hör zu Harry, dass ich den einen Tag mit Hannah-" Ron wurde rot. Aha! Hannah Abbott also. Doch Ron konnte sich wieder fangen.

"Ich meine, Ich liebe nur Fleur, und alles andere bedeutet mir nichts." Er sah aufrichtig zu Harry, und Harry nickte nur. Er glaubte ihm. 

"Und wie sieht das Hannah?" Harry war nun neugierig geworden.

"Um, ich denke Hannah sieht das nicht so schlimm. Immerhin hat sie auch einen Fr-" Ron wurde wieder tomatenrot. Harry lachte laut auf und klopfte Ron nur auf die Schulter.

"Hey Ron, alles okay solange du nicht irgendwas mit Hermione anfängst." Bei den letzten Worten war Harry wieder ernst. 

"Und du fang nichts Fleur an." Erwiderte Ron.

"Wieso sollte ich wenn ich das schönste Mädchen der Welt zur Freundin habe? Fleur ist zwar gutaussehend, aber ich will nur Hermione." Harry hatte schon wieder einen träumerischen Blick aufgelegt und Ron fuchtelte vor seinem Gesicht herum um ihn aufzuwecken.

"Erde an Harry! Du musst dich weiter fertig machen!" 

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam lachte Ron, und die beide machten weiter sich vorzubereiten. 

Harry kam zusammen mit Ron umgezogen in den Aufenthaltsraum nur um beinahe von der Treppe zu fallen. Den Harry konnte nicht weitergehen, sein Blick war auf Hermione geheftet und alles herum war ihm egal geworden. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Nein, das würde es noch untertreiben. Sie trug ihr hellblaues, glitzerndes Kleid. Es betone formvoll ihre beachtlichen Rundungen und der Saum sah aus als würde er Wellen schlagen. Das Kleid ließ ein großes Loch an ihrem Rücken frei und zwei kleinere direkt über dem Poansatz. Harrys Mund war trocken, sie war heute nur für ihn da! Er ließ sich von Ron regelrecht die Treppe heruntertragen und als er vor Hermione stand lächelte sie ihn so bezaubernd an dass er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Die anderen männlichen Teilnehmer um ihn herum waren ähnlich abgelenkt, die Mädchen schüttelten nur den Kopf. Dean der eigentlich mit Lavender ging konnte seine Augen (mal wieder) nicht von den beiden lassen als sie sich küssten, und auch Seamus hatte geringfügige Schwierigkeiten nicht die ganze Zeit auf Hermiones Hintern zu starren (obwohl Parvati direkt neben ihm stand). Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und nachdem er sie geküsst hatte fiel ihm ihr Haar auf: Es war nicht glatt wie letztes Jahr auch war es nicht buschig wie sonst, sondern eher gelockt, wobei eine einzelne Locke wie ein Korkenzieher direkt vor ihrem Gesicht runterhing. Sie hatte Make-up aufgelegt und ihre Fingernägel waren hellblau lackiert. Sie sah überhaupt nicht wie die büchertragende Hermione aus, aber er hatte sie ja jetzt bereits bei mehreren Gelegenheiten so ‚freizügig' gesehen. 

"Du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus." Harry war wirklich außer Atem, es war ein langer Kuss gewesen.

"Und du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus." Harry sah sich um, da die Jungs hauptsächlich Hermione anstarrten hielten ihre Partnerinnen es wohl für gültig auch auf ihn zu starren. Wobei Ron überraschend mehr Blicke auf sich zog. Nun, er hat genauso trainiert wie du und dazu hat er diese unglaublich gut aussehende Robe dachte sich Harry. 

Harry reichte ihr seinen Arm und sie nahm ihn, sie gingen zuerst durch das Loch hinter dem Portrait und gingen hinunter zur großen Halle. 

Fleur wartete bereits auf Ron in ihrem wunderschönen weißen Kleid das dem seinen ähnlich sah, nur dass er die männliche Ausgabe hatte. Sie begrüßte Ron auf die gewohnt stürmische Art und zusammen öffneten sie die Tore um hineinzutreten. 

Sie waren etwas früh und so sammelten sie sich erst mal auf der großen Tanzfläche. Eine Band hatte schon ihr Equipment aufgebaut und hier und da schien Flitwick noch Dekorationen anzubringen. 

Doch bald war die Halle gut gefüllt als die restlichen Schüler hereinkamen. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die übrigen Lehrer eingetroffen und Harry kam nicht umhin zu schmunzeln als er sah dass Snape nicht dabei war. Er konnte sich Snape auch schlecht tanzend vorstellen. 

Dumbledore erhob sich und schaute auf die Schülermenge. Der Saal wurde sehr schnell leise.

"Willkommen! Ich kann mich freuen dass ich den Yule Ball dieses Jahr wieder präsentieren darf. Und dieses Jahr darf ich eine ganz besondere Band vorstellen, denn sie haben sich erst vor kurzem wieder neu formiert: Die ‚Screeching Hollows' !"

Auf der Bühne erschienen 4Gestalten die in so etwas wie schwarze Hügelgebilde gekleidet waren. Wie konnte man damit gehen geschweige denn singen? Die 5 Gestalten positionierten sich an die Instrumente und die Musik begann. So gut wie jedes Paar fing an zu tanzen, es war ein lockeres und modernes Lied und Harry mochte die rockige Musik sofort. Die röhrige Stimme hatte nichts mit schreien gemeinsam. Doch dann traf es ihn - Er hatte gar nicht an das Tanzen gedacht! Er konnte nicht sonderlich gut tanzen und dumm dastehen wollte er auch nicht. Hermione lächelte ihn an und begann zu Tanzen, Harry schaute sich für eine Sekunde an, und stellte sich vor wie er auch so mittanzen würde wie ein Hufflepuff Seventh-Year, der wirklich gut abging. Und schon konnte Harry wie ein Besessener tanzen und Hermione schaute ihn mit großen aber freudig verwunderten Augen an. Sie tanzten die nächsten beiden Lieder durch und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los dass der Saum von Hermiones Kleid wirklich aus Wasser war. Nach dem Lied führte Harry Hermione zu einem der Tische, Ron und Fleur tanzten noch (um genau zu sein tanzte Fleur mit jemanden den Harry nicht kannte und Ron mit einer erröteten Padma Patil). Harry flüsterte ihr ins Ohr dass er eben Getränke holen wollte. Er ging hinüber und traf Hagrid an der Bar.

"Hey Harry, alles ok? Verdammt gute Band, oder?"

Harry nickte. "Ich hab noch nie von ihnen gehört, aber wenn sie sich erst heute wiedervereinigt haben, dann ist das wohl klar."

"Wundert mich sowieso wie sie das geschafft haben. Immerhin ist oder besser gesagt war einer von den-" Hagrid hätte beinahe etwas interessantes verraten doch er konnte sich in letzter Sekunde retten. "So, und du bist mit Hermione hier? Verdammt gutaussehend geworden, huh?" 

Harry nickte nur und schaute zu ihr rüber. Sogar auf Entfernung war sie schön. Harry war sich sicher dass sie in jeder Gelegenheit schön aussehen würde. Doch vielleicht waren es auch nur seine verliebten Augen. 

  
***

  
Der Tag war sehr angenehm, Harry tanzte ein paar ruhigere Stücke mit Hermione und er hielt sie behutsam, als wäre sie ein kostbarer Schatz. Hermione hatte ihn heute schon zweimal ‚Liebster' genannt aber Harry störte das nicht. Er liebte sie ja, da war er wohl ihr Liebster. Dann wurde Harry von Alicia zum Tanzen aufgefordert, dann von Parvati, dann von einem Mädchen was er nicht kannte, dann von Cho, dann wieder Hermione und irgendwann hatte er soviel getanzt dass ihm die Füße wehtaten. Sie hatten zwischendurch etwas gegessen und deswegen war Harry nun nach einem Butterbier. Hermione war wieder einmal aufgefordert worden und Harry schaute ihr zu während er sein Getränk nippte. An der Bar standen ein paar der Musiker, es wurde von Band (Oder wie es in der Zaubererwelt sonst geregelt war) Musik gespielt. Als die Musiker in ihren komischen Aufzügen Harry dort stehen sahen gingen sie zu ihm herüber.

"Ah, du musst Harry Potter sein!"

"Ja, der bin ich. Ihr macht wirklich gute Musik."

Der Eine schüttelte Harrys Hand und Harry sah das seine Hand relativ behaart war.

"Mein Name ist Wretch, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Loony." Wretch sagte das Letzte sehr leise, sodass nur Harry und die Gruppe es hören konnte.

"Und ich bin Havoc, und so nennt man mich Snuffles." Und wieder Geflüstere. Doch dann merkte Harry es! Lupin und Sirius! 

"Sir-Snuffles und Lup-Loony! Und wer ist euer Freund?" Harry versuchte seine Freude zu verstecken.

"Komisch dass du es noch nicht herausgefunden hast, Potter. Aber dass du mir nicht rumsprichst dass ich in einer Band spiele." Snape! Severus Snape! Harry starrte nur dumm zwischen den Dreien hin und her. 

Sirius ergriff wieder das Wort:

" Harry, wie ich sehe bist du mit Hermione hier, und ich muss sagen, eine Exzellente Wahl. An deinem Geburtstag war sie schon total h- äh, aufgeregt dich zu sehen." Remus Lupin lachte und Harry war sich sicher Snape hatte ein gehässiges Grinsen aufgelegt.

"Und wie kam es dass ihr eine Band habt?" Das interessierte Harry wirklich.

Remus antwortete ihm: "Nun, ich und Snuffles hatten schon immer den gleichen Musikgeschmack, und na ja durch meine - Umstände - hatte ich genau die richtige gröhlige Stimme dazu. Sirius hier hatte schon früh eine Zauberergitarre (Harry hatte davon gehört, eine Zauberergitarre unterschied sich von einer normalen dadurch das man alle möglichen schrägen Effekte hinzumischen konnte oder die Gitarre auch komplett allein spielen lassen konnte) und wir brauchten noch einen Schlagzeuger. Auch ohne Schlagzeuger war unsere Band schon sehr bekannt innerhalb Hogwarts, doch da wir immer mit diesen Kutten auftraten wusste niemand wer wir waren. Und so bewarb sich Severus hier bei uns, und nur wir wussten die Identität der ganzen Band. Severus erfuhr es erst vor ein paar Wochen, denn Dumbledore wollte uns für den Auftritt haben, damit alles sicher war. Und da brauchten wir auch Zeit zum üben. Und da Severus zusammen mit uns den ganzen Sommer gearb-" Remus schwieg wieder. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den letzten Musiker.

"Und wer ist das?" 

"Genau, wer spielt denn da mit uns?" Snape fragte mit einer kalten Stimme.

Remus und Sirius lachten, und Sirius antwortete.

"Alastor Moody. Früher spielten noch ein paar Freunde von uns mit, aber die konnten heute nicht. Und Dumbledore hatte uns versichert dass Moody früher verdammt gut auf der Gitarre war, und er scheint es nicht verlernt zu haben." 

Harry musste lachen als er sich den Ex-Auror mit einer Gitarre vorstellte. 

Remus sprach wieder.

"Harry, Alastor hat uns von dem Vorfall mit den Todesessern erzählt. Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich, und es beweist dass sich das Training gelohnt hat. Ich glaube du hast Lucius Malfoy ziemlich eingeschüchtert. Er konnte sich leider aufgrund seinen guten Beziehungen aus den Gerichtsverhandlung herauswinden. Aber wir bekommen ihn."

"Wir müssen jetzt aber wieder, sonst wird das Publikum ungemütlich!" sagte Sirius mit einem Augenzwinkern. 

Und das Tanzen begann wieder. Harry schnappte sich Hermione und legte mit ihr eine flotte Sohle aufs Parkett. Nach dem letzten Song und unendlich vielen Zugaben machten sich die Screeching Hollows wieder auf, und Dumbledore beendete das Fest offiziell. 

Harry sah Ron nicht mal zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren, und er hatte dies auch nicht vor. Er hatte bevor er sich fertig gemacht hatte einen Raum hergerichtet und dorthin führte er Hermione nun. Sie schien überglücklich über den Abend und als er sie zu einem geheimen Raum führen wollte sah er wie aufgeregt sie war. Er legte seinen Arm um sie, murmelte ein paar Worte und schon waren die beiden unsichtbar (Ein nützlicher Spruch der ihm von Flitwick während seiner lang andauernden Duellen beigebracht worden war). Er musste die Worte flüstern weil dieser Spruch ähnlich des Patronus-Zaubers sehr schwere Magie war, und Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er es ohne seinen Zauberstab schaffen würde. Aber es lief sehr gut ab und er führte sie ungesehen den Korridor hinunter. 

Sie kamen an ein Portrait an und Hermione schrie fast als sie es sah.

"Harry! Ich meine, da, Harry! Äh, also, du bist in dem Portrait, Harry!" Sie schien positiv überrascht zu sein.

Harry nickte und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Ich hab ein wenig umhergeforscht und habe daher ein etwas länger bleibenden Ort für uns erschaffen. Und mein Portrait ist der Eingang. Ich habe kein bewegliches Photo von uns beiden gefunden, so musste ich das Cover von diesem Lockhart-Buch nehmen. Aber ich kann das später wieder ändern. 

Der Harry in dem Portrait grinste beide breit an und sprach: "Passwort?" 

Hermione schien noch überraschter zu sein, und Harry sagte nur: "neverending love" 

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ein Manngroßes Loch kam zum Vorschein. Hermione sah aus als würde sie sich nicht bewegen können.

"Harry, wie hast du-?" 

Harry nahm sie hoch und trug sie hinein, sanft flüsternd: "Später. Willst du dir die Spannung mit einem langen Vortrag versauen?"

Sie lachte und er setzte sie sanft auf einem Bett ab. Sie schaute sich um und konnte es kaum glauben: Im Raum standen neben dem großen Bett noch ein Nachtschrank mit vielen Schubladen, der Boden schien aus Matratzen zu bestehen und mitten im Raum war ein Pool, der wie die aus dem Präfektenbaderaum aussah. Daneben ein Ständer mit Gryffindor-Baderoben. 

Harry sah ihr zu wie sie sich umschaute. Er lächelte, er hatte den größeren Teil des Tages damit zugebracht dieses kleine Paradies zu schaffen. Es waren automatische Still und Weichzauber aktiv, wodurch kein Laut nach außen konnte und alles im Raum sturzsicher war, falls es mal ganz hart kommen sollte. Weiterhin war in dem kleinen Nachttisch ein Teller der sich immer wieder selbst mit Sandwiches auffüllte (Er hatte den Spruch von McGonagall) und er hatte eigentlich noch vorgehabt eine Feuerstelle einzubauen (am besten mit Flozugang) aber allein die Registration des Floos hätte seinen Zeitrahmen gesprengt. 

Nachdem Hermione fertig war schlang sie wieder ihre Arme um ihn.

"Oh Harry, dass du das hier alles nur für mich gemacht hast..." Ihre Augen glitzerten und Harry war sich sicher dass er eine Träne sah.

"Alles für meine Liebe. Vielleicht komme ich noch dazu eine gemütliche Feuerstelle hier irgendwo einzubauen. Und wir müssen noch ein Photo von uns beiden machen, dann kann ich das zu dem richtigen Portrait machen."

"Und niemand weiß dass es diesen Raum gibt?"

"Niemand außer uns beiden. Ich dachte, wir sollten nicht immer das Präfektenbadezimmer belegen, da kommt dies hier doch ganz gelegen. Ach ja, eine Person weiß noch von diesem Raum. Dobby. Er macht hier jeden morgen sauber, dazu bin ich dann doch zu faul."

Harry konnte ihren Blick nicht ganz klar lesen, letztes Jahr hatte Hermione S.P.E.W. gegründet um den Hauselfen zu besseren Rechten und aus der Sklaverei zu helfen. Dobby war zwar frei aber die anderen Elfen in Hogwarts nicht. Aber sie schien den Gedanken runterzuschucken und schaute wieder verliebt. 

"Nun, ich glaube ich hätte jetzt Lust auf ein Bad, der Ball hat mich doch zum schwitzen gebracht." Und mit diesen Worten zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Harry wollte ihr gerade versichern dass sie weder abschließen noch den Stillezauber anwenden müsse doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte sie den Stab auf ihn gerichtet und einige Wort gemurmelt die Harry als den Banishing Zauber wiedererkannte, die umgekehrte Form vom Summoning Zauber. 

Doch anstatt dass Harry weggeweht wurde flog Harrys Kleidung ihm vom Leib, und wie durch ein Wunder blieb alles heil und unversehrt und es faltete sich sogar selbst auf dem Boden neben dem Nachtisch zusammen. Sie bezauberte sich auch mit dem Zauber und Harry schaute sie grinsend an.

"Hey, nur weil du besser geworden bist heißt dass nicht dass ich das nicht auch geworden bin. Der Zauberspruch war nur eine kleine Abänderung des Banishing Zaubers. Und nun komm oder ich muss dich ins Wasser schubsen."

Hermione wollte gerade das Wasser einlassen da erschien es schon, denn Harry hatte seine freizauberischen Fähigkeiten benutzt und aus der Luft Wasser gemacht.

"So, nun hüpf du rein oder ich muss dich hineinschubsen." Harry grinste, du sie grinste zurück. Sie sprang hinein und Harry wurde erst jetzt gewahr dass sie ja bereits entkleidet war. Er schluckte kurz, atmete tief und sprang dann auch hinein.

Erst schwammen und neckten sie sich nur gegenseitig doch nach einer kurzen Weile fanden sich wieder ihre Münder und sie waren umeinander geschlungen im Wasser. Sie küssten und liebkosten sich so eine Weile im Wasser, bis es etwas kälter wurde und Harry Hermione aus dem Wasser rüber zum Bett trug. Er trocknete beide magisch ab und sie setzten ihr Liebesspiel auf dem Bett fort. Es war alles so ruhig, so langsam aufbauend, dass Harry wusste: Diesmal würde es noch schöner werden. Die erste Hürde war hinter ihnen, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, und sie konnten ausprobieren was sie wollten. Harry wusste dass Hermione gegenüber Sex sehr aufgeschlossen war. Und so kam die erste Überraschung als Hermione nicht nur seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen überzog sondern auch etwas tiefere Bereiche. 

Und durch Hermione verleitet probierten sie diesmal auch mehrere Positionen aus, und bald hatten sie die beste gefunden, die mit der beide am besten klarkamen. Sie begannen alles sehr langsam und wurden immer schneller, und als Harry und Hermione schließlich erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammenbrachen. 

Doch diesmal schliefen sie nicht sofort ein.

"Harry, ich wusste nicht dass Sex so - überwältigend ist. Ich meine ich habe viel darüber gelesen (natürlich hatte sie das) aber Gefühle in einem Buch ausdrücken ist nicht das wahre."

Harry musste leise lachen und meinte dann:

"Ich denke dass wir diesmal nicht so hektisch waren wie letztes Mal. Und ich wusste was passieren würde. Und wir haben endlich die perfekte Harmonie gefunden."

Sie küsste ihn wieder, er hatte seinen Arm um sie und beide lagen gemütlich im Bett.

"Ja, obwohl mir persönlich die Stellung _'A Tergo'_ besser gefällt. Komisch, die meisten Frauen finden sie unterdrückend, weggedreht vom Mann und nur auf den eigenen Körper fixiert. Aber ich mag auch alles andere was wir heute gemacht haben."

Harry hätte es nicht überraschend finden sollen, sie tat das gleiche nach schweren Arbeiten, sie ließ Revue passieren von dem was passiert war. Und nach dem lateinischen Ausdruck her wusste Harry welche Position ihr gut gefiel. Er hatte es lieber sie ganz nah an ihm zu haben. Doch er liebte sie und bei einer Position bleiben würden sie sicher nicht mehr. 

"Hermione, du bist die attraktivste, klügste und mutigste Frau die ich jemals getroffen habe. Ich hoffe ich werde lange dein Liebster bleiben." Harry wusste dass sich das ganz schön geschwollen angehört hatte, aber so dachte er wirklich.

"Harry, nichts im Leben würde mich jemals mehr von dir trennen. Allein ohne dich nachts schlafen zu müssen reißt mein Herz entzwei." Oh oh, sie spricht auch geschwollen. Er musste noch einen draufsetzen und das Gespräch beenden.

"Hermione, meine Liebe, wir sollten nun wirklich schlafen, so gern ich auch neben dir liege und deinen Körper genieße, aber ein weiterer Gedanke an heute Abend und ich kann bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen."

Sie kicherte und nickte. Sie legte sich auf ihre Seite mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und er schmiegte sich an sie. Sie schlummerten fast zeitgleich in wunderbare Träume.

* * *

Hey, thanks to all reviewers but I must say that I'm sorry, the next update will be delayed by two or three days. I do hope your not that disappointed, and to make you happy again I finished translating the first chapter! So the english-speaking folks can start reading it too! Show me where I did mistakes and I will correct them!

Any suggestions, flames or anything else you might want to tell me - review!


	11. The Test

Es war bereits spät am Morgen als Harry aufwachte. Er blickte sich um und fand alles genauso vor wie am Vortag. Vor ihm lag Hermione, die sich gegen ihn schmiegte und leise atmete. Er lächelte auf sie herab, er war so ein Glückspils! Noch vor Monaten hätte sich Harry diesen Moment niemals vorstellen können, doch jetzt wo es so war fühlte er dass es so bestimmt war. Er stand behutsam auf, vorsichtig sie nicht zu wecken. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Vielleicht sollte er lernen zu apparieren, dann würde es bedeutend schneller gehen, doch in Hogwarts konnte man nicht apparieren, das wusste er seit Hermione ihm dies sein komplettes drittes Jahr in Hogwarts hindurch immer wieder gesagt hatte weil er und Ron versucht hatten Möglichkeiten zu finden wie Sirius Black (der vom Ministerium gesucht wird für einen Mord den er nie begangen hat) in das Schloss eingedrungen war. Doch Harry fiel etwas besseres ein: Er schaute sich eine Wand eingehend ein, und stellte sich eine kleine Duschkabine vor, die direkt an der Wand gebaut worden war. Kaum hatte er jede Einzelheit der Kabine zu Ende gedacht, da erschien sie auch mit einem ‚Pop' und er duschte sich gründlich. Er trocknete sich und den Boden schnell ab mit einem kleinen aber nützlichen Zauber und dann konnte er sich selbst hauen: Er hatte versucht ruhig zu sein um Hermione nicht zu wecken und jetzt schaute sie ihn müde aber lächelnd an - seine Dusche hatte sie geweckt.

"Hey, warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt, ich hätte gern mit dir geduscht." 

Harry wurde ihr vollkommener Körper wieder gewahr.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, und am besten du ziehst dich an, denn wenn ich dich so sehe vergesse ich vielleicht dass ich gleich zu Dumbledore muss."

Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm herüber, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn verführerisch.

"Ich werde nur schnell duschen, und dann sehen wir uns später ja? Du weißt, es ist der erste Ferientag und Ron wird sich schon denken warum wir nicht da waren um ihm Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen." Er grinste und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Als sie sich von ihm wendete gab er ihr einen Klaps auf den unbedeckten Po und es gab einen herrlich klatschenden Ton.

"Hey!" Doch sie klang freudig, vielleicht sogar etwas erregt, immerhin waren beide noch komplett nackt. 

Harry hörte die Dusche als er sich ankleidete, und als er ein paar gemurmelte Worte hörte drehte er sich um und sah dass er magisch angezogen wurde. Es war komisch, aber alles war richtig rum und er hatte auch nicht sein T-Shirt linksrum an. Sie grinste ihn an und Harry mutmaßte dass es vom Auszieh-Zauber wohl auch eine Anzieh-Variante gab. Er ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, wechselte in normale Hogwarts Roben und machte sich dann auf das Büro von Dumbledore aufzusuchen. Als der Gargoyle zur Seite sprang (er wollte schon wieder Passwörter raten, Präfekte konnten ohne Passwort passieren, und er vergaß es zu oft) und Harry die Bürotür öffnete sah er einen roten Strahl - wohl ein Fluch - auf ihn zufliegen.

Sein Training mit Flitwick verdankend wich er schnell genug aus und feuerte einen Stupefy in den Raum (er wusste nicht einmal wie sein Zauberstab so schnell in seine Hand gelangen war). Er hörte ein Geräusch das im klar sagte dass das Ziel wohl außer Gefecht war. Er blickte hinein und ging danach hinein. Er sah Dumbledore bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Er hatte Dumbledore bewusstlos gezaubert! Er ging schnell zu Dumbledore herüber und beugte sich über den alten Mann.

"Ennervate!"

Dumbledore schlug sie Augen auf und sofort sah Harry seine strahlend-blauen Augen. Sie schauten erst erschreckt doch dann wieder nett, und Harry half dem Zauberer auf.

"Harry, ich wusste dass du reinkommst und ich wollte wieder mal deine Fähigkeiten testen, doch ich hätte nicht erwartet dass du mich kampfunfähig zaubern würdest. Nun, das beweist nur dass dieser Test überfällig ist."

Ein Test? Musste er gegen andere Leute kämpfen? Oder vielleicht andere gefährliche Sachen bestehen?

"Harry, es ist nicht üblich Prüfungen vor oder während der Ferien zu stellen, doch da du bereits sehr weit mit deinem Training bist will ich dennoch herausfinden wie du dich gegenüber wirklich schweren Aufgaben schlägst. Und daher habe ich etwas für dich vorbereitet." 

Dumbledore zeigte auf eine Tür, die Harry noch nie zuvor in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte. 

"Was ist dahinter?" Harry war neugierig. Wirklich schwere Aufgaben? War sein Training denn etwa zimperlich?

"Das, Harry, musst du selbst herausfinden. Aber eines sage ich dir. Schaffst du es, wirst du dich im Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum wiederfinden. Und es ist nicht ungefährlich, doch ich bin mir sicher dass du es schaffen wirst."

Harry nickte, und trat an die Tür.

"Harry, egal was passiert, nachdem du die Tür betreten hast, es gehört zu deiner Prüfung. Alles. Nur wenn du den Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum erreicht hast endet alles. 

Harry zuckte die Schultern und machte sich bereit stinkende und brutale Monster zu besiegen, oder vielleicht wieder einen Basilisken. Oder vielleicht ein paar Todesesser. Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich, doch was er sah war nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Er war in diesem Raum nur ein einziges Mal bisher und hatte auch nicht vor dorthin zurückzukehren. Und ihn grinste ein böses Gesicht an.

  
***

  
Harry war im Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum, ein kalter Dungeon der nur von einer Feuerstelle erhitzt wird. Und direkt vor ihm stand jemand den Harry sicher nicht sehen wollte. Draco Malfoy. 

Er grinste Harry nur böse an, und Harry war sich nicht sicher warum er der Einzige hier war. 

"Hey Malfoy, ich hab keine Zeit mit dir zu plaudern, ich muss abhauen."

"Crucio!" Harry wurde für einen Augenblick von unglaublichem Schmerz getroffen, doch er konnte sich auf Hermione fixieren, und er schaute auf einen durchgedrehten Draco Malfoy, der eben einen der drei Unforgivable Curses benutzt hatte. Harry brach den Zauber und zauberte ihn ohnmächtig ("stupefy!"). Er wusste noch wage wo der Ausgang des Raumes war, doch der Moment blieb in seinen Gedanken. Malfoy würde Hogwarts verlassen müssen und würde nach Azkaban kommen, für den Rest seines Lebens. Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben? Wo waren die übrigen Slytherins? 

Als Harry aus dem Raum trat sah er vor sich zwei weitere Personen. Crabbe und Goyle, die auf dem weg zum Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum waren. Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wusste nicht wie er auf die beiden reagieren sollte. Eben hatte Malfoy versucht ihn zu verfluchen, und hier waren seine beiden Handlanger, was würden sie tun? 

Und Harry lag richtig, sie attackierten ihn. Doch anstatt dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen rannten sie auf Harry zu und versuchten ihn auf muggle-weise zu verletzen. Goyle schaffte es Harrys Zauberstab wegzuschlagen und Crabbe zielte einen Schlag genau in Harrys Gesicht. Doch Harry wich mit geübten Reflexen aus und rollte sich aus der Gefahrenzone. Crabbe und Goyle bestürmten ihn weiter, und er war zu abgelenkt um irgend eine Magie zu wirken. Würde er nicht aufpassen würde er in wenigen Sekunden Mus sein. Harry duckte sich durch Goyles Schlag und trat einem verwirrten Crabbe in die Seite. Dieser stolperte gegen die harte Dungeonwand und drehte sich ebenso schnell wieder um. Goyle zielte wieder auf Harry mit seiner Faust doch Harry konnte seine Hand um seine Faust schließen und seinen Schlag abfangen. Harry war überrascht als er spürte wie er Goyles Hand fast zerdrücken konnte und er hörte wie Goyle vor Schmerz aufheulte. Die Beiden waren eigentlich immer stärker und größer als er gewesen, doch durch Harrys morgendliches Fitnesstraining hatte er sich wohl auch körperlich so gestärkt dass er durchaus den Beiden Paroli bieten konnte. Er zauberte einen Locomotor Mortis auf den gestoppten Goyle und Crabbe verlor sein Gleichgewicht und krachte auf dem Boden, bewusstlos, nachdem Harry ihm die Beine weggezogen hatte. Sie waren genauso hoffnungslose Kämpfer wie ihre Väter, dachte Harry mit einem Lachen. 

Harry war sich dennoch unschlüssig was passiert war, er wurde von allen Schülern die ihm begegneten attackiert (Erst von Ernie Macmillan, dann von ein paar Ravenclaw Seventh-Years gegen die Harry auch in Flitwicks Stunde gekämpft hatte und noch gegen einen Haufen Hufflepuff Second-Years) und Harry wunderte sich ob Dumbledore die ganze Schule verzaubert hatte um ihn zu testen. Er war gerade dabei die Dungeons zu verlassen da hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. 

"Potter! Kommen sie mit in mein Büro!"

Snape. Wusste er dass Slytherins durchgedreht waren? Oder wollte er mal wieder Punkte abziehen, und wenn das der Fall war, dann würde Harry auch noch eine Strafarbeit bekommen, denn sonst würde er nicht zu Snapes Büro mitkommen müssen. Harry wusste nur eines genau - Er war erleichtert dass Snape ihn nicht angegriffen hatte.

Er ging ruhig hinter Snape her, kein Schüler kreuzte ihren Weg. Snape öffnete seine Bürotür mit einem geflüsterten Passwort und trat ein. Harry folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. Dann wollte er sich umdrehen, doch er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen. Er schaute an sich herunter und fand sich in Seilen. Er war gefesselt. 

"Wie dumm von ihnen, Potter."

Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab Harry direkt zwischen die Augen, ein dämonisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Harry konnte sich nicht wehren. Er war zwar inzwischen geübt in der Art der Freizauberei, doch in besonders nervenaufreibenden Momenten schaffte er es immer noch nicht. 

Snape flüsterte Worte, und Harry hoffte sie nie wieder zu hören.

"Avada-" Snape zog es unglaublich in die Länge. Wie würde Harry dies nur schaffen? Doch dann fiel ihm das Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater ein, und die Fähigkeit die er erhalten hatte. Doch Harrys Narbe war etwas über Snapes Zauberstab, doch vielleicht könnte er seinen Stab etwas hochheben mit ein wenig Konzentration. 

Kedavra" Snape grinste als er die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, doch Harry Levitationszauber hatte seinen Zauberstab um einige Zenitmeter erhöht und der Zauberstab zielte nun direkt auf seine Narbe. Harry sah für eine Sekunde den grünen Strahl doch dann schrie er auf, er sah auf einmal nur noch Grün! Er hörte wieder die Szenen die sich in seinem Kopf abspielten wenn ein Dementor ihm zu nahe kam. Sein kämpfender Vater, seine bittende und flehende Mutter, Voldemort der ihr befielt zur Seite zu gehen. Alles in grünem Licht und dazu den schlimmsten Schmerz den er jemals gefühlt hatte. Cruciatus schien ein Nadelstich dagegen zu sein. Er schrie wie noch nie zuvor, doch der Schrei hallte nur in seinem Kopf und er schien tausendfach zurückgeworfen zu werden. Nach einer Weile ebbte der Schmerz ab, und Harry sah außer dem Grün wieder seine Umwelt - Doch vor ihm stand kein Snape. Er richtete sich auf, befreite sich von den Seilen und schaute auf dem Boden. Harry erschrak als er sah was er getan hatte. Vor ihm lag ein schwarzer Aschehaufen. Sollten Leute die vom Avada Kedavra getroffen wurden nicht einfach nur tot umfallen? Und seine Narbe sollte doch den Zauber nur neutralisieren? Er würde ab sofort jedem Zauber ausweichen, er wollte den Schmerz nicht noch einmal durchmachen. 

Harry ging aus Snapes Büro, Zauberstab griffbereit. Er dachte wieder an den Aschehaufen und wunderte sich ob das der echte Severus Snape war oder nicht. Was war echt? Bisher hat jede Person ob Slytherin oder nicht ihn attackiert. Sogar Lehrer. Nur kein Gryffindor. Was sagte Dumbledore? Es endet im Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum! Vielleicht sollte er dort hingehen? Wahrscheinlich würde er so weiterkommen.

Harry versuchte die große Halle zu umgehen, sicherlich würden noch mehr Schüler oder Lehrer darin sitzen und ihn attackieren. Doch als Harry sich den Treppen näherte hörte er einen Schrei aus der Richtung der großen Halle. Alles attackierte Harry, und Harry war in Gryffindor. Was ist wenn die anderen Gryffindors auch in Gefahr sind?

Harry sprintete so schnell er konnte in die große Halle, und was er dort sah ließ sein Blut vor Wut kochen. Vor ihm standen mehrere Slytherins und Ravenclaws, die Gryffindors mit dem Curciatus Curse quälten. Und Professor Flitwick stand auf einem Tisch und überblickte alles. 

Noch niemals war Harry so wütend. Er kämpfte immer für andere, und Colin und seine Freunde zu sehen, wie sie Schmerz hinter ihrer Vorstellungskraft ertragen mussten , war schlimmer als alles davor. 

"Aufhören!" schrie Harry mit furchtbarer Wut in seiner Stimme. Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil und Justin Avery schauten auf zu ihm, und ihre Zauberstäbe hatten aufgehört den roten Strahl auf ihre Opfer zu zaubern. Colin schaute mit einem tränenverschmierten und flehenden Blick zu Harry, und Harry sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Harrys Wut stieg, auch wenn dies fast unmöglich war.

"Ahhh, Mr Potter, wir haben sie hier erwartet und unsere Zeit mit diesen wertlosen mudbloods und muggle-lovers vertrieben. Mr Potter, kommen sie vor, wir werden ein kleines Duellturnier abhalten."

Harry sah das böse Grinsen auf Flitwicks Gesicht und er wusste dass dies niemals der echte Flitwick sein kann. Etwas war sehr falsch, und Harry musste herausfinden was es war. 

Er trat vor, seinen Stab noch nicht gezogen, und half Colin und seinen Freunden hoch. Er schickte sie in heilsamen Schlaf (wieder ein nützlicher Zauber, doch diesen hatte ihm Sprout beigebracht, da sie neben Pflanzen auch eine passable Heilerin war) und drehte seinen Kopf zu der Gruppe. Vor ihm standen Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Roger Davies und Justin Avery. Roger hatte eben nur zugeschaut, doch auch nun hatte er seinen Stab gezogen und war in dem Kreis der Anderen. Flitwicks nun gar nicht hohe Stimme ertönte wieder.

"Es ist alles erlaubt! Quält ihn, tötet ihn, macht seinen Geist euch zu Eigen, und greift alle gleichzeitig an!"

Harry wusste es. Doch er machte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, denn er würde mit diesen Flaschen auch so fertig werden. Und wieder etwas üben würde ihm gut tun.

Blaise trat vor und sprach.

"Imperio!"

Harry fühlte sich großartig. Doch er wusste auch warum, und als die Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm sagte er solle sofort seinen Zauberstab entzweibrechen, grinste er Blaise an und zog ihn. Sie schaute erwartend. Er hörte immer noch das kleine Männchen in seinem Kopf flüstern, doch er hatte es schon längst als unnütz abgestempelt und hatte vor einen Zauber mit 5 Zielen zu sprechen, wie er es in Hogsmeade getan hatte (wo es aber nur 3 Ziele waren). 

"Blaise, du solltest wissen dass kein Fluch gegen mich wirkt."

Sie sah sehr überrascht aus, und sogar Flitwick hatte für eine Sekunde kein gemeines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Davies und Avery warfen erschrocken ‚Crucio's auf Harry und der drehte sich grinsend zu ihnen, in Gedanken war er aber in seinem privaten Raum mit Hermione, und die letzte Nacht spielte sich in ihm ab. Doch seine Augen passten auf und der Fluch war nicht mehr als ein Prickeln. 

Nun schauten ihn alle ungläubig an, und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab hoch über seinen Kopf.

Er konzentrierte sich sehr stark auf den Zauber, und wie er alle Fünf Personen treffen würde, und er konzentrierte sich so hart darauf dass er fast zitterte. Dann sprach er.

"Dolor!"

Es war ein legaler Schmerzzauber, doch als Harry Davies, Avery, Zabini, Patil und Flitwick damit traf sah er die vier Schüler schwer getroffen nach hinten fallen, und ein lauter Krach verkündete ihm dass sie bewusstlos waren. Nur Flitwick war auf den Beinen, doch er hielt sich seinen Bauch vor Schmerz und sein Zauberstab lag vor ihm. 

Harry erinnerte sich an seine privaten Duelle mit Flitwick, und sprach.

"Filius, du weißt dass du mich nicht besiegen kannst. Verrate mir was hier vorgeht!"

Doch er blickte nur in ein Gesicht was von Wahnsinn durchzogen wurde. Flitwick hob seinen Stab auf und zeigte auf sich selbst.

"Axxeleratus movitur!" Und Flitwicks Körper wurde verschleiert als er sich schnell wie der Blitz bewegte. Er lief halb um Harry und zeigte dann seinen Stab auf ihn. Harry verstand die Worte nicht die Flitwick sprach doch als Harry sich umsah wusste er was für einen Fluch er abbekommen hatte. Er schaute hoch und sah den Boden. Er hatte schon lange die Confundus-Class Zauber gemeistert und wusste wie jeder zu bekämpfen war, doch warum hatte Flitwick ihn dann damit verzaubert? Doch Harry machte eher Flitwicks Schnelligkeit Sorgen. Er hatte den Zauber noch nie in einem Duell verwendet. Harry konnte gerade so einem weiteren Fluch ausweichen, Flitwick war nun wirklich verdammt schnell. Er sah die Welt nun wieder normal, doch Flitwick war immer noch schnell wie ein Rennwagen. Und wieder verfehlte Flitwick nur knapp. Er ist zu schnell! Wenn ich eine Chance haben will, muss ich mindestens genauso schnell sein wie er. Oder er so langsam wie ich. Das ist es!

Harry zielte und sprach.

"Impedimenta!"

Doch der flinke Flitwick wich ihm spielend aus, und ein Schmerzzauber traf Harry in die Brust. Er spürte sogar für eine Sekunde den Schmerz, er war zu beschäftigt Flitwick mit seinen Augen zu folgen. Doch dann fiel Harry es ein: Er war ein Freizauberer! Er musste sich nur vorstellen Flitwick würde langsamer als er sein, und er würde es wirklich sein!

Und so stellte er sich den bösen Flitwick vor, und gerade als Flitwick den nächsten Zauber sprechen wollte hörte Harry seine Stimme von superschnell auf superlangsam wechseln. Er schaute sich um und sah Flitwick langsam wie eine Schildkröte neben ihm stehen. Er zauberte ihn bewusstlos und machte sich dann auf Colin und seine Freunde aufzusuchen. Sie waren noch im magischen Schlaf, und als Harry den Zauber aufhob gähnten und dehnten sie sich. 

"Geht in den Gryffindor Turm, dort seit ihr sicher. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

"Nein, Harry! Dumbledore ist nicht so wie du denkst! Er wird dir nicht helfen!"

"Er wird sicher irgendetwas machen können oder er weiß zumindest was hier passiert ist. Geht nun zurück!"

Doch als sich die Jungen Richtung Treppe aufmachen wollten und Harry sich bereits umgedreht hatte hörte er sie schnell einatmen und einer ließ einen leisen Schrei los. Harry drehte sich um. Er wusste nicht ob er die Person als Böse oder Gut einstufen konnte. Die Person schritt auf Harry zu und er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereit, und natürlich auch seine Gedanken.

  
***

  
Professor McGonagall stand vor ihm, und sie sah verändert aus. Sie hatte keinen strengen Blick und kein hartes Gesicht, nein, sie schien glatt liebenswürdig. 

"Oh Harry, ich danke dir dass du sie mir gerettet hast. Ich würde nicht gegen Flitwick ankommen. Doch wir müssen nun, am besten du gehst zu Dumbledore, er wird dir alles erklären. Das Passwort ist "muggle-lover"."

Harry nickte und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle und direkt zum steinernden Gargoyle. Komisch dass Dumbledore seine Passwortreihe durchbrochen hat. Normalerweise benutzte Dumbledore Süßigkeiten als Passwörter. Sind ihm wohl die Möglichkeiten ausgeblieben.

Der Gargoyle sprang zur Seite und Harry eilte die Treppen hoch. Er klopfte an und hörte ein "Herein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür und sah dass Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch saß. 

"Hallo, Professor, was ist hier los? Warum greifen mich die Slytherins mit den Unforgivable Curses an? Und Filius erst!" 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Wer hat dich hergeschickt?" Dumbledores Stimme klang nichtssagend.

"Professor McGonagall, sie hat mich gefunden nachdem ich Flitwick und ein paar andere Schüler besiegt hatte." Die komplette Wahrheit. Hoffentlich würde im Dumbledore erzählen was hier los ist, und hoffentlich ist es nicht zu schlimm.

"Ahh, sehr gut von ihr. Es stimmt Harry, ich kann dir alles erklären. Setz dich doch."

Harry wunderte sich warum im alles so komisch vorkam. Vielleicht lag alles nur daran dass er heute schon zwei Flüche abbekommen hat die den Anwender lebenslänglich nach Azkaban verfrachten kann. 

Harry setzte sich, und Dumbledore fing an zu sprechen.

"Nun, das erste was du wissen solltest dass der Mann in der großen Halle nicht Filius Flitwick war."

"Waaas? Wer sonst?" Harry dachte stark an Polyjuice Potion, doch woher wusste Dumbledore davon und warum hatte er nichts getan?

"Es war Lucius Malfoy, und er befindet sich derzeit im Krankenhausflügel und erholt sich, nachdem du ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht hast. Und es war auch nicht Professor McGonagall die dich herschickte, sondern seine Frau, Narcissa Malfoy. Sie hat ein besonderes Talent die unschuldige und freundliche zu spielen." Harry merkte dass Dumbledores Stimme nicht warmherzig war und auch seine Augen funkelten nicht - sie hatten ein bedrohliches Glühen und seine Stimme klang hoch und falsch.

"Sir, was geschieht hier? Und warum sind die Malfoys hier und wo sind McGonagall und Flitwick?" Harry hielt sich am Stuhl fest, doch dann merkte er dass er am Stuhl festgehalten wurde. Es waren dünne aber robuste Seile um Beine und Arme gebunden. Dumbledore kann ja zauberstablose Magie, Mist.

"Harry, hier ist viel passiert. Hogwarts ist ein Ort des Bösen. Und du als Einziger Gute wirst heute und hier sterben. Denn ich bin nicht Dumbledore, ich bin viel mehr als dieser muggle-liebende alte Trottel! Diesmal wirst du mir nicht entwischen, Harry Potter."

Harry wusste wer vor ihm saß. Lord Voldemort persönlich. Wie hatte er es geschafft Dumbledore zu überwinden und Hogwarts zu übernehmen? Harry ist nur durch eine Tür gegangen und es war so. Ist es immer noch eine Illusion? Eine sehr überzeugende wohl dazu. 

"Du wirst mich nicht bekommen. Und das Gute ist überall. Ich wurde nur von Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs angegriffen. Die Gryffindors sind alle OK! Colin war wie immer!"

Doch Voldemort lachte nur.

"Harry, ist es nicht offensichtlich? Die Gryffindors sind der Abschaum dieser Schule und daher sah ich es als nicht notwendig sie auch zu willenlosen Dienern zu machen. Ich werde sie Einen nach dem Anderen töten, so wie dich. Slytherin ist die erste Wahl, Ravenclaw die zweite, denn sie sind die Klügsten, und Hufflepuff ist aufgrund der Vertrautheit zueinander unerlässlich. Nur die mutigen Gryffindor sind nutzlos. Wer mutig ist stirbt auch schnell."

Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab und sprach.

"Accio wand!" 

Und Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner Tasche in Voldemorts Hand. 

"Ah, der Bruder. Ich werde diesen Stab behalten nachdem du tot bist."

Harry war wütend. Hogwarts war ein Ort des Bösens, Dumbledore und alle Lehrer sind spurlos verschwunden, alle Schüler sind willenlose Sklaven bis auf die Gryffindors, die einen qualenvollen Tod erleiden werden. Der Gedanke Ron und Hermione nicht wiederzusehen schnürte Harry den Hals zu. Er spürte einen Zorn der sich in blinden Hass wandelte. Hass gegenüber dem Bösen, Hass gegenüber Lord Voldemort. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal darauf konzentrieren, die magischen Seile die Harry festhielten lösten sich. Harry stand auf und Voldemort sah ihn überrascht an. 

"Du wirst für alles bezahlen. Und das jetzt!"

Harry richtete beide Hände auf Voldemort, und ließ seine Gedanken auf einem ruhen - Voldemort so viel Schaden anrichten wie möglich. Er formte die Formel in seinen Gedanken, und seine Hände und Arme vibrierten. Noch nie hatte er so einen starken Wunsch ausgesprochen, und als Freimagier war es ihm möglich Wünsche zu äußern wie er wollte. Doch er wusste dass Voldemort falls er überleben würde nicht davon erfahren durfte. Also konzentrierte sich Harry auf eine spezielle Formel, den Dolor, und nicht auf die reine Magie wie sonst.

Ein roter Schimmer bildete sich um Harrys Hände und Arme, als könnte sein Körper nicht mehr magische Energie lagern. Harry sprach.

"Dolor."

Ein breiter und grellend roter Strahl schoss von beiden Händen ab, und er trag Voldemort direkt auf die Brust. Der dunkle Lord schrie laut auf und viel nach hinten. 

Harry keuchte. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte Voldemort sehr gut erwischt und er konnte Voldemort nun ausliefern, falls es das Ministerium noch gab. 

Doch zu Harrys Verwunderung erhob sich Voldemort, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Jeden normalen Menschen hätte es getötet, und ich muss dir meinen Respekt beipflichten. Du beherrschst die zauberstablose Magie sehr gut! Doch gegen Lord Voldemort kommst du nicht an."

Und so begann ein hitziges Duell zwischen Tom Marvolo Riddle und Harry James Potter, das Harrys Leben verändern würde.

  
***

  
"Dolor Magnus!" 

Ausgewichen.

"Crucio!" sofort danach "Aegis!" , der rote Strahl wurde absorbiert und das hellblaue Schild verschwand.

"Bravo. Noch nie wurde dieser Zauber abgewehrt. Du musst ein sehr starkes Schild aufbauen können."

"Dolor!" blitzschnell danach "Aegis!" der hellrote Strahl wurde von einem tiefblauen Schild absorbiert.

"Aber mein Schild ist auch nicht ohne. So schweigsam? Brauchst du deine ganze Konzentration für die Zaubersprüche? Ich habe mehr von dir erhofft."

"Imperio!" Harry grinste. Da musste er nicht mal ausweichen.

Harry fühlte eine Leichtigkeit und hörte eine durchdringende Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen ‚Sag dass du aufgibst'

Harry grinste, und sagte dann.

"Du solltest wissen dass deine Zauber nicht bei mir wirken. Ich habe den Imperius schon letztes Jahr abgewehrt, ich dachte du wärest klüger. Dolor!"

Der Fluch traf Voldemort und Harry hörte einen Schmerzensschrei, doch Voldemort hatte sich wieder im Griff. Inzwischen sah er sogar aus wie Voldemort, der Polyjuice Potion hatte seine Stunde schon verbraucht. 

Das Duell ging weiter und die Kontrahenten schmissen sich die verschiedensten Flüche entgegen, komplett ohne Zauberstab, den sonst würde ‚Priori Incantatem' entstehen.

Nachdem Harry einer komplizierten Serie von Dolor und Stupefy Flüchen ausweichen musste sah Voldemort seine Chance. Er schoss einen Feuerkreis ("ignis circulum!") und Harry machte sich klein damit er durch die Mitte passte. Er rollte sich ein und passte fein durch den Flammenring. Doch dann spürte Harry den vertrauten Schmerz. Voldemort hatte kurz nach dem ersten Zauber "Crucio!" gerufen und Harry lag am Boden, der Schmerz bahnte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper. Doch nur für kurz, denn dann hatte Harry wieder Hermione in seinen Armen, und der Schmerz wurde dem Gefühl der Liebe untergeordnet. Harry stand auf während Voldemort seinen Zauberstab noch auf ihm hatte, der Cruciatus noch aktiv. Harry brach den Spruch indem er sich ein wenig Freimagie bemächtigte - er hatte sich vorgestellt wie sich Voldemorts Stab andersrum in seiner Hand befand, und es war so. Dadurch brach der Spruch sofort ab und Voldemort war total verwirrt.

Der Kampf lief nun schon mehrere Minuten, und Harry musste viel ausweichen. Voldemort war weit erfahrener als er, doch Harry hatte einige Sachen auf Lager mit denen Voldemort nicht rechnen könnte. 

"Crucio! Dolor! Stupefy!!!" Voldemort hatte in schneller Abfolge viele Flüche abgeschossen. Harry wich ihnen aus, doch Harry wich ihm gut aus, doch hatte selbst kaum Zeit Sprüche zu zaubern. Der kampferfahrene Voldemort beharkte Harry weiter, und nach einer Weile traf er Harry am Knie mit einem Stupefy. Harry fühlte die Dunkelheit durch seinen Körper bahnen, gleich würde er bewusstlos werden. Er musste es schaffen: Er stellte sich vor wie er sich wach und bereit fühlen würde, und die Dunkelheit verschwand. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen, anstatt dass er bewusstlos war, war er wach, doch sein Körper schien zu schlafen. Er hörte Voldemorts hohes, unnatürliches Lachen und konnte noch nicht einmal ihm ins Gesicht spucken. Er konnte nur seine Augen bewegen, der Rest seines Körpers benahm sich als würde er schlafen. Er war inzwischen auf seine Knie gesunken und hatte eine sehr ungemütliche Position eingenommen. 

"Harry Potter, du bist wahrlich ein Gegner gewesen. Doch nun geht es zu Ende, und ich bin froh dass du bei Bewusstsein bist, damit du dein Ende mitbekommst." Voldemort schritt vor Harry und zeigte auf Harrys Narbe mit seinem jetzt gezogenen Zauberstab.

Doch auf einmal schien Voldemort nicht zu sprechen, sondern zu zischen. Harry verstand es trotzdem, war er doch ein Parselmund.

"Bei der Macht Salazar Slytherins, bei der Macht Lord Voldemorts, Salazar Slytherins Nachfahre, bei der Macht meines ewigen Gegner, Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindors Nachfahre raube ich diesem Wesen seine magische Energie indem ich mein eigenes Blut opfere. _Magae transferris Vitae_!" 

Harry wusste das etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Von dem was Harry verstanden hatte wollte Voldemort Harrys Zauber mit alter Magie rauben um damit noch mächtiger zu werden. Der komplett weiße Strahl verband Voldemort mit Harry, doch anstatt das Harry das Gefühl hatte das ihm seine Macht entsogen wurde fühlte er sich irgendwie belebt, es fühlte sich an als würde die Kraft ihn in reinfließen! Harry war außer Stande zu denken, der Strom reiner magischer Energie machte ihn fertig. Er schrie, und er merkte dass Voldemort auch schrie. Er sah dass Voldemort immer schwächer aussah, sein schlangengleicher Körper schien rapide zu altern. Doch dann passierte etwas, was Harry nicht erwartet hatte aber dennoch kannte, seine Narbe fing an zu schmerzen. Voldemort brach die Verbindung des Zaubers, und fiel entkräftet zu Boden. Harry fiel in unruhigen Traum und bald bildete sich vor ihm ein Bild.

Harry sah Lord Voldemort, in einem Kreis von schwarz gekleideten Personen. Lord Voldemort war dünn und groß, und sein Schlangengesicht hatte ein dämonisches Lächeln. Harry sah dass zwei Personen zu seinen Füßen knieten, und Harry erkannte bei der einen Personen eine silberne Hand. Voldemort erlaubte beiden Gestalten sich zu erheben, und Harry sah eine Gestalt die er nie erwartet hätte.

Vor ihm sah er das Gesicht eines Jungen, und Harry war sich nicht sicher ob dies nicht wirklich ein schlechter Traum war. Sie konnten ihn nicht holen, er war noch so jung!

Harry sah Justin Avery mit einem Dark Mark auf seinem Arm und er schaute den dunklen Lord zufrieden an. Justin war gerade erst 12, wie konnte er ein Todesesser sein? So früh ein Kind zu rekrutieren bedeutete zwei Sachen. Entweder Voldemort braucht dringend neue Männer, oder Justin ist kein normales Kind. 

Doch Harry wunderte sich warum er hier war. Voldemort hatte niemanden getötet, plante keinen Tod, sondern hatte nur einen Todesesser hinzugewonnen. Aber Harry fand schnell heraus was besonders war. Denn auf einmal schrie Voldemort, und er sah auf den Gesichtern der anderen Todesesser wie geschockt sie davon waren. 

Voldemort war auf seine Knie gesunken und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er hatte die Hände auf den Boden gestützt und er schein vor Harrys Augen zu altern, noch dünner zu werden. 

Voldemort's Schrei endete schnell, und als der Mann wieder hochkam sah er aus als würde er zusammenbrechen. Ein Skelett sah gesund neben ihm aus. 

"Meister, was ist? Hat es wieder mit ihm zu tun, Meister?" Wurmschwanz wusste von dem Vorfall wo Voldemort bereits Schmerzen durch Harry erlitten hatte. 

"Wurmschwanz, ich will dass der Plan so schnell wie möglich ausgeführt wird. Harry Potter muss eliminiert werden." Er klang hohl und schwach, doch die Todesesser nickten einzeln, verbeugten sich und apparierten dann davon. 

Harry erwachte, und als der Nebel vor seinen Augen verschwunden war sah er sich um. Er war noch in Dumbledores Büro, von dem anderen Voldemort war nichts zu sehen. Harry schaute an sich herunter, und erschrak als er einen leichten goldenen Schimmer sah, der um ihn zu sein schien. Harry bewegte seine Finger und sie glühten Gold. Nach einer Weile hörte es auf, aber als sich Harry auf jede einzelne magische Zelle in seiner Hand konzentrierte leuchtete sie wieder golden auf, heller als davor. Er hatte es noch nie geschafft sich so auf die Magie zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich stark, Voldemorts Zauber war durch seine Narbe auf ihn zurückgeworfen worden. Er hatte die Vorteile davon bekommen, doch er hätte ebenso älter werden müssen. Oder körperlich schwächer. Doch er fühlte sich ok, um genau zu sein fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. Er stand auf und überlegte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf, der vorher bei Voldemort war. Er musste den Gryffindors helfen! Sie wurden noch von den anderen Lehrern/Todesessern bedroht. Harry lief wie der Blitz aus Dumbledores Büro und war in wenigen Sekunden am Gryffindor Portrait, dem Portrait der Fat Lady. Harry war nicht bewusst dass er eben unbewusst einen Axxeleratus Movitur gezaubert hatte, oder vielleicht war es auch die Freimagie, dass er einfach so schnell wie möglich hier ankommen wollte. 

Er sah dass die Fat Lady nicht in ihrem Portrait saß, sondern ein düsterer Geselle der aussah wie ein Schatten.

"Passwort" flüsterte der Schatten.

Harry machte nur einen Handschwenk und das Portrait ging auf. Er schritt hinein und sah vor sich was er erwartet hatte. Professor McGonagall/Narcissa Malfoy stand vor ihm und ein großes Schloss war an einer Tür, die soweit Harry wusste zu dem Korridor führte wo die Jungenzimmer waren. 

"Ah, Harry Potter. Du warst bei Vol-Dumbledore?" Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es war ein verzerrtes Lächeln.. 

"Streng dich nicht an. Voldemort ist verschwunden und ich werde meine Freunde retten. Wo sind sie?"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und Harry wusste was er tun musste. Er erinnerte sich an das Veritaserum was er mit Snape durchgegangen war. Er erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Zutat und daran wie sie zubereitet werden. Er fragte erneut.

"Wo sind sie?"

Narcissas Augen wurden glasig und sie antwortete in einer monotonen Stimme. 

"Sie sind da unten drin, bis auf Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley, die sind in deinem Schlafraum, und werden von McNair bewacht."

Harry nickte, dachte kurz an einen Schlafzauber und sie kippte um, in Schlaf versunken. Harry ging auf das große Schloss an der Tür zu, und als er ankam sprang die Kette schon kaputt. Harrys neue Macht machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Er öffnete die Tür und fand die Gryffindors, alle in verzauberten Schlaf. Er atmete auf und brach den Zauber. Die Schüler schlummerten dennoch weiter, sie waren wohl erschöpft. Harry schloss die Tür wieder, doch verschloss sie nicht. Er ging die Treppe hoch um zu seinem eigenen Schlafraum zu kommen. McNair würde dort sein, und Harry musste ihn überraschen. 

Harry zauberte sich selbst unsichtbar und öffnete die Tür. Er sah einen verwirrten McNair der einen Cruciatus in den leeren Türrahmen feuerte. Harry sah den Strahl an ihm vorbeifliegen und ging leise auf McNair zu. Er legte McNair einen Finger auf die Stirn und dachte an die Sleeping Draught die er wiederum mit Snape gemixt hatte. McNair fiel um und atmete so flach dass es aussah als wäre er tot. Harry wurde wieder sichtbar, er sah Hermione und Ron mit magischen Seilen an die Wand gefesselt. Beide waren ohne Bewusstsein, und Harry löste beide mit einer Handbewegung. Er ließ sie sanft auf sein und Rons Bett gleiten, und untersuchte sie. Sie schienen ok, und auch waren sie weder verzaubert noch waren sie tot. Doch was war mit ihnen? Kein Ennervate half, schütteln half nicht. Er beobachtete ihre Brust die sich beim Atmen hob und senkte, er schaute sich ihre feine Nase an, die die Luft einsog und wieder ausstieß, und ihren halboffenen Mund, der so einladend war dass Harry das plötzliche Verlangen hatte sie zu küssen.

Er lehnte sich über ihr Bett, sah sie friedlich schlafend, und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Lippen. Als sie sich berührten fühlte Harry wie sein inneres abhob, als würde er fliegen. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Er umkreiste ihre Zunge mit seiner und sie umkreiste Zunge mit ihrer. Er vergaß alles, es war nur sie und nichts anderes da. Ihre Zungen liebkosten sich gegenseitig und Harry wunderte sich. War sie nun wirklich wieder war? Er wusste von einer muggle-Geschichte wo ein Prinz seine Prinzessin wieder wachgeküsst hatte. War hier das gleiche geschehen? Waren diese muggle-Märchen nicht einfach nur Geschichten von Zeiten wo Magie noch zusammen mit muggles lebte, wo die Magierwelt sich noch nicht versteckt hatte? Harry hatte schon viele Sagenkreaturen getroffen, warum sollte das nicht ebenso sein? 

Der Kuss löste sich langsam, und Harry fühlte seinen Körper wieder. Er lag , und als er die Augen öffnete sah er über sich Hermione. Sie blickte ihn voller Liebe an.

* * *

Hello again, this chapter was delayed by two days and I think it is a pretty cool one! I know its kinda confusing but believe me everything solves itself.

@Thorin: Danke für dein Lob! Du hast bisher jedes Mal ein Review gemacht, und so langsam glaube ich lullst du mich ein. Bist du dir sicher dass ich nicht irgendetwas falsch mache? Ich meine, nur alles richtig machen kann ja nicht sein. Sprich deine Kritik aus und möge sie nur sooo klein sein! Das gilt übrigens für alle :-).

Please be a good reader and review if you (don't) like it! mage suggestions, flames or congratulate me, whatever you want!

Bitte sein ein guter Leser und reviewe wenn du es (nicht) magst! Gib mir Vorschläge, sag deine Meinung oder gratuliere mir, egal was es ist!


	12. Another 'Free Sorcerer' ?

Es hätte nicht komischer sein können. Harry war sich sicher dass er sich über sie gebeugt hatte, doch nun lag er und sie beugte sich über ihn. Er schaute sich um, er sah Ron und Ginny weiter hinten stehen. Er schaute sich den Raum an und er sah dass er im Krankenhausflügel war. Doch dass Ron und Ginny waren hieß nur eines: Die Ferien waren zuende! Doch wie war das möglich? Er konnte sich daran erinnern dass es eigentlich der erste Tag der Ferien sein sollte. 

Doch dann sprach Ron.

"Harry! Du hast und alle sehr erschreckt. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach bewusstlos umzufallen und für 3 Wochen nicht aufzuwachen?"

3 Wochen? Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Hermione warf sich um ihn, sie hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. 

"Harry, wir hatten Angst dich nie wieder zu sehen, Pomfrey wollte dich schon nach St. Mungos schicken, aber Dumbledore wollte dich hierbehalten. Harry, ich bin so froh dass du wieder da bist. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich ge-ge-"

"Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Du hast mich zurückgebracht." Ihre Münder verbanden sich wieder und Harry fühlte wieder das herrliche Gefühl welches er jedes Mal fühlte. Doch er merkte erst jetzt wie glücklich er mit seinem Leben sein könnte. Er dachte so oft daran in welcher Gefahr sie alle waren, und er wollte schon jetzt viel helfen Voldemort zu stoppen. Doch das Leben eines normalen Teenagers der einfach sein Leben genießt kam Harry nur selten zu Gesicht. Doch solche simplen Momente, Hermione in seinen Armen, zeigten ihm wieder einmal wie er sein Leben und alle um ihn liebte. 

Ron schüttelte nur wissend den Kopf und sagte ihnen dass er Dumbledore bescheid sagen würde. Nachdem sich Harry und Hermione wieder trennten umarmte Ginny ihn mit einem roten Gesicht. Dann ging sie ebenso los um McGonagall und Pomfrey zu holen. 

"Harry, was ist eigentlich passiert? Dumbledore wollte uns nichts sagen." Harry schaute sie an als wollte er sie fragen ob er unbedingt müsse, und sagte daraufhin nur:

"Lass uns auf Ron warten, und auf Dumbledore, in diesen ‚3 Wochen' sind eine Menge Sachen passiert, obwohl es für mich nur ein Tag war, nämlich der erste Tag der Winterferien."

Hermione nickte und sagte.

"Nun, wir sind mitten in den Stunden. In Transfiguration nehmen wir durch wie man Tiere ähnlicher Rasse transfiguriert. Charms ist wie immer, Flitwick hat uns den Dolor-Zauber beigebracht, aber wir haben den ja bereits erlernt. Defense against the Dark Arts ist ziemlich aufregend, Dumbledore hat uns Schildzauber aller Art gezeigt. Es gibt nicht nur Aegis sondern auch-" Harry unterbrach sie und sagte mit einem Augenrollen:

"Piegis und Aerogis. Ich weiß Hermione. Piegis saugt offensive Zauber auf und wirft sie zurück auf den Angreifer, und Aerogis benutzt die Energie des Zaubers um den Schild noch stärker zu machen, doch ein Zauber der bereits stärker ist als eines der beiden Schilde lässt sie komplett zerbrechen, wodurch der einst Beschützte sofort getroffen wird. Aegis aber wird von einem starken Zauber zerstört, aber auch wenn es kaputt ist bleibt der Anwender ohne Folgen, denn das Schild nimmt den letzten Spruch immer mit, außer es ist einer der drei Unforgivable Curses."

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Textbuch und Hermione lachte auch. Doch dann erinnerte er sich: Hatte er nicht Aegis einen Cruciatus abgewehrt? Entweder Voldemort hatte nur einen sehr schwachen Cruciatus benutzt oder Harrys Schild war wirklich so stark wie Voldemort es gesagt hatte. Während Harry nachdachte fuhr Hermione fort.

"... und in Care of Magical Creatures machen wir gerade Zwergtrolle, stinken genauso wie ihre großen Vetter sind aber nicht so gewaltsam, was auch mit daran liegt dass sie sogar noch dümmer sind. Harry? Hörst du mir zu?"

Harry schaute hoch zu ihr und konnte nur ‚Zwergtrolle' murmeln. 

Ron schien zu lachen und Hermione hatte einen unlesbaren Blick. Harry murmelte etwas wie ‚muss zu Dumbledore' und zog sich an. Hermione musste sich nicht mehr wegdrehen wenn er sich anzog, dachte sich Harry mit einem Grinsen. Er ging hinaus und hörte hinter sich noch eine aufgeregte Poppy Pomfrey, die sich wohl über Harrys rasches Genesen freute - oder eher dass ihr Patient ohne bescheid zu sagen verduftet war.

Harry ging viele Treppen und Wege und stand dann vor Dumbledore's Gargoyle. Er wusste das Passwort nicht und er war sich sicher dass "muggle-lover" wohl nicht mehr gehen würde. Er stellte sich vor wie der Gargoyle zur Seite sprang und er tat es. Er hatte es wohl immer noch in sich. Voldemorts Kraft die in ihn transferiert wurde war noch da. Harry fühlte sich komisch, fast beschmutzt. Er hatte mit einem Jahr den Avada-Kedvra Fluch überlebt und hatte dadurch einige Macht von Voldemort bekommen, doch nun hatte er es schon wieder. Er war unabhängig von Voldemort, er wollte nichts von Voldemort! 

Mit einem Grummeln ging er die Treppe hinauf und klopfte magisch an Dumbledore's Tür. Ihm war nicht nach Bewegung. Er überlegte kurz ob er nicht in den Raum schweben sollte, doch er ging dann doch als die Tür sich magisch öffnete. Dumbledore grinste ihn an und Harry schaute ihn nur eindringend an. 

"Ah, Harry, endlich wieder wach! Ich bin froh dass du die Prüfung bestanden hast. Doch sag mir, warum warst du 3 Wochen bewusstlos?" Er schien freudig wie immer. Kein Lord Voldemort in Sicht.

Harry schaute sich unsicher um. Er schloss die Tür und schaute zu Dumbledore.

"Ähm, ich habe eine Menge, erlebt. War es beabsichtigt dass in meinem Test jeder mich angreifen würde?" Harry fügte in Gedanken ‚auch sie' hinzu, sagte es aber nicht laut.

"Ja Harry, diese Illusion war ein Geniestreich, nicht wahr? Deine Gegner waren zahlreich und ich habe sie den Todesessern ebenbürtig gemacht. Doch eigentlich sollten nur Schüler dich angreifen. So unsicher wie du mich anschaust ist aber wohl noch mehr passiert, oder? Erzähle mir alles." 

Und so berichtete Harry Dumbledore was geschehen war, wie er im Slytherin Aufenthaltsraum gestartet war und wie jeder Schüler ihn attackierte und auch wie er mit Flitwick duellierte, um die Gryffindors zu retten.

"Hm, die Gryffindors haben sich dir gegenüber normal verhalten? Auch sie sollten sich dir gegenüber feindlich verhalten. Sehr merkwürdig. Erzähl weiter."

Und so erzählte Harry von der Begegnung mit Snape und mit Voldemort, verkleidet als Dumbledore. Dumbledore schien davon sehr geschockt und sprach in einem Flüstern, das Harry überraschte. Dumbledore war fröhlich und aufgeschlossen, doch nun klang er verängstigt und verletzbar.

"Harry, das ist sehr schlecht. Die Lehrer greifen dich an, die Gryffindors nicht, und Ich war Lord Voldemort. Harry, ich weiß nicht wie es dazu kommen konnte. Vielleicht, nein, oder?"

Er schien in Gedanken, und Harry fragte erneut irritiert.

"Was ist denn? Ich meine, wie hat Voldemort es in meine Illusion geschafft? Nun, direkt nachdem ich gegen ihn gekämpft habe hatte ich einen Traum vom echten Voldemort. Er wurde von einem Zauber geschwächt der von dem Illusions-Voldemort auf mich gezaubert worden war, der aber irgendwie (Harry wollte ihm nicht von seiner Fähigkeit erzählen) auf ihn zurück geworfen wurde. Und dadurch bekam ich etwas mehr Magie und ich sah den echten Voldemort wie er geschwächt wurde, so als würde er älter wurde."

Dumbledore nickte. "Harry, erinnerst du dich noch an die Zauberformel? Ich meine, ich habe bisher nur von einem Zauber gehört der so mächtig wie dieser war, und mir war unbekannt dass jemand ihn ausführen konnte."

Harry berichtete ihm wie Voldemort sich selbst und Harry nannte, und danach die Worte ‚magae transferris vitae' gesprochen hatte. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. 

"Es stimmt, hätte Voldemort diesen Zauber erfolgreich ausführen können, dann wärst du ein Squib und er wahrscheinlich stärker als jeder andere Zauberer auf der Welt. Doch zum Glück ist dem nicht so, und du hast eine magische Stärkung erfahren. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir dass ich dich so einer Gefahr ausgesetzt habe. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären: Aufgrund der starken Bindung zwischen dir und Voldemort materialisierte er ebenso in meiner Illusionswelt wie du, wobei dies nur in deiner Vorstellung geschah, die aber dank der Freimagie sehr ausgeprägt ist. Du wirst weiterhin deine Extrastunden nehmen, außer meine und Minerva's, denn wie sie mir erzählt hast kannst du bereits perfekt transformieren. Filius wird weiterhin deine Duellfertigkeit versuchen zu verbessern und dazu auch noch dir das apparieren beibringen, doch ich denke das wird eher kurz werden, denn die magische Natur der Apparition liegt einem Freizauberer natürlich sehr gut. Severus wird mit dir allerlei verbotene Tränke durchgehen, damit du jederzeit ein Gegentrank mixen kannst. Und Professor Sprout wird dir ihre Heilfertigkeiten beibringen, und manchmal wird auch Severus oder Poppy dabei sein, denn Tränke gehören meist dazu und in vielen Bereichen ist Poppy doch erfahrener als Professor Sprout."

Dumbledore schien fertig zu sein, und Harry schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Professor, ich habe da ein Gefühl, warum bringen sie mir nichts mehr bei? Und warum war der Kampf gegen Filius in der Illusion so viel schwerer?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte. 

"Harry, ich habe nicht mehr viel was ich dir beibringen kann, und die meisten Dinge sind belanglos, weil ein Freizauberer sich so etwas einfacher und schneller durch seine Fähigkeit erschließen kann. Und Filius scheint sich ein wenig bei euren Duellen zurückzuhalten, immerhin war er ein großer Duellist und will sich seinen Ruf doch etwas wahren. Doch sei beruhigt, du hast ihn schon lange überholt."

Harry war noch nicht ganz zufrieden. "Professor? Ich durfte ja auch einmal gegen sie duellieren, und ich hatte den Eindruck dass auch sie sich zurückhalten. Und seitdem ich diese neue Kraft bekommen habe, kann ich auch viel mehr Magie spüren als davor, und ich habe mehr Magie bei ihnen als bei jemand anders überhaupt gespürt. Viele Leute auf der Welt halten sie für den größten Zauberer unserer Zeit, und ich stimme da voll und ganz zu."

Es stimmte, Dumbledore hatte mehr magische Zellen (Harry wusste nicht wie er sie nennen sollte, also hatte er sie still ‚magische Zellen' getauft) als jeder andere Mensch den er getroffen hatte, auch Voldemort hatte weniger. Doch in einem war er sich nicht sicher: Wie viele Zellen hatte er selbst? Er konnte sich auf einzelne Stellen seines Körpers konzentrieren, doch die Gesamtheit zu erfassen konnte er nicht. Freizauberer hin oder her - Dumbledore schien immer unbesiegbar, und Harry war sich sicher dass er es immer noch war. 

  
***

  
Als Harry wieder in den Gryffindor Turm eintrat sah er dort schon Hermione und Ron an ihrem üblichen Tisch sitzen. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihnen und holte seine Hausaufgaben mit einer Handbewegung aus seinem Koffer. Sie flogen vor ihn auf den Tisch und er begann zu schreiben. Er ließ sich von Hermione die genauen Aufgaben nochmals nennen und beantwortete sie dann. Er war schneller fertig als Ron und sogar schneller als Hermione, was ihn verwunderte. Vielleicht ist nicht nur Voldemorts Macht, sondern auch ein wenig Wissen übertragen worden? Oder vielleicht habe ich nur viele von den Sachen die wir gerade rannehmen in meinen Büchern schon vorgelernt? 

Als Ron und Hermione ebenfalls fertig waren war es schon spät. Ron gähnte und streckte sich. 

"Ich muss euch noch genau erzählen was passiert ist, also wartet noch kurz." Ron nickte und Hermione schien gar nichts zu sagen.

Und Harry erzählte die Geschichte in voller Gänze, von allen Lehrern und Voldemort selbst, wie Harry durch den Zauber Voldemorts Macht und wohl auch Wissen bekommen hat wobei Voldemort wohl sowohl Macht als auch Leben verloren hat, und dass Dumbledore meinte dass er nur die Schüler verzaubert hätte. 

"Was? Und wie kam dann Voldemort in deine Illusion hinein? Das heißt er könnte schon in das Schloß! Vielleicht sind schon ein paar Lehrer unter seinem Einfuß-"

"Ron, ganz ruhig, Dumbledore vermutet dass Voldemort von meinen Gedanken ‚erfunden' wurde. Ich bin Gryffindors Nachfahre und Freizauberer und Dumbledore ist sich fast sicher dass ich seine Illusion so verändert habe dass ich als guter gegen das Böse kämpfe. Aber eines ist fast noch wichtiger. Ich habe euch doch eben von dem Zauber erzählt den Voldemort benutzt hat? Nun, meine Narbe hat ihn abgewehrt aber anstatt dass ich Schmerzen fühlte, fühlte ich das was Voldemort wohl fühlen sollte. Ich fühlte wie ich mit magischer Macht gefüllt wurde. Und sah wie Voldemort seine Macht entzogen wird. Meine Narbe hat den Zauber umgekehrt. Und gleich nach dem Zauber habe ich einen Traum gehabt, und ich sah den echten Voldemort einen neuen Todesesser in seinen Ränken aufnehmen, doch dann schrie er auf und ich sah wie er das gleiche durchmachte wie der Voldemort in der Illusion. Dumbledore meint die Verbindung zwischen uns hat das möglich gemacht, und dass ich nun einen kleinen Teil Macht von Voldemort besitze. Die will ich aber gar nicht, verdammt!"

Harry wurde bei dem letzten Teil wieder daran erinnert wie machtvoll er doch nur durch Voldemort war. Voldemort hatte seine Macht in großen Teilen in Harry gelassen als der Todesfluch zurückgeworfen wurde. Das gleiche war wieder passiert, nur dass es diesmal sogar ein Zauber war der dafür da war Magie zu entziehen. 

Harry hatte seinen Kopf in der einen Hand und die andere zu einer Faust geballt. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, und Hermione schien leise zu weinen. Nach einer Weile ging Harry allein hoch in sein Schlafraum, doch überlegte es sich anders. Er konzentrierte sich während er der Treppen hochging darauf wie sein Zeug in seinem eigenen kleinen Raum war, der offene Koffer mit allerlei Dingen neben seinem Bett in seinem eigenen Raum lag. Er konnte sogar das Sneak-o-Scope im Koffer fühlen. Dann drehte er sich um, schaute nochmals die beiden noch total paralysierten Gestalten an, und konzentrierte sich dann darauf wie er sich in seinem eigenen kleinen Raum befinden würde. Er stellte sich jede Zelle einzeln vor, und immer wenn er das Gefühl hatte er würde fertig sein, wiederholte er es mit jeder anderen Zelle. 

Harry stand sicher gute 5 Minuten auf der Treppe, doch dann verschwand er mit einem ‚pop!' und lag auf seinem Bett, in seinem Schlafanzug, und schlief sofort ein. Er brauchte die Ruhe um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür dass er wiederum nur durch Glück gegen Voldemort gesiegt hatte, und sein ‚Glück' ihm auch wieder Voldemort noch näher gebracht hatte. Er boxte sein Kissen und in seinen Träumen sah er jedes Mal das gleiche - Voldemort, der erst seine Eltern umbrachte, dann sein Geist-Vater, der für immer verschwand, und dann Hermione und Ron eingesperrt, von Voldemort der die Macht besaß nach Hogwarts einzubrechen.

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte in die große Halle und sah dass das Frühstück schon zuende war. Er teleportierte sich in die Küche und sah ein paar hundert verdutzte Hauselfen. Er hatte die Teleportation inzwischen in wenigen Minuten geschafft und Dobby trat vor, um Harry zu begrüßen.

"Harry Potter. Wie-wie unglaublich schön sie wieder zu sehen, Sir. Dobby wusste ja gar nicht dass Sir ‚pop' machen kann!"

"Tja, ich kann es. Dobby, ich bin hier weil ich das Frühstück verpasst habe. Was meinst du kannst du w-" Doch es wuselte bereits um Harry und bald hatte er ein riesigen Tisch um sich dessen Auswahl dem in der großen Halle in Nichts nachstand. Harry haute ordentlich rein und dankte einem zufrieden lächelnden Dobby. 

Während Harry aß gab es das übliche Gewusel um ihn herum, die Abwascharbeiten nach dem Frühstück, dachte sie Harry. Es ‚pop!'te hier und ‚pop!'te da, doch nach einem etwas lauteren ‚pop' schien alles still zu sein, und Harry hörte einige Elfen vor Schreck aufschreien. Harry drehte sich um und erwartete das Schlimmste.

  
***

  
Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schon fast an einen Zauber gedacht, als er Arme um sich herum spürte und einen gewohnten Körper um sich herum fühlte. Harry steckte den Stab wieder weg und umarmte eine schluchzende Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! Ich-Ich-" Hermione hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, und Harry streichelte sie. 

"Hermione, es ist doch alles ok. Komm, setz dich erst mal."

Er wollte einen Stuhl beschwören doch als er hinschaute war bereits einer da. Schnelle Elfen. 

Er setzte Hermione auf den Stuhl und wollte sich einen Stuhl neben ihren beschwören, doch es stand schon wieder einer da. Verdammt schnelle Elfen. 

Er setzte sich und umarmte sie wieder. Er küsste sie sacht auf die Stirn, und sie trocknete ihre Augen. 

"Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht mehr, ich hab gesehen wie du fertig warst, dass du die Macht von Voldemort doch gar nicht willst. Ich liebe dich, und ich habe mit dir gefühlt. Und als du nicht im Gryffindor Turm warst und auch nicht beim Frühstück hat sich jeder Sorgen gemacht, und ich dachte dass du- dass du-" Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und Harry streichelte wieder ihren Kopf.

"Hermione, es ist alles ok. Es stimmt, gestern war mir nicht nach Gesellschaft, doch heute hab ich einfach verschlafen. Ich würde doch niemals etwas tun was dich traurig machen würde. Hermione ich liebe dich doch. Aber weißt du was? Du hast eben appariert!"

Hermione wollte gerade protestieren dass apparieren unmöglich ist, da sprang Dobby ein:

"Sir und Miss haben nicht appapiert, sie haben ‚pop' benutzt! Das ist die gleiche Sache die wir benutzen, um sauber zu machen." 

Hermione war ratlos. Harry auch. Harry wusste dass er apparieren konnte durch seine Freimagischen Talente, und dadurch sind die Sicherungszauber auch kein Hindernis für ihn. 

"Ich-Ich habe nicht appariert oder ‚pop' gemacht oder so. Ich weiß auch nicht genau wie ich hierher komme. Ich war im Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum und habe an dich gedacht, Harry, und wie gern ich dich jetzt sehen würde, und, und dann stand ich vor dir."

Harry machte die Augen weit auf. Sie hatte es sich _gewünscht_ und es war passiert? War sie etwa auch ein Freizauberer? Hieße dass nicht dass sie verwandt waren, oder gab es noch mehr Freizauberer, von denen nur niemand bescheid wusste?

"Hermione, das ist es. Du bist ein Freizauberer. Genauso zaubert ein Freizauberer."

"Was? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe bisher doch nie so etwas in der Art gemacht."

"Ich weiß auch nicht warum gerade jetzt, aber du hast es wohl in dir."

"Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen, er wird vielleicht wissen was es damit auf sich hat."

"Oh, müssen wir das? Ich war erst gestern da. Ich möchte mal wieder ein normales Leben haben. Wenn du ein Freizauberer bist ist das doch toll, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Versuch doch mal Dobby zum schweben zu bringen. Du musst es dir nur ganz doll wünschen."

Harry ließ Dobby abheben und dieser beschwerte sich lauthals, aber Harry lachte nur. Er setzte Dobby wieder ab und ermutigte Hermione es auch zu versuchen.

Doch egal wie intensiv sie sich wünschte es möge geschehen, nichts passierte. 

"Hm, wahrscheinlich bist du nicht geübt genug. Vielleicht sollten wir dich erst der zauberstablosen Magie bekannt machen." Harry war sich sicher dass sie es in sich hatte, wie sonst konnte sie einfach so vor ihm erscheinen?

Harry und Hermione sagten Tschüs und gingen Arm in Arm aus der Küche und hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Doch Harry fiel ein: Sie sollten bei Hagrid sein! Care of Magical Creatures, zwei Stunden, jetzt. Sie schien ähnliches zu merken und zog Harry eilig Richtung Ausgang. Harry lächelte.

"Warte doch mal, wir kommen nicht zu spät."

Er wünschte sich ihre Rucksäcke herbei und er stellte sich vor wie sie vor ihnen liegen würden. 

Ein Laut verkündete ihm das es gelungen war. Hermione nahm ihren auf und reichte Harry seinen. Harry nahm ihn, und zog Hermione zu sich.

"Harry, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas..." Unterricht war ihr wohl immer noch wichtiger. Aber Harry wollte sie nicht verführen, er wollte sie zum Unterricht bringen.

"Vertrau mir, wir sind schneller da als du denkst. Küss mich, Hermione Granger."

Und so seufzte sie und küsste ihn, er gab ihr einen allumfassenden Kuss und bald war Harry so eingenommen dass er beinahe vergessen hatte warum er dies hier machte. Hermione schien auch abgelenkt, und so lenkte er seine Gedanken auf eines: ‚Ich will mich und meine Liebe Hermione rechtzeitig beim Care of Magical Creatures Unterricht haben' und er stellte sich vor wie er mit ihr küssend vor Hagrids Hütte stand. 

Es wirbelte und wackelte um sie herum, doch Harry spürte kaum etwas, ihr warmer Mund war noch auf seinem und der Kuss war intensiv wie immer. 

Doch als Harry meinte sie wären da trennte er ihren Kuss, und sie schauten auf Hagrids Hütte, ihre Rucksäcke in ihren Händen und noch kein Schüler weit und breit. Hermione schaute auf ihre Uhr und starrte dann Harry ungläubig an.

"Harry, du bist gerade 5 Minuten in der Zeit zurückgereist, oder meine Uhr geht auf einmal falsch!" 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber eines war nun gewiss. Er konnte alles bewirken, solange es im Einklang mit seiner Liebe, Hermione war. Er erinnerte sich an die Momente wo er sie gerettet hatte, und wie seine magische Kraft um ein vielfaches stärker zu sein schien. Er hatte das erste mal teleportiert als Lucius ihn töten wollte, doch er musste Hermione beschützen und der Instinkt rettete ihn. Das gleiche mit der Snape/Malfoy - Illusion. Und so wird es immer sein. Er würde niemals zulassen dass Hermione verletzt wird - oder sonst ein Mensch, wenn er es verhindern kann.

* * *

Well, small chapter, I had a visitor the last two days and sitting in front of my pc while having guests is not the nicest thing you could think of. Hope you'll like it. review if you like. 

Nun, kleines Kapitel, Ich hatte einen Besucher für die letzten zwei Tage. Die ganze Zeit vorm PC hocken ist nicht grad das beste was man machen kann wenn man eine Gast hat. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es. Reviewt wenn ihr wollt. 

@Thorin: Harry ist relativ mächtig, aber ich denke nicht dass er es zu einfach hat. Er entkommt gefährlichen Situationen nur mit viel Glück, und es wird auch noch schlimmer werden. Aber Harry wird es schaffen, nur wie knapp es wird steht noch nicht fest. 


	13. Don't disturb! OWL's approaching!

Sie nahmen den Tag wieder einmal Feen und andere Mythenwesen durch die es auch in der echten Welt gab. Hagrid hatte leider keine echten Wesen da doch ein Zentaur, Firenze, war da um ihn allerlei Geschichten zu erzählen, und die Schüler lauschten gespannt.

Harry war relativ schlecht gelaunt, die Momente des bisherigen Jahres schienen immer wieder in ihm hochzukommen. Hermione schien immer wieder die Ruhe in ihn zurückzubringen, doch auch sie schien beunruhigt, immerhin hatte sie es geschafft in die Küche zu apparieren obwohl dies komplett unmöglich sein sollte. Harry hatte den Gedanken mit ihr nach Dumbledore zu gehen schnell links liegen gelassen und hatte sich eher um Hermione gekümmert. Sie hatte keine weiteren Anzeichen von freimagischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt und Harry wusste dass zauberstablose Magie auch durch Gefühle ausgelöst werden konnten. Vielleicht war es so.

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Hermione, Quidditch Training, Präfektensitzungen, Hermione, Lernen, in seinem Raum zusammen mit Hermione, Hermione um nur ein paar zu nennen. 

Zusammen mit Hermione hatte Harry den spärlich eingeräumten Raum umgebaut und gefüllt. Es gab nun ein Portrait von ihnen beiden zusammen. Drinnen gab es drei Räume, ein Aufenthaltsraum mit Sofaecke, Feuerstelle und einer großen Regalecke wo viele Bücher waren, die Harry in seinem Leben gesammelt hatte. Hermione hatte ihre dazugestellt und es war bereits eine gut gefüllte Bibliothek. Ein Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen stand in dieser Ecke, sodass sowohl Harry als auch Hermione ihre Hausaufgaben hier erledigen konnten. Im zweiten Raum war ihr Badezimmer, der große Pool der dem aus dem Präfektenbadezimmer ähnlich sah, zwei Duschen, einen großen Spiegel und natürlich mehrere Toilettenkabinen. Harry stellte sicher dass keine Rohre in dieses Badezimmer führte, sondern zauberte das Wasser immer neu, damit Myrtle nicht spionieren konnte. Der dritte und letzte Raum war ihr Schlafzimmer, und neben einem riesigen Bett hatte es einen Wasserspender und einen Kleiderschrank darin stehen. Harry hatte den Schrank so verzaubert dass er Sachen aus seinem Koffer und Schrank aus dem Zimmer im Gryffindor Turm erreichen konnte, die dann einfach aus dem Koffer oder Schrank verschwanden. 

Harry und Hermione waren bisher nur selten in diesem Raum geblieben und meist nur aus einem Grund (es schien immer besser zu werden), doch in letzter Zeit luden sie Ron mit ein, damit sie nachmittags in Ruhe lernen konnten. Ron war genauso verblüfft wie Hermione es gewesen war.

"Das ist ja unglaublich! Du brauchst hier drinnen unbedingt ein paar Fenster, und natürlich Spiele! Tu doch dein Schachbrett hier rein, und ich hab noch ein paar Exploding Snap Karten die ich dir geben kann. Und-"

Doch Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und nickte.

"Wo sind die Karten?" fragte Harry.

"In meinem Koffer aber ich muss sie sowieso erst einmal holen. Und Gobstones solltest du au-" Doch Ron staunte nicht schlecht als Harry die Hand hob und die Karten zusammen mit den Gobstones in seiner Hand erschienen. 

"Harry, wie? Ich dachte du wolltest den Accio-Zauber benutzen?" Hermione schaute ihn fragend an. Harry grinste.

"Ich hatte auch den Accio-Zauber benutzen können, aber ich habe sie mir einfach hergewünscht. Achja, das Schachset."

Wieder erschien etwas in seiner Hand, diesmal das Schachbrett. Ron verdrehte die Augen und Harry wusste warum.

"Hört zu, die Stunden die ich extra nehme sind schon lange nicht mehr schwierig. Wenn ihr wollt dann bringe ich euch zauberstablose Magie bei. Es ist besser wenn wir alle gerüstet sind."

Hermione nickte und schien aufgeregt, immerhin war es etwas was nur wenige Zauberer konnten. Ron schaute ihn unsicher an.

"Ich dachte nur die stärksten Zauberer können zauberstablose Magie erlernen. Und wie willst du sie uns denn beibringen?" Ron schien immer noch neidisch.

"Ron, du Idiot. Denkst du etwa ich weiß das nicht ? Du bist bereits ein großartiger Zauberer. Und ich bin sicher dass du das schaffst, genauso wie Hermione."

Ron's Eifersucht schien sich in Nichts aufzulösen und war in Sekunden genauso gespannt wie Hermione. Harry versprach ihn Morgen damit anzufangen, hier in seinem Raum. Er hatte inzwischen das Passwort geändert, ‚neverending love' war doch etwas ziemlich peinliches. Es hieß nun ‚secret' und Harry sich sicher dass niemand so ein simples Passwort herausbekommen würde.

  
***

  
Die Stunden mit den beiden waren hart. Hermione begriff schnell und Ron schaffte es auch zügig, doch der praktische Teil war sehr schwierig für die beiden, Harry hatte dies alles leichter im Gedächtnis. 

Hermione konzentrierte sich auf Wingardium Leviosa, um ein Buch hochzuheben, sie schaute gespannt auf das Buch, sprach laut die Formel und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand die nicht unbedingt nötig war, aber bei der Konzentration half. Das Buch hob kurz ab, schmierte aber in der Luft wieder ab und fiel herunter, doch Ron konnte es noch auffangen. Harry war aufgesprungen und umarmte Hermione, das war das erste Mal das einer der beiden Fortschritte im praktischen Bereich gemacht hatte, und er war froh. 

"Hermione! Sehr gut!"

Sie grinste, und versuchte das Buch aus Ron's Hand wieder auf das Regal zu levitieren, doch sie bemerkte gar nicht dass Harry leicht nachhalf. 

"So Ron, jetzt du. Erinnere dich, immer an die Formel denken, an den Effekt, und natürlich wie die Magie durch die flößt. Will es!"

Ron nickte und wendete sich dem Buch zu. Er hob beide Hände, überlegte und konzentrierte sehr lange, sein Blick auf dem Buch. Er sprach relativ hastig und laut "Wingardium Leviosa!" und das Buch schoss in die Luft nur um gleich danach zu zerfetzen.

Harry lachte und Ron lachte mit ihm. Nur Hermione schien es zu stören, es war wohl eines ihrer Bücher gewesen. Harry reparierte es schnell und stellte es auf das Regal.

"Sehr gut, ihr habt beide herausgefunden was die Grundsätze sind. Zauberstablose Magie ist kaum verschieden von Freimagie, nur dass ihr noch an Formeln und Zauber gebunden seit. Doch es gibt so viele Zauber dass es kaum ein Problem darstellt. Doch bedenkt, ihr müsst den Spruch vorher erst mit einem Stab gemeistert haben, denn euer Stab ist euer magischer Fokus und wenn nur ihr der Fokus seit dann sind die meisten Zauber schwächer oder wenigstens schwerer zu kontrollieren. Wie wir gerade bei Ron gesehen haben."

Ron lachte wieder und schlug Harry leicht auf die Schulter.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass das so cool ist. Ich schulde dir was, Harry."

Harry lächelte und legte seine Schulter um Hermione, die so aussah als wäre sie etwas neidisch dass Ron soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. 

"Ron, du schuldest mir nichts, ich bring euch etwas bei, wie oft hast du mir schon geholfen bei Schachspielen oder hast mir Fragen beantwortet die ich früher einfach nicht gewusst habe. Oder wer hat mir von Quidditch erzählt? Ron, Freunde geben sich Geschenke und erwarten dafür nichts. Werde ein starker Zauberer und vielleicht Auror oder so etwas."

Ron nickte und machte sich auf den Raum zu verlassen. 

"Ich lass euch zwei dann mal allein." Er zwinkerte und verließ den Raum.

Harry grinste und schaute zu Hermione direkt neben ihm.

"Harry, du bist einfach wunderbar. Können wir noch etwas weiter üben? Ich will erst richtig sicher sein, dass ich die einfacheren Zauber kann." Sie hatte sich zeitweise um ihn geschlungen, doch nun löste sie sich wieder und schaute umher was sie als nächstes fliegen lassen will.

Harry nickte und die nächste Stunde zauberte Hermione bis sie erschöpft aber glücklich in einen Sessel rutschte. Sie hatte nun den Levitationszauber gemeistert. Sie konnte sogar auf die Formel verzichten.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte wieder seinen Arm um sie. Nur diese Stille und die Zweisamkeit war beruhigend und Harry wusste dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte. 

"Harry?" 

"Hm?" Harry war in Gedanken, die sich nur um Hermione drehten.

"Ich habe gerade Lust ein Bad zu nehmen, kommst du mit mir?" Sie schien wieder zu lächeln, und Harry versuchte anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes auszumachen ob sie nur baden will oder _mehr_. Doch ihr Blick schien normal und Harry nickte. Er hatte sich inzwischen an ihre nackte Gestalt gewöhnt, konnte sich normal ihr gegenüber benehmen wenn beide entblößt waren. Doch das lag nicht daran dass sie ihn nicht mehr erregte, nein, er hatte inzwischen eine todsichere Methode sich abzutörnen. An Snape denken. 

Harry machte sich mit Hermione auf in das neue Badezimmer, und ließ das Wasser mit einer Handbewegung ein. Er wählte blauen Schaum.

Er wollte sich eben entkleiden als Hermione ihn stoppte und grinste.

"Lass mich mal das probieren, es ist auch nur ein kleiner Zauber." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und sprach die Formel die Harry als den Ausziehzauber wiedererkannte. 

Doch sie schien wohl noch nicht so weit zu sein wie sie dachte, denn anstatt dass Harry entkleidet wurde wechselte seine Bekleidung - mit der von Hermione. Harry spürte auf einmal wie an manchen Stellen er weniger und an manchen mehr Platz hatte, und einige Stelle zwickten gefährlich. 

"Au, Hermione, sag mal zwickt das immer so? Ich finde Tanga's ja ansprechend, aber das tut echt weh. Mir zuliebe musst du die nicht tragen." Sagte er halb ernst, halb spielend.

Sie schaute genauso verwirrt an ihr herunter und lachte dann. Sie richtete wieder ihre Hand auf Harry und diesmal wirkte der Spruch. Harry machte dasselbe mit ihr und schon gingen sie zusammen in die warme Wanne.

  
***

  
"Probier's noch mal. Ja, sehr gut. Und jetzt rot."

Hermione hatte im Wasser versucht Blasen zu zaubern, doch entweder sie zerplatzten sofort oder waren Glaskugeln die auf der Wasseroberfläche schwammen. Doch am Ende schaffte sie es, doch nur blaue. Harry ermunterte sie rote zu zaubern. 

Hermione versuchte es und schaffte es auch, doch sie schien schon sehr erschöpft zu sein.

Sie zauberten ein wenig mehr und nach einer Weile stiegen sie aus dem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Wasser.

Harry trocknete sich ab und Hermione hatte schon ihren Stab in der Hand und trocknete sich magisch ab. Dann beschwörte sie etwas was Harry nicht kannte, und erst als er sah dass es ein Buch war schaute er genauer. 

Sie blätterte in diesem Buch, anscheinend suchte sie etwas. Sie stoppte und ließ aus dem Buch vor.

"multi tunici conjuro."

Harry kannte den Spruch und auch das Buch nicht, doch aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes kam etwas heraus, was sich als kleinen Schrank herausstellte. Harry kam näher und schaute sich den Schrank näher an. Er war voll mit was aussah wie Reizwäsche. Er wurde rot und schaute ein wenig weg. Woher hatte Hermione all diese komischen Zauber? Erst der Aus/Anzieh Zauber, jetzt das. Und dieses komische Buch. Er sollte sie mal fragen.

Gerade als er sich wieder umdrehte hatte sich Hermione neue Unterwäsche aus dem Schrank geholt. Sie war komplett weiß mit silberner Spitze. Ihr Tanga war mehr als knapp. Warum ziehen Frauen so etwas an? Nur um ihren Freunden zu gefallen? Harry konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, aber sie sah einfach unglaublich gut darin aus. Nachdem er sie genug angeschaut hatte sprach er zu ihr.

"Ähm, Hermione. Was ist das für ein Buch?" 

"Hm? Oh, das ist, nur, also..." Sie schien wohl die Antwort nicht nennen zu wollen, und versuchte das schwere Buch hinter ihrer zierlichen Gestalt zu verstecken. Sie war total rot. Doch Harry hatte schon das Buch zu sich hinbeschworen und starrte mit einem offenen Mund auf den Titel des Buches.

"1000 Zauber rund um das _Eine_ ? Was ist das für ein Buch?"

Hermione wurde röter als ein Feuerwehrfahrzeug und schaute nur zu Boden. Harry blätterte durch das Buch und war baff. Er stoppte als er einen bekannten Zauber sah. Der Ausziehzauber in der Sektion "Vor dem Lustspiel" . Und kurz darauf fand er auch den Zauber den Hermione eben benutzt hatte um sich die Unterwäsche herbei zu zaubern, in der Sektion "Reizwäsche und andere Accessoires um IHN zu verführen". Harry wurde zunehmend rot als er manche Illustrationen sah, und als er in die späteren Sektionen blätterte und die dortigen Sachen las schloss er schnell das Buch.

Hermione hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und Harry schaute zu ihr herüber. Er setzte sich ebenfalls und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

"Warum habe ich das Buch nicht vorher gesehen? Es war sicher nicht in den Regalen." Er sagte dies leise, denn er war ja nicht wütend oder sauer auf sie. Nur verwundert. Doch sie schien sich zu schämen, und zögerte mit der Antwort.

"Hermione, ich bin nicht wütend mit dir. Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich das Buch sogar witzig. Doch warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?" 

Und auf einmal hatte sie sich um ihn geworfen und Harry wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Sie schluchzte in seine Brust und sprach.

"Oh Harry, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, ich habe das Buch schon seit letztem Jahr, und ich hab alles versucht um deine, deine-" Sie kam nicht weiter da sie wieder laut schluchzen musste. 

Harry beruhigte sie und sprach zärtlich.

"Hermione, alles okay, ich habe doch gesagt ich bin nicht sauer. Ich finde das Buch kann nützlich sein, aber das nächste Mal wenn du einen Zauber daraus benutzen willst, dann erzähle mir vorher davon. Und versprich mir dass du, äh, ja also während wir es tun, äh, nicht damit zauberst, außer ich weiß davon." Hermione kicherte darauf und Harry sah dass sie wohl aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie küsste seine Brust und wurde sehr zärtlich. 

Harry musste tief einatmen und Hermione kicherte ein wenig mehr. Und so verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden in getrauter Zweisamkeit und Harry schloss vorsichtshalber das Portrait ab. Er wollte nicht dass Ron sie dabei erwischt. 

  
***

  
Am Abend gingen Harry und Hermione ausgelassen Richtung große Halle um ihr Abendbrot einzunehmen. Der Tag war schön und entspannend gewesen und Harry stöhnte bei dem Gedanken dass er morgen wieder in den Unterricht musste. Die Lehrer aber haben ihn meist andere Sachen zum bearbeiten gegeben als den Rest der Schüler, und Hermione hatte ihm geholfen nachdem sie mit ihren eigenen Sachen fertig war. Harry sein Spezialtraining hatte ihm eine viel bessere Verständnis der Welt der Zauberei verschafft und deswegen waren viele Aufgaben die ihm Filius, Minerva oder Albus stellten schlichtweg zu einfach. In Potions hatte Harry durch harte Arbeit gelernt so gut wie jeden Trank zu brauen, und Snape beauftragte ihn deshalb fast jedes Mal Tränke für Pomfrey zu brauen, damit diese mehr Zeit für ihre Patienten hatte. Harry machte das natürlich gern, immerhin war er so weit weg von Snape und Poppy konnte ihm so auch noch den einen oder anderen nützlichen Heilzauber zeigen. In den Defense against the Dark Arts Stunden mit Dumbledore war Harry meist kein Schüler, sondern Co-Lehrer. Er halb Dumbledore Sachen zu zeigen oder zu erklären. In Transfiguration war er entweder dabei sich seine Zeit mit lustigen Verwandlungen zu vertreiben (die tanzenden Schweine waren erst der Anfang) oder wurde von McGonagall nach vorne gebeten um seine Animagusform zu zeigen (Minerva hatte ihn nach den Ferien registrieren lassen) und seine Mitschüler befragten ihn darüber, denn sie mussten einen Aufsatz über Animagi schreiben. Sowohl Hagrid als auch Sprout behandelten ihn normal, obwohl Hagrid ihn jedes Mal wenn er Harry sah mit einer geschwellten Brust herumlief und so aussah als wollte er sagen: " Seht da vorn, das ist Harry Potter, mein Freund!" 

Doch seine Gedanken wurden abgelenkt als Neville neben ihm mit einem lauten Schrei in eine Kröte verwandelte, die komischerweise Trevor, seiner Kröte, sehr ähnlich sah. Trevor beäugte Neville die Kröte abschätzend und Neville die Kröte schaute überrascht umher. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und der ganze Tisch fing an zu lachen, als Fred und George auftauchten und Neville auf die Schultern klopften.

"Toad Tea-Cookies! Only 3 sickles a box!" Harry sah einen angebissenen Keks auf Nevilles Teller und ihm wurde alles klar. So wie es aussah hatten sie mal wieder ein Opfer gesucht und Neville hatte wieder einmal Pech gehabt. Aber Fred und George's Erfindungen waren immer witzig und nicht im geringsten gefährlich, was Mrs Weasley ja bezweifelt hatte. 

Als sich Harry wieder seinem Teller zugewandt hatte spürte er dass ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Total unbewusst erspürte er die "magischen Zellen" der Person und verglich sie unterbewusst mit denen die er sonst immer um sich herum spürte. 

"Ja, Alicia?" sagte er cool.

"Wie, was? Woher wusstest du dass ich es bin?" Sie klang überrascht.

"Egal. Was ist denn?" Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. Sie sah erschrocken aus.

"Äh ja, Dumbledore will dich sehen, und du sollst nach dem Essen mal in sein Büro kommen." Nachdem sie fertig war drehte sie sofort um und ging weg. Harry wunderte sich, war er so furchteinflößend? Doch dann sah er dass sie hochrot war und er wusste warum sie so geflüchtet war. Dieses Ding dass alle Mädchen dachten er sei gutaussehend. 

Er aß schnell auf und sagte dann Hermione und Ron bescheid dass er eben nach Dumbledore müsste. Hermione küsste ihn auf die Wange und Ron nickte. 

Er machte sich auf den Weg und bald stand er vor dem Gargoyle. Wie war noch mal das Passwort? Harry probierte.

"Äh, Mars Bars. Nein ? Snickers. Hm. Twix. Mist, Milky Way."

Der Gargoyle bewegte sich bei keinem der Wörter. Harry war nicht gut ihm raten, Dudley hatte immer sehr viel Süßigkeiten bekommen und Harry kaum welche. Und er wusste dass Dumbledore schon so gut wie alle der Zauberersüßigkeiten durchhatte, und die Neuen kannte Harry nicht. Er schloss die Augen um sich an noch mehr Süßigkeiten zu erinnern, und wünschte sich an dem Gargoyle vorbeizukommen, damit er nicht weiter raten müsse.

Als Harry noch etwas eingefallen war öffnete die Augen und sah dass er vor einer Treppe stand. Er drehte sich um und sah hinter sich den Rücken des Gargoyles. Er war vorbei, ohne dass der Gargoyle sich bewegt hatte. Aber wie? Schulterzuckend ging Harry in Dumbledores Büro.

Er klopfte an die Tür (diesmal mit der Hand) und nach einem ‚Herein!' trat Harry ein. Er sah Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und zeigte Harry einen Stuhl. Harry setzte sich und wartete gespannt.

"So, Harry, ich muss einiges mit dir besprechen. Es geht um deine O.W.L.'s."

"Was ist damit? Kann ich sie nicht mitmachen weil ich so lange bewusstlos war?" Harry hoffte dass das nicht der Fall war. 

"Nein, es geht darum, durch dein spezielles Training bist du stärker geworden als wir jemals dachten. Dadurch dass du mit Hermione viel lernst und auch sonst sehr ambitioniert bist haben sich deine Leistung sehr gesteigert. Ich nehme an du weißt wie die OWL's gegeben werden?" Harry nickte "Nun, das bisherige Höchstergebnis an OWLs sind 12, und der letzte der dies geschafft hat war Percy Weasley. Nun ist es in manchen Fächern möglich 3 OWLs zu bekommen, in manchen sind nur 2 möglich. Doch aufgrund deiner Fähigkeiten erlaube ich dir 4 OWLs zu erreichen in den Fächern, die wir speziell trainiert haben. Die Aufgaben die du bewältigen musst werden auf NEWT-Niveau sein und es kann sein dass du manche nicht schaffst, aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich."

Harry nickte und dachte nach. 4 OWLs in einem Fach? Die Prüfung muss verdammt hart werden. 

"Doch nun zu erfreulicheren Sachen. Harry, da du so lange bewusstlos warst hast du ja die kompletten Ferien verpasst und damit auch Weihnachten. Ich habe die Geschenke deiner Freunde und Bewunderer" Seine Augen zwinkerten " gleich hier für dich. Doch ich will dir zuerst mein Geschenk überreichen. Komm mit."

Dumbledore stand auf und auch Harry stand auf, sich wundernd was Dumbledore vorhatte.

"Professor, wo gehen wir hin?" 

"Gehen? Hoho, Harry, wir gehen nicht. Ich weiß wie du an meinem Gargoyle vorbeigekommen bist. Du bist appariert. Aber auch nicht wirklich, du hast die freizauberische Variante des Apparierens benutzt."

Harry wurde alles klar. Er wollte am Gargoyle vorbei, und daher war es auch.

"Aber Professor, ich hätte doch von den Schutzzaubern abgewehrt werden sollen, oder?"

"Tja Harry, so wie es aussieht ist deine Magie viel zu mächtig und meine Gegenzauber können nichts dagegen ausrichten. Aber du bist ja auch der einzige Freizauberer der so etwas vollbringen kann. Und daher bitte ich dich, mal zu versuchen dich in deinen Raum zu apparieren."

Harry nickte und schloss dann die Augen. Er stellte sich seinen Raum vor, jede Einzelheit, die Bücherecke, die Sitzecke, das Loch in der Wand durch das man hereinkommen konnte, die beiden Türen die in die anderen Zimmer führten. Er sprach den leisen Wunsch aus direkt dort zu stehen, und nach einer Millisekunde war er dort. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah die vertraute Umgebung. Er drehte sich um und sah dass Dumbledore direkt neben ihm stand. Er lächelte und hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Sehr gut, nun komm mit."

Dumbledore schritt auf die Wand der Sitzecke zu und bewegte einige Sessel mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Weg. Harry wunderte sich wie Dumbledore appariert hatte. Er konnte es aufgrund der Freizauberei. War Dumbledore auch ein Freizauberer, sagte es nur niemanden? Vielleicht ist Dumbledore ja mit mir verwandt wenn es nur Godric Gryffindor als Freizauberer gab? Harry formulierte vorsichtig eine Frage als Dumbledore abschätzend die leere Wand anstarrte.

"Professor, wie kann es sein dass sie auch appariert sind? Ich dachte die Gegenzauber wehren alle anderen ab?" 

"Harry, ich bin der Erschaffer dieser Zauber, und so kann ich diese auch umgehen. Und nenn mich Albus."

Harry nickte dann und wunderte sich. Er durfte Professor Flitwick beim Vornamen nennen weil er ihn im Duell besiegt hatte, doch warum das jetzt? 

Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und sah den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Harry, schau her. Zuerst möchte ich dir mein Geschenk geben, und das ist die offizielle Erlaubnis für deinen Raum und alle weitere Räume, die du dir hier einrichten willst. Du kannst auch gern hier übernachten und wenn du willst, schließe ich deine Feuerstelle an das Flohnetzwerk an. Doch es fehlt noch etwas, und das werde ich jetzt machen."

Dumbledore erhob seinen Zauberstab, und sprach laut ein paar Worte, die Harry gut kannte. Es war der Spruch um Räume zu erschaffen oder zu verändern! Harry hatte den Spruch in einem Buch über Zaubererhandwerker gefunden und fand ihn ganz nützlich. Und Hogwarts bot noch soviel freien Platz dass er sich leicht einen eigenen Raum erschaffen hatte. 

Dumbledore erschuf eine Tür und öffnete sie. Dann vergrößerte er den kleinen Raum vor ihm auf Klassenraumgröße und zauberte noch ungefähr 20 Tische und Stühle in den Raum, zusammen mit einem Lehrertisch und Stuhl. Dazu noch eine Tür für den Korridor. Es sah aus wie ein normaler Klassenraum. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf, wofür brauchte Hogwarts einen neuen Klassenraum?

Dumbledore wendete sich wieder zu Harry.

"Harry, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

"Sicherlich, Profess- Albus."

"Gut, du siehst, du kannst mich ab sofort Albus nennen, weil du ab sofort nicht nur ein Schüler bist. Du bist ein Aushilfslehrer, denn Severus und Ich werden langsam müde von der ganzen Unterrichterei. Severus will sich mehr auf Potions konzentrieren und Ich habe immer mehr zu tun mit dem Ministerium. Und daher bitte ich dich den Job des Defense against the Dark Arts Lehrers für alle Schüler von First bis Fourth-Year zu übernehmen. Du wirst bezahlt und hast alle Rechte und Pflichten eines Lehrers."

Harry schaute im Raum umher. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie er die kleinen First-Years unterrichtete, wie er die gloriose Stunde von Lupin in seinem dritten Jahr wiederholte. Er nickte und sprach.

"Albus, ich mache es gern. Aber sag mir, wie soll ich das zeitlich schaffen? Diese läst- äh diese Präfektensitzungen, unsere Sonderstunden, mein eigener Unterricht, und noch dazu natürlich die Zeit die ich für die Hausaufgaben brauche. Ich platze fast mit Verpflichtungen."

"Oh, das ist einfach. Du bist von den Präfektsitzungen befreit." Ein Augenzwinkern. "Weiterhin bekommst du Montags und Dienstags von deinem Unterricht frei, da diese Tage nur Transfiguration und History of Magic sind. Ich nehme an du kannst bereits alles in alles transfigurieren und in Binns Klasse schläfst du soweit ich gehört habe auch nur." Harry wurde leicht rot und schaute wieder auf den leeren Klassenraum. 

"Da die First bis Fourth-Years nur an diesen Tagen Unterricht haben wäre dass geregelt. Solltest du dennoch Probleme mit deiner Zeit haben kann ich dir jederzeit einen Time-Turner besorgen. Oder du versuchst es mit deinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, ich bin sicher dass das möglich ist." Harry dachte an den Tag zurück wo er 5 Minuten gut gemacht hatte und nickte. "Morgen froh ist Montag und ich möchte dass du nach dem Frühstück in das Lehrerzimmer kommst, genauso wie Dienstags. Ich werde dich morgen beim Frühstück ankündigen. Viel Glück, Harry."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore wieder und Harry machte sich daran die Tür von seinem Klassenraum in seine Räume mit einem Passwort zu belegen damit nicht unliebsame Schüler einfach hineinspazieren konnten. Sein eigener Klassenraum! Hermione wird erstaunt sein, und Ron erst! Naja, Ron wird wahrscheinlich neidisch sein. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm klar machen wie viel Arbeit das bereitet. 

Gerade als Harry sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurückziehen wollte ploppte es wieder neben ihm und er sah erneut Dumbledore.

"Das hätte ich doch glatt vergessen, hier sind deine anderen Geschenke. Frohe verspätete Weihnachten!" 

Dumbledore verschwand wieder mit einem Augenzwinkern und Harry ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um die Geschenke auszupacken. Er hatte gar keine für Hermione und Ron, er wollte am Tag des Testes welche kaufen. Auch sie hatten es wohl vergessen. Aber ich werde welche für sie haben, sicher!

* * *

Enjoy reading! Please review if you like it!

I'm sorry that the last chapters were posted that late and I hope that I can write faster in the future. My brain was drenched, no good ideas, darn. But now I got some nice ones and I hope you will like them! 

@Thorin: Hermione, eine Freizauberin? Dann würde sie mit Harry verwandt sein, weil sie von Godric Gryffindor stammen müsste. Nein Nein, sei geduldig und lies weiter. Es wird am Ende klar :-)


	14. Defense against the Dark Arts

Harry sprintete den Korridor entlang, er war aus seinem Zimmer herausgelaufen weil ihm eingefallen war dass er heute noch Unterricht hatte. Es war Donnerstag und er durfte Snape keinen Grund geben von Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Harry kam komplett ohne Atem vor Der Tür des Klassenraumes an und in diesem Moment wollte Snape die Tür schließen, doch Harry konnte noch seinen Arm dazwischenhalten und Snape öffnete die Tür wieder. 

"Ah, Mr Potter, beehren sie uns also auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit? Setzen sie sich hin bevor ich Punkte von ihren Haus abziehe!"

Harry trollte leise hinein, doch dann fiel es ihm ein. Lehrer dürfen sich gegenseitig mit Vornamen ansprechen! Harry drehte sich um.

"Nun Severus, ich denke du kannst mir dankbar sein, jetzt kannst du dich wieder einigermaßen auf Potions konzentrieren, wo ich nun die ersten vier Jahre übernehme." 

"Was? 30 Punkte von Gryffindor weil du mich mit meinem Vornamen angesprochen hast!" Snape schaute ihn mit einem bösen Blick an, doch Harry blieb cool.

"Severus, Severus. Du solltest die Schulregeln öfter lesen. Lehrer dürfen sich untereinander duzen. Warte bis morgen, dann wird sich das ergeben. Und ich würde mir keine weiteren Punkte abziehen, denn Punkte abziehen ohne das eine Straftat geschehen ist, wird die gleiche Punktzahl von deinem Haus abgezogen."

"Potter, ich verstehe zwar kein Wort von dem was du sagst, aber wenn ich morgen früh keine Antwort bekomme dann ziehe ich dir 100 Punkte ab!"

Harry grinste nur und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermione, wobei Ron ihn ausfragte was er eben mit Snape gemacht hatte und Hermione ihn fragte wo er nach dem Frühstück gewesen war. Harry konnte nur flüstern.

"Trefft mich heute nach dem Mittagessen in meinem Raum! Passwort ist ‚secret'."

Ron nickte doch Hermione schien noch nicht befriedigt zu sein. Harry lehnte sich nach hinten und musste den Rest der Stunde bohrende Fragen von Severus Snape über sich ergehen lassen, doch er beantwortete alle richtig und wurde deswegen am Ende der Stunde in Snape's Büro gerufen.

Snape war vorgegangen und nachdem sich alle anderen Schüler aus dem Raum entfernt hatten ging Harry ihm nach.

"Was ist denn, Severus, ich muss gleich weiter und habe nicht viel Zeit."

Snape schaute ihn nur mit einem Blick an der töten konnte. Und antwortete mit einer Spur Angst in seiner Stimme.

"Was soll das Potter, von wegen du seihst ein Lehrer? Das hat sicher was mit Dumb-" doch weiter kam Severus Snape nicht, denn schon sprach Harry wieder.

"Ja, es hat was mit Dumbledore zu tun, ich würde sagen du wartest bis Morgen und hörst es dir am Frühstück an. Ich will die Spannung nicht zerstören." 

Harry drehte sich geschwind um und verließ das Büro bevor Snape antworten konnte. Er apparierte sich vor dem Charms Klassenraum und um ihn herum hörte er Aufschreie und Gerangel. Oops, die Anderen wussten davon ja noch gar nicht. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trat ein nachdem Filius die Tür geöffnet hatte, die anderen ignorierend. Ron und Hermione setzten sich schweigend neben ihn. 

Der Unterricht verlief ereignislos und schon bald danach war Harry zusammen mit Hermione und Ron in seinem Raum, und die beiden waren sprachlos nachdem Harry ihnen das Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählte. Harry wollte nicht dass Ron wieder neidisch wurde und so machte er schnell weiter. 

"Äh, der echte Grund warum ich euch hierher geholt habe, ist, ja, ähm-" Harry schaute sich um und dachte wild nach, was er jetzt sagen könnte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Bett wo seine Geschenke lagen. Genau! Er könnte ein verspätetes Geschenkeaustauschen machen. 

"Also, ich habe euch hergeholt weil ich euch noch eure Geschenke geben wollte. Da ich ja bewusstlos war haben wir das total vergessen. Kommt mit!" Und so führte Harry die Beiden in das Zimmer. Harry reichte beiden die Geschenke die sie Harry geben sollten zurück damit alles nach Tradition gemacht werden konnte. Und so gaben Ron und Hermione ihre Geschenke wieder zurück an Harry, und Ron musste lachen. Auch Harry war das ein wenig doof, doch er fand es so richtig. Er öffnete Rons zuerst und sah ein Buch. Harry wollte gar nicht raten über welches Thema das Buch war und als er es umdrehte war seine Vermutung bestätigt. Quidditch! Der Titel war ‚The best Hogwarts Quidditch Players ever'. Harry war sich sicher dass das Buch interessant war, doch er war es langsam über solche Geschenke zu bekommen. Er erinnerte sich an sein erstes Jahr zurück als Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte das ihm jedes Jahr nur Bücher geschenkt wurden, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte. So ging es auch nun Harry, doch er lächelte und nahm sich Hermione's Geschenk. Hoffentlich hatte seine Freundin ein besseres Geschenk. Er öffnete das Paket und sah einen Ring. Er schaute offenen Mundes zu Hermione. 

"Hermione, ich weiß nicht, ob ob ich schon heiraten will..." Er stotterte fürchterlich. Hermione schaute auf den Ring und dann zu ihm, und wurde dann furchtbar rot. Ron explodierte vor Lachen und Harry fühlte sich total hilflos.

Nach einer Weile fand sich Hermione's Stimme wieder. "Harry, das ist kein, kein, na du weißt schon. Das ist ein Ring der einen Zwilling hat, und der Träger kann seine Emotionen zu dem anderen Träger übermitteln. Ich habe den anderen Ring und ich dachte, also dass es ein gutes Geschenk ist." Sie wurde wieder rot und Ron lachte ein wenig mehr. Harry nickte und fühlte er müsse etwas tun. Also stand er auf und umarmte Hermione, und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Hermione, sei bitte nicht sauer, ich liebe dich und ich bin sicher dass wenn wir älter sind auch heiraten oder so, doch nimm mir meinen Satz nicht übel. Ich war erschreckt. Und ich meine es ernst wenn ich sage dass ich denke dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Harry sah wieder die Liebe. Ihre Lippen trafen sich kurz darauf und sie stoppten erst als Ron sie bereits mit Kissen bewarf.

"Hört doch auf! Ich dachte wir wollten Geschenke austauschen! So Harry, wo sind denn deine Geschenke?"

Harry setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Als Freizauberer konnte er alles herbeirufen oder erschaffen, was ihm in den Kopf kam. Er wollte ihnen nichts zu teures schenken, aber es musste doch etwas besonderes sein. Er dachte an seinen ersten richtigen Geburtstag zurück, an seinen elften, als Hagrid ihm Hedwig schenkte. Hedwig war immer ein gutes Haustier gewesen. Ron hatte nur Scabbers gehabt, der in Wirklichkeit sogar ein böser Zauberer war. Jetzt hatte er Pig, und eine Eule war kein echter Gefährte. Hermione andererseits hatte Crookshanks, doch keine Eule. Das ist es!

"Ron, dein Geschenk zuerst." 

Harry hob beide Hände und Ron sah ihn erwartend an. Er wünschte sich innigst ein Haustier für Ron. Er suchte sich kein Besonderes aus, es sollte nur mit Rons Charakter harmonisieren, beruhigend auf Rons Temperament wirken. Ron sein Seelentier, sein Wesen. Er durchwühlte Rons magische Zellen nach diesem Tier, und wurde schließlich fündig. Er konzentrierte all seine Magie auf diesen Gedanken, ein Tier für Ron. 

Weiße Energie sammelte sich aus Harry Handoberflächen und formten einen kleinen Körper. Vier katzengleiche Beine, dunkelorangenes Fell mit Punkten, einen schmalen und schlanken Körper, und einen Kopf mit einem Maul, zwei klugen Augen, wachsamen Ohren und Schnauzhaaren. Auf Harrys Bett lag nun ein kleiner Leopard, und Harry wusste dass dieses ruhige und dennoch gefährliche Tier Ron sein Seelentier war. Es würde nicht größer werden, nicht altern, und Ron immer zur Seite stehen. Und nur dann sterben wenn Ron stirbt. Sein Seelentier.

Harry hatte sich so konzentriert dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte was um ihn herum passiert war. Ron hatte große Augen bekommen und das kleine Fellknäuel hatte kurz miaunzt, um gleich darauf auf Ron zuzuwackeln und sich in seinen Schoß zu legen, friedlich schnurrend. Ein unsichtbares Band verband das Tier mit Ron, und Ron wusste sofort was es war. Er streichelte das Wesen und sagte leise "Yola". Er schien Harry und Hermione gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen auch Hermione sagte nichts bei diesem bewegtem Moment. 

Harry nickte nur und wand sich dann Hermione zu. Er wiederholte den Prozess, doch diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf Hermione's Wesen, klug, wunderschön, verständnisvoll und vor allem mutig. Ihr Seelentier würde all dies wiederspiegeln, und er sammelte wieder all seine Kraft um dieses Tier zu erschaffen. Die Energie sammelte sich und wurde losgelassen als sich wieder ein Körper formte. Harry erkannte den Körper eines Vogels, ungefähr Hedwigs Größe, aber längere Flügel, eine komplett rote Federfarbe, und einen Kopf den Harry noch nie so gesehen hatte. Es sah aus wie ein Adler, doch er hatte den Blick von Fawkes. Intelligent und weise sahen seine Augen aus, und als der adlerähnliche Vogel sich umsah erblickte er Hermione. Er hob für eine Sekunde ab, elegante Flügel schlugen kurz auf, nur um kurz darauf auf Hermione Schulter zu landen. Der Vogel blickte herunter auf Hermione und schien zu nicken. Auch Hermione schaute zu dem Vogel und nickte ebenfalls. Sie sprach ebenso leise wie Ron es getan hatte "Dirion". Harry nahm an dass diese Namen ihnen schon vorher gegeben waren. 

  
***

  
Da die beiden noch beschäftigt waren öffnete Harry die anderen Pakete. Er hatte wieder Süßigkeiten und einen Pullover von den Weasleys bekommen, Kekse und einen Kuchen von Hagrid, die übliche Karte von Ginny und noch ungefähr ein Duzend mehr Karten von ‚geheimen Verehrerinnen'. Harry hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, die Mädchen dachten vielleicht dass er wenn er irgendwann mit Hermione Schluss machen sollte sie eine Chance hatten. Doch Harry wollte nicht Schluss machen, er fühlte sich zusammen mit Hermione so komplett, so vollkommen. Er meinte es ernst als er sagte dass sie füreinander bestimmt seien, er hatte dieses Gefühl wirklich. Doch das interessanteste Geschenk war das von Sirius. Er hatte ihm eine Apparatur geschickt die Harry bei seinem Unterricht helfen sollte. Es war dem Sneak-o-scope gar nicht unähnlich, nur dass es die Tuscheleien und andere Sachen von Schülern aufspüren und zur Not auch aufzeichnen konnte. So konnte Harry unbemerkt das Gespräch von zwei Schülern verfolgen, oder den Briefverkehr unterbrechen oder einfach nur mitlesen. Harry war sich sicher dass es nützlich sein könnte. Sirius hatte in seinem Brief auch nebenher gesagt dass er Harry noch mal wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen müsse, und dass es nicht mehr warten könne. Hoffentlich kein Aufklärungsgespräch oder so etwas. Wirklich, Sirius hätte mal zu einer muggle-Schule gehen sollen, da wird man aufgeklärt. Und wenn Harry recht überlegte, er war schon mehr als aufgeklärt und die Nächte mit Hermione waren auf jeden Fall wunderschön. Er dachte an ihr Geschenk zurück, und er probierte ihr durch den Ring seine Liebe zu senden. Er konzentrierte sich auf Hermione und auf die Liebe die er spürte, und auf einmal sah er wie sie aufsah, die genau gleiche Liebe in ihren Augen wie in seinen. Der Vogel schaute wissend zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her. 

"Harry, es ist unglaublich. Du hast einen Vogel, du hast Dirion erschaffen, und er ist genauso wie ich, ich kann es spüren, ich meine wir haben, wir sind-" Sie stotterte fast.

"Ihr seit Seelenpartner, er ist dein Seelentier. Er ist der intelligenteste Vogel der Welt, da du die intelligenteste Hexe der Welt bist." Harry lächelte sie an und sie warf sich um ihn. Der Vogel landete sanft auf Harrys Bett und schaute verständnisvoll zu den Beiden. Dann schaute er mit einem zufriedenen Blick zu Ron und Yola, die sich gerade kalbten. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach Ron ebenfalls.

"Harry, das ist bei weitem das coolste Geschenk was du mir jemals gemacht hast. Ich lasse Yola nie wieder allein, und sie mich auch nicht!" Ron hatte eine Hand auf dem Kopf des kleinen Leoparden und dieser schnurrte zufrieden.

"Aber Ron, wie willst du das den Lehrern erklären?" Hermione hatte mal wieder ein Problem gefunden, doch Harry wusste eine einfache Lösung.

"Einfach, ihr benutzt den Unsichtbarkeitszauber aus unserem OWL-Buch und sagt ihnen dass sie still sein sollen." Ron schaute ihn skeptisch an und Hermione aufgeregt. 

"Harry, der Zauber ist in der Sektion sehr schwere Zauber, und ich denke nicht dass ich den hinbekomme. Hermione vielleicht, aber nicht ich." Er klang irgendwie traurig, vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig. Hermione wollte ihre Stimme erheben doch Harry war schneller.

"Ron, du Idiot! Du hast schon zauberstablose Magie geschafft, warum solltest du das nicht hinbekommen ? Los, probier es sofort an mir!" Harry hatte Ron seinen Stab gereicht der auf dem Bett lag und stellte sich dann aufrecht hin. Ron zielte auf Harry, und er schien verwirrt. Harry ahnte was ist.

"Ron, die Formel ist ‚Visibili Vanitar'." Sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Ron nickte und grinste auch.

"Visibili Vanitar!" Er zeigte den Stab auf Harry und es kam ein kaum sichtbarer Strahl aus seinem Stab.

Harry schaute an sich herunter und sah nichts. Er schaute wieder hoch zu Ron und grinste, doch der schaute umher und sah Harry nicht. Logisch.

"Hermione! Sprich den Gegenzauber, der ist genauso schwer wie der normale, und wenn du den Gegenzauber kannst, kannst du auch den echten." Hermione nickte in die Richtung in der sie dachte dass Harry dort war, und sprach die komplizierte Gegenformel.

"Ratinav Ilibisiv" heraus kam ein regenbogenfarbener Strahl und Harry war wieder sichtbar. Harry grinste wiederum und diesmal konnten sie ihn sehen, und grinsten zurück. Harry apparierte kurz zu Dobby um etwas zu essen für die Drei zu besorgen, und als er zurück war speisten sie ausgelassen. Yola und Dirion schienen sich in einer eigenen Tiersprache zu verständigen und aßen ab und zu ein bisschen von dem was Ron und Hermione ihnen anboten.

  
***

  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos, nach Care of Magical Creatures waren sie in den Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum zurückgegangen und hatten etwas gelernt, die OWL's kamen immer näher und Hermione wurde zusehens aufgeregter. Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen aber Harry dachte sich dass es vielleicht gut war früh anzufangen. Er wollte so früh wie möglich anfangen seine kleine Bibliothek die er nun mit Hermione teilte durchzulesen. Und vor allem das Buch welches Hermione vor ihm versteckt hatte, auch wenn es ihm nicht direkt bei seinen OWL's helfen würde. Harry und Hermione hatten am Ende des Abends noch ein paar ruhige Minuten in trauter Zweisamkeit verbracht. Sie hatten sich umarmt und tauschten ab und zu Küsse aus, denn sie waren beide erschöpft und wollten nur ein wenig Zärtlichkeit genießen. Doch Harry fiel wieder etwas ein was er Hermione schon länger fragen wollte. Er entfernte sich kurz von ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. Dann sprach er.

"Hermione, ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Also, um ehrlich zu sein muss ich dir was erzählen, ähm, denn Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt in meinem Raum zu bleiben, äh, also dort einzuziehen, und nicht mehr im Gryffindor Turm zu schlafen. Und da dachte ich vielleicht, dass du vielleicht mit mir dort wohnen willst, also dort unsere Sachen haben und schlafen und so."

Harry war sichtlich nervös, man konnte vieles zweideutig verstehen, aber er meinte wirklich was er sagte. Er liebte Hermione, und sie neben sich schlafen haben ist immer mit einer Ruhe verbunden, dass er nicht einmal mehr von Cedric oder sonstigen schlimmen Erlebnissen träumte. Nur Hermione war da, und das war alles was er brauchte. Dumbledore hatte zwar nicht explizit gesagt dass Hermione hier auch schlafen könnte, aber Harry war sich auch nicht sicher ob Dumbledore über die Beiden bescheid wusste. Aber es würde wohl in Ordnung gehen. 

Hermione schien erst skeptisch, doch dann lächelte sie. "Nur unter einer Bedingung, Harry Potter." Harry nickte. "Du machst das Bett ein wenig größer und ich darf morgens als Erste ins Bad!"

"Alles was du willst, Hermione." Er umarmte sie wieder und sie küssten erneut.

Sie gingen langsam zu seinem Raum, Harry gab das Passwort und führte sie hinein. Ihre Sachen würde Harry wie schon zuvor herbeizaubern. Nachdem Harry eingetreten war fiel ihm ein Weg ein wie er Dumbledore schnell um Erlaubnis fragen könnte.

Hermione hatte sich eben erst hingesetzt, da begann Harry in seinen Gedanken wieder zu wünschen. Er wollte dass Dumbledore diese Worte hört. Er stellte sich vor wie Dumbledore die Worte vernahm, und die Worte formten sich in seinem Kopf. ‚Hermione wird mit mir in meinem Raum leben. Wir lieben einander und sie hat zugestimmt.' Er sendete diesen Gedanken, diesen Wunsch noch ein paar mal aus, und setzte sich dann erschöpft neben Hermione. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, doch er sagte nur leise dass nichts sei. Sie gingen in den Schlafraum, Harry vergrößerte das Bett ein wenig und bald lagen sie schlafend nebeneinander, die gegenseitige Wärme erhitzte beide. 

  
***

  
Harry sprintete Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Er hatte das Frühstück sausen lassen weil er und Hermione verschlafen hatten. Er musste noch schnell ihre Sachen herbeizaubern und hatte kaum Zeit für mehr. Als er in der großen Halle angekommen war hatte Dumbledore sich bereits erhoben und kurz darauf wurde Harry offiziell zum neuen Defense against the Dark Arts Lehrer für alle Schüler der ersten vier Jahre ernannt. Die Creevey Brüder applaudierten am lautesten, der jüngste applaudierte nett genug, und Ginny konnte nicht aufhören rot wie ihr Haar zu werden während sie klatschte. Ron sah aus als hätte er einen Kugelfisch geschluckt, doch Yola unsichtbar neben ihm beruhigte ihn schnell und schon bald klatschte Ron mit den Anderen. Hermione schaute stolz zu Harry, und Harry sah wieder den Blick voll Liebe. Auch Minerva schaute ihn stolz an, Filius schüttelte seine Hand als wäre er ein alter Freund, Hagrid klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Snape schaute ihn giftig an. Alle anderen Lehrer klatschten und dann durfte Harry wieder am Gryffindor Tisch Platz nehmen, doch das tat er nur kurz da er Ron und Hermione erzählte dass er schnell weiter müsse ins Lehrerzimmer, und dann musste er sich sputen, denn der Rest der Lehrer war schon losgegangen.

Harry erreichte die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer, riss sie auf und stürmte hinein. Keuchend stotterte er eine Entschuldigung heraus.

"Tsch-Tschuldigng - das - ich - zu -spät - bin." 

"Ah, Mr Potter, gleich zu spät am ersten Arbeitstag, ich denke dass sind dann 5 Punkte von Gry-" Doch Snape stoppte sehr schnell denn Dumbledore hatte ihm und Harry jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, und sprach leise aber eindringlich.

"Severus, ich denke nicht dass du unseren neuen Aushilfslehrer Punkte abziehen solltest, es ist immerhin sein erster Tag. Außerdem würde ich es begrüßen wenn ihr euch mit euren Vornamen ansprechen würdet. So Harry, schön dass du da bist. Hier ist dein Stundenplan, die ersten vier Defense against the Dark Arts Schulbücher müsstest du noch haben, ansonsten bediene dich an der Schulbibliothek. Wenn du praktische Übungen mit den Schülern machen willst, solltest du dich an Hagrid wenden, er kann dir die meisten ‚Tiere' besorgen." Harry dachte zurück an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, wo er zwei von Hagrids Haustieren kennen gelernt hatte, Fluffy der dreiköpfige Hund und Norbert der Norwegian Ridgeback. "Nun, als erstes heute hast du ein paar Slytherin First Years, dann Ravenclaw Third-Years. Der Rest steht auf deinem Plan, aber ein kleiner Tipp: In dem alten Schrank dort drüben ist immer noch ein Boggart." Mit diesem letzten Satz musste Harry wieder an die erste Stunde mit Remus Lupin denken, wo sein Nevilles Boggart sich in Severus Snape verwandelt hatte. Durch den Riddikulus-Zauber hatte der Snape-Boggart die Kleidung von Nevilles Oma angezogen bekommen und alle hatten einen Lachanfall bekommen. Der Gedanke brachte Harry zum Schmunzeln und Snape sah aus als würde er sich ebenfalls erinnern. Vielleicht hat ja wieder ein Schüler Angst vor Snape, das wäre sicherlich lustig.

Harry nickte und wurde entlassen. Nachdem er außerhalb des Raumes war apparierte er sofort in sein Zimmer und zog seine Gryffindor-Roben an. Dann schnappte er sich das Buch für die First-Years und ging in den Klassenraum. Ein paar Slytherins saßen bereits da und unterhielten sich ruhig. 

Harry musste sich erinnern dass nicht jeder Slytherin ein böses Wesen war, und lächelte in die Runde. Zwei lächelten zurück und der Rest schaute ihn nur skeptisch an. 

Harry wartete bis der Rest der Schüler sich in den Raum versammelt hatten und begann dann die Stunde. Er las ihre Namen von einer Liste vor die komischerweise in dem Klassenraum lag. Es fehlte niemand, und Harry erkannte einige kleine Brüder oder Schwestern von Schülern die er schon kannte, allen voran Justin Avery, und als Harry den kleinen Jungen sah, konnte er kaum glauben dass er gesehen hatte wie er das Dark Mark erhalten hatte. Er sah nicht böse oder gefährlich aus, vielleicht musste er es machen, um nicht getötet zu werden.

"So, ich weiß dass Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape bisher hier unterrichtet haben, kann mir einer von euch sagen was ihr bereits durchgenommen habt?"

Harry hörte von einer Ecke der Slytherin-Jungen laut und deutlich "Was sollen wir von einem muggle-lover und einem Verräter schon gelernt haben?" doch Harry wollte es ignorieren.

Ein Mädchen mit einer großen, runden Brille meldete sich und sprach dann.

"Wir haben bisher nur besprochen wie wir am besten schwarzen Zauberern aus dem Weg gehen können und wie wir uns retten können indem wir auf uns aufmerksam machen, Professor Potter Sir." Harry schüttelte sich unfreiwillig. Professor Potter? Das hörte sich nicht gut an. 

"Ich will nicht mit Professor Potter angesprochen werden, nennt mich bitte Harry. Ich bin immer noch ein Schüler wie ihr."

Und wieder hörte Harry von hinten "Ja, ein kleiner Schüler wie wir. Aber er ist bestimmt genauso ein Weichherz wie dieser alte Spinner und ein Feigling wie der Verräter. Vater wird sie alle im Namen unseres Lords töten." 

Der Junge hätte vielleicht seinen Mund halten sollen, denn jetzt wurde Harry wütend. Er zeigte auf Justin Avery, den Missetäter, und Justin hob von seinem Platz ab und flog nach vorne. 

"He-hey, was machst du mit mir? Lass mich runter!"

"Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, Justin Avery, bin ich hier dein Lehrer. Und als solcher kann ich das Fehlverhalten eines Schülers ahnden. 50 Punkte von Slytherin wegen Beleidigung des Lehrpersonals, und du kannst verdammt froh sein dass die Auroren weder dich noch deinen Vater durchsucht haben, denn sonst wärst weder du noch dein Vater hier. Und lass dir eines gesagt sein: Ich habe deinen Vater dieses Jahr bereits gesehen und besiegt, nur seine Feigheit hat ihn gerettet, ansonsten würde er in Azkaban schmoren. Höre ich noch ein weiteren Laut aus deiner Ecke der nicht in das Unterrichtsgeschehen passt, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen dass dein Vater nie wieder sein Zuhause sieht."

* * *

Thanks to everyone! I enjoy writing this fanfic and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Special thanks to Thorin because he is my most reliable reviewer. He never misses a chapter! Thanks alot mate!


	15. Quidditch, quiet students & quick prankm...

Den Rest der Stunde blieben die Schüler still, und Harry hatte das Gefühl er hätte es total versaut. Er gab ihnen nicht einmal Hausaufgaben. In der kurzen Pause schauten Ron und Hermione vorbei, um zu schauen wie Harry's erste Stunde lief, doch nur sein Gesicht reichte um ihnen zu sagen dass es gar nicht nach Plan gelaufen war. 

"Harry! Du siehst ja aus als hättest du gerade 6 Stunden Snape hinter dir!" Ron schaute besorgt drein. Hermione schlang sich um Harry und er umarmte sie zaghaft zurück.

"Harry, jetzt sag schon was ist. Die First-Years können doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sein." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, und er lächelte zögerlich zurück.

"Ach, es ist nichts. Ich hatte nur gerade Slytherins, und du weißt wie grausam Slytherins sein können. Aber das absonderlichste war der kleine Justin Avery. Hat sich benommen wie Malfoy, wenn nicht schlimmer." 

"Avery? War das nicht ein Todesesser?" Ron schaute ihn fragend an."Avery? War das nicht ein Todesesser?" Ron schaute ihn fragend an.

"Ja, und das hat er auch gleich raushängen lassen. Wollte wohl seine Kameraden damit beeindrucken. Naja, und ich bin dann ein wenig ausgetickt als er Dumbledore und Snape und auch mich beleidigt hatte. Zum Glück habe ich ihn nicht in tausend Stücke gerissen, wütend genug war ich."

Hermione hatte wieder ihren ‚das hättest du lieber nicht tun sollen' Blick drauf. Ron schien fast vor Freude zu hüpfen und wollte jedes Detail wissen. Harry seufzte nur und hatte wieder einen miserablen Blick drauf.

"Ich hab's! Was hast du als nächstes?" Hermione schien irgendeine Idee zu haben. 

"Ravenclaw Third-Years. Wahrscheinlich können alle das Buch auswendig und ich stehe dumm da." Harry butterte sich selbst unter.

"Oh Harry, hör auf! Weißt du noch was Lupin in unserem dritten Jahr gemacht hat?" Sie schien immer noch von ihrer Idee besessen zu sein.

"Na Hinkypunks, Grindelows, Boggarts, all diese bösen Viecher. Ich müsste erst Hagrid fragen ob er mir nicht ein paar fangen kann. Und was bringt es mir wenn die Schüler mehr darüber wissen als ich?" Er sah Hermione's Punkt immer noch nicht. Sogar Ron fing an zu verstehen.

"Harry, Gehirn an! Erstens, du bist Freizauberer, sowas sollte dich nicht abhalten. Beschwöre was oder transfiguriere was. Aber noch viel einfacher: Ich bin mir sicher dass irgendwo ein Boggart in der Schule ist, die werden ja andauernd gefunden. Und Zweitens: Du weißt alles über Boggarts, und einen besorgen sollte dir in" sie schaut auf ihre Uhre "5 Minuten nicht schwer fallen. Und für die nächsten Stunden wäre ich dafür dass du dich mal vorbereitest, dir den Stoff zurechtlegst, und am besten die Bücher für das Jahr lesen." Sie schien fertig zu sein und schaute ihn erwartend an.

"Sicher, du hast Recht. Aber ich war nur so verdammt beschäftigt in letzter Zeit. Inzwischen geht es, ich muss mich nur an alles gewöhnen. Danke, Hermione." Damit umarmte er sie wieder und verschwand darauf mit einem ‚pop!'. Ron und Hermione schauten sich verwirrt an und ein paar Sekunden später tauchte Harry wieder vor ihnen auf. 

"Dumbledore hatte noch einen Boggart, ich hatte total vergessen dass er mir das erzählt hatte. Beeilt euch! Ihr habt noch genau 3 Minuten um bis nach Transfiguration zu laufen!"

Hermione küsste ihn auf die Wange und Ron grinste ihn an, und weg waren die beiden.

Harry stellte den Kasten neben den Lehrertisch, und der Boggart rumpelte einige Male. Harry erinnerte sich an die Stunde mit Professor Lupin zurück, wo er den Boggart nicht bekämpfen durfte, weil Lupin dachte er würde sich in Voldemort selbst verwandeln. Doch es war ein Dementor, eine ähnliche furchterregende Kreatur. Doch Harry hatte gelernt gegen sie zu kämpfen und nun überlegte er sich den genauen Ablauf des Unterrichts. 

Nach ein paar Minuten strömten die Ravenclaw Third-Years ein, die Mädchen schauten unsicher und errötend zu Harry, die Jungen schienen entweder erschreckt oder total sprachlos. Harry überbrückte die Stille und bat die Menge Platz zu nehmen. Dann las er wiederum die Namen vor, und jede Person, dessen Name vorgelesen wurde, schien ungewollt zu zittern oder zu erröten. Harry ignorierte all dies und nachdem er fertig war stand er auf und stellte sich wiederum vor.

"Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter und ich wurde von Dumbledore als euer neuer Aushilfslehrer eingestellt. Könnte mir einer von euch bitte sagen was ihr bereits mit Snape und Dumbledore durchgenommen habt?" Seine Stimme klang wieder nett und selbstsicher. Die Schüler schienen etwas zu entspannen. Mehrere Hände erhoben sich, und Harry wünschte jeden Namen in diesem Raum zu kennen. Und schon wusste er alle, und nahm einen Jungen dran.

"Mr. Gerz?" 

"Wir haben mit Professor Snape Aufsätze über die Schmerzzauber geschrieben und mit Professor Dumbledore haben wir Hinkypunks und Grindelows durchgenommen, obwohl wir die Sprüche nicht auf echte Kreaturen anwenden konnten."

Harry nickte und sprach weiter. 

"Mein Unterricht für den Rest des Jahres wird so aussehen dass ihr einige dieser dunklen Kreaturen treffen und auch bekämpfen sollt, und gegen Ende werde ich ein wenig Einweisung in grundlegende Kampftechniken mit dem Zauberstab geben. Und heute habe ich bereits so eine Kreatur mit dabei, daher bitte ich euch alle aufzustehen."

Die Ravenclaws standen zögerlich auf, und Harry rutschte die Tische mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Weg. Dann transfigurierte er die Stühle in einen weichen Teppich, der viel besser als der kalte Steinboden. Manche Schülern hatten einen offenen Mund und ein paar andere schienen Harrys Einstellung mit dem Teppich zu teilen.

"Gut, weiß einer von euch was ein Boggart ist?" Die ganze Runde schüttelte den Kopf bis auf zwei, diesmal Mädchen. Harry nahm zuerst die rechte dran.

"Ich hab in unserem Buch gesehen dass sie Gestaltwandler oder so etwas sind."

Die Andere fügte hinzu. "Und Boggarts lieben dunkle Orte. Mein Onkel Murphy hatte mal einen in seinem Hochzeitsanzug, den er nur ein einiges Mal im Leben getragen hatte." 

Die Klasse fing an zu lachen und Harry lachte mit. Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war nickte Harry zustimmend.

"Sehr gut, ja es stimmt beides. Boggarts sind Gestaltwandler die dunkle Orte lieben. Doch sie sind deswegen Gestaltwandler weil sie sich in jedes Ding verwandeln können, vor dem sich derjenige, der dem Boggart gegenübertritt, am meisten fürchtet. Ich lasse euch jetzt gleich alle einzelnd gegen den Boggart kämpfen, aber keine Angst, der Boggart kann niemanden verletzen. Denk darüber nach worüber ihr euch am meisten fürchtet, damit ihr nicht erschreckt werdet. So, weiß jemand wie man einen Boggart besiegt?" Wieder das rechte Mädchen hob ihre Hand.

"Es gibt einen Zauber, der glaube ich Ridikukus oder so heißt."

"Genau, es gibt einen Zauber der gegen Boggarts wirkt. Doch er heißt Riddikullus! Aber viel wichtiger als der Zauber ist das Lachen. Ein Boggart kann Lachen und Freude nicht ausstehen. Und daher werdet ihr so gegen ihn kämpfen: Er wird sich in das verwandeln was ihr am meisten fürchtet, doch ihr wisst das bereits und seit vorbereitet. Denkt darüber nach wie das, was ihr am meisten fürchtet, komisch sein kann. Stellt es euch in euren Gedanken vor, jetzt. Wenn jeder eine Methode gefunden hat, dann sagt mir bescheid."

Er sah wie 20 eifrige Schüler die Augen geschlossen hatten um sich so etwas vorzustellen. Nach ein paar Minuten schienen alle bereit zu sein.

"Und jetzt das wichtigste. Wenn ihr den Boggart vor euch habt, dann stellt euch in euren Gedanken vor, wie er lustig aussehen würde, worüber ihr eben nachgedacht habt. Und dann sprecht den Zauber ‚Riddikullus!'. Der Boggart wird dann so verändert wie ihr es wolltet. Wir werden alle einmal dran kommen lassen, und da der Boggart immer und immer wieder eine andere Form annehmen muss, die ihm dann auch noch unter Gelächter entrissen wird, ist er irgendwann so erschöpft dass er besiegt ist. Verstanden?"

20 eifrige Schüler nickten. Und so platzierte einen Freiwilligen in die Mitte und öffnete den Kasten. Heraus kam ein besonders böse schauender Professor Snape, und Harry musste insgeheim an Neville denken. 

"Riddikullus!" Poof. Snape war in einen Kessel mit heißem Trank drinnen getreten und war ausgerutscht. Die Klasse lachte laut und auch Harry musste grinsen. Er rief den nächsten Namen und so ging das Spiel weiter. Was nur verwunderlich war dass mehrere Leute in der Klasse Snape zur größten Furcht ernannt hatten, und jede Methode ihn lächerlich zu machen war einfallsreich und würde sicher zu Severus Snape durchdringen. 

Und wieder war ein Snape dagewesen, Riddikullus und Snape hatte sich eingepinkelt, nurnoch drei Schüler übrig, poof, Snape wieder, Riddikullus und Snape sein Haar fiel aus. Der vorletzte Schüler hatte komischerweise Angst vor tollwütigen Kaninchen und machte sie komisch indem er ihnen die Löffel langzog, und der letzte trat voran. Es war schlimmer als Harry gedacht hatte. 

Der Boggart vor dem Jungen hatte sich in einen Dementor verwandelt, und Harry fühlte die bekannte Kälte in seinem Herzen. Er schaute sich um und sah dass seine Schüler alle sich eisig fühlten, und bevor der Junge vor dem Dementor auch nur seinen Stab erheben konnte, war er schon bewusstlos. Harry trat vor den Dementor und rief, mit ausgestreckter Hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" 

Der weiße Hirsch (komisch, er war nicht mehr silbern) kam aus Harrys Hand und sprang auf den Dementor zu. Er griff den Dementor an, und die Kälte verließ Harry allmählich. Nach einer Weile kam der Hirsch zurück zu Harry, und die Schüler hatten sich auch wieder erholt. Der Boggart war nurnoch ein kleiner schwarzer Haufen vor der Kiste, sein wahres Ich. Harry ließ die Klasse den Hier streicheln und teilte frisch beschworene Schokolade aus, und bald war die Klasse wieder fröhlich. Sogar der Junge der bewusstlos gegangen war lachte mit. Harry erzählte ihnen dass die Dementoren besonders finstere Kreaturen waren die alles glückliche aus einem Menschen saugen können. Deshalb war es klug als größte Furcht die Furcht selbst zu haben, und der Junge errötete leicht so ein Lob zu bekommen. Und dann musste Harry den neugierigen Schülern auch noch den Expecto Patronum Zauber erklären. Sie hingen an jedem Wort und nach einer Weile ließ Harry den Hirsch mit einem Handschwenk verschwinden. Dann platzierte er den erschöpften Boggart wieder in die Kiste und schloss sie. 

"Das habt ihr alle sehr gut gemacht. Jeder von euch bekommt einen Punkt für Ravenclaw da er mutig gegen den Boggart gekämpft hat, was insgesamt 20 Punkte macht. Hausaufgabe für Morgen ist ein Aufsatz über eure persönliche größte Furcht und wie ihr sie lustig gemacht habt. Und ich gebe keine Längenangaben, macht es so lang wie ihr wollt. 

  
***

  
Harry hatte sich über Nacht in den Lieblingslehrer Nummer 1 verwandelt. Die Kunde über seinen Unterricht hatte sich schnell verbreitet, und nach den Ravenclaws hatte er noch die Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Fourth-Years (darunter eine hochrote Ginny Weasley), und als zweites noch die Slytherin-Ravenclaw Second-Years, die schon viel reifer waren als die First Years, und es gab diesmal keine Lästereien. Harry hatte während des Mittagessens Themen für seine Klassen rausgesucht. Er hatte vor mit den Fourth-Years Duelltraining zu machen, mit den Third-Years allerlei dunkle Kreaturen und natürlich Anfänger-Duellerfahrungen, die Second-Years sollten über dunkle Zauberer und deren Beweggründe aufgeklärt werden, und warum es falsch war. Die First-Years bekamen kleine und nützliche Zauber die einem in brenzlichen Situationen helfen konnten (zum Beispiel wenn man mal wieder kurz davor steht von Filch erwischt zu werden hatte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern erwähnt) und dazu noch Tipps wie sie ihren Zauberstab richtig hielten und auch schnell ziehen konnten. Alle hielten Harry für den besten Lehrer seit Lupin, und selbst die Geschichte mit Justin Avery schien seine Popularität nur zu steigern. Doch eine Person mochte all dies gar nicht, und Harry sollte es an einem Donnerstag Morgen spüren.

Harry saß über seinem Kessel, er musste einen Trank brauen den er im Schlaf beherrschte, es war ein sehr schwacher Wahrheitstrunk, und er war im Grunde nur ein sehr einfacher Veritaserum-Trank. Er hatte bereits Veritaserum für Snape herstellen müssen. Da weitere Stunden mit Snape meist nur daraus bestanden Pomfreys oder Snapes Privatbedürfnisse zu erfüllen wollte Harry bald auf eigene Faust Tränke brauen. Schwierige Tränke. Sehr schwierige. Vielleicht kann ich Remus regelmäßig Wolfsbane Potion schicken, wenn ich den Trank hinbekomme und ich herausfinde wo er ist.

Harry schaute auf die glasklare Flüssigkeit vor ihm, es sah alles nach Plan aus. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und überlegte schon wieder. Er dachte an seine nächste Stunde, er hatte kaum Zeit für irgendwas und musste daher jede freie Sekunde für Vorbereitungen nutzen. 

Seine geistige Abwesendheit veranlasste dass der Kessel leicht überköchelte, was aber noch nicht das schlimmste war. Die vorher glasklare Flüssigkeit war Grün geworden, und nach ein paar Sekunden explodierte der ganze Trank. Die Klasse wurde mit einer grünen Schicht überzogen, doch niemand schien verletzt. Das Grün leuchtete wie eine Neonlampe und schon bald lachten Goyle und Crabbe über Ron, doch Ron musste selber über Neville lachen, und bald lachte jeder über jeden. Nur Snape war nicht sonderlich erfreut, und nachdem die Farbe langsam von der Wand heruntertropfte formten sich mehrere Wörter.

by G + F. Weasley, the Prankmasters.

Harry schüttelte wissend den Kopf. Natürlich, sie mussten irgendetwas ausgetauscht haben, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. 

"Potter! In mein Büro!" 

Harry schaute zu Ron und Hermione, Ron hielt seinen (neongrünen) Daumen hoch und Hermione schaute ihn aufmunternd an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und er hörte noch wie sich Malfoy lautstark darüber beschwerte dass Snape ihn nicht vor der ganzen Klasse auseinandernahm.

Nachdem Harry in Snapes Büro eingetreten war, schloss Snape die Tür hinter sich und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Während er Harry anschnauzte und ihm androhte ihm hundert Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen versuchte er fruchtlos einen Saubermachzauber. Harry rollte die Augen und wünschte sich seine und Snapes Roben lupenrein. 

Snape staunte nicht schlecht und beäugte Harry unklar. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wusste Snape von Harry Begabung? Doch das spielte im Moment keine Rolle, Snape war wieder normal und sah Harry mit dem üblichen Ausdruck von Hass an.

"Potter, sie bekommen Strafarbeit für über eine Woche und Gryffindor verliert 50 Punkte. Gehen sie sofort zu McGonagall um sich eine sinnvolle Arbeit abzuholen."

Harry nickte und verschwand sofort mit einem ‚pop!' . Severus bekam Augen wie Suppenteller und sein Mund schien nicht zu funktionieren.

"Dieser... Bengel..."

  
***

  
Harry war aus McGonagalls Büro entlassen worden und er grinste über beide Ohren. McGonagall hatte Harrys Erklärung dass es nur die Schuld der Weasleys war und hat ihm zu einer Woche Lernen und Unterrichtsvorbereitung bestraft. Also genau das was er eh tat. Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages in Herbology mit einem Grinsen und als Hermione und Ron ihn fragten was so lustig sei erzählte er es ihnen.

"Siehst du, Snape hasst dich, doch McGonagall hat dich wieder rausgehauen. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass niemand Snape mag!" Ron zeigte dass er McGonagall immer besser mochte, auch wenn sie sehr streng war und ihn mehrere Male bereits bestraft hatte. 

"Ja, aber deine Brüder werden mich noch kennenlernen. Mit mir einen Scherz zu spielen, und was für einer. Hilfst du mir was überlegen? Ich meine, du hast auch Weasley Blut, vielleicht kannst du es ja auch." Ron grinste und nickte. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte leise zu Harry: "Versuch dich nicht erwischen zu lassen." Harry nickte und küsste sie.

Der Rest des Tages war ereignislos und am Abend arbeitete Harry an seiner Strafarbeit, er hatte eben einen Aufsatz für Transfiguration geschrieben (Auch wenn er nun viel weniger Stunden davon hatte, er hatte immerhin noch ein paar) und wollte jetzt die seine nächsten Stunden als Lehrer vorbereiten. Er hatte bereits Hagrid gefragt ob er ihm ein paar größere Kreaturen besorgen könnte, denn die kleineren wollte Harry aufgrund seiner Magie erschaffen und danach in Hagrids Obhut übergeben, doch er wusste nicht ob er stark genug wäre ein sehr großes Monster zu erschaffen und zu kontrollieren.

Als er fertig war sah er sich um. In seiner Bücherecke saß noch Hermione, die ein Buch von Harry las, und Ron spielte mit Yola auf einem der Sofas. Harry schaute noch mal wo Dirion war und suchte die durchaus kräftigen magischen Zellen des Tieres. Da, er spürte es etwas weiter weg, vielleicht auf dem Weg hierher. Immerhin war Dirion ein Vogel und konnte sicherlich damit Post überbringen. 

Harry streckte sich und wollte eben zu Hermione rübergehen, da klopfte es gegen das Portrait, von außen. Ein Besucher? Nicht viele Leute wussten dass Harry nun hier wohnte, nur ein paar Gryffindors und die Lehrer. Er ging langsam zum Portraitloch und öffnete es. Er sah die schiefhängenden Köpfe von Fred und George Weasley, und als Harry schauen wollte warum sie so schief hingen sah er es. Sie starrten auf das Portrait, und Harry wunderte sich. Er selbst schaute drauf. Er sah sich und Hermione, in Armen und durch einen Kuss verbunden. 

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, und nach einer Weile wachten Fred und George wieder auf. Er bat sie herein und ließ sie auf das Sofa setzen. Sie begrüßten Ron und Hermione, und Fred sagte Harry dass in zwei Wochen das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff ist. Und sie hätten deswegen kaum ein Training angesetzt weil 5 von der Teammitglieder bald ihre NEWT's nehmen mussten und daher kaum Zeit hatten. 

"Doch wir müssen wieder in Form kommen, damit wir den verdammten Pokal nicht an Slytherin verlieren! Daher haben wir morgen eine Trainingseinheit, und jede Woche eine weitere, bis wir gegen Hufflepuff spielen. Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts verlernt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute dann zu Ron. Er schien nicht neugierig und Harry dachte dass er das wohl bereits wusste.

"Warum erzählt ihr mir das? Ron hier ist doch auch im Team, er hätte es mir sagen können. Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein."

Fred und George rutschten unruhig hin und her, wollten das unvermeidliche hinauszögern. Doch dann erhob Fred die Stimme.

"Harry, wir wollten uns für den dummen Scherz entschuldigen, wir haben gehört dass Snape total ausgerastet ist!" Fred wollte noch weitersprechen doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Fred, hör auf! Es war nicht weiter schlimm, ich habe keine Strafarbeit bekommen (Je nachdem wie man die Situation sieht) und die 50 Punkte hätte er mir eh über die Stunde verteilt entzogen."

"Aber Harry, es war unsere Schuld und er bestraft dich dafür. Wir wollen das wieder gutma-"

"Wenn du das gutmachen willst dann spiel besonders gut gegen Hufflepuff." Harry hasste es wenn sich Leute bei ihm entschuldigten. 

Fred und George nickten eifrig und schienen etwas lockerer zu werden. 

"'n feines Zimmer hast du hier. Und du schläfst hier, mit Hermione?" George war aufgewacht.

Harry errötete leicht und sah dass Hermione sich noch mehr in ihr Buch eingrub. 

"Äh, Ja, das tue ich, also wir. Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben, da ich ja jetzt Aushilfslehrer bin."

Eigentlich eine Lüge, aber die Dinge waren miteinander verknüpft. Harry erinnerte sich wie Fred und George das Portrait von Harry und Hermione angestarrt hatten. Fred und George lachten etwas kindisch und machten sich dann wieder auf. 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren relativ entspannt, der Unterricht forderte Harry schon lange nicht mehr, Hermione fast genauso wenig. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit Ron, der noch manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte, doch mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es auch. Yola und Dirion waren mit Ron und Hermione wenn Harry mal nicht da war, und Harry hatte viel zu tun. Seine eigenen Stunden liefen meist gut, selbst die Slytherin First-Years benahmen sich inzwischen relativ gut, nur Justin blieb sehr still und sagte kein Wort. Die Ravenclaws und Gryffindors jeden Jahrgangs sahen Harry schon als den nächsten Dumbledore und Harry bemerkte viele der Harry-Bücher, die Lockhart geschrieben hatte. Er war zwar genervt der berühmte Harry Potter zu sein, aber wirklich stören tat ihn niemand. Die zwei Treffen vor dem Quidditch-Spiel mit Hufflepuff waren relativ ruhig gewesen, jeder beherrschte noch seine Taktiken und die Teamtaktikeen saßen perfekt. Die Spieler bekamen noch Informationen über das Team von Hufflepuff und wurden dann früh ins Bett geschickt. Morgen war Samstag, und um 10:00 sollte es auf dem Quidditch-Platz zur Sache gehen.

Harry erwachte früh, Hermione neben ihm. Da keine weiteren Schläfer in dem Raum waren hatten Harry und Hermione stillschweigend beschlossen zum Schlafen nicht mehr anzuhaben als eine Boxershorts oder einen Tanga, in Hermiones Fall. Harry fragte sich immer noch wie man sich in so einem Ding komfortabel fühlen konnte. Aber er wusste halt auch nicht alles.

Hermione schlummerte ruhig neben ihm, und Harry streichelte ihr Haar. Er deckte sie wieder richtig zu und ging dann duschen. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte war und sich in seine Sofaecke niedergelassen wartete er aufs Frühstück, während er ein Buch lies. 

Hermione wachte zwischendurch auf, meckerte ihn gespielt beleidigt an dass sie nicht die erste Dusche hatte und ging dann duschen. Nachdem auch sie fertig war gingen sie beide Hand in Hand zusammen in die große Halle, und bereits eine Menge Schüler hatten sich dort versammelt.

Harry aß nur wenig und Fred rief noch ein paar letzte Minute Taktiken durch den Raum. Nachdem alle fertig waren gingen sie hinaus, Harry beschwörte seine Quidditch-Roben und seinen Firebolt und machte sich mit dem Rest auf aus dem Schloss zu gehen. 

Draußen sah Harry den Rest der Schule auf die Tribünen zugehen, und ein Schwall Trauer überkam ihn. Hier hatte er zuletzt seinen Vater gesehen...

Doch Harry riss sich zusammen und ging mit dem Rest des Teams Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Kurz vorher sah er dass die Masse in zwei Abteilungen getrennt waren. Hufflepuff und Slytherin jubelten für Hufflepuff und hatten Fahnen in den Farben Hufflepuffs, und Gryffindor und Ravenclaw jubelten für Gryffindor. Harry sah einige der Ravenclaw Thrid-Years mit einem großen Transparent welches eine Aufschrift hatte (‚Potter for Headmaster').

Harry zog sich um, und bald stand er mit dem Rest des Teams draußen auf dem Feld (Fred hatte keine letzte Rede vorbereitet wie letztes Mal). Er schaute sich das gegnerische Team an und sah eine Menge Spieler vom letzten Jahr, bis auf Cedric. Wieder ein Schwall von Trauer, doch er kämpfte ihn zurück. 

Und schon pfiff Hooch in ihre Trillerpfeife und Harry spürte wie er vom Boden abhob, hoch in die Luft. Er schüttelte sich, sein Körper reagierte auf Quidditch-Reflexe, doch sein Geist war nicht dabei. Er versuchte das Bild von seinem Vater und Cedric zurück zu halten. Er musste den Snitch schnell fangen, ansonsten würde er nicht lange oben bleiben können. Die Trauer würde ihn übermannen. 

Und so achtete er nicht wirklich auf den Kommentar, schaute nur halbherzig nach dem Snitch, und als er merkte dass der gegnerische Sucher nicht sonderlich gut war ließ er sich noch mehr einlullen. Er hörte ab und zu Lee Jordan rufen, doch in Wirklichkeit hörte er Voldemorts Worte, die befahlen Cedric zu töten. 

Harry fing an leise zu weinen, anfangs war er nicht fähig gewesen über Cedrics Tod zu weinen, er war noch zu nah gewesen. Ebenso über den erneuten Verlust seines Vaters. Doch hier waren beide Personen so nah, so zu Hause, dass Harry nicht anders konnte. Zwischen großen und schweren Tränen sah Harry etwas goldenes glitzern, und er flog total abwesend darauf zu, ergriff den Snitch und flog langsam zu Boden. Er hörte nicht das überlaute Jubeln der Menge, er sah nicht wie Hermione oder der Rest des Teams dazukamen um ihn zu gratulieren. Das einzige was Harry sah und hörte waren Voldemorts Worte, und gleich danach, noch viel erschreckender, eine Explosion, die direkt vom Schloss selbst kam. Er erstarrte und lief auf das Schloss zu, das von außen unbeschädigt aussah. 

* * *

Hey everyone, enjoy reading and please review my fanfic because the lack of reviews makes me wonder if it is a good story at all. But don't worry Thorin I will continue, whether there are some more reviews or not. 

Hallo alle, genießt es und bitte reviewt diesen fanfic, weil so wenige Reviews da sind wundere ich mich schon ob es überhaupt ne gute Geschichte ist. Aber sorge dich nicht, Thorin, ich werde weiterschreiben, ob ich nun mehr Reviews bekomme oder nicht.


	16. The Unexpected

Harry kam bei den großen Toren des Schlosses an. Er spürte die Gegenwart mehrere Leute, und ein paar kannte er nur zu gut. Lucius und seine Handlanger. Er spürte weiter, die magischen Zellen der einzelnen Personen ermittelnd.' Dort, das muss Dumbledore sein, und direkt neben ihm ist-'. Harrys Gedankengang erstarrte als er spürte wer dort in Dumbledore's Büro stand. Er zögerte keine Sekunde weiter und riss die Tore auf.

Er lief in die große Halle weil er von dort aus am schnellsten überall hingelangen konnte. Er wusste dass kein Lehrer außer McGonagall (die immer ein Auge auf Jordan haben musste) und Hooch zum Quidditch-Feld gekommen war. Und daher drehte er sich um und schaute nach McGonagall. War sie nicht mit reingelaufen? Er hatte keine Zeit, er müsste die Lehrer retten und die Schüler außerhalb der Schule halten.

Er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Er beschwor all seine magische Kraft und stellte sich vor wie die Tore verschlossen würden, er konzentrierte seine Gedanken nur auf den Satz ‚halte diese Tore geschlossen'. 

Nachdem das Tor offensichtlich verschlossen war behielt er den Blick auf die Menge, die nun langsam aber sicher Richtung Tore marschierte. Er stellte sich wiederum vor dass seine Stimme draußen vernommen werden könne, nur tausendfach vergrößert, damit jeder ihn hört. Er sprach. 

"Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts, eure Schule wurde von Todesessern infiltriert. Ich werde sie bekämpfen und bald werden weitere Lehrer zu euch herauskommen um auf euch aufzupassen. Versucht nicht in das Schloss zu kommen, egal wie!"

Harry ordnete seine Gedanken neu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe. Er war noch nicht ganz bei der großen Halle angekommen, und so apparierte er einfach dort, um seinen Plan noch weiter auszuarbeiten.

Dort angekommen war das erste was er sah 10 in schwarz gekleidete Personen, die am Lehrertisch saßen und sich von Hauselfen bedienen ließen. Die Personen hatten seine plötzliche Ankunft nicht bemerkt und waren auch sonst nicht weiter beschäftigt, weil sie erwarteten dass das Spiel noch ein wenig länger gehen würde. Direkt hinter dem Lehrertisch an einer Wand lagen übereinander geworfen die Lehrer. Harry sah Filius, Sibyl, Severus und sogar Vector. ‚Hoffentlich sind sie noch am leben' dachte sich Harry und räusperte sich laut, damit die Todesesser ihn bemerken würden. Sie trugen ihre Masken, doch trotzdem kannte Harry jeden Einzelnen.

Mehrere Todesesser schreckten auf als sie Harry sahen, doch zwei Personen blieben unnatürlich ruhig. Die eine Person hatte eine silberne Hand und war der Verräter seiner Eltern, die andere Person war niemand anders als Voldemorts rechte Hand, wenn Wurmschwanz die linke war. "Ah, Harry, reingeschlichen hast du dich um uns zu erschrecken." Lucius schien fröhlich, wenn nicht feierlich. Nichts mehr von Angst oder Respekt, den er Harry gezollt hatte letztes Jahr.

"Harry, es war nicht klug herzukommen, denn das bedeutet nur dass du sterben wirst." Sagte Wurmschwanz belustigt. Entweder die beiden hatten zuviel Wein oder Lucius hatte die Begegnung mit Harry komplett vergessen. 

"Ihr lasst sofort die Lehrer frei und verschwindet." Sagte Harry mit einer Stimme die seinen Zorn vermuten ließ. Ein paar Todesesser lachten, Lucius und Wurmschwanz am lautesten.

"Harry, ich glaube nicht. Aber da du sowieso nicht hören würdest, wirst du nun sterben. Avery, komm mal her." Avery? War der nicht in Azkaban? 

Und nun trat eine etwas kleinere Gestalt vor, die zuvor am Tisch saß. Sie trug ebenfalls schwarze Roben und eine Maske, und Harry konnte anhand seiner magischen Zellen spüren dass es wohl Justin Avery war. Er war es der sie hereingelassen hat! Er ist ein Todesesser, ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen! 

Justin nahm seine Maske ab und grinste Harry an. Harry schaute ihn mit einem Blick voller Hass an. 

"Heute wirst du es nicht so einfach mit mir haben, Potter." 

"Justin, ich will nicht dass ich dich zu schwer verletzt. Lucius, was soll das, hast du Angst vor mir?" Harry fühlte sich beleidigt gegen Justin kämpfen zu sollen. Sein Stolz kam wieder durch, aber auch der Gedanke ein Kind zu verletzen war mit dabei.

"Nein Nein Potter, Justin hier ist kein gewöhnliches Kind. Er ist der Nachfahre Hufflepuffs, und jeder weiß dass Helga Hufflepuff bis in alle Ewigkeit in Salazar Slytherin verliebt war. Und so ist es dass die Liebe zum dunklen Lord diesen Jungen zu uns geführt hat. Und nun stirb, Harry Potter."

Und mit den letzten Worten fing Justin an die Unforgivables auf Harry zu werfen. Harry wich ihnen einfach aus, Justin hatte noch viel zu wenig Erfahrung, doch allein die Kraft Unforgivables zu zaubern ist schon nicht ohne. 

Harry wurde es müde gegen Justin zu kämpfen und so entschied er sich für ein schnelles Ende. Er hielt seinen Stab auf sich und rief: "Axxeleratus Movitur!" 

Doppelt so schnell zischte er nun durch die Gegend, seine Augen auf Justin gerichtet. Der schien wieder zu grinsen, und als Harry auf ihn zulief war er spurlos verschwunden. Harry drehte sich um, um zu schauen wo Justin sei und sah ihn hinter ihm. Doch bevor Harrys Gehirn auch nur einen weiteren Impuls versenden konnte hatte Justin ihm schon einen Dolor Magnus in die Magengegend gefeuert. Der Zauber war zu schnell und Harry schaffte es nicht schnell genug seine Gedanken zu vernebeln. Der Schmerz war so intensiv dass Harry sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und laut aufschrie. Die Todesesser johlten und lachten und Justin grinste selbstgefällig.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Harry, du wirst sterben." Sagte Wurmschwanz grinsend.

  
***

  
Harry hielt sich die Stelle an der der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass Justin so stark war. Wurmschwanz grinste selbstgefällig und Lucius hatte ein gemeines Grinsen aufgelegt. Die anderen Todesesser schauten zu, hatten ihre Masken aber nicht abgelegt.

Harry stand wieder auf und schaute zu Justin. Er musste Justin auf normalem Wege besiegen, seine Kräfte offenbaren durfte er nicht. Justin warf wieder Flüche auf ihn, doch Harry konnte immer wieder ausweichen. Wie schaffe ich es nur? Harry warf ab und zu auch mal einen Fluch rüber, doch Justin verblüffte Harry mit seiner Gewandtheit. Kein Wunder dass er schneller ist als mein Zauber. Doch dann kam Harry eine Idee. Nur die anderen Todesesser durften es nicht mitbekommen, und Harry konnte leise und still arbeiten. Er würde Wurmschwanz und alle anderen gut erschrecken.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Justin und rief: "Dolor Magnus!" Justin wich wie immer sehr gut aus, doch in diesem Moment fixierte Harry den Gedanken, dass Justin sich nicht bewegen konnte, das Justin auf der Stelle stehen bleiben würde.

Und so geschah es dass Justin stumpf stehen blieb und selbst nicht wusste was passiert war. Der Fluch traf ihn noch zur Hälfte, doch der übermäßig kräftige First-Year hielt ihn gut aus. Aber Harry hätte nichts anderes erwartet, und der nächste Teil seines Planes trat in Aktion. Er schritt mit einem Bein nach vorne und verwandelte sich vor allen in einen goldenen Greifen, der ohne ausgeklappte Flügel nichts anderes als ein Löwe war.

Harry hörte in seiner Animagusgestalt wie einige der Todesesser vor Schreck aufatmeten. Er sprang auf Justin zu und verpasst ihm einen Schlag gegen den Kopf der ihn bewusstlos machte. Sofort verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück, schaute drohend Richtung Todesesser, die sich alle nicht ein Zentimeter bewegten. Harry schaute ob Justin noch lebte, und als der den Puls spürte atmete er auf. Er drehte sich zu den Todesessern.

"Nun, Wurmschwanz, ich glaube dein Nachwuchs war wohl nicht so erfolgreich. Nun kämpf gegen mich damit ich endlich Gerechtigkeit walten lassen kann!" Sirius kam in seinen Kopf. Ich kann Sirius Unschuldigkeit beweisen, wenn ich Wurmschwanz habe!

Wurmschwanz schaute unsicher umher, zeigte dann mit seinem Mittelfinger auf Harry und rief: "Todesesser! Angriff!" Großes Gerangel als alle Todesesser auf einmal aufstehen und auf Harry zulaufen wollten, Harry grinste und stellte sich vor wie alle vor lauter Tollpatschigkeit übereinander stolperten. 

10 von 10 Todesesser fielen über andere Beine, Stühle und Tische. Lucius schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und Wurmschwanz schien verrückt zu werden. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Er war inzwischen schon fast verzweifelt, also versuchte er alles. Harry wich dem Fluch gerade noch so aus, kam er immerhin überraschend. Er hatte seinen Oberkörper nach hinten gebogen um den Fluch auszuweichen, doch er spürte einen Zug an seinen Füßen, und schon lag er auf dem Boden. Er schaute hoch und sah Lucius, der ihn angrinste. Er hatte keinen Zauber benutzt, hatte er gelernt ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern? Seit der letzten Begegnung hatte Lucius Malfoy sicher versucht nachzuholen. 

Harry richtete sich wieder auf wurde aber dabei unterbrochen als ihm Wurmschwanz seinen Stab auf die Brust richtete und ihm durch gefletschte Zähne zuflüsterte: "Beweg dich einen Zentimeter und dein Leben ist ausgehaucht." Harry stoppte sofort, selbst er konnte keinem direkten Angriff der so nah dran war ausweichen geschweige denn abwehren. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, auch wenn Voldemort erfährt dass ich ein Freimagier bin. 

Harry apparierte direkt hinter Wurmschwanz, sprach den Full Body-bind Zauber aus und betäubte Lucius mit einem Stupefy Zauber. Er drehte sich um und ließ die Todesesser alle in tiefen Schlaf versinken. Er beschwor einen magischen Käfig für Wurmschwanz, zwang ihn magisch in seine Animagusform und packte ihn in den Käfig.

"Das ist für Sirius." Sagte Harry pathetisch. 

Er war den Käfig zu den restlichen Todesessern, und ging hinüber zu den bewusstlosen Lehrern. 

"Ennervate." Filius öffnete blitzschnell seine Augen. Als er Harry's Gesicht sah hellte seines auf, doch als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm schaute er besorgt. 

"Danke, Harry. Ich nehme an du musst schnell weiter?"

"Ja, Filius, erwecke die anderen Lehrer und pass mir auf die Todesesser auf, besonders auf Wurmschwanz da vorn." Harry zeigte auf den Käfig und erhob sich dann. Während er aus der Halle ging hörte er hinter sich Flitwicks Wiederbelebungszauber. 

Nur noch eines zu tun, dachte sich Harry. Er musste sich Voldemort stellen. Er war in Dumbledores Büro zusammen mit Dumbledore, und egal was sie taten, es schien als wäre Voldemorts Kraft immer noch mächtiger. Er apparierte vor den Gargoyle. Schulterzuckend apparierte er dahinter, er musste Dumbledore nach dem Passwort fragen. So ging das nicht weiter.

Er schritt ruhig die Stufen hoch und öffnete dann die Tür. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab gezogen doch nur eine Millisekunde nachdem Harry die Tür geöffnet hatte traf ihn ein Zauber und Harrys Zauberstab der in seinem Ärmel war flog ihm aus dem Ärmel. Harry schaute wohin er flog und sah eine dünne, skelettähnliche Hand den Stab fangen. 

"Ah, der Bruder. Willkommen, Harry. Es tut mir leid dies zu sagen, aber ich bleibe nicht lang. Ich habe nur ein wenig hier mit Albus geplaudert. Er ist im Moment nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, leider, denn er ist nur ein sehr schwaches magisches Wesen. Schon komisch, dass der klügste Nachfahre gleichzeitig der schwächste ist. Wir werden uns noch sehen, Harry Potter, doch solange wirst du mal schauen wie du ohne Zauberstab auskommst." Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den von Harry und murmelte ein paar Worte. Es kam heraus eine grüne Flamme und Harrys Zauberstab verbrannte. Nicht einmal Asche blieb übrig. Harry bekam große Augen und Voldemort verschwand in einer dunklen Rauchwolke, ein finsteres Lachen ihn begleitend. 

Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er hatte Voldemort gesehen, der mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, und ihn einen klugen Nachfahren nannte. Von wem? Dann hat er Harrys Zauberstab mit einem Zauber entflammt und zunichte gemacht. Wusste er denn nicht von Lucius dass ich zauberstablose Magie beherrsche? Doch Moment, Lucius wusste dies auch nicht genau, vielleicht dachte Lucius nur dass ich apparieren kann, und nicht mehr. Und Voldemort hatte den Stab ausgelöscht damit ich niemals wieder durch den Priori Incantatem Vorteile ziehen kann. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, das war alles sehr verwirrend. Albus wird sicher mehr wissen, ich sollte ihn wecken.

Harry ging auf den alten Lehrer zu und flüsterte leise "Ennervate." Albus öffnete die Augen und sah Harry. Harry sah Furcht und Schmerz in den Augen des erfahrenen und alten Magiers, der immer sein Mentor war. Dumbledore umarmte Harry, was ungewöhnlich war. Er schien sogar zu weinen. 

"Harry, danke, danke, ich verdanke dir mein Leben." Er weinte offen und ließ nicht von Harry ab. Harry versuchte sich zu lösen und nach einer Weile schaffte er es auch. Er ließ Dumbledore sich in seinen Sessel setzen und er schien sich langsam zu beruhigen.

"Harry, es tut mir leid wenn ich meine Gefühle so offen gezeigt habe. Aber es ist wahr, Voldemort war kurz davor mich zu töten."

Harry winkte ab und stellte sofort eine Frage, die ihm wieder in den Kopf schoss.

"Albus, was hatte Voldemort damit gemeint dass die klügsten Nachfahren die schwächsten sind?" Eigentlich wollte Harry nur wissen wessen Nachfahre Dumbledore war dass er als schwach angesehen wurde. Dumbledore war unglaublich mächtig für einen Zauberer.

"Harry, Voldemort war aus zwei Gründen hier, und du hast beides vereitelt. Erstens wollte er seinen neuen Todesesser gebührend in seine Reihen aufnehmen indem er ein paar muggle-geborene töten wollte, und zweitens wollte er mich, oder um genau zu sein, meine magische Kraft. Harry, erinnerst du dich noch an deine Illusion? Als der Voldemort dort in deiner Illusion den Zauber auf dich sprach? Nun, nur Salazar Slytherins Nachfahre kann diesen Spruch, und er kann ihn auch nur auf direkte Nachfahren der anderen Häuser anwenden. Daher konntest du getroffen werden, als direkter Nachfahre Gryffindors. Und es ist das Schicksal was Justin Avery ereilen wird, wenn er stark genug ist. Denn ein schwacher Zauberer ist dem dunklen Lord keine Hilfe. Deswegen wollte er auch zuerst dich hier antreffen, doch als er mich sah überlegte er sich es anders und versuchte es mit mir. Zum Glück konnte ich ihm widerstehen bis du kamst."

Harry zählte eins und eins zusammen, und rief dann überrascht "Du bist der Nachfahre von Rowena Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore nickte schwer, und Harry wusste wie schwer es doch war so mächtig und dennoch so machtlos zu sein. 

"Aber, wenn sie ein echter Nachfahre von einem der vier Gründer sind, warum können sie dann nicht auch Freizauberei oder so etwas?" Harry dachte dass all die Nachfahren dies könnten. Voldemort hatte es auch zustandegebracht zu kommen und gehen wie er wollte. 

"Harry, du verstehst nicht. Der letzte Freizauberer war Godric Gryffindor, und auch nur die echten Nachfahren Gryffindors können dies erlernen. Jedes Haus hat seine eigenen Spezialitäten. Wie du sicher weißt spricht der Nachfahre Slytherins Parselmund, und noch dazu ist er sehr versiert im Umgang mit alter Magie und Tränken. Der Nachfahre Ravenclaws hat ein nahezu photographisches Gedächnis und beherrscht Zauber nur durchs bloße lesen. Er hat auch ein übermäßiges Talent für alle möglichen Sorten der Magie, vor allem der Zauberstablosen. Der Nachfahre Hufflepuffs ist besonders stark in seiner Magie, er kann die mächtigsten Zauber meistern und beherrschen. Daher ist Justin Avery in Verbindung mit Voldemort so gefährlich, würde seine Kraft ihm in die Hände fallen, dann wäre alles umsonst, und ihn zu besiegen wäre fast unmöglich. Doch bevor das passiert muss Justin selbst stärker werden, er kann nur seine derzeitigen Fähigkeiten durch den Zauber transferieren, aber keine Talente oder anderen Dinge."

"Albus, wofür sind die Nachfahren Gryffindors berühmt?" Harry war neugierig.

"Ich dachte dass hättest du schon herausgefunden. Sie sind sehr mutig, beherrschen ein besonderes Talent im Animagusbereich, und natürlich sind sie Freizauberer, sollten sie diese Gabe entdeckt haben. Wobei überliefert ist dass du der einzige bist der sowohl Animagus als auch Freizauberer war. Naja, du bist der Einzige der sowohl Animagus als auch Freizauberer als auch Könner der zauberstablosen Magie ist. Ich hab hier irgendwo ein Buch über die Nachfahren Gryffindors wenn es dich interessiert."

Harry war in der Tat interessiert. Er konnte dadurch so viel mehr verstehen, und er hatte vor mehr über seine Familie väterlicherseits zu wissen. Doch bevor er und Dumbledore sich weiter unterhalten konnten spürte er ein Gefühl, nicht sein eigenes doch eines was er als sehr wichtig empfand und ihm nahe war. Hermione! Er fühlte Besorgnis, und natürlich Angst. Er konzentrierte sich auf ihr Geschenk und sendete Sicherheit zurück, das Gefühl welches er hatte wenn immer er mit Dumbledore zusammen war. Dumbledore sah ihn verwundert an und nachdem der Gefühlsaustausch erfolgt war erklärte Harry.

"Mit diesem Ring kann ich meine Gefühle die ich habe zu Hermione schicken und sie ihre zu mir. Sie hatte mir gerade ihr Gefühl für Angst geschickt und ich habe ihr mein Gefühl der Sicherheit zurückgeschickt." Dumbledore nickte und fuhr dann fort. 

"Harry, bitte berichte mir was alles passiert war. Ich denke Voldemort war nicht allein hier erschienen." Harry nickte und berichtete ihm alles. Bei der Stelle mit Wurmschwanz sprang Dumbledore auf und schien auf einmal wieder lebendig. 

"Sirius kann wieder normal leben? Das wäre wunderbar! Ich weiß wie er sich nach dir sehnt, aber er weiß dass es unmöglich ist dich zu sehen. Aber jetzt können wir endlich beweisen dass er unschuldig ist. Harry, bitte komm mit hinunter, ich will mich selbst vergewissern."

Und so gingen sie nach unten in die große Halle. Dort angekommen sahen sie bereits die Auroren, und als Filius Harry zusammen mit Dumbledore sah schrie er erfreut auf.

Als Dumbledore ein paar Worte mit den Lehrern gewechselt hatte hörte Harry das bekannte tocken. Alastor Moody kam auf sie zu.

"Dumbledore, meine Güte was war denn hier los? Flitwick hat mich hergerufen, und als wir hier angekommen sind lagen hier ein Haufen Todesesser, bewusstlos. Und eine Ratte mit ner weißen Tatze in einem Käfig. Seit wann nehmen wir Ratten gefangen?"

"Sie haben sie doch nicht freigelassen? Die Ratte ist Peter Pettigrew!" schrie Harry auf. Wenn Wurmschwanz ihm wieder entkommen würde.

"Nein nein, Ich meine wir dachten und sie könnte wichtig sein, vielleicht dachte sich Dumbledore noch irgendwas damit. Peter Pettigrew? Hmm, wenn du Recht hast Potter, dann kann Black bald aufhören mit dem Versteckspiel. Aber nun raus mit der Sprache, was ist hier passiert?"

"Nun, Die Todesesser sind hier eingedrungen da einer ihrer Zahl bereits in der Schule war und sie hereingelassen hat. Sie hatten die Lehrer überwältigt und Harry hier hat sie besiegt und die Lehrer befreit. Dann befreite er mich."

"Dich befreien, Albus? Welcher Todesesser hätte dir etwas antun können?" Moody kling was scherzend, als wäre das unmöglich.

"Voldemort, Alastor." Moody schluckte, sagte aber sonst nichts. Harry schaute unsicher hin und her, und nach einer Weile sprach Moody wieder.

"Nun, auf jeden Fall werden ihre Fälle bald vorgestellt, und ich denke dass Harry dort aussagen muss. Also Harry, mach dich ber-"

"Harry wird nicht dort aussagen. Ihr werdet genug Straftaten der Todesesser notiert haben, um sie zu überführen, und ich will nicht dass Harry in diesen stressigen Justizkram hineingezogen wird." Harry schaute dankend zu Dumbledore, und Moody schien langsam weniger geschäftlich zu werden.

"Harry, du hast all diese Todesesser besiegt und Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen? Als ich dich in Hogsmeade getroffen habe dachte ich du hattest Glück, aber jetzt denke ich du hast wirklich Courage. Ich werde mit Fudge reden ob du nicht in den Order of Merlin aufgenommen wirst. Du hast mehr geleistet als viele mit den höchsten Auszeichnungen."

Harry nickte nur. Er sollte in den Order of Merlin aufgenommen werden, doch er wollte gar nicht. Er wollte im Moment nur seine Freunde wiedersehen, und allen voran natürlich Hermione. Dumbledore schien wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben.

"Harry, wo ist eigentlich der Rest der Schule? Ich denke heute ist ein Hogsmeade Besuch, aber es ist weit nach 7." 

Harry schaute zu Dumbledore hoch und wurde rot. "Äh, sie sind noch draußen, ich hab sie ausgesperrt damit niemanden etwas geschieht." 

"Gut Harry, dann lass sie bitte wieder herein. Abendbrot steht vor der Tür." 

  
***

  
Die Halle füllte sich mit hungrigen und neugierigen Schülern, und als Harry sah dass Hermione und Ron auf ihn zukamen erwartete er die stürmische Begrüßung. Und wie erwartet kam sie. Hermione sprang an und Harry musste sie auffangen, ihre Beine wickelten sich um ihn und sie küsste ihn wild. 

"Hermione, es ist alles okay, der Angriff ist zuende." Harry hielt sie fest, ihre Nähe war ihm wichtig. Fremde Blicke waren ihm egal. 

Nach einer Weile ließ auch Hermione wieder von ihm ab, und diesmal schlug Ron ihm auf die Schulter.

"Hey, wir verhungern da draußen während du hier drinnen den Helden spielen musst!" Harry konnte den Witz heraushören und lachte. Hermione stand nahe neben ihm und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. 

"Hermione, ich werde nicht einfach so verschwinden." Sie schaute erschreckt zu ihm, und ihr Blick sagte ihm dass er richtig geraten hatte. Er küsste sie schnell und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

"Ich glaube ich will heute früh schlafen gehen. Wie sieht's mit dir aus?" Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an und sie lächelte ebenso verschmitzt zurück.

"Ich bin schon ganz müde." Flüsterte sie zurück, und sie hörten erst auf als Ron schon die Zwillinge zur Hilfe holen wollte. 

Die Beschwerlichkeiten des Tages vergessend genoss Harry sein Abendbrot Dumbledore hatte keine Ansage gemacht, er vertraute wohl auf das gebräuchlichste Mittel in ganz Hogwarts: Gerüchte.

Harry war gerade dabei ein paar Rühreier zu verspeisen als eine ihm unbekannte Eule durch die Halle flog, erst ließ sie einen Brief vor Dumbledore fallen, dann flog sie direkt auf Harry zu und ließ den schweren Umschlag direkt auf seinen Teller fallen, und die Creevey Brüder wurden mit Eierstücken vollgeschmiert. Colin und Dennis lachten sich gegenseitig aus, nur Kevin blieb cool und zauberte sich selbst sauber mit einem Zauber den ihm Hermione beigebracht hatte. 

Hermione schaute interessiert auf den Umschlag und gerade als sie Harry sagen wollte dass er den Umschlag doch mal öffnen sollte hörten sie schon Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum hallen, und sie wendeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

"Werte Schülerrinnen und Schüler! Wie ihr sicher wisst wart ihr heute für eine gute Stunde aus der Schule ausgesperrt, und eine Stimme hatte euch erzählt das Todesesser in der Schule sind und euch befohlen nicht zu versuchen hineinzukommen. Diese Stimme gehörte keinem anderen als Harry Potter, unserem Aushilfslehrer und Fifth-Year Gryffindor. Er selbst hat 12 Todesesser überwältigt und dem Ministerium übergeben. Ich habe deswegen so lange gewartet, weil ich auf diesen Brief gewartet hatte. Denn mit diesem Brief wird Harry Potter in den Order of Merlin, First Class erhoben. Ich freue mich dass einem Schüler unter meiner Führung so eine Ehre auferlegt wird. Ich möchte dass wir alle nun auf Harry Potter anstoßen, der heute verhindert hat was früher alltäglich war. 10 Todesesser weniger die unsere Familien zerstören, Häuser in die Luft sprengen oder unsere Verwandten töten. Harry Potter." 

Jeder Schüler in der Halle ausser ein paar Slytherins hoben ihre Gläser. Nein nicht alle, Hermione und Ron taten es auch nicht. Und viele stellten ihre Gläser schnell wieder hin. Aber nicht weil sie nicht auf Harry anstoßen wollten, sondern weil Harry während der Rede wieder einen Traum hatte. Und an der Stelle des Anstoßens hatte Harry angefangen um sich zu schlagen, als wollte er den Traum abschütteln. 

_Es war erst düster, dann wieder heller. Harry sah die dunkle und spindeldürre Gestalt, komplett allein, in Gedanken. Sie hockte auf einem Stein, sein Gesicht war auf seinen Händen gestützt. Er sah überhaupt nicht nach dem fürchterlichem dunklen Lord aus, den jeder fürchtete. Er sprang wieder auf und ging ein paar Meter, als würde er warten. _

_So ging es für ein paar Minuten, und dann passierte es. Ein Jemand apparierte in der Nähe, und Voldemort schaute auf die Person. Harry erkannte die Person nicht, er sah nur die Kleidung, und es war die eines Aurors. Oh Nein, dachte Harry, verschwinde Voldemort ist nah. _

_Doch der Auror ging auf Voldemort zu, kniete vor ihm nieder und küsste den Saum des Gewandes. Voldemort hatte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, und der Mann durfte sich wieder langsam erheben. Harry konnte immer noch kein Gesicht sehen. _

_"Meister, ich habe erfahren dass Harry Potter in den Order of Merlin aufgenommen wurde." Sagte die Person flüsternd._

_"Welcher Rang?" forderte Voldemort zu wissen._

_"First Class, Meister." Die Person senkte den Kopf und wurde womöglich noch leiser._

_"Crucio!" Der Schrei hallte durch Harrys Kopf, und er wollte aus dem Traum hinaus. Er spürte den selben Schmerz, und vergessen oder ignorieren ging nicht in seinen Träumen. Er musste das Gefühl ertragen, wie seine Haut mit einem heißen Eisen abgerissen wurde. _

_Nach einer Weile ließ der Fluch nach, und Voldemort sprach wieder._

_"Schau was für Informationen du weiterhin sammeln kannst. Versuche auch Lucius und Wurmschwanz zu retten, die anderen sind egal." Voldemort hatte seinen Stab noch auf die Person gerichtet, welche nickte und verschwand. Während sie weglief warf ihr Voldemort noch einen Cruciatus hinterher, diesmal länger, und Voldemort lachte wie ein Besessener. _

* * *

Another chapter, yeah well I know OotP is out but still I will continue this. Hopefully my dear readers will continue too.f


	17. The Traitor

Harry erwachte, wieder einmal im Krankenhausflügel. Er stöhnte, seine Narbe schmerzte immer noch doch er stöhnte eher deswegen weil er fast das Gefühl hatte mehr Zeit hier verbracht zu haben als sonst wo. Neben ihm hörte er Bewegung und eine Sekunde später hatte sich Hermione um ihn geschlungen, und fragte leise in seine Schulter.

"Geht es dir wieder gut? Es war wieder You-know-who, richtig?" Harry nickte und sie schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. Ron saß direkt neben ihm, und er hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. Ron nickte ihm zu.

"Geht es dir wieder gut? Es war wieder You-know-who, richtig?" Harry nickte und sie schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. Ron saß direkt neben ihm, und er hatte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. Ron nickte ihm zu.

"Mir geht es gut. Nur wieder ein Traum." Und darauf hin erzählte Harry ihnen was er gesehen hatte, und kurz darauf waren alle in einem Gespräch vertieft, wer diese Person war und woher sie wusste, dass Harry diesen Preis erhalten hatte. Vor allem weil der Preis nur seit ein paar Minuten vergeben worden war und schon wusste Voldemort es. 

"Achja, bevor Ich's vergesse, hier dein Brief." Ron gab ihm seinen Brief, er hatte durch den Traum ja keine Zeit gehabt ihn zu öffnen.

Er sah das Wachssiegel des Briefes in einem herrlichen Grün scheinen und das Pergament schien nobler als sonst. Harry strich mit einer Hand über das Material, und öffnete das Wachssiegel. Er rollte die Rolle auf, und las laut für Ron und Hermione vor (was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, die beiden hatten sich dicht hinter Harry gedrängt).

Confederation of the Order of Merlin

Head Primus Penfelic (Order of Merlin, First Class; Auror's Club Member; Great Warlock; Member of Council of Warlocks; Archauror on lifetime; Head of the Department of Mysteries)

_Dear Professor Potter, ("Professor, fit-in Professor, more like")_

_We are pleased to tell you that we give you the honor of the Order of Merlin, First Class. This is highly unusual but inspite of the things you already dealt with and your further capability we agreed that you deserve this. This is not just a badge you can wear around but the membership will allow you to access certain meetings and/or faculties some wizards or witches can't. Furthermore the badge is enchanted with a morphing charm so you can change it into a cup or anything else you might find appropinquate if you dislike wearing badges, as many of us do. _

_I hope that I will have the pleasure to meet you myself very soon and I have already spoken with Alastor Moody, the Head of the Auror Department, who has taken a great liking of you and says that you can get an Auror in no time after you graduated. _

_Yours sincerely, Primus Penfelic_

Harry nahm den Anstecker aus dem Brief, er war flach und hatte ein verworrenes 'M' in der Mitte. Er würde ihn nicht tragen, das war als wenn man das jeden auf die Nase binden würde. Er fand es schon affig den Präfekteanstecker zu tragen, doch Hermione würde nicht froh sein, und das Nicht-tragen kann aufgrund des Präfektenhandbuch auch geahndet werden. 

"Hey, ich kenne diesen Penfelic! Dad hat mir mal von ihm erzählt, der hatte früher mal einen Job in der Magical Reversal Squad. Und ein bekannter Auror soll er auch gewesen sein."

"Er scheint relativ hoch in der magischen Welt zu sein, warum habe ich bisher noch nicht von ihm gehört?" wunderte sich Harry, Primus Penfelic hörte sich mit seinen Auszeichnungen fast so an wie Dumbledore, doch warum hatte er nicht früher etwas von ihm gehört?

"Weil er ein der Kopf des Department of Mysteries ist, und jedes Mitglied wird Unspeakable genannt, und er kann so gut wie nichts davon erzählen, was er tut. Daher ist er relativ unbelästigt von der Bevölkerung." Hermione's kühle Logik war zu hören. Harry lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Ihre Abmachung kam ihm wieder in den Kopf, und er setzte sich auf.

"Was meint ihr, lässt mich Pomfrey raus? Ich hatte diese Träume ja schon öfter, es tut nun gar nicht mehr weh." Was auch stimmte, der Schmerz war immer sehr intensiv doch ging meist genauso schnell wie er kam. 

"Sie hat uns gesagt dass wenn du aufwachst dass wir dich in dein Zimmer bringen sollen, doch du sollest vorher noch etwas essen. Du bist ja nicht einmal fertig geworden." Hermione hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt und er umfasste ihre. 

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr, es war gerade 8 Uhr. Er nickte und sagte dann.

"Hermione, Ron, wie wäre das. Ich muss eh das Schmerzen blocken trainieren, heute hatten sie es sogar geschafft mir weh zu tun. Ohne Übung passiert so was. Ihr könnt mir dabei helfen, Platz genug haben wir bei mir im Zimmer. Essen kann ich uns dann beschwören." Ron und Hermione nickten, und wollten sich aufmachen zur Tür zu gehen.

"Nein Nein, das geht viel schneller." Harry streckte seine Arme aus. "Bitte anfassen, nächster Halt, Harry's Zimmer." Ron schaute ihn fragend an, doch Hermione lächelte und nahm seinen Arm. Harry nickte auf seinen Arm und Ron fasste seinen Arm langsam an. Harry nickte wiederum und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Raum, auf die Sitzecke, auf die Bücherecke, auf die Türen und auf das Loch wodurch man hineingehen konnte. Er schloss die Augen um das Bild zu festigen, und als er sie wieder öffnete standen sie in seinem Raum. Ron zitterte nervös, Hermione schien aufgeregt, aber eher freudig dass sie wieder so reisen durfte. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Ron, Hermione und Harry damit dass Ron und Hermione ihm Schmerzzauber zuwarfen und Harry versuchte sie einfach zu ignorieren, dabei andere Magie zu wirken. Anfangs klappte es nicht so gut, aber als er wieder einmal zu Hermione schaute schaffte er es wieder. Sie trainierten für knapp eine halbe Stunde bis Harry es wieder raushatte. Er trainierte mit beiden wieder etwas zauberstablose Magie und dann aßen die Drei Sandwiches während sie über Gott und die Welt redeten. 

Ron wurde von Harry in den Gryffindor Turm gebracht und apparierte dann schnell wieder zurück. Er verbrachte die Nacht mit einer atemberaubenden und wunderschönen Hermione, und es war tief in der Nacht als die beiden endlich zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Hermione hatte keine weiteren Zauber aus ihrem Buch benutzt und Harry fand dass das Natürliche erhalten werden musste. Es gab Dinge die waren so wie sie muggles taten einfach besser. 

  
***

  
Ein wunderschöner Sonntag Morgen verkündete sich selbst, und als Harry seine Augen öffnete schoss ihm sofort der Geruch von Bratkartoffeln und Speck in die Nase. Er schaute hoch und sah Hermione, bereits komplett angezogen, neben seinem Bett stehen. Sie hielt ein Tablett und stellte dies dann auf das Bett. Dann kuschelte sie sich neben ihn und hauchte zart " Guten Morgen" in sein Ohr. Harry küsste sie.

"Ist das alles für mich?" Sie lächelte und nickte. 

Harry küsste sie wieder und machte sich auf das Tablett leer zu essen. Sie hatten viel zu lachen als Harry versuchte Hermione zu füttern, doch sie ließ sie Essensstücke aus seiner Hand mit ein wenig zauberstabloser Magie fliegen. 

Danach kleidete sich Harry an und gingen zusammen zum Gryffindor Turm, das Frühstück war schon lange zuende und sie wollten Ron finden. Und sie fanden ihn im Aufenthaltsraum, über ein Buch gelehnt und eine Hand mit einer Feder über einem Stück Pergament. 

"Na ihr Langschläfer?" fragte er freudig, doch Harry schaute nur auf das Stück Pergament und das Buch. Arbeitete Ron freiwillig ohne dass Hermione ihn darauf angesetzt hatte? Seltsame Zeiten. 

Ron schien wohl Harrys Gedanken zu lesen, denn kurz darauf sprach er.

"Ja, McGonagall hat uns einen Aufsatz aufgegeben und da ich den Montag abgeben muss dachte ich mir schreibe ich den lieber mal." 

Hermione machte ihre Augen weit auf und Ron musste lachen. Doch bevor Harry Ron finster anschauen konnte rief Hermione schon.

"Accio Quill! Accio Parchment! Accio Advanced Transfiguration!" Nach ein paar Minuten war alles erschienen und Harry war stolz dass Hermione zauberstablose Magie schon so gut beherrschte. 

Hermione setzte sich neben Ron und arbeitete auch an ihrem Aufsatz. Harry seufzte, er wurde davon befreit um sich seinen Stunden zu widmen, und daher setzte er sich hin und bereitete wieder Stunden vor. Morgen musste er wieder Lehrer spielen, und auch wenn er selbst vom lernen abgehalten wird machte es dennoch Spaß. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit Hausaufgaben zu erledigen (die mit dem nahen Ende des Jahres immer mehr wurden), für ihre OWL's zu lernen und darüber zu sinnieren was alles in den OWL's vorkommt. Nur Hermione schien wie immer alles schon im Vorraus zu wissen. Sie hatte Harry und Ron auch Lernpläne gemacht, wobei Harry's Plan minimal kleiner war, da er ja auch noch seinen Unterricht machen musste. Der Tag war wunderschön, und doch hatte Harry ein bedrückendes Gefühl, mit dem was gestern passiert war. Und wieder war es Ron, der anscheinend Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Äh, Harry? Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon Hermione erzählt hast, aber was war gestern eigentlich genau im Schloss passiert? Ich hab gehört dass You-know-who da war, und Dumbledore angegriffen hat. Stimmt das? Ich meine, Dumbledore ist doch stärker als You-know-who und-"

"Ron, Ron! Ganz ruhig, ja, Voldemort" Ron zuckte zusammen." War da. Und er war auch bei Dumbledore." Und so erzählte Harry den beiden alles was geschehen war, und am Ende sah Ron verwirrt aus und Hermione nachdenklich.

"Der Nachfahre Ravenclaws, und dieser Justin Nachfahre Hufflepuffs? Wie kann man so etwas überhaupt herausfinden? Ich meine, dir hat es ja dein Vater gesagt und der weiß das von Godric Gryffindor selbst, aber woher weiß es You-know-who oder Dumbledore?" Ron schien in die Luft zu rätseln.

"Ooh, das erklärt vieles. Ich habe schon viel darüber gelesen. Es heißt dass es unter den vier Gründern zwei sehr mächtige gab, und das waren Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. Die anderen beiden Gründer, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, waren unsterblich in jeweils eine Seite verliebt, und haben sich bis in alle Ewigkeit ihnen versprochen. Daher sind auch ihre Nachfahren in den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin! Man sagt doch dass Dumbledore in Gryffindor war. Das macht Sinn!" Sie schien kurz davor in die Bibliothek zu laufen und ein nach passenden Büchern zu suchen, doch als sie die Arbeit vor sich sah beruhigte sie sich wieder. 

"Was jetzt wichtig ist, dass Voldemort Justin hat und ihn für seine düsteren Zwecke benutzen wird. Aber er muss ihn vorher stärken, denn benutzt er das Ritual bereits jetzt auf Justin, bekommt er nicht mal einen Fingerhut voll mit Energie." 

Ron und Hermione nickten nur, sie waren an einem Ende angekommen. 

Es war Mittagszeit, Ron, Hermione und Harry aßen mit ihren Mitgryffindors am Tisch in der großen Halle, und Seamus und Dean machten immer große Anspielungen wo Harry gestern denn mit Hermione so ganz allein war. Hermione wurde rot und Harry änderte ihre Haarfarben in Pink. Der ganze Tisch lachte, am lautesten Fred und George.

"Danke, Harry! Komm George, wir müssen was für die Haare erfinden so was wie ‚Pinky Pie'"

"Nein Fred, das hört sich nicht gut an. Wie wärs mit ‚bushy bubblegum'?"

Die Unterhaltung ging weiter, Seamus und Dean fanden ihre Frisur gar nicht schlecht, immerhin waren sie nun Mittelpunkt der Unterhaltung. Obwohl das nicht ganz stimmte, denn es waren immer noch mehr Augen auf Harry geworfen. Warum? Ganz einfach, dieser unscheinbare Junge war seit Anfang des Jahres immer in neue Sachen verwickelt gewesen und die Gerüchte die in Hogwarts verstreut worden sind waren nicht annähernd so gruselig wie die Wahrheit, und jeder wusste es. Noch dazu war er inzwischen zum Aushilfslehrer aufgestiegen und viele Mädchen fanden ihn sehr gutaussehend, und viele Jungen waren eifersüchtig auf ihn, da er Hermione als Freundin hatte. Und nicht minder beeindruckt waren jene Schüler, die ihn durch die Schule apparieren sahen, denn das besondere war ja dass sie dachten dass es unmöglich sei innerhalb von Hogwarts. Und gerade erst gestern hatte Harry die Schule gerettet, einen Order of Merlin First Class erhalten und die Gerüchte sagten dass er Dumbledore vor Voldemort gerettet hatte.

Doch Harry wurde das alles nicht gewahr, er hatte die konstante Aufmerksamkeit die ihm gezollt wurde gelernt zu ignorieren. Er redete mit Ron über Quidditch, schaute zu was Hermione in einem Buch nachlas während seine Hand um ihre Hüfte war, und aß genüsslich seine Nudeln. 

Den Rest des Tages lernten Harry, Ron und Hermione, während Ron und Hermione zwischendurch immer mal wieder mit Yola und Dirion spielten. Gegen Abend übten sie ein wenig Transfiguration, danach Charms und danach spielten sie Exploding Snap, bis sie so müde waren dass sie nicht mehr konnten. Ron sagte ihnen gute Nacht und Harry apparierte sich mit 

Hermione in ihren Raum. Kaum waren beide entkleidet und im Bett, da hatte Harry ein Gedanke. Hat Voldemort nicht meinen Zauberstab?

  
***

  
Und so geschah auch das in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit den Slytherin First-Years seine Schüler, nachdem sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe herausholten sollten, bemerkten dass Harry keinen mehr hatte. Das Mädchen was auch in der allerersten Stunde seine Frage beantwortet hatte fragte ihn neugierig, wo denn sein Stab sei. Alle anderen Schüler schauten ihn interessiert an, vielleicht würden sie als erste die Geschichte des Angriffes hören. Harry schaute sich unsicher um, sollte er die Wahrheit sagen? Justin Avery war nicht anwesend, entweder er war in Ministeriumsgewahrsam oder wurde befreit. Harry erhob seine Stimme.

"Mein Zauberstab wurde mit von Voldemort entwendet, doch ich brauche keinen mehr. Und nun weiter, wir werden heute den Lumos-Zauber üben, der sehr nützlich ist, wenn man in dunkle Gebiete kommt. Sprecht mir alle nach: _Lumos_!" 

20 kleine Stimmen riefen "_Lumos_!" und 20 kleine Lichter erstrahlten aus den Zauberstäben. Harry lächelte sie an, und die Klasse lächelte selbstzufrieden zurück. Einige der Schüler zeigten interessiert auf Harrys Handfläche, wo ein sehr helles Licht war. Andere Schüler hatten fast Angst vor ihren Zauberstäben, als könnten sie sich damit verbrennen. 

"Keine Angst, das Licht erzeugt keine Hitze. Es ist ungefährlich." Mit den Worten presste er seine Hände zusammen, um ihnen zu zeigen dass es wirklich nicht heiß war. Als Harry die Handflächen wieder auseinander nahm sah er dass der Lichtfleck auf der einen Hand nun auch auf der anderen war. Die Schüler sahen es auch und einige lachten. Harry grinste und presste sein Handfläche testhalber auf seine Brust, und als er sie wegnahm war wieder ein heller Lichtfleck, der den Raum noch mehr erhellte. Die Klasse lachte nun offen, und jeder wollte von Harry irgendwo einen Lichtfleck haben.

"Nun, die Lichter helfen euch im Dunkeln, und wenn ihr es wieder dunkel haben wollt, sagt einfach: _Nox_!" Und mit dem letzten Wort verblassten alle Flecke und der Raum war wieder dunkel wie zuvor. 

Der Rest der Stunde wurde damit verbracht Stichworte und andere Sachen über den Zauber aufzuschreiben, und Harry gab als Hausaufgabe auf einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, in welchen Situationen der Lumos-Zauber am nützlichsten sein könnte. 

Mit den Third Years danach nahm er die Grindylows durch, und die Gryffindor Fourth Years lernten mit Harry den Stupefy-Zauber, und gleich dazu den Ennervate, damit der gestunnte auch gleich wieder erweckt werden kann. 

Beim Mittag erhielt Harry einen Brief, Ron und Hermione schauten wie immer interessiert herüber, und Harry riss ihn auf.

Dear Mr Potter,

Please meet with the Headmaster at 8 PM to arrange the date of your OWL examinations. 

Yours sincerley

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Harry gab Ron und Hermione den Brief, und die beiden lasen ihn durch und legten ihn dann wieder weg. 

"Warum nur du? Ich meine, wir müssen doch alle OWLs nehmen." Fragte Ron während er Yola am Ohr kraulte. 

"Ganz einfach, Harry hat all dies Extratraining erhalten und sie wollen Harry sicher eine Möglichkeit geben die zu zeigen, und daher bekommt er wohl andere Prüfungen. Richtig, Harry?" Harry nickte und aß dann weiter. Er wollte nicht dass Ron wieder eifersüchtig wurde oder so etwas, doch zu seiner Beruhigung sagte Ron darauf:

"Puh, ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, Harry. Schwerere Prüfungen als normal! Mir reichen die die ich jetzt habe vollkommen aus." 

Und so geschah es dass Harry am Abend zu Dumbledore's Büro ging, er fand es angebracht dort hin zu gehen, vielleicht mochte Dumbledore es nicht wenn er sich einfach dort hinappariert. So erreichte er den Gargoyle und wollte sich eben an ihm vorbeiapparieren, da sprang er an die Seite und vor ihm standen Cornelius Fudge und Albus Dumbledore, in ein Gespräch vertieft. 

"Aber Dumbledore, wir wissen nicht wer sie freigelassen hat. Wir denken dass es jemand von außen war-"

"Cornelius, wer sollte das sein? Die Zellen von Azkaban waren bisher immer sicher, und seitdem die Dementoren dort weg sind finde ich ist es noch sicherer geworden. Ich denke es war einer von uns."

"Aber wer? Ich kenne jeden der Wächter persönlich, und der neueste, Arthur Weasley's Sohn, stand immer hoch in Barty Crouch's Gunst. Diese Auroren sind allesamt länger dabei als ich Minister bin, und ich finde es ist nicht angebracht sie zu beschuldigen."

Gerade wollte Albus seine Stimme wieder erheben, da entdeckte der Minister of Magic Harry. Er ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. 

"Harry, so schön dich wieder zu sehen."

* * *

Hey folks, yay Book 5 is out!!! I already read (no spoilers in here) it, and I will continue with this. BUt I have a question: Shall I make a Book 6 fic after this? And if yes, should it be based on this book 5 or on the original one? Enjoy reading and let's hope Harry and Hermione will get together in Book 6 !

Special thanks to my reviewers!


	18. The meeting

Das Gespräch mit Cornelius Fudge hatte nicht lange gedauert, denn Dumbledore wusste natürlich warum Harry zu ihm gekommen war, und nachdem Fudge verschwunden war gingen Harry und Albus zurück in das Büro. 

Doch bevor Dumbledore anfangen konnte warf ihm Harry seine erste Frage an den Kopf.

"Wer ist ausgebrochen? Ich hoffe doch nicht Wurmschwanz, sonst kann Sirius doch gar nicht freikommen!"

"Harry, ich weiß dass du ein Recht darauf hast dies zu erfahren, doch ich würde es bevorzugen es dir nicht zu sagen. Bist du dir sicher dass du es wissen willst?"

"Ja! Wenn Wurmschwanz wieder auf freiem Fuß ist, dann werde ich ihn eigenhändig stellen und ausliefern!" Harry war mehr als wütend.

"Harry, beruhig dich. Wurmschwanz ist nicht entkommen." Harry atmete auf. "Denn Wurmschwanz hätte gar nicht entkommen können, die übrig gebliebenen Dementoren hatten sofort den Kuss vollführt, und es ist außer den Geständnissen und der leeren Hülle nichts von Wurmschwanz übrig. Doch dennoch sind Todesesser entkommen, um genau zu sein alle, bis auf Wurmschwanz." Dumbledore sah sehr traurig aus, und auch Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Alle? Er hatte gehofft dass Voldemort sich nicht von diesem Schlag erholen konnte, und dass Hufflepuff's Nachfahre, Justin Avery, weiterhin hinter Verschluss war. Doch nun ging das Spiel wohl weiter.

"Und was ist mit Sirius? Wann wird er endlich freigesprochen?" Harry hoffte wenigstens ein wenig gute Neuigkeiten zu bekommen.

"Nun, in der letzten Zeit sind viele Verbrechen geschehen und das Ministerium hat viele dieser Verbrechen auf Sirius abgewälzt. Wir müssen genug Zeugen sammeln, und dazu natürlich noch diese anderen Fälle klären. Aber ich bemühe mich Sirius so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Aber du solltest davon nicht zu stark abgelenkt werden, deine OWL's stehen bevor."

Harry nickte, er wusste dass das Gespräch über Sirius vorbei war. 

"Also Harry, warum du herkommen solltest weißt du sicher. Wir werden deine Prüfungszeiten anders ansetzen, weil wir für deine Prüfungen aus dem ganzen Land die besten Zauberer in dem jeweiligen Gebiet brauchen. Du bist inzwischen so stark dass manche Lehrer in Hogwarts einfach nicht mehr deine Talente in Noten fassen können. Daher auch die 4 OWLs die du bekommen kannst. Überraschenderweise hat Severus vorgeschlagen dass du deine NEWT's schon nehmen solltest, doch das Lehrerkollegium und ich haben uns dagegen ausgesprochen." Harry musste lachen, sicherlich wollte Severus Snape Harry so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Unterricht raus haben. 

Und so machten Dumbledore und Harry Testzeiten aus, die sogar früher waren als die normalen Daten. Doch zu Harry's Verwirrung bestellte Dumbledore für jedes Fach einen Fachmann, nicht nur für die Fächer in denen Harry besser geworden war. Wofür brauchte Harry ein Supergenie in History of Magic, er hatte sich in diesem Fach nicht verbessert, wohl eher verschlechtert. Oder in Divination. Dumbledore bestand einfach darauf und Harry nahm es schulterzuckend hin.

"Weiterhin werde ich deine Prüfungen für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machen, damit kein Betrug von jedweder Seite möglich ist. Und sollte ich sehen dass ein Schüler dir hilft oder du dir auf eine andere Weise als deine eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten selber hilfst dann bekommst du in besagtem Fach keinen einzigen OWL. Ich vertraue auf dich, Harry!"

Harry konnte nur nicken, und wollte sich schon aufmachen, hinauszugehen. Doch eines fiel ihm noch ein.

"Ähm, Albus? Was wird mit nächstes Jahr? Werde ich weiterhin die ersten vier Jahrgänge unterrichten? Oder kommt der fünfte hinzu?" 

Albus schien fast zu grinsen, als er antwortete.

"Nein, Harry. Wenn du 4 OWL's in Defense against the Dark Arts erreichst, was ich nicht bezweifle, dann wirst du fest angestellter Lehrer. Deine restliche Schullaufbahn wirst du dennoch bewältigen können, glaube mir."

Harry riss die Augen weit auf. Er konnte nur ein leises "Danke!" stammeln und verschwand dann. 

Als Harry wieder in sein Zimmer apparierte war er überrascht über das, was er sah. Hermione und Ron liefen mit Yola um die Wette. Es sah fast so aus als würden sie fangen spielen. So ausgelassen, so verspielt. In den letzten Tagen hatten die Drei kaum mehr gemacht als lernen und nochmals lernen. 

Harry wurde unerwartet getroffen als Yola ihm durch die Beine lief und Ron ihn umlief. Seine unerwartete Ankunft war unbemerkt von Ron und Hermione, und kurz nachdem Ron gegen Harry geprallt war und beide zu Boden gingen kam Hermione nach, stolperte über die Beinpaare und fiel auf die Beiden. Yola, sichtlich irritiert, sprang mit auf den Haufen, und dachte sich dass das wohl bloß ein neues Spiel war. 

Der Haufen brach in Lachen aus, und nur nach ein paar langsamen Minuten schafften sie es wieder aufzustehen. Harry war es egal, warum sie so ausgelassen getobt hatten. Er vertraute Hermione, und er wusste dass Ron mit Fleur zusammen war. Sie spielten darauf noch einige Spiele Schach oder Exploding Snap, doch nach einer Weile konnten sie einfach nicht mehr. 

Es war spät, und sie waren viel zu müde sich in ihre Betten zu schleppen. Und so kollabierten Harry und Hermione auf dem großen Sofa und Ron in einem Sessel. Sie schliefen tief bis zum nächsten Morgen, und nur das eindringliche Miauen von Yola weckte sie rechtzeitig.

  
***

  
Ron und Hermione waren ziemlich baff als Harry ihnen am nächsten Tag erzählt dass er ihr regulärer Lehrer werden könnte. Vor allem Hermione schien sich daran zu stören. 

"Aber Harry, nichts gegen dich, aber ich weiß doch viel mehr darüber als du!" Sie schien ehrlich verletzt zu sein, und Harry konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Hermione war überall die Nummer Eins, und Harry würde die Stelle nur aufgrund seiner magischen Fähigkeiten bekommen. Ron schien auch zu diesem Schluss gekommen sein, denn er erhob seine Stimme.

"Aber Hermione, Harry kann all diese Dinge. Weißt du noch wie er dir zauberstablose Magie beigebracht hat? Manche Sachen kann man nicht aus einem Buch lernen. Und das Wissen kann er sich sicher aneignen. Richtig, Harry?" Harry nickte und war stolz darauf dass sein bester Freund Ron diesmal keinen Neid zeigte. 

"Doch was wird aus deiner eigenen Schullaufbahn? Ich meine, du musst doch einen Abschluss haben?" Hermione schien noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben.

"Dumbledore meinte dass es sich etwas finden lassen wird. Und ich vertraue ihm." Harry dachte da an Time-Turner oder ähnliches, doch er wusste nicht ob er nicht auch verrückt werden würde. Vielleicht dürfte er Divination weglassen. 

Ron schien das alles nicht wild zu sehen. "Oh Hermione, schau Harry kann doch jetzt bereits mehr als jeder andere Schüler, warum sollte er denn noch Unterricht machen?"

"Können vielleicht, aber nicht wissen! Ich will nicht dass er ohne Bildung bleibt!"

"Ohne Bildung? Denkst du er hat bisher nichts gelernt?"

"Oh Ron, so habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meine dass die nächsten Jahre sehr wichtig sind und-"

"Harry weiß oder kann das wahrscheinlich alles schon-"

"RUHE! Ich finde es ja toll dass ihr euch um meine Zukunft Gedanken macht, aber es ist immer noch meine Zukunft. Wenn Dumbledore mir den Job anbietet werde ich annehmen, und ich denke für den Rest wird Dumbledore sorgen. Und damit ist Ende." Harry fühlte Ärgernis, warum wollte Hermione es nicht einsehen, und warum war Ron so erpicht dass Harry Lehrer werden sollte? Er ging wütend aus dem Raum, und ließ die beiden verdatterten Gestalten zurück. Sie waren im Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum gewesen, und Harry apparierte sich in seine Räume, änderte das Passwort schnell in "anger" und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. 

Er hatte erst in einer halben Stunde seine nächste Klasse, und so verrauchte seine Wut und er war wieder Fit für den Unterricht, Second Year Hufflepuffs. 

Der Unterricht verlief ruhig, die Schüler hatten sich inzwischen an ihren berühmten Lehrer gewöhnt. 

Harry redete die kommende Woche kein Wort mit den Beiden, er wollte sich von niemanden bemuttern lassen. Er fand die Idee als Lehrer gut, und dass die beiden über seien Zukunft streiteten war lächerlich. Immerhin liegt die Entscheidung bei mir! So wie sie darüber sprachen, hörte sich es an als würde Harry alles machen, was sie sagten. In den wenigen Unterrichtsstunden mit ihnen setzte Harry sich grundsätzlich neben Neville und vermied Augenkontakt. Am Gryffindor-Tisch war immer genug Gewusel um ihn versteckt zu halten, und für sein Training am Morgen benutzte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Ron lief in der Nähe und sah kaum bedrückt aus. Sie stören sich nicht einmal daran, dachte Harry. 

Doch das stimmte nicht. Die ersten Tage hatten Ron und Hermione an das Portrait geklopft (Der Harry in dem Bild hatte Hermione den Rücken zugekehrt), doch Harry ignorierte sie. Nach ein paar Tagen ließ das aber nach, und Harry war froh. Es war schwer seine besten Freunde zu ignorieren, und wenn sie nicht ständig da waren dann ging es einfacher. 

Doch in Wirklichkeit spürte Harry eine große Leere, er machte dies alles nur aus Sturheit, der eigentliche Grund war schon lange verflogen. Doch er konnte nicht der sein, der nachgab. Und so fraß sich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit durch ihn, und vor allem die Liebe zu Hermione schien ihm jetzt besonders weh zu tun. Sie ist nicht bei mir, und ich will sie doch so gern bei mir haben. Sein Gehirn und sein Herz fochten miteinander. 

  
***

  
Es war eine Stunde Charms, in der alles wieder anders werden sollte. Ron und Hermione arbeiteten zusammen, genauso wie Neville und Harry. 

"Also, dieser kleine Zauber wird auch in euren OWL's vorkommen, also passt gut auf!" rief Filius freudig.

Die Klasse lernte heute den Mimikri-Zauber, der auf ein Lebendiges Wesen angewandt ein anderes Wesen oder Ding imitierte. Harry richtete seine Hand auf Neville, rief "mimikri!" und stellte sich Neville als Trevor die Kröte vor. 

Und vor ihm stand Trevor, die Kröte. Neville quakte und hoppelte durch den Raum. Die Klasse lachte und Harry wurde etwas rot - Der Mimikri-Zauber sollte Neville nur aussehen lassen wie eine Kröte, und ihn nicht verwandeln. Er hätte normal sprechen können, und wenn er angefangen hätte zu gehen wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich wieder normal geworden. Doch Neville wurde in eine echte Kröte verwandelt, und Harry wusste dass es daran lag dass er sich eine Kröte vorgestellt hatte, und das bedeutete bei einem Freizauberer dass das auch passierte. 

"Ah ja, Harry. Würdest du Neville jetzt bitte wieder zurückverwandeln?" Harry nickte, und mit einem ‚Pop!' war Neville wieder wie früher. Die Klasse lachte etwas mehr und Filius ließ Harry die anderen Paarungen überwachen und Tipps geben.

Harry schaute umher, die meisten schienen es richtig zu machen, doch er schaute sich nicht wirklich alle an. Er umging Hermione und Ron. Hermione würde es sowieso hinbekommen, und Ron würde es von ihr lernen. Doch nach einer Weile ging Filius auf ihn zu und bedeutete ihm mal nach Hermione und Ron zu schauen. 

Die Beiden schienen es wirklich nicht hinzubekommen. Ron verursachte gar nichts bei Hermione, seine Aussprache, sein Zauberstabschwung und wahrscheinlich auch seine Gedanken waren nicht richtig. Hermione dagegen verwandelte Ron, aber nie in das, was sie vorher ansagte. Abgelenkt, dachte Harry. 

"Ron, du musst es so sagen "mi-mi-kri" und nicht "mim-ikri". Dazu musst du ein wenig mehr schwingen, nicht so fest den Zauberstab halten. Und natürlich musst du auch im Geiste das fokussieren, wozu Hermione werden soll. Das gleiche gilt für dich, Hermione. Wenn du abgelenkt bist, dann wird Ron immer das an was du gerade denkst." Sagte Harry ohne besondere Intonation, und danach dachte er: Was ist wenn Ron zu mir wird? Doch das schien noch nicht passiert zu sein. 

Hermione nickte und blickte dann auf ihre Füße. Ron schien Harry gar nicht zugehört zu haben. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione, verkündete er wolle sie in Pansy Parkinson verwandeln (wie kam Ron nur darauf?) und sprach dann:

_"mimikry!"_

Und es passierte. Die wunderschöne Hermione verschwand und vor ihnen stand eine verwirrte Pansy Parkinson. In Wirklichkeit Hermione. Ron schien fast vor Freude zu zerspringen.

"Ich hab's geschafft! Boah Harry, danke! Siehst du? Und du hattest Angst davor er würde es nicht schaffen, unserer Lehrer zu sein! Immerhin ist es seine Entscheidung!"

Harry hörte sich selbst aufseufzen. Pansy/Hermione schien rot zu werden, und nachdem Ron den Zauber aufhob warf sie sich ihm um den Hals. 

"Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich meine, ich liebe dich doch und dachte nur dass du das gar nicht willst. Sicher, Dumbledore hält es für das richtige, aber immerhin sind wir noch so jung! Wie kann er das tun? Ich will doch nur ein normales Leben zusammen mit dir, Harry!"

"Hermione, ein normales Leben mit mir, wo es sogar ein Buch über mich gibt? Ich liebe dich so wie du bist, und ich wünsche mir auch ein normales Leben, aber es geht nicht anders. Doch glaub mir, wir schaffen es auch so. Ich wollte den Job, und egal wie alt ich bin, ich denke ich schaffe es."

"Harry, ich werde dich immer unterstützen. Ich bin bei dir."

"Ich auch Kumpel, Ich auch."

  
***

  
Harry's OWL Prüfungen standen an, und Harry wusste nicht ob er sich besser oder schlechter fühlen sollte. Einerseits waren sie dann zuende und der ständige Druck wäre von ihm genommen, aber andererseits würde er gern noch etwas Zeit zum lernen haben. Ron und Hermione hatten noch eine Woche Zeit zum Lernen, doch Harry musste sich heute bereits mit seinem Charms-OWL-Test auseinandersetzen. Er sah dass seine neuen Prüfer bereits am Lehrertisch saßen, und seine Stimmung senkte sich. Er hatte noch Unterricht, doch direkt nach dem Mittagessen wurde er im üblichen Klassenraum geprüft. Die Schüler konnten über einen besonders geschickten Unsichtbarkeitszauber mitschauen (Die Wand war für sie Unsichtbar, aber nicht für Harry). 

Harry hatte sich nicht besonders ausgiebig vorbereitet, und nach dem Mittag ging er mit gemischten Gefühlen zum Charms Klassenraum. Andere Gryffindors klopften ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, doch er war nicht niedergeschlagen. Er war gefühllos derzeit relativ leer.

Er betrat den Raum und das erste was Harry auffiel war, dass der Herr der neben Filius stand nicht allzu viel größer als dieser war. Er schaute genauer hin und erkannte einen kleinen aber fröhlichen Mann, den er bereits vor Jahren getroffen hatte. Dedalus Diggle hatte Harry zuletzt im Leaky Cauldron getroffen, und auch zu der Zeit war Dedalus Diggle kaum zu Halten vor Freude. Und wieder sah er aus, als würde er vor Freude zerspringen.

"Oh, was für eine Ehre! Harry Potter, ich bin ihr Prüfling äh ich meine Prüfer, also der der die Prüfung macht, sie wissen schon..." Filius lachte leise und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Also Harry, wir haben uns entschieden keinen schriftlichen Teil zu machen, wir wollen ja nicht testen wie gut deine Handschrift ist, also, gibt es nur praktische Tests, ok. Nun, ich werde die Gegenstände vor dir auf dem Tisch dort nacheinander mit einem Zauber belegen und du musst sie direkt danach mit dem passenden Gegenzauber belegen. Punkte gibt es für Schnelligkeit und natürlich Präzision. Gut, Zauberstab raus!"

Doch als Harry keine Anstalten machte, einen Zauberstab zu ziehen, schaute Dedalus erwartend hoch. 

"Harry? Du brauchst deinen Zauberstab um den Test zu schaffen!"

"Hm? Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung" sagte Filius Flitwick, und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

Dedalus schaute zu Harry, der auch nichts zu sagen schien. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und feuerte ein Banishing Charm auf das erste Objekt. Harry bewegte weder Hand noch sonstiges, sondern sprach nur leise "Accio!" und das Objekt flog langsam und sicher wieder auf den Tisch. So ging das Spiel weiter. So erhitzte Dedalus das nächste und Harry ließ es wieder auf Zimmertemperatur herunterkühlen, oder Dedalus zauberte es unsichtbar, doch bevor es überhaupt komplett unsichtbar war, fing es schon wieder an, sichtbar zu werden. Harry war sehr schnell.

"Gut Gut, Harry. Jetzt das gleiche mit ihnen. Ich werde Zauber auf sie, und sie wehren sie ab oder benutzen den passenden Gegenzauber."

"Tarantelleggra!" rief Dedalus. Harry seufzte, er musste glatt den Schildzauber benutzen. Und er musste sogar "Aegis" sagen, weil Dedalus es sonst wohl nicht verstehen würde.

"Aegis." Sagte Harry ganz ruhig, und der Schild breitete sich weiß und undurchdringlich um Harry. Der Zauber schmetterte ab, doch anstatt das der Schild danach wieder verschwand, wie er es eigentlich tat, blieb er.

"Furnunculus!" Und auch diesmal hielt der Schild, und Harry hatte sich nicht ein Millimeter bewegt. Dedalus schaute ihn abschätzend an, und rief dann "Expelliarmus!"

Diesmal wurde Harrys Schild durchdrungen und Harry wurde getroffen, doch kein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, und auch er flog nicht nach hinten. Doch er hatte einen Zauber abbekommen, und er richtete seine Hand auf Dedalus und rief seinerseits "Expelliarmus!" 

Der Zauber war breit und stark, und Dedalus' Versuche ein vernünftiges Schild aufzubauen scheiterten kläglich. Er wurde erwischt, krachte nach hinten und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. 

"Accio wand!" rief Filius erschreckt. Der Zauberstab sauste Richtung Filius Flitwick. Flitwick belebte Dedalus wieder, und schaute dann wütend zu Harry.

"Was sollte das? Du sollst deinen Prüfer nicht angreifen, nur abwehren!"

"Es macht doch kaum Sinn, ich sollte mich doch wehren können. Und vor allem du, Filius, solltest wissen dass ich jeden Zauber blocken kann."

"Nur jeden Legalen. Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht-"

"Halt, Filius! Der Junge hat Recht. Noch niemand hat jemals mein Schild durchbrochen, und Harry heute hat mir gezeigt dass Verteidigung auch durch Angriff erfolgt. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Man sollte ein Schildzauber erfinden, der die Eigenschaften eines Schildes besitzt aber gleichzeitig offensiv benutzt werden kann, zum Beispiel die Attacken sofort wieder auf die Gegner zurückleitet." Dedalus schien nachzudenken, und auch Harry überlegte. Wer erfand eigentlich Zauber? Wie kann man Zauber erfinden?

"Ähm, Mr Diggle? Wie kann man eigentlich Zauber erfinden?"

"Was? Oh, das können nicht viele. Früher wurden die meisten Zauber von Freizauberern erschaffen, doch seit diese Zauberergeneration ausgestorben ist erschaffen sehr starke Zauberer wie Dumbledore Ablegerzauber - Abänderungen der Urformeln, oder manchmal sogar eine Kombination. Hier bräuchten wir eine Kombination aus Schild und Spiegelzauber." Er schien wieder in Gedanken zu sein, doch Harry wollte noch etwas wissen.

"Mr Diggle? Wie werden Zauber erschaffen? Gibt es eine spezielle Formel?"

"Nun, es heißt Merlin und andere Magier konnten früher Zauber aus reinen Gedanken formen, doch haben sie als sie gesehen haben dass ihre Ära ausstirbt uns eine Formel hinterlassen, die es möglich macht, ihre Sprüche zu modifizieren. Der Zauber heißt "modificatio", doch ich habe kaum Übung in ihm. Ich habe es bisher nur geschafft die Farbe eines Lumos zu verändern, aber grün ist nicht wirklich schöner. Du musst an die Formeln denken, die du vereinen willst oder einfach nur an die eine, die du verändern willst. Dann musst du dir die Abänderung vorstellen, und nach dem modificatio den neuen Formelnamen sagen und die Zauberstabbewegung machen. Willst du dass keine Bewegung gebraucht wird, so braucht der Zauber mehr magische Kraft. Es braucht schon so eine gewaltige Menge Magie, um ein Zauberspruch in die Welt zu fixieren." Dedalus schien einfach drauflos zu reden, er schweifte ab und erzählte von den Anfängen der Zaubererwelt. Doch Harry hatte längst ein Entschluss gefasst.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, Handfläche nach oben. Er dachte an die beiden Zauber, die er verbinden wollte. Er spürte sozusagen ihre magische Struktur, und als er das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten nicht genauer in seinem Kopf sein, sprach er laut und deutlich.

"modificatio miraegis!"

Aus seiner Hand kam ein blauer Energieball, der sich abflachte und zu einer blauen Fläche wurde, die Harry's Handfläche überspannte. Sie war durchsichtig und auch durchlässig. Sie bestand nur aus reiner Magie.

Harry schaute zu Dedalus und Filius, und er sah die Beiden mit offenen Mündern. 

"4 OWL's." hörte Harry Dedalus sagen.

* * *

I know, I know. I've been late, but the real book 5 had me in its claws. I had to read it over about a million times, but now I'm back. Hope y'all like this chapter. And Glyph, if you are reading this, please tell me you email adress (mine's gggh@gmx.net). I would appreciate it, but I need a way to contact you. 

@U-Das: Tut mir ja leid, aber andere Leute lassen sich noch mehr Zeit. Und ich versuche die Qualität aufgrund der Quantität nicht leiden zu lassen.

@Matjes: Tut mir leid, dass ich den Brief auf english geschrieben habe. Es kam einfach über mich. Passiert mir öfters. Sorry.


	19. Finally Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Harry's nächste Prüfung war Transfiguration, und Harry hatte aufgrund der Charms Prüfung den Rest dest Tages frei bekommen. Harry war froh dass er so gut abgeschnitten hatte, und vor allem Hermione war total verblüfft gewesen dass Harry die Theorie des Erfindungszaubers so schnell verstanden hatte. Ron wollte dass Harry ihm seinen neuen Schutzschildzauber beibringen würde, und auch Filius bemerkte mit einem Grinsen dass der Zauber wohl entweder bei ihm oder in Defence against the Dark Arts unterrichtet werden soll, aber allerhöchstens an die Seventh-Years. 

Doch am nächsten Morgen trat wieder die Prüfungsangst durch. Er hatte vor Transfiguration mehr Bammel als vor Charms, die meiste Zeit hatte er in Transfiguration nicht aufgepasst und durch seinen Aushilfsjob verpasste er eigenen großen Teil. Doch auch hier waren 4 OWL's möglich, denn immerhin hatte Harry gelernt zu einem goldenen Greifen zu werden, doch er hatte seine Animagusform lange nicht mehr benutzt, konnte er sie überhaupt noch?

Und so ging Harry mit einem flauen Gefühl in die große Halle, Dumbledore hatte die Prüfungen dort hin verschoben, weil sich viele Schüler bei ihm beschwert hatten dass sie kein guten Blick auf Harry bei seiner letzten Prüfung hatten. Es stimmte, auch wenn Harry es durch die Wand nicht gesehen hatte, es waren viele Schüler gekommen um Harry zuzuschauen und nun waren in der großen Halle mit ihren Tischen und Stühlen noch mehr Platz da, und natürlich auch mehr Schüler. 

Harry trat vor den Lehrertisch, wo bereits McGonagall und Dumbledore warteten. Warum Dumbledore hier war wusste Harry nicht, vielleicht wollte er auch zuschauen. Doch wo der Prüfer war wunderte Harry. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm: Dumbledore war früher Transfiguration Lehrer gewesen und wahrscheinlich sehr begabt auf diesem Gebiet.

"Hallo Harry! Und, bereit?" fragte Dumbledore gewohnt fröhlich. Minerva begrüßte ihn formeller, aber nichtsdestotrotz nett. Harry konnte fast fühlen wie jeder Schüler in der Halle in anschaute. Harry begrüßte beide eher leise zurück.

"Harry, der erste Teil wird sein, zu beobachten wie gut du mit deinen Animagustraining vorankommst." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern. Er wusste dass Harry bereits mit dem Training abgeschlossen war, doch viele in der Halle wussten nicht einmal dass Harry solch ein Training erhalten hatte. 

Harry nickte und verwandelte sich in die Löwenähnliche Figur. Er streckte seine Flügel um sie Dumbledore zu zeigen. Dieser nickte abwesend und sprach dann wieder lauft für alle. 

"Okay Harry, ich will dass du jetzt 15 Minuten lang in der Halle an den Wänden langläufst, und danach 15 Minuten lang durch die Halle fliegst. Wir wollen testen wie lange du dich in Greifenform halten kannst.

Harry's Löwenkopf bewegte sich um Dumbledore zu sagen dass er verstanden hatte. Daraufhin lief er an der Wand der Halle entlang, alle Schüler die ihn ankommen sahen sprangen verschreckt zurück. Harry hätte gegrinst, hätte er gekonnt, doch so schnurrte es nur in seinem Inneren. Ein Löwe oder goldener Greif konnte sehr schnell laufen, und auch in diesem Körper fühlte Harry seine erhöhte Ausdauer des Trainings. 

Die 15 Minuten waren schnell zuende und Harry hatte fast 20 Umrunden geschafft. Dann streckte er seine Flügel erneut und hob ab, Fliegen war sogar noch einfacher, es war weniger anstrengend. Harry musste nur darauf achten gegen nichts gegenzufliegen und vor allem musste er sich dauernd konzentrieren, denn der Rhythmus der Flügelschläge müssen genau zueinander passen, sonst würde er hinunterfallen.

Nach 15 Minuten entspannenden Fluges landete Harry vor Dumbledore, und die Halle brach in Applaus aus. Dumbledore beruhigte die Menge und Harry war wiederum froh dass Greife nicht rot werden konnten. Er schaute herüber zu Ron und Hermione. Ron streckte beide Daumen in die Luft und Hermione winkte ihm.

"Gut Harry, du darfst dich zurückverwandeln." Harry wurde wieder zu dem Teenager, der er war.

"Als nächstes werden wir dir Objekte geben, die du transfigurieren musst. Dabei musst du die Eigenschaften des bestehenden Objekts so gut wie möglich verschwinden lassen. Am besten ist es wenn das transfigurierte Objekt gar keine Eigenschaft des alten mehr hat." Harry nickte, und McGonagall entfernte ein kleines Tuch von dem Lehrertisch.

Harry sah einen Igel und das erste an das er dachte war ein Nadelkissen, doch er durfte so etwas nicht leicht nehmen. Ein Nadelkissen hatte viel zu viele Eigenschaften die der Igel auch hatte. Er dachte an etwas unbelebtes, großes und am besten Weiches. Er grinste, schaute dann zum Igel. Er stellte sich ein Four-Poster Bett aus dem Gryffindor Turm vor, und bald hörte er Gelächter und das Krachen des Tisches. Oops, habe ich wohl die Zwei-Mann Variante aus meinem Zimmer benutzt. 

Der Lehrertisch war hin, zertrümmert von einem übergroßen Zwei-Mann Bett. Keinerlei Spur eines Igels war vorhanden. Dumbledore ignorierte den Tisch total, und Harry musste dass Bett wieder zurücktransfigurieren. Als nächstes wurde ein Wecker Aufgedeckt, den Harry in ein Dreifingerfaultier verwandelte (und natürlich wieder zurück), und als letztes war ein Besen unter dem Tüchlein, den Harry in ein Krokodil verwandelte. Die Schüler erschreckten sich, doch Harry ließ das Krokodil mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden.

"Sehr gut, Harry. Auch wenn Madam Hooch den Besen gern wiedergehabt hätte." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Harry grinste unschuldig zurück.

"Moment, das haben wir gleich..." Harry stellte sich ein Besen vor, kein speziellen. Er ließ einfach seine Magie, seine Gedanken eines Besens, aus ihm herausfließen. 

Es entstand ein Besen, ohne Schnörkel, grade und schön. Er reichte ihn Dumbledore, und dieser starrte ihn an. Ebenso McGonagall. Nach einer Weile sprach Dumbledore wieder.

"Harry, was hast du da gerade gemacht?" 

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie still die Halle geworden war. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach.

"Na, sie haben eben noch gesagt dass Madam Hooch den Besen bräuchte, und da habe ich einen neuen gemacht." Harry wusste nichts aussergewöhnliches daran zu finden.

"Harry, du weißt dass diese Fähigkeit bisher nur wenigen Zauberern gelungen ist, und unter den Könnern als Conjuring genannt wird? Viele sind in der Lage, Stühle oder Sandwichteller zu beschwören, doch so stark magische Objekte wie Besen? Nun Harry, ich habe genug gesehen. Minerva, würdest du bitte den Besen zu Madame Hooch bringen?"

Dumbledore und McGonagall gingen zusammen aus der großen Halle und Harry ging auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu. Viele sprachen ihm ihre Glückwünsche zu weiteren 4 OWL's aus, doch Harry wehrte sie alle ab. 

"Ich denke nicht dass ich 4 bekommen habe. Für den Animagus habe ich bestimmt keine bekommen, den konnte ich davor schon. Und die Transfigurationen waren auch nicht so spektakulär."

"Ach Harry, ist doch egal. Aber so einen Besen könntest du mir auch mal beschwören! Besser als meiner wird er schon sein." Ron hatte sich in die Diskussion eingemischt.

"Ron, du weißt dass ich keine Läden in den Ruin treiben will. Aber wenn du willst lege ich zusammen und kaufe dir einen für die nächsten 10 Geburtstags und Weihnachtsgeschenke."

Ron wurde rot und setzte sich wieder, doch der Gedanke an einen neuen Besen ließ Ron nicht los.

  
*** 

  
Die nächste Prüfung, History of Magic, war weniger gut besucht. Nur Ron, Hermione, Ginny und ein paar andere Gryffindors schauten zu. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht versagen, das Fach war einfach stinklangweilig. Doch als Harry die Halle betrat sah er nicht den langweiligen Geist Professor Binns sondern seinen speziellen Prüfer. Ah, natürlich. Ich habe ja in jedem Fach so einen. Dann versage ich halt vor dem klügsten Historiker unserer Zeit, kaum ein Unterschied. 

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl der direkt vor dem Prüfer war. Dieser jedoch schien tief versunken in seine Aufzeichnungen zu sein, und schaute nicht einmal hoch. 

Er reichte Harry einen kleinen Haufen Zettel mit einer Anti-Cheating Feder und sagte "Zwei Stunden Zeit." 

Harry nahm ihn an, und schaute sich das erste Blatt an. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft an Goblin Rebellionen zu erinnern, aber sein Gehirn war leer. Er schaute sich die erste Aufgabe an. 

Beschreibe in einem kurzen Text wer Lord Voldemort war, bevor er sich in den Dunklen Lord verwandelt hat. 

Harry schaute auf den Text, keine Goblinfragen? Dann sah er die Überschrift. Modern History Exam. 

Harry hätte vor Freude abdrehen können. Er beantwortete alle Fragen nach seinem eigenen Wissen, das meist größer war als das anderer. Bei der Frage über Sirius Black beantwortete Harry sie wie es in Wirklichkeit war. Er wollte keinerlei Lügen verbreiten. 

Nach knapp ein und einer halben Stunde war Harry fertig, gab die Arbeit dem Prüfer, der immer noch nicht hochgeschaut hatte. Er drehte sich um zum Gryffindor Tisch. Ron war eingeschlafen, Ginny kämpfte damit, nur Hermione schien wach und lief auf ihn zu. Alle anderen Gryffindors waren weg. Kann man ihnen wohl nicht verübeln.

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an als er ihr erzählt hatte dass er ein gutes Gefühl hatte. Er war in History of Magic normalerweise nicht sehr gut (weil meist am schlafen) doch diese neuen Fragen waren genau sein Gebiet gewesen. Er musste Hermione ja nicht erzählen dass es nur Fragen über moderne Geschichte war. Würden auch solche Fragen in ihren OWL-Prüfungen vorkommen? Harry zuckte geistlich die Schultern.

Doch Harry hatte jetzt erst einmal einen Tag Pause vor der nächsten Prüfung und war auch dabei sie voll zu genießen. Er ließ den Tag damit beginnen furios gegen Ron im Schach zu verlieren (obwohl Hermione ihm Tipps gab, und sie war eigentlich gar nicht schlecht). Dann half er Ron und Hermione bei ihren Hausaufgaben und eigenen Lernvorbereitungen.

"Mann bin ich froh dass ich nicht all diese Extraprüfungen machen muss. Harry hat ne Menge zu tun. Gut dass du einen Tag frei hast, Kumpel." Sagte Ron freimütig und schlug Harry leicht auf die Schulter. Dieser wusste aber warum Ron so reagierte - Er wollte von seinen eigenen OWL's ablenken, und Hermione hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, ihn zur Räson zu bringen. Harry hatte sowie Hermione dass er böse auf die Nase fallen könnte, wenn nicht bald anfangen würde zu lernen. 

"Harry hat viel gelernt Ron, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann. Schau, Harry geht unseren Stoff mit uns durch obwohl er ihn gar nicht machen braucht, und du sitzt dort faul herum und schaust aus dem Fenster." Es stimmte, Ron schaute gerade heraus, und Harry lehnte sich vor um zu sehen was Ron dort sah. Auf dem Quidditch-Feld war wohl gerade ein Team am trainieren. 

"Hm?" Ron schaute sie nur halb interessiert an. Hermione stöhnte resignierend auf.

"Lass ihn, Hermione. Hey, ich weiß doch wie du alles durchgeplant hast. Wir machen jetzt noch weiter, bis sagen wir, kurz nach Abendbrot, und dann nehmen wir uns mal ein wenig Zeit für _andere Sachen_?" Er hatte sie zu sich gezogen, und sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. Er küsste zärtlich ihre Wange und sie schaute ihn liebend an.

"Gern, wie wird das Passwort lauten?" Harry schaute herüber zu Ron und war sich für eine Sekunde unsicher.

"Oh Mann Harry was denkst du von mir? Dass ich hereinplatze wenn-wenn ihr..?" Hermione lachte und Harry auch. Ron war rot und schaute beide stirnrunzelnd an.

"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich Hermione nur sagen dass sie das Passwort nicht braucht weil ich mit ihr gehen werde. Und Ron, vielleicht kannst du ja Dumbledore fragen ob er dir und Fleur ein kleines eigenes Räumchen hier irgendwo gibt..." Harry grinste wieder und wurde von Hermione in einen Kuss gezogen, als Ron noch röter wurde. 

"Bin auf dem Quidditch-Feld..." Ron beschwor seinen Besen mit leisen Worten und ging dann aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Harry rief ihm noch hinterher: "Vergiss nicht, wir wollen heute noch weiterlernen!" 

Harry wollte Hermione wieder küssen, doch diese schaute dem Besen hinterher, der eben aus dem Jungenschlafzimmer herausflog. Sie flüsterte leise "nicht schlecht". Auch Harry war stolz auf seine "Schüler", sie hatten die zauberstablose Magie schnell gemeistert, und der Beschwörungszauber war einer von Ron's Spezialitäten. Hermione konnte Verzauberungen und Transfigurationen (wenn auch kleine) ganz gut ohne Zauberstab. Das letzte Mal als sie "intim" wurden in Harry's Räumen benutzte sie den Ausziehzauber nur mit einer Handbewegung (auch wenn das jetzt bereits länger her war). Daher kam Harry auch die Idee das Buch von Hermione sich mal näher anzuschauen, doch er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit dafür gehabt. 

Hermione hatte sich wieder über das Advanced Transfiguration Buch gelehnt und war tief versunken. Sie schreibte simultan dazu auf einem Stück Pergament. Harry schaute ihr zu, doch die Idee ein paar Sprüche aus diesem Buch auszuprobieren blieb in seinem Gedächtnis. Hermione ließ ihn ein paar Sprüche vorzaubern, damit sie während sie den Spruch sah Notizen machen konnte. Niemand fiel es inzwischen mehr auf dass Harry kein Zauberstab mehr benutzte. Niemand fragte ihn danach und niemand schien es zu bemerken. Er hatte inzwischen seine Kräfte so gut im Griff dass er nicht mehr zu kraftvoll oder zu unkontrolliert zauberte, sondern so wie der Zauber gedacht war. Würde sich Harry mehr darauf konzentrieren, die Formel aufsagen und vielleicht sogar die Zauberstabbewegung nachahmen, er könnte die Wirkung verdreifachen oder vielleicht sogar mehr. Das Ereignis in Dumbledore's Büro stand ihm noch klar vor dem Inneren Auge, er hatte alle Türen im Umkreis von zehn Metern geöffnet, und sogar diese die stärker bezaubert waren als normal nötig. Wollte Harry ein Spruch wirken, so dachte er an die Formel und wollte ihn gewirkt haben, wollte er dagegen aber seine freizauberischen Fähigkeiten ausleben, so wollte und glaubte einfach an das, was er haben wollte. Manchmal vermischte er beides, es war schon verwirrend. 

Als nächstes ging er mit Hermione Charms durch, und diesmal musste er Testkaninchen spielen. Es machte sogar Spaß von Hermione mit den verschiedensten Sprüchen belegt zu werden, und Harry musste ihr mit großen Detailgrad die Wirkungen schildern. Hermione war eigentlich fertig mit den Sprüchen die sie durchgehen wollte (sie konnte alle, das war klar), doch sie grinste Harry an.

"Harry, was war noch mal die Formel deines Schildzaubers? Ich meine, hast du ihn jemals ausprobiert?" Harry sah worauf sie hinauswollte. Er war auch interessiert, vielleicht würde der Schildzauber nicht so gut wirken wie erhofft. Er hatte in dem Moment nicht an sich selbst gedacht, er hatte einfach nur die Idee seines Prüfers aufgegriffen, ein Schild zu erschaffen der sowohl Defensiv als auch Offensiv war. Er hatte bisher noch keine neuen Zauber erschaffen.

"Die Formel war simpel. Miraegis. Und du musst deinen Zauberstab auf dich oder denjenigen zeigen, der das Schild haben soll. Willst du ihn testen? Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht, Hermione Granger?" Er grinste und sie grinste zurück. Sie saß immer noch auf seinen Schoß, und sie waren nur für kurze Zeit auseinander gewesen, als Harry das Versuchskaninchen spielte. Doch dann war er wieder ihr Sitzkissen. Nicht das er sich beschwerte, ihre Nähe machte ihn erst komplett.

"Komm Harry! Ich zaubere den Schild und du wirfst einen Zauber auf mich. Nimm keinen schlimmen, denn er kommt ja zu dir zurück." Sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Sie stand auf und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sich. "_Miraegis_!"

Ein Schild erscheinte um sie herum, und komplett um sie. Der Schild funkelte in allen Regenbogenfarben bevor er in ein einheitliches Weiß überging. Er war dennoch durchsichtig, und Harry konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Hermione's Lippen sehen. 

"Na los, versuch's!" Hermione grinste ihm zu.

Harry stand auch auf, und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. 

"Ich werde versuchen dich zu entwaffnen. _Expelliarmus_!"

Doch egal wie zufrieden sonst mit seinem Entwaffnungszauber war, er war nicht gefasst auf das was passierte. Der Zauber berührte den Schild, doch in diesem Moment blinkte dieser wieder in allen Farben des Regenbogens auf, und der Zauber wurde mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zurückgeschleudert, zu schnell für Harry's Reflexe. Harry wurde erwischt, und flog einen guten Meter nach hinten bis er schließlich auf dem Rücken landete. Sein Herz schlug schneller, doch er lächelte. Sein Zauber taugte! Auch Hermione lief auf ihn zu kurz nachdem sie den Schild ausgemacht hatte. Sie kniete sich neben ihm um zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung sei, und er zog sie mit beiden Armen nach unten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, ebenso wie ihre Zungen. Sie verbrachten ein paar ruhige Minuten auf dem Boden, küssend und streichelnd (sie hatten genug Zeit für mehr später), bis Harry seinen Rücken spürte, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Doch Hermione stand auch so wieder auf, ihre Lernzeit war knapp bemessen, auch wenn sie gern den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht hätte als mit Harry zusammen zu sein.

Nach einer Weile waren sie fertig und Ron war nicht wieder dazugestoßen. Hermione befürchtete schlimmes für seine OWL's, doch Harry beruhigte sie. Ron war zwar nie so enthusiastisch wie Hermione wenn es um das lernen ging, doch Harry fand das auch Ron sich gebessert hatte. 

Auch beim Abendbrot war Ron nicht gewesen. Das war höchst unnormal, denn die Essenszeiten waren Rons bevorzugte Zeiten des Tages (Nach Quidditch-Training). Hermione schien inzwischen schon sich die Schuld zu geben, doch Harry beruhigte sie wieder.

"Ron ist derjenige, der sich aufspielt wie ein Vollidiot. Lass ihn für eine Weile, er wird schon wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Und ausserdem willst du doch nicht die Stimmung für jetzt gleich ruinieren, oder?" Er grinste ihr schelmisch zu und sie grinste ebenso zurück. 

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten gingen sie langsam die Korridore hinunter, Arm in Arm, bis sie an ihr Portrait angekommen waren. Harry fiel ein das er selbst das Passwort vergessen hatte, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er öffnete das Portrait mit einem einfachen Handwink und sie gingen hinein. 

Kaum drinnen angelangt küssten und streichelten sie sich wieder. Sie kamen bis zum Sofa, wo Hermione sich niederlegte und Harry sich dazu. Sie fing seine Lippen wieder mit ihrem Mund, er stöhnte erregt. Sie schaffte es ihn in wenigen Sekunden auf die Palme zu bringen. Sie drückte sich nah an ihn, und er ließ seine Hände über ihren wohlgeformten Körper gleiten. Ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren, und obwohl der Meinung war dass er längst wieder ein Haarschitt bräuchte fand sie sein Haar toll. Doch Harry vertrieb solche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, als sie weiter küssten und streichelten. Sie machte sich bereits daran seine Roben auszuziehen, und Harry seinerseits knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Hermione?" Harry fragte sie sanft, nachdem er davon abgelassen hatte ihre Bluse weiter aufzuknöpfen. Er streichelte ihre Arme, und sie schaute ihm in die Augen, ihre voller Liebe.

"Hm?" Sie schien noch wie in Trance. Wie wunderschön sie ist...

"Was ich dich schon lange fragen wollte, dein Buch, was du mir so lange verschwiegen hast." Anhand ihres Blickes sah er dass sie wusste welches er meinte "Mich würden ein paar Zauber daraus interessieren. Vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar beibringen?" Sie schaute erst verwundert, doch dann wieder lächelte sie. Sie drückte in leicht hoch, und ging zu der kleinen Bücherei. Sie griff ein bestimmes Buch heraus und setzte sich wieder gemütlich zu Harry, der im Moment noch ein Hemd und eine Jeans anhatte (Muggle-Kleidung war bequemer als die langen und stickigen Roben). 

Hermione setzte sich so dass Harry die einzelnen Bereiche des Buches im Inhaltsverzeichnis lesen konnte.

1. Spells and Potions to avoid pregnancy

2. Spells and Potions to help pregnancy 

3. Useful Spells for the women 

4. Useful Spells for the men 

5. Useful Spells in general (both women/men) 

6. Spells used during intercourse 

7. Spells used after intercourse 

8. Spells dealing with sex, Spells which were not fitting in the other sections 

  
Die ersten Beiden Punkte waren für Harry nicht wichtig, da Hermione bereits an so etwas gedacht hatte. Hoffentlich hat sie den Trank nochmals genommen, dachte Harry. Sicherlich war es auch interessant den Standpunkt der Frau anzuschauen, doch insbesondere die Zauber für Männer interessierten ihn, sowie das Kapitel 6. Doch bevor sich Harry weitere Gedanken machen konnte hatte Hermione auch schon umgeblättert zum Kapitel fünf. 

"Hier habe ich auch den Ausziehzauber gefunden. Vielleicht willst du den zuerst üben?" Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und ihr Blick sagte ihm nur zu deutlich dass sie gern damit anfangen würde. Er wunderte sich ob er sich noch aufs Zaubern konzentrieren könnte wenn er sie nackt haben würde. Er wäre dann sicherlich abgelenkt. Aber egal, ich muss ja irgendwo anfangen, dachte er sich grinsend.

  
***  


  
Harry musste den Care of Magical Creatures OWL Test als nächstes machen, und er kannte den sogenannten ‚Experten' wieder einmal nicht. Die Prüfung war sehr schwer, nicht zuletzt weil Harry immer wieder an den Tag davor denken musste. Die Prüfung fand auf dem Quidditch-Feld statt, und wieder schauten ihm eine Menge Schüler zu. Harry musst erst ein paar blutrünstige Bestien zähmen (mit den richtigen Zaubern) und danach auch verletzte Tiere mit den richtigen Zaubern und Methoden wieder zur Heilung verhelfen. Er war besonders nervös als Harry einen kleinen Baby-Feendrachen überwältigen sollte (klein war gut - schon als Baby war der Feendrache knapp 3 Meter groß). Harry wusste dass Feendrachen noch magieresistenter als alle anderen Drachen waren, und nur mit größter Vorsicht überwältigt werden können. Doch Harry schaffte es mit einem besonders starken Seilzauber und einen Stupefy auf das Auge des Drachen gezielt, der einzig schwache Teil des Drachen. Der Prüfer schien zufrieden und Harry hatte wiederum eine Prüfung bestanden.

Der Rest des Tages bestand wieder aus lernen und nochmals lernen, denn auch Ron und Hermione hatten in sehr baldiger Zeit ihre OWL's. Ron lernte nun wieder mit ihnen, obwohl der Wortwechsel meist nur einsilbig war. Er hatte zusammen mit Hermione bei Harry's Prüfung zugeschaut und ihm auch gratuliert, doch ansonsten war Ron unnatürlich still. Harry überlegte wie er Ron ein wenig entspannen könnte, und dann fiel es ihm ein. Er entschuldigte sich von beiden, dass er mal kurz etwas holen müsste. Harry apparierte aus dem Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum in seinen eigenen und holte die Marauder's Map zusammen mit seiner Invisibility Cloak heraus. Er apparierte wieder zurück (Hermione und Ron hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt) und gab die beiden Sachen Ron, der ihn verdutzt anschaute.

"Du kannst ja für heute ein kleines Treffen mit Fleur arrangieren. Du kennst noch den Geheimgang an der einäugigen Hexe?" flüsterte Harry ihm zu. Ron nickte und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und Harry setzte sich wieder hin. Ron stand auf.

"Ich muss, äh, noch einen Brief an Mum schreiben, genau. Bin gleich wieder da." Ron lief die Treppe hoch in seinen Schlafraum und Hermione schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher. Sie hatte die Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen und schaute nun Harry fragend an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Als Ron wieder hinunterkam schaute Hermione ihn auch fragend an, aber er lächelte sie nur unschuldig an. Sie beäugte die beiden unsicher und Harry fühlte sein Gesicht rot werden. Er steckte seinen Kopf in ein Buch um sich vor Hermione zu verbergen. 

Den Abend war wieder Quidditch-Training, denn direkt nach den OWL's und NEWT's würde das letzte Spiel der Saison kommen, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Beide Teams hatten den ersten Platz inne, Gryffindor führte nur mit 20 Punkten. 

Harry war etwas aus der Übung, aber er war sich sicher dass mit den letzten Trainingsvorbereitungen seine Sucherreflexe wieder fit sein würden. Ron schien in Topform, und auch Fred und George schwangen die Schläger wie noch nie, immerhin war es ihr letztes Quidditch-Spiel in der Schule. Das gleiche galt für Angelina, Katie und Alicia. Alle waren davor ihr Jahr zu beenden, und wollten noch mal alles zeigen. 

Harry schleppte sich danach müde ins Bett, Hermione war noch in ihrer eigenen kleinen Bibliothek gewesen und legte sich dann zusammen mit Harry schlafen. Er brauchte den Schlaf, er hatte morgen seine Divination OWL-Prüfung, und eine noch größere ‚Seherin' als Sybill Trelawney konnte nur noch schrecklicher sein. Er hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, die Bücher über Divination durchzulesen, er hoffte dass seine Übliche Taktik greifen würde. Soviel Tod und Misere hineintun wie möglich. 

Und so war es den nächsten Tag auch. Die Prüfung war von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen (so dachte Harry jedenfalls) und Trelawney saß zusammen mit einer alten und ergrauten Hexe in ihrem Turm. Harry saß nacheinander vor einer Kristallkugel, dann vor einer Teetasse, dann vor einem Tarot-Kartenspiel. Er hatte von keinem Ahnung und erfand viel Schwachsinn. Trelawney schien glücklich zu sein, doch die Prüferin nicht. 

"So Harry, ich denke du hast dein bestes versucht, aber eines müssen wir noch durchgehen." Harry stöhnte, er hatte schon so viele Ausreden und falsche Vorhersagungen gemacht dass ihm langsam die Möglichkeiten ausgingen. 

"Du wirst nun in verzauberten Schlaf versetzt und deine eigenen Träume deuten, um deine Zukunft vorherzusagen. So, Harry. Harry?"

_Doch Harry brauchte keinen Zauber um in Schlaf zu fallen, doch es war kein normaler Schlaf_

_Es war dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Harry konnte kaum sehen, seine Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Doch dann sah er Gestalten in dem Dunkel. Er sah einen großen Kreis, und in dessen Mitte zwei Gestalten. Dann hörte Harry wieder die hohe, schlangengleiche Stimme die sein Nackenhaar hochstehen ließ. _

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry spürte den Schmerz, als wenn seine Haut abgezogen wird und gleichzeitig tausend Dolche und Schwerter ihn durchstoßen. Doch er sah ebenso wie eine Person am Boden lag und sich hin und her drehte. Voldemort beendete den Zauber, und die Gestalt am Boden schaute hoch. Die Maske war heruntergefallen und man konnte sein altes aber dennoch fittes Gesicht sehen. Er hatte blassblonde Haare und kalte, graue Augen. Er schaute hoch zu seinem Meister und wollte anfangen zu sprechen, doch Voldemort belegte ihn wiederum mit dem Zauber. Harry schrie mit ihm, doch niemand hörte Harry, jedenfalls niemand aus diesem Kreis. _

_Und wieder erhob sich die unnatürlich hohe und starke Stimme, doch diesmal sprach sie keinen Zauber, sondern redete eher normal._

_"Damit die niemals wieder fehlschlägst, Lucius. Lässt dich von dem Jungen zweimal besiegen! Deine nächste Aufgabe ist es, jetzt wo Wurmschwanz weg ist, das zu nehmen, was Harry Potter am liebsten ist. Nimm seinen Zauberstab, um ihn besonders zu demütigen. Zerstöre ihn aber nicht! Ich brauche ihn danach noch. Solltest du erfolgreich sein, so soll kein Todesesser mehr an dir zweifeln."_

_Lucius ließ nur ein leises "Ja, Meister" von sich, stark war noch der Schmerz des Fluches. Auch Harry fühlte noch ein unangenehmes Stechen in jedem Teil seines Körpers. _

_"Mordsmordre!" Voldemort hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Luft erhoben und nun schoß ein grüner Schädel aus seinem Stab, der immer größer wurde und bald von überall gesehen werden konnte. Durch die Augenlöcher des Schädels wand sich eine grüne Schlange. _

  
Harry seine Narbe brannte mit Schmerz und erst jetzt merkte Harry erst dass er auch in der wirklichen Welt geschrieen hatte. Sybill sah erschrocken aus, die andere Prüferin sogar fast erfreut. Harry hielt sich seine Narbe und wollte aus dem Turm heraus, doch die Prüferin hielt in mit unerwartet starken Händen zurück.

"Erzähl uns von deinem Traum, Harry." 

"Nein, ich hatte keinen Traum. Mein Kopf tut weh, ich muss in den Krankenhausflügel..."

"Setz dich! Ich kenne mich mit so was aus. Erzähle es mir."

Harry fand sich gezwungen den beiden seinen Traum zu offenbaren. Er schilderte die Geschehnisse und sackte dann wieder in seinen Stuhl. Der Cruciatus spürte sich noch so real an. Nachdem Harry geendet hatte sahen sowohl Sybill als auch die Prüferin aus als würden sie vor Freude zerplatzen. Harry spürte wie der Schmerz wieder schlimmer wurde und wünschte sich weg von den Schicksalsdamen in den Krankenhausflügel, am besten mit Dumbledore und Hermione an seiner Seite. Und während er noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte um die beiden verrückten Damen nicht sehen zu müssen fühlte er sich auf einmal liegend. Und als er die Augen aufmachte sah er unter sich ein Bett, um ihn herum eine Decke und vor ihm Albus Dumbledore und Hermione im Krankenhausflügel. Albus schien entzückt zu sein und Hermione's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verwunderung auf Betroffenheit als sie Harry sah.

"So so, Harry. Worum geht es denn?" Sagte Dumbledore mit einer freudigen Stimme. 

"Vol-Vold-" Harry konnte kaum sprechen, der Schmerz schien ihn fast zu übermannen. 

"Voldemort?" schlug Hermione vor. Harry sah sie an, nickte. Sie hatte den Namen gesagt. Doch er sah nichts weiter, denn er war wieder bewusstlos, doch diesmal ohne Träume.

  
***

  
Madame Pomfrey musste all ihre Heilkunst benutzen um Harry bis zum nächsten Tag wieder gesund zu haben. Harry hatte nachdem er wach und bei Kräften war Dumbledore, Ron und Hermione geschildert was passiert war. Dumbledore meinte nur dass Harry sich nicht sorgen sollte, Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt. Hermione selbst schien nicht besonders beeindruckt dass Lucius Malfoy es nun auf sie abgesehen hatte. Doch Harry bestand auf eines:

"Egal wen von uns Voldemort haben will" Ron erzitterte bei dem Namen "wir werden vorbereitet sein. Ich werde jedem von euch Duellstunden geben. Vielleicht kann Filius uns dabei helfen."

Hermione und Ron konnten nur zustimmen, Harry hatte den Entschluss schon gefasst. Er würde Voldemort nicht seine Freunde nehmen lassen. Niemals.

Doch Harry musste sich auch um andere Sachen kümmern, nämlich das seine Herbology Prüfung direkt bevor stand und er schon fast zu spät war. Er apparierte sich und seine besten Freunde direkt vor die Gartenhäuser. Sie waren ungesehen denn die meisten Schüler die bei Harry's Prüfung dabeisein wollten waren in Gartenhaus 7, das gefährlichste von allen Gartenhäusern.

Harry's Prüfung bestand hauptsächlich gefährliche Pflanzen zu beschneiden, Wässern und natürlich deren Sinn und Zweck zu erklären. Harry's zweite Aufgabe war in Anlehnung zu seiner bevorstehenden Potions Prüfung die passenden Zutaten für drei verschiedene Tränke zu sammeln. Welchen er am Ende brauen müsste wäre Zufall, daher musste er für alles präpariert sein. Die Prüfung ging fast problemlos doch am Ende hätte Harry beinahe seinen Kopf verloren - Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eine riesige Fleischfressende Pflanze hatte ihn bei den Beinen gepackt und wollte ihn Kopf zuerst verschlingen, doch Harry war schnell genug und hatte ihren Mund mit einem schnellen Seilzauber zugebunden. Danach hatte er sich langsam herunterlevitiert und seelenruhig die Pflanze beschnitten. Sprout sah zufrieden aus, und der Prüfer, ein Mann der Hagrid von Größe und Statur Konkurrenz machen könnte, lächelte ihm zu. 

Den Nachmittag danach war besagte Potions Prüfung, und Harry brachte all die Zutaten mit, die ihr kurz davor geschnitten hatte. Er hatte kaum Zeit zwischen den Prüfungen gehabt, er war von den Gartenhäusern in die Dungeons gegangen und hatte auf dem Weg dorthin einen Kuss von Hermione und einen Schlag von Ron bekommen.

Jetzt stellte Harry die Zutaten auf seinen Tisch und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Snape, der ihn wie immer mit einem bösartigen Blick anschaute. Was ist wenn er dich durch die Prüfung rasseln lässt? Doch Snape würde das nicht tun, auch wenn Harry immer noch Snape's Hassstudent Nummer 1 war, so bekam er dennoch Noten die seine Leistung wiederspiegelten: Die Besten nach Hermione. Der Prüfer, der neben Snape stand kannte Harry wiederum nicht, doch er sah Snape gar nicht man so unähnlich. Etwas älter, etwas kleiner. Und er schaute Harry nicht an als würde er ihn abgrundtief hassen. Nur etwas skeptisch. 

Harry holte all seine wichtigen Utensilien heraus und bald wurde ihm gezeigt welcher Trank von ihm verlangt wurde. Harry stöhnte. Wolfsbane Potion! Dieser Trank war mit einer der schwersten Überhaupt. Mehrere Zutaten waren den Schülern nicht erlaubt, und jetzt musste er an Snape's Vorräte gehen. Snape hatte ihm bereits Erlaubnis gegeben und Harry schaute an die Tafel um die allererste Zutat zu lesen. Doch sie stand nicht da. Er schaute genauer. Auf der Tafel stand nur Wolfsbane Potion. Sollte er all die Zutaten aus dem Kopf können? Er schaute ungläubig an den beiden Snapes hoch (Vielleicht war der Prüfer ein älterer Bruder). Severus Snape grinste ihn fies an, der andere schaute ihn erwartend an. Harry seufzte und überlegte. Er ordnete seine Gedanken um sich an die Zutaten für Wolfsbane Potion zu erinnern. 

Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er teilte zuerst die Kräuter und Pflanzen die er im Gartenhaus gesammelt hatte auf damit er alle hatte, die zur Wolfsbane Potion gehörten. Dann dachte er zurück an den Tag, an dem er mit Hermione zusammen ‚most potente potions' durchgelesen hatte. Er hatte es aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen um sich vorzubereiten, und auch Hermione wollte ein wenig blättern. 

Harry erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Zutat und began den Trank anzurühren. Erst die erste hinzufügen, dann erhitzen dabei alle drei Sekunden einmal umrühren, dann die zweite hinzu wenn der Trank wieder auf Zimmertemperatur heruntergekühlt war... Es war ein langwieriges Unterfangen, und nach zwei Stunden war Harry nicht fertig. Doch er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und schaute hoch. Er sah in das Gesicht des älteren Snape.

"Harry, die Zeit ist um. Wir haben nicht erwartet dass du fertig wirst. Der Trank wird so bewertet, wie du ihn abgegeben hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Harry seufzte und freute sich fast, dass es nun keine Potions Prüfung mehr vor sich hatte. Als er hinausging grinste Snape ihm zu, und es war wieder das boshafte, fast erfreute Grinsen. Habe ich soviel falsch gemacht? Er hoffte nicht, und das Bild von Snape der ihm genau 0 OWL's für Potions gab brannte sich in seinen Kopf. Du wirst schon mehr bekommen, dachte Harry. Und dann wusste er warum er so miserabel gelaunt war. Er würde nochmals von Snape geprüft werden: In Defence against the Dark Arts! Verdammt!

* * *

Another chapter. Please read the english translation, I translated only till chapter 4 but I will translate more, don't worry! Some nice new reviews might let me translate faster :-) 

@Chooo: Dankeschön für all deine positive Resonanz! Aber in Kapitel 14 kommt nicht ein einziges Mal Sirius Black vor! Meintest du vielleicht Severus Snape? Lass dich überraschen :-D

@Matjes: Ich werde vielleicht noch mal alles komplett eindeutschen, ich habe mich bisher nur dagegen gesträubt weil ich den Namen Hermine so schrecklich finde. Ich sage dann immer Hermione, ist schon reflex :D Harry ist stark, das stimmt, aber wird noch seine Herausforderung bekommen. 

@sarah*love*: Hey hey, nicht so ungeduldig! Ich könnte auch ein Kapitel nach dem anderen runterreißen, aber ich will nicht wissen wie schlecht das Niveau dnn wäre. Und daher bitte ich dich um Zeit. Aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe ich komme deiner Schmeichelei gerecht. Ich glaube ich werde mich mal im Netz umschauen und die genauen Wortbedeutungen aller HP-Begriffe ins Deutsche auflisten, für dich. Hier schonmal die einzelnen Stunden.

Herbology - Pflanzenkunde (Genau übersetzt, ob das so in HP vorkommt ka)  
Potions - Tränke (s.o.)  
Defence against the Dark Arts - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (s.o.)  
Transfiguration - Transfiguration (Gleicher Begriff im Deutschen da rein fiktiv, soll aber bedeuten: transfigere - verändern, verwandeln)  
History of Magic - Geschichte der Magie (oder Magiekunde, ansonsten siehe herbology)  
Charms - Zauber (oder Verzauberungen, charms ist ein weitgefasster Begriff)  
Divination - Weißsagung   
Care of Magical Creatures - Pflege von magischen Kreaturen   
Arithmancy - Arithmetik (Mathematik ähnlich)  
Muggle Studies - Muggelkunde   



	20. Defence against the Dark Arts

Die Astronomy-Prüfung war wie erwartet. Harry musste sich tiefnachts auf den höchsten Turm von ganz Hogwarts schleppen, stundenlang durch ein Teleskop schauen und dann eine Sternkarte anzeichnen. Er war noch so erschöpft von seinen vorigen Prüfungen dass er kaum ein Stern vom anderen unterscheiden konnte. Die Prüferin schien das kaum zu stören, sie murmelte die ganze Zeit nur etwas über eine perfekte Nacht für Sternschauen und konnte ihr Auge kaum von ihrem Teleskop wegholen. Nachdem Harry irgend etwas auf sein Papier gemalt hatte, was hoffentlich wie eine Sternenkonstellation aussah, ließ sie ihn gehen. 

Harry ging mit schmerzenden Augen zurück in sein Zimmer. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er so müde noch zaubern könnte. Er versuchte es erst gar nicht, und er konnte es Hermione nicht übel nehmen, dass sie schon im Bett lag. Er lächelte für einen Moment, sie schlief wie ein Engel. Doch dann ging die Müdigkeit weg; waren Engel auch so attraktiv? Nein, nicht daran denken. Du willst jetzt schlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch fragte Ron ihn erst mal gutgelaunt wie seine Astronomy-Prüfung gelaufen war. Harry konnte nur gezwungen lächeln.

"Also wirklich Ron, wir haben jetzt 5 Jahre lang zusammen Astronomy gehabt, und hast du jemals eine bessere Note als ‚gerade so akzeptabel' bekommen?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Siehst du, ich auch nicht. Ich wusste dass ich das nicht kann und habe mich auch nicht sonderlich angestrengt." Ron grinste, doch Hermione schien höchst beleidigt.

"Aber nachdem wir soviel geübt haben! Du hättest dir mehr Mühe geben sollen, die OWL's sind so wichtig und du siehst das so locker! Auch du, Ron!" Ron versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. " Ich kann euch beide nicht verstehen! Warum habt ihr beide so eine schlechte Lernphilosophie? Ich dachte du hast dich gebessert, Harry, und jetzt wo du auch unterrichtest solltest du dreimal so hart arbeiten!" 

Ron hatte schon wieder auf Durchzug gestellt (Man konnte es an seinen Augen erkennen), doch Harry konnte nicht mehr. 

"Hermione, ich weiß wie verdammt wichtig das Lernen für dich ist, aber ich habe noch ein Leben zu leben, und falls du es nicht weißt ist Lernen nicht alles im Leben. Und Lernen macht mir bestimmt nicht so viel Spaß dass ich es den ganzen Tag machen würde, so wie du. Und wo wir gerade bei dir sind: Du redest doch über nichts anderes mehr seitdem das Jahr angefangen hat! Oder hattest du nicht schon letztes Jahr angefangen? Ehrlich Hermione, du hörst dich schlimmer an als jeder Lehrer den ich jemals hatte zusammengetan! Mir hängt's zum Halse raus!" Harry hatte lauter gesprochen als er eigentlich gewollt hatte und nun schaute er sich um. Das was er befürchtet hatte, war eingetroffen. Ron sah geschockt aus, ebenso wie jeder andere am Gryffindor-Tisch. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs haben versucht Harry's Wutausbruch zu ignorieren, doch der Slytherin-Tisch jubelte. Warum denn das? Doch er merkte warum: Hermione. Hermione sah erst verletzt aus, dann jedoch wechselte ihr Blick auf Wut.

"Fein! Wenn du so über mich denkst, dann, dann..." Doch sie kam nie weiter, denn sie hatte ihren Rucksack geschnappt und war verschwunden. Harry wollte hinterher doch Ron hielt ihn fest. 

"Lass ihr ein wenig Zeit, Harry. Ich weiß dass du Recht hast, doch sie muss sich erst mal wieder einkriegen." Ron schien nun seinen besten Freund mit einem Blick voller Verständnis anzuschauen. Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder. Seit wann ist Ron so verständnisvoll?

Es war ein gutes dass es ein Dienstag war, denn so musste Harry Hermione nicht im Unterricht sehen. Auch wenn er dies vielleicht gar nicht getan hätte, denn Hermione saß den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek, und Ron mit ihr. Harry war es ganz recht dass er sie nicht sah, er liebte sie nach wie vor, aber sie musste endlich verstehen dass seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen muss, und vor allem Prioritäten setzen war für ihn wichtig. Und Astronomy war sicherlich nicht eines der höheren Prioritäten. Eher wie man Voldemort loswerden konnte. Oder wie man Sirius letztendlich freisprechen konnte. Auch mit Wurmschwanz konnte Fudge das Ministerium überreden Sirius Black nicht freizusprechen. Dumbledore hatte Harry gesagt dass seine Leute krampfhaft dran arbeiteten Sirius freizubekommen, doch es war immer noch nichts passiert. 

Der Tag ging an Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen vorbei. Er hatte morgen seine Defence against the Dark Arts Prüfung und er hatte eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl gehabt, doch das hatte sich schnell in ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl verändert. Das Gefühl der Zuversicht hatte nicht standhalten können gegen die Gewissheit, dass Hermione nicht bei ihm war. Und so spielte Ron den Buffer zwischen den beiden, und gegen Abend kam Hermione zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit nicht mit in seine Räume. Harry lag weinend und allein in seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich miserabel, doch was er nicht wusste war dass er unbewusst seine Gefühle durch seinen Ring an Hermione schickte, und sie ihre an ihn. Denn sie lag genauso weinend im Bett wie Harry. 

  
***  


  
Es war als wenn der Tag an ihm vorbeiflog. Harry hatte versucht seine Gefühle für die Prüfung abzuschotten, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich so elend dass er alles wie in einem schlechten Krimistreifen an ihm vorbeifliegen sah. Ron hatte wieder den Puffer spielen müssen und er versuchte auch gar nicht die beiden zum Reden zu bringen. Harry schmeckte das Frühstück nicht, er bekam nur die Hälfte von dem mit was Neville ihm gerade erzählen wollte und er spürte auch nicht die Blicke der vielen Mädchen die nun der Meinung waren dass ihre Stunde geschlagen hätte, jetzt wo Hermione abgeschrieben war. 

Harry musste noch vor dem Frühstück zwei Hufflepuff Sixth-Year Mädchen abwimmeln, die ihn beide wegen einem Date ausfragen wollten. In der Großen Halle war es dann weit schwieriger, sogar Lavender fragte Harry nach einem Date (und bekam einen sehr kalten Blick von Hermione). Harry schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf. 

Bis zu seiner Prüfung am Nachmittag hatte Harry insgesamt über 20 Einladungen zu einem Date abgelehnt und er störte sich doch nicht daran: Allein die Sehnsucht nach Hermione hielt seine Gedanken. Doch jedes Mal wenn er versucht hatte ihren Blick einzufangen hatte er entweder einen kalten Blick bekommen oder sie lief ohne Vorwarnung davon. Sie war nie allein mit ihm, während des Unterrichts war Ron zwischen ihnen, im Aufenthaltsraum blieb sie mit ihren Büchern und wollte nicht gestört werden. Harry hätte niemals gedacht dass er sich so schnell weichkochen lassen würde. Noch vor einem Jahr konnte ich Ron für über eine Woche aus dem Weg gehen - Was ist mit mir los? Eigentlich sollte sie sich ja entschuldigen! 

Doch Harry konnte sich den Tag nicht bei Hermione entschuldigen, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sie umging ihn und er musste sich ebenso Gedanken um seine kommende Prüfung machen. Er sollte direkt nach dem Mittagessen zum Lehrertisch kommen, um zwei geteilte Prüfungen (eine schriftliche von Snape und eine praktische von Dumbledore) zu bekommen. McGonagall hatte ihm noch am Vortag erklärt wie wichtig es war beide Prüfungen zufriedenstellend abzuschließen, denn sollte er in einer Prüfung versagen so würde er keinen OWL bekommen. 

Harry hatte nicht viel gegessen, nur kurz an seinem Mittagessen gekostet und es dann gleich von sich geschoben. Er hatte einen Knoten im Bauch. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore nickte ihm zu und zu Harry's Verwunderung auch Snape. 

Snape geleitete Harry zu einem Einzeltisch und reichte ihm Feder und Pergament. Er nickte wieder kurz und machte sich dann daran zuende zu essen. Harry schaute sich um, viele der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs schauten zu ihm herüber, aber lange nicht mehr so viele wie davor. Hermione hatte ihren Blick auf ihr Buch gerichtet und Harry fühlte wieder den Knoten in seinem Bauch. 

Die Aufgaben waren einerseits ein paar schnell beantwortete Fragen und zwei längere Aufsätze und andererseits eine Fallunterscheidung. Er bekam zwei Szenarien vorgegeben und musste entscheiden welches für seine eigene Verteidigung besser wäre, mit Erklärung natürlich. 

Harry schrieb sehr lang an dem ersten Aufsatz und es war bereits die erste Stunde zuende als er sich der Fallentscheidung zuwendete. Er las den ersten Fall genau durch. 

_Ein Mann hört seine Haustür daraufhin geht sein Sicherheitszauber los doch wird sofort unterbrochen und war damit nicht lange genug ausgelöst um das Ministerium zu alarmieren. _

_1) Der Mann zieht seinen Zauberstab und geht aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er geht die Treppen herunter und versteckt sich hinter einem Kleiderständer. Er sieht den Einbrecher und entwaffnet ihn._

_2) Der Mann versteckt sich in dem Schlafzimmer um den Angreifer von hinten überwältigen. Er stellt sich hinter eine halb offen stehende Tür und wartet, bis der Angreifer die Tür öffnet, um ihn zu entwaffnen._

‚Schwer' war Harrys erster Gedanke. Beim ersten Fall war der Mann offensiv und beim zweiten defensiv. Beide Wege waren möglich, aber hier waren sie sehr schlecht ausgeführt. Wie soll ich mich für eines entscheiden wenn beide gleich viel Risiko enthalten? Er war ratlos und schrieb daher für jeden Fall eine verbesserte Version. Es dauerte sehr lang weil er auf sehr viele Dinge einging. Als er hochschaute weil er den letzten Punkt gesetzt hatte sah er wie Snape schon vor ihm stand. 

"Ich denke sie hatten genug Zeit, Potter." Mit diesen Worten riss Snape Harry sein Pergament aus der Hand und ging ruhig weg. Doch bevor sich Wut gegen Snape sammeln konnte stand schon Dumbledore vor ihm. 

"So Harry, bereit für deine praktische Prüfung? Lass mich dir deinen Prüfer vorstellen, Mr Penfelic." Neben Dumbledore stand ein lächelnder Mann der wohl in seinen späten Fourties war. Er hatte graues, schütteres Haar und einen sauber geschnittenen Bart. Er trug Roben ganz in Weiß und hatte eine machtvolle Erscheinung. Harry war baff, vor ihm standen zwei Magier die gleich viel Macht ausstrahlten. Harry hatte das Gefühl wirklich noch nicht viel von der Zaubererwelt zu verstehen.

"So Harry, ich habe von Albus hier erfahren dass du aufgrund eines Unfalles deinen Zauberstab verloren hast aber durch zauberstablose Magie auskommst. Ich hätte deinen Stab testen wollen, aber da das nicht möglich ist musste ich eine andere Möglichkeit finden wie ich sichergehen kann dass du nicht versuchst zu schummeln." Er schien fast zu grinsen. "Also Harry, würdest du bitte diese Kugel anfassen? Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, wird nichts passieren." Der mächtige Mann reichte Harry eine nachtschwarze Kugel, ungefähr so groß wie eine Melone. Sie war mattschwarz und Harr fühlte seinen Blick eingesogen von ihr. 

Er berührte die Kugel einen Moment und schaute hoch zu Dumbledore. Doch was er sah überraschte ihn. Albus Dumbledore sah erschrocken aus und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu schreien. Doch Harry hörte es nicht, denn er spürte bereits eine Kraft unter seine Arme greifen. Er wirbelte herum und sah dass das gleiche mit Penfelic geschah. Sie wirbelten durch die Luft und nach einer Weile landeten sie in einer dunklen Grotte. Harry fiel hin, so lange war er noch nie mit einem Portschlüssel gereist und es bekam ihm nicht. Doch er richtete sich schnell auf, denn der Blick in Dumbledores Augen hatte ihm nur allzu deutlich gesagt dass hier etwas faul ist. 

Penfelic hatte sich auch schon erhoben und schaute sich jetzt um. Harry sagte nichts. Penfelic ging weiter und fand eine Art Thron. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas Vertrautes. 

Penfelic zog aus seiner Innentasche zwei Zauberstäbe und nahm jeweils einen in eine Hand. Er richtete beide auf sich und ein blauer Strahl kam aus beiden Stäben. 

Was Harry sah ließ seine Nackenhaare aufstehen und er versuchte zu schreien, aber seine Stimme hatte sich wohl auf dem Weg nach draußen verlaufen. Aus dem grauhaarigen Primus Penfelic war ein schwarzhaariger Tom Marvolo Riddle geworden, der ihn dämonisch angrinste. 

Aus Reflex hob Harry seine Hand und warf den erstbesten Fluch auf ihn.

_"Dolor!"_ Der Fluch traf Lord Voldemort doch dieser verzog keine Miene. Was war los?

"Heute aus der Puste, was? Nun, ich muss sagen es war ein relativ einfacher Plan, aber er hat gewirkt. Dieser alte Trottel Dumbledore hat ja schon einmal bewiesen dass er sich von Polyjuice Potion hintergehen lassen kann. Auch wenn ich dadurch einen meiner treuesten Todesesser verloren habe. Ich habe keine Mühen gescheut, Harry, um dich heute hierher zu bekommen. Ach, und bemühe dich gar nicht, ich habe Anti-Apparition Zauber überall verteilt. Der Portschlüssel ist diesmal nicht in deiner Reichweite. Und diesmal bist du derjenige, der stirbt. Du hast mich viel Kraft gekostet dieses Jahr aber endlich bringe ich es zuende."

Und es begann ein schnelles Duell zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Harry, doch Harry hatte kaum eine Chance. Seine Zauber hatten nicht die gewohnte Kraft, Voldemort wich fast jedes Mal perfekt aus, und er konnte sich nicht gut genug auf Hermione konzentrieren um den Schmerz zu vergessen. Doch das war es gerade - Der Gedanke dass wenn er heute stirbt er nicht mehr mit Hermione zusammen war und niemals wieder sein wird schnürte ihm den Hals ab. Er hatte immer noch einen sehr großen Knoten im Magen und auch seine Knie wurden immer weicher, je länger der Kampf anhielt. Der dunkle Lord schien immer selbstzufriedener zu werden und nach einer schnellen Abfolge von Cruciatus Flüchen kniete Harry und atmete sehr schwer. Voldemort grinste wieder dämonisch. Harry verfluchte den Tag, er war geliefert.

"Was ist mit dir passiert, Harry? Das letzte Mal warst du kämpferischer und vor allem auch stärker. Nun, ich bin auch stärker, liegt daran dass ich die kombinierte Kraft von zwei Stäben mit dem gleichen Kern nutze. Von dem gleichen Vogel, dem gleichen Phoenix." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es darf nicht war sein. Er durfte nicht verlieren. Die Welt hing davon ab. Doch aufrichten konnte er sich auch nicht.

"Du weißt es nicht? Sicherlich weißt du es, und ich weiß es auch. Aber falls dir es nicht einfällt, ich studiere dich und deine Machenschaften schon seit Menschengedenken. Erst nur um meinen Plan des Terrors auszuführen, dann aus persönlichen Rachegründen. Und es gab da eine Möglichkeit jede kleine Einzelheit über dich in Erfahrung zu bringen." Er drehte sich um und hob etwas von seinem Thron hoch. Er hielt es hoch sodass Harry es sehen konnte. Es war ein Buch, und Harry sah mit Schrecken welches.

"Das ist doch nur ein Buch-" hatte Harry begonnen, doch ein weiterer _Crucio_ hatte ihn getroffen. Er lag sich windend am Boden.

"Nur ein Buch über dich. Und dich erreichen war mein Ziel. Und das Außergewöhnlichste war immer noch wie deine magische Kraft zusammen mit deiner Beziehung zu diesem Schlammblut anstieg. Ihr wurdet immer näher, ja ich vermutete sogar dass ihr heiraten würdet. Du hast das Buch nie gelesen, Harry? Es sind eine Menge Details hier drin die du bestimmt nicht an der Frischen Luft sehen willst. Ich kann ja mal eine Stelle zitieren..." Doch bevor Voldemort das Buch aufschlagen konnte flog es auf Harry zu, der seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

"Ah ja, auf das Thema wollte ich gerade eingehen. Einen Moment. Incendio!" Das Buch in Harrys Händen verbrannte zu schwarzer Asche. Harry fühlte immer noch die Wut in sich und er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geschlossen.

"Nun, wie ich bereits sagte fand ich eine Verbindung zwischen deinen magischen Kräften und der Beziehung mit dem Schlammblut. Ich habe viel nachgelesen und es ist wie ich dachte. Du bist ein Freizauberer, Harry, und das schon von dir aus. Sicherlich hat der alte Muggelliebhaber dir das schon erzählt. Aber du hast noch eine andere Kraft, wie wir hier eben gesehen haben. Die Macht der Gefühle. Jeder Zauberer hat sie, doch bei einem magisch starkem Wesen wie dich ist sie besonders ausgeprägt. Und weißt du, welches Gefühl das allerstärkste ist? Die Liebe."

  
***

  
Auch wenn er jeden Satz von Voldemort mit Zweifel betrachtet hatte, so wusste er dass diese Aussage stimmte. Er erinnerte sich an Momente in diesem Jahr wo Hermione appariert hatte, nur weil sie besorgt um ihn war. Er hatte die letzten Tage eine Leere in sich gespürt, weil er mit Hermione nicht mehr zusammen war. Er wusste nicht ob sie ihn noch liebte. Liebte sie ihn jemals? Die Worte sagen ist einfach, doch es wirklich fühlen? Vielleicht dachte sie dass sie es tat, doch hat sich geirrt. So jung wie wir noch sind, da kann man keine echte Liebe fühlen. Doch ich weiß dass ich Hermione wirklich liebe und niemals aufhören werde, sie zu lieben. 

Während Voldemort gesprochen hatte und die ganze Zeit danach rollten Harry Tränen an der Wange hinunter. Voldemort sah es mit Freude wie sein Erzfeind weinend am Boden war. Er war gewillt es noch ein wenig weiter zu drücken. 

"Das war natürlich nicht alles, was ich über dich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Zum Beispiel habe ich herausbekommen, warum Albus Dumbledore die letzten Jahre in der Lage war, mich immer wieder aufzuhalten. Wie er dir sicher auch erzählt hat, ist er ein direkter Nachfahre Rowena Ravenclaws, Genau wie ich ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins und du ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors bist. Nun, es gibt eine Prophezeiung über die Nachfahren der vier größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit, und es heißt dass Slytherins Nachfahre die Macht anstrebt und sich die Hilfe von Hufflepuffs Nachfahren sicher sein kann, da Helga Hufflepuff unsterblich verliebt in Salazar Slytherin war. Deswegen war Justin Avery in Slytherin und auch besonders willig schon in frühen Jahren ein Todesesser zu werden. Der andere Teil der Prophezeiung sagt das Gryffindors Nachfahre bestimmt war Slytherins Nachfahre aufzuhalten und er sollte Hilfe bekommen von Ravenclaws Nachfahre, da Rowena Ravenclaw unsterblich in Godric Gryffindor verliebt war. Du siehst, Dumbledore kämpfte gegen mich mit einer Kraft die nicht ihm gehörte, eher einer uralten Liebe, uralte Magie, unzerstörbar und mächtig. Er selbst ist nur ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer. Aber meine Seite der alten Liebe ist nun komplett. Justin hat seinen Job erfüllt. Ich bin mit uralter Magie erfüllt und nichts wird mich aufhalten können. Der alte Trottel in seiner Schule ist noch zu verdutzt um dir zu helfen, und du hast noch Liebeskummer. Und daher werde ich nun meine Aufgabe beenden. Stirb unter der Hand des dunklen Lords, Voldemort!"

Voldemort hob beide Zauberstäbe über Harrys Kopf, doch dieser beachtete das gar nicht. Er hatte Voldemort auch nicht wirklich gehört. Er hatte leise und friedlich vor sich hin geweint. Er war machtlos, Dumbledore war machtlos, und er würde jetzt sterben. Voldemort hatte Recht, seine Kräfte konnten sich ohne seine Liebe nicht entfalten, doch ob sie ihn noch liebte? Er war unsicher.

Und wieder sprach Voldemort die uralte Sprache mit der Zunge einer Schlange. Er kannte diesen Zauberspruch und wusste was ihn erwartete. Er musste es verhindern, er durfte nicht zulassen dass Voldemort noch stärker werden würde. Er wollte sich aufrichten doch seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf seinen Rücken. Tränen so groß wie Perlen liefen immer noch seine Wangen hinunter. Der dunkle Lord war so gut wie fertig mit der Formel und richtete beide Zauberstäbe auf Harry. 

Nein, dachte Harry. Ich muss ihn besiegen, ich muss meine Freunde und alle anderen Menschen vor ihm bewahren. Auch wenn ich dabei sterbe. Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte Harry sich erneut aufzurichten. Er schaffte es auf die Knie, doch dann kam er nicht weiter. Etwas an seiner Hand lenkte ihn ab. Er schaute hinunter. Er spürte eine Wärme an seinen Fingern. Er sah den Ring. Seine Augen wurden weit und seine Gedanken und Gefühle spürten nur eines. Liebe. Volle, reine Liebe. Er spürte wie Hermione ihm ein Gefühl von tiefster und aufrichtigster Liebe sendete. 

Er stand auf und streckte eine Hand aus um sich vor dem Zauber zu schützen. Er leuchtete golden und er spürte wie jedes Gefühl des Zweifels und der Sorge verschwand. Er war sicher dass er gewinnen würde. Hermione liebte ihn, er konnte alles schaffen.

Voldemort hatte nicht wirklich auf Harry geachtet und nun schoss er seinen Zauber Richtung Harry ab. Dieser erwartete ihn bereits und als der Zauber Harry berührte leuchtete er sogar noch heller und der Zauber verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Voldemort schaute ihn ungläubig an.

"Du hattest Recht. Die Liebe verleiht den Menschen Kraft, und Zauberern auch magische Kraft. Und ich weiß dass ich Hermione liebe, und sie mich. Das Böse kann nicht bestehen, und ich werde dich jetzt besiegen." 

"Nein!!!" Voldemort richtete beide Zauberstäbe auf Harry und feuerte einen tödlichen Zauber nach dem anderen. Doch Harry wich nicht einmal aus. Sein goldener Schein flackerte immer leicht auf, doch mehr passierte nicht. Er sprach wieder, seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotion.

"Ich bin kein Mörder und kein Gefängnis ist sicher genug für dich, außer eines, das ich mir ausgedacht habe. Sag, Tom Marvolo Riddle, weißt du was mit den Longbottoms geschehen ist? Sie sind dem geistigen Wahn verfallen. Ich werde dich deinem klugem Aussetzen. Du wirst ewig gefangen sein in deinen eigenen Gedanken. Azkaban wird dir gut gefallen, auch wenn du es weder sehen noch riechen noch anfassen kannst."

Harry richtete wieder seine Hand auf ihn während Voldemort wie ein besessener Fluch nach Fluch schrie. Er wollte das Voldemort in seinem Kopf gefangen war, er wünschte es sich aus tiefstem Herzen. Doch anstatt wie sonst sprach er dazu, doch es war weder seine gewohnte Stimme noch war es eine verständliche Sprache, jedenfalls nicht für normale Menschen noch für Schlangen oder andere Tiere. Es war die vergessene Sprache der uralten Magie. Wenige können sie lesen, noch weniger schreiben. Und niemand kann sie sprechen. Harry tat es ohne bewusst daran zu denken und er würde es auch nur selten wieder tun.

_"sy nhezt´hifljogra'!"_

Und schon hörte Voldemort auf wild Flüche um sich zu schmeißen. Er ließ die Stäbe fallen und seine Augen hatten ein Ausdruck von jedem Gefühl das ein Mensch spüren kann. Harry sah Verwunderung, Angst, Wut, Freude, Liebe, Furcht. Voldemort setzte sich hin und umarmte seine Knie. Er war nicht mehr der dunkle Lord, er war Tom Riddle.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last! Thanks to everyone reviewing my fanfic!

@Thorin: I never said you HAVE to read my fanfic. I appreciate you but if you think Harry is too strong then I would say. Stop reading it! Noone's forcing you! I'm writing what I do like, and if you have any ideas what I like too then maybe I will write it. I'm not writing this fanfic for YOU. Sorry but this has to be said. And by the way Counterstrike is a bad game. Try some nice RPG's!


	21. Celebration

Da Voldemort alles vorbereitet hatte und auch den Raum apparierfrei gemacht hatte, musste Harry einen anderen Ausgang finden, denn er fühlte sich gerade nicht danach Zauber zu brechen. Er wollte so schnell er konnte zurück nach Hogwarts, zurück nach Hermione. Das Leuchten hatte wieder aufgehört und Tom Riddle saß immer noch auf dem feuchten Steinboden. Harry tastete die Steinwand ab um einen vielleicht versteckten Ausgang zu öffnen, doch er fand nichts. Er tat das gleiche mit seinem alten und mit Voldemorts Zauberstab (Einen Stab halten fühlte sich furchtbar komisch an, er hatte sich komplett an das zauberstablose Ausführen von Sprüchen gewöhnt) doch es passierte wieder nichts. Würde er für ewig hier eingesperrt sein? Nein, sicher nicht, sagte ihm sein Gehirn. Doch wann sehe ich Hermione wieder? 

Die Sehnsucht war unglaublich groß, denn das Gefühl der Liebe durchflutete Harry immer noch und er verspürte nur den Wunsch Hermione zu sehen, sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Er ging zurück zu Tom und schaute sich den ehemaligen dunklen Lord an. Er sah alt und vor allem furchterregend aus, aber so wie er dort saß war er schon fast zu bemitleiden. Nein, dachte Harry. Er hat mehr Familien auseinandergerissen und getötet als je ein anderer böser Zauberer, er verdient dieses Schicksal. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten vergeblichen Versuchen sich auf normale Art zu befreien wurde Harry es zu blöd. Er richtete beide Hände auf die Wand und wünschte sie sich verschwunden. Seine Handflächen schienen wieder golden und die Wand verschwand spurlos. Doch dahinter war nur Erdreich, dunkle, nasse Erde. Hätte dieser verfluchte Voldemort nicht die Anti-Apparition Zauber aufgestellt. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, er wollte bei Hermione sein aber sein Gegner schaffte es trotz seines Zustandes ihn aufzuhalten!

Er ging auf Tom zu und kniete sich vor ihn. Tom's Augen waren unfokussiert und wieder konnte Harry verschiedene Gefühle wahrnehmen, die von Tom ausgingen. Er hatte die Arme um sich gelegt und bewegte sich leicht nach vorne und hinten. Harry fasste ihm auf die Schulter, die Wut ging von ihm. Er hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen, ich muss schauen wie ich hier rauskomme, dachte Harry. Ich will zu Hermione, ich will zu meiner Liebe!

Und wie als wenn jemand den Fernsehkanal gewechselt hatte sah er einen kurzen Lichtblitz und direkt darauf sah er das Büro von Dumbledore, und vor ihm Hermione in Rons Armen, leise Tränen liefen von ihrer Wange. Ron hatte seine langen Arme beschützerisch um sie gelegt, doch auch sein Blick war von Tränen gespickt. Dumbledore schaute düster umher, seine Falten wirkten tiefer als alles was Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Er hatte seine Hand immer noch auf Tom's Schulter, der genau wie davor sich in und her wiegte. 

Harry richtete sich auf und erhob zaghaft seine Stimme. "Äh, Hermione, Ron?"

Harry sah wie die beiden ihre ernsten Mienen aufrichteten und dann zu Harry schauten. Harry sah nicht Rons Gesichtsausdruck, weil seine Augen auf Hermione fixiert war. 

Hermione war aufgesprungen und sich um Harry geworfen, doch Harry hatte sie gleich darauf hochgehoben und sie herumgewirbelt. Er sah ihre Tränen und wischte sie weg. Sie lächelte ihm und zu und bald darauf küssten sie sich, ihre Umgebung total vergessend. Er hatte sie wieder, sie liebte ihn genauso wie er sie liebte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich direkt nach der ersten Berührung und Harry und Hermione machten keine Anstalten sich zu zügeln. Für Harry war alles um sie herum egal, und würde er sich umschauen so würde er nicht verwundert sein, denn Ron schaute seine beiden besten Freunde mit Stolz an und Dumbledore lächelte sie mit einem Zwinkern an. 

Was Harry und Hermione auch nicht merkten war das die ganze Zeit während sie küssten ein goldenes Licht erst von Harry und dann auch von Hermione ausging. Das Licht strahlte von den Beiden aus, und bald war der Raum so hell wie er noch nie davor war. Ron schaute erstaunt aber Dumbledore war eher mäßig überrascht. 

Ebenso war Harry schon fast gewöhnt das Licht zu erblicken, doch als Hermione das Licht sah (sie hatte die meiste Zeit ihre Augen geschlossen) ließ sie kurz von Harry ab und bestaunte ihn und sich. Harry lächelte sie an und wiederum trafen sich ihre Münder. 

Nach ein paar weiteren ruhigen Minuten konnten Harry und Hermione endlich voneinander lassen und auch das Licht verblasste. Ohne von den anderen darum gefragt zu werden erklärte Harry ihnen dass die Kugel die ihm Mr Penfelic gereicht hatte wohl ein Portschlüssel war und dass er und Penfelic damit zu einer Grotte gekommen waren, die ohne Ausgang war. Dann hatte Penfelic seine wahre Gestalt gezeigt und sie hatten sich duelliert, doch Voldemort war ihm über. 

"Was? Voldemort war dir über? Du hättest ihn eigentlich in Grund und Boden stampfen müssen!" rief Ron verwirrt.

"Ich kann es mir nur so erklären: Ich habe nicht an mich geglaubt weil ich dachte Hermione liebt mich nicht mehr. Ähm, ich meine, wir hatten die Tage zuvor ja nicht miteinander geredet, wegen dem Streit und allem. Voldemort erzählte mir dass die Gefühle eines Zauberers seine Magie sehr beeinflussen können, und das Gefühl der Liebe war das Stärkste. Aber ich zweifelte nur ob Hermione mich noch liebte, und so war ich schwach. Es hat mir wirklich den Kopf gerettet als Hermione mir ihre Liebe durch den Ring geschickte."

Hermione sah wieder so aus als würde sie ihn küssen wollen doch sie ließ davon ab, denn er hatte anscheinend noch mehr zu sagen. Auch Dumbledore bat ihn fortzufahren. 

"Auf jeden Fall fühlte ich wie sich mich liebte und dass ich nicht mehr verlieren konnte. Die Flüche die mir Voldemort zuwarf verpufften einfach an mir, und, und, ich weiß nicht genau was ich gemacht habe, aber ich habe mir gewünscht dass er merken würde was für schreckliche Sachen er angestellt hat, ich habe mir gewünscht dass er für ewig in seinen eigenen Gedanken eingesperrt ist. Es scheint geklappt zu haben, er hat sich schon die ganze Zeit so benommen." Harry schaute zu Tom Riddle, der immer noch komplett geistesabwesend vor sich hin wippte. 

Ron und Hermione schauten ihn mit großen Augen an. Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich um um seinen Schreibtisch herumzugehen und Harry die Hand zu geben. 

"Harry, du hast die Zaubererwelt vor seinem größten Feind bewahrt. Ich werde sofort mit dem Ministerium reden und ihnen sagen dass die Gefahr zuende ist. Den Todesessern wird die Möglichkeit gegeben sich freiwillig zu ergeben, wenn sie diese nicht annehmen werden wir sie suchen und einsperren müssen. Aber dank dir, Harry, kann die ganze Welt aufatmen. Achja, du wirst deine Prüfungsergebnisse zusammen mit dem Rest der Schule am Ende des Jahres beim Abschiedsfest bekommen. Würdet ihr mich jetzt bitte endschuldigen, ich muss das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Ach und Hermione, Ron, Harry: Bitte sagt noch kein Wort über Voldemort zu den anderen. Wenn sie dich über den Portschlüssel fragen sag es war ein Teil deiner Prüfung. Achja, und um Tom hier werde ich mich kümmern."

Harry ging zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden aus Dumbledore's Büro und zusammen gingen sie in seine Quartiere. Erst spielten und redeten sie über alltägliche Dinge und vermieden zu erwähnen was an diesem Tag passiert war. Doch Harry hatte mehrere Gedanken die ihn festhielten: Was würde mit Tom geschehen? Würden sie ihn töten? Und der Rest der Todesesser? Würden sie sich wirklich freiwillig ergeben? Und was ist mit dem echten Primus Penfelic geschehen? Und vor allem: Was ist aus seiner Defence against the Dark Arts Prüfung geworden? Bekommt er jetzt nur die OWL's für den schriftlichen Teil? Dann könnte er maximal einen bekommen. 

Doch seine Freunde hatten längst bemerkt dass Harry nicht mehr dabei war, sondern in Gedanken. Ron durchbrach seinen Gedankengang.

"Harry? Worüber denkst du? Ich meine, super dass du Voldemort gefangen hast, wirklich. Aber sollten wir uns nicht ein wenig darüber freuen?" Und so erzählte Harry den beiden an was er gedacht hatte. Hermione schien schon einen Haufen antworten zu haben, so wie Harry es von ihr erwartet hatte.

"Ich denke nicht dass sie Voldemort töten würden, Fudge würde sicher veranlassen wollen dass er geküsst wird, doch ich denke dass sie ihm eine kleine Zelle in Azkaban geben. Immerhin, was soll er jetzt noch anstellen? Und die anderen Todesesser werden sich sicherlich ergeben, denk doch mal daran wie es letztes Mal war, sie sind in Scharen zurückgekehrt. Und den echten Primus Penfelic? Wahrscheinlich tot, oder nein, er brauchte ja immer wieder Haare von ihm. Man sollte vielleicht nach ihm suchen." Sie schien nachzudenken. Ron schaltete sich wieder ein.

"Hey Harry! Das alles passierte während deiner Prüfung! Denk doch mal nach, du hast während deiner Defence against the Dark Arts Prüfung Voldemort besiegt! Wenn du dafür nicht volle Punktzahl bekommst weiß ich auch nicht." Ron grinste ihn an und auch auf Harry's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Er könnte seine 4 OWL's bekommen! Außer: Snape würde ihm nur einen geben, oder vielleicht sogar gar keinen. Das würde bedeuten dass Harry obwohl er Voldemort besiegt hatte nur einen OWL bekommen würde. Snape würde es nicht wagen! 

Als Ron Harry's wütendes Gesicht sah und ihn fragte was ihn denn jetzt so wütend stimmen würde erzählte Harry ihm von seinen Gedanken. Ron reagierte wie vermutet und schlug sofort die Sofalehne.

"Dieses dreckige Arschloch! Wenn er dich durchfallen lässt, Harry, Ich schwöre dir-" doch er kam nicht weiter weil Hermione ihm schon ohne Zauberstab einen full-body bind angehext hatte und nun mit einer Stimme höher als normal sprach.

"10 Punkte von Gryffindor für beleidigen eines Lehrers! Also wirklich Ron, ich bin mir sicher wird Harry's Leistungen ehrlich korrigieren." Ron konnte nur seine Augen verdrehen "Und sollte ich herausfinden dass er es doch nicht getan hat, dieser schleimige Penner, dann-"

Nun war es an Harry ihr einen full-body bind zu verpassen, doch er lachte schon so stark dass er es nicht ganz schaffte und sie nur ihr Gesicht nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Harry versuchte ernst zu klingen doch er schaffte es nicht.

"10 Punkte von Gryffindor für beleidigen eines Lehrers... Ach was sage ich da, 20 Punkte für Gryffindor für die passende Beschreibung eines Lehrers!" Und er lachte zusammen mit Ron und Hermione, die sich inzwischen von ihren Flüchen befreien konnten. 

  
***

  
Es waren noch zwei Wochen des Halbjahres übrig und endlich hatten Ron und Hermione ihre OWL-Prüfungen. Sie hatten es noch niemandem verraten und auch Dumbledore schien es dem Ministerium noch nicht erzählt zu haben, oder das Ministerium hielt die Information zurück. 

Die Zeit war wahrscheinlich die schönste die er jemals hatte. Er und Hermione waren nach wie vor verliebt bis über beide Ohren und verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Sogar Ron arbeitete nun für seine OWL's (Wenn auch viel zu spät) und zusammen saßen die drei in Harry's Zimmern und übten Zauber, fragten sich gegenseitig nach Zutaten für schwierige Tränke ab und vor allem lernten sie viele Textpassagen auswendig. Harry half den beiden meist nur, da er den Stoff schon beherrschte (und mehr). Vor allem bei kniffligen Defence against the Dark Arts Fragen und Zaubern erwies sich Harry immer wieder als große Hilfe und auch Hermione kam nicht mit seinem Wissens und Erfahrungsstand hinterher. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich der Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer werden, dachte Harry. Und hoffentlich bleibe ich länger als ein Jahr. 

Es war Rons und Hermiones erste OWL-Prüfung, Transfiguration. Harry wünschte beiden Glock und küsste Hermione schnell bevor die beiden in den Klassenraum gingen. Harry hatte eine Freistunde weil er seine Prüfung ja schon hinter sich hatte. Er musste die Zeit aber nutzen die Stunden für seine Schüler vorzubereiten, die ja auch bald ihre Prüfungen hatten. Da er mit seinen Schülern hauptsächlich praktische Stunden gemacht hatte dachte er sich auch Aufgaben aus die die Schüler mit ihren Zauberstäben bewältigen mussten (natürlich nur sehr einfach für die First-Years). Harry war unter den jüngeren Schülern schon lange zum Lieblingslehrer Nummer Eins gewählt worden und auch die Slytherins (nun ohne Justin Avery) mochten Harry. 

Harry hatte die meiste Zeit der zwei Stunden in seinem Zimmer verbracht um sich neue Aufgaben für seine Schüler auszudenken. Er beschwor viele Kreaturen einfach so und sperrte sie dann in die richtigen Käfige, damit sie nicht einfach ausbüxten. Er hatte bereits 5 Kappa's für die Second-Years, unzählige Grindelows für die Third-Years, einige Boggarts für die Fourth-Years und er hatte dazu einige Fifth-Years überredet sich zu verkleiden und in seiner Prüfung sozusagen kleine Aufgaben zu sein, zum Beispiel immer die gleiche Art von Fluch auf den Prüfling werfen, der diesen Abwehren muss und dann den Mensch kampfunfähig machen muss. Wenn Harry wüsste wie viel seine Fourth-Years in Wirklichkeit schon gelernt hatten dann würde er sie mit Fifth-Years zusammen unterrichten, denn diese waren ähnlich weit. Harry hatte schon lange keine "normale" Stunde mehr gehabt, der Unterricht dem er beiwohnte war meist langweilig oder er musste dem Lehrer aushelfen. 

Als Ron und Hermione mit ihrer Prüfung fertig waren wartete Harry schon auf sie. Ron schien erleichtert und Hermione war wohl glücklich über die Prüfung, denn sie grinste wie verrückt und als sie Harry sah warf sie sich um ihn.

"Wenn du mich jedes mal so begrüßt wenn du eine Prüfung schreibst dann sollte ich McGonagall vielleicht bitten dir noch eine zu stellen." Ron lachte leise und anstatt das Hermione ihn schlug oder rot wurde küsste sie ihn einfach um seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Doch in Harry's Gedanken kam auf einmal eine Frage hoch: Wann hatte Ron eigentlich zum letzten Mal Fleur gesehen? Sie waren doch nicht getrennt? Er müsste es später mal ansprechen, wenn er allein mit Ron ist.

Der Rest des Tages bestand wieder daraus für die restlichen Arbeiten zu üben und lernen, und Harry war wieder eine große Hilfe für beide. Ron schlug sogar vor dass Harry sich doch mit seiner Invisibility Cloak mit hineinschleichen konnte und dann für ihn die Prüfung zu machen, doch ein scharfer Blick von Hermione ließ ihn die Idee schnell wieder vergessen. 

An einem besonders langweiligen Tag, Hermione und Ron schrieben gerade Potions, schlenderte Harry durch die Korridore Hogwarts'. Er hatte bereits alle kommenden Stunden vorbereitet, sowohl Yola als auch Dirion waren unsichtbar bei Hermione und Ron, und er hatte heute morgen schon sein Trainingsprogramm gemacht. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und so tat er so als würde er Präfektenpflichten nachgehen und die Flure kontrollieren. 

Doch als er das dritte Mal an Flitwick's Büro vorbeiging schien Filius zu bemerken dass Harry draußen war. Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und schaute in den Flur. Harry schaute ihn mit gelangweilten Augen an.

"Was ist denn los, Harry? Langweilig? Komm, trink mit mir einen Tee." Filius lächelte ihn an und hielt die Tür auf. Er kam kaum an den Türknauf. Harry nickte ihm zu und lächelte unsicher, bis auf seinen privaten Stunden hatte er nicht viel mit Filius zu tun gehabt. 

Filius ließ Harry auf einen Sessel Platz nehmen und er selbst setzte sich auf einen uralten Sessel, der noch vom vorigen Jahrhundert stammen könnte. Aber das witzigste am Sessel war dass Filius noch ungefähr 6 Kissen auf ihn gelegt hatte damit er normal im Sessel sitzen konnte. Doch Harry war so etwas gewöhnt und lächelte nur etwas bei dem gewohnten Anblick.

Das Büro war verrückt und freudig wie der Lehrer selbst. Es war ein Schreibtisch am Ende des Raumes, der unaufgeräumt und vor allem mit allen möglichen Dingen übersäht war (viele von den Sachen sahen aus wie Spielzeug und auch eine Menge Trickspielzeug von Fred und George lag auf dem Tisch). Der Rest des Zimmers war ebenso unaufgeräumt. Filius hatte den Sessel von Harry kurz vorher mit einer Zauberstabbewegung freigeräumt und der Boden sah aus wie in einem Kinderzimmer. Filius hatte aber auch eine Menge Objekte die nur einem Erwachsenen gehören konnten wie zum Beispiel der Riesenhaufen von wichtig aussehenden Papieren der auf seinem Schreibtisch thronte. Filius war ein verspielter aber dennoch tüchtiger kleiner Zauberer. Er erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Arthur Weasley, der genauso verspielt mit Mugglesachen werden konnte wie Filius mit Kinderzeug. 

"Ah, ich sehe du hast die Trickspielsachen von den Weasley-Zwillingen gesehen. Sie haben mich gefragt ob ich sie testen kann. Die beiden sind wirklich begabt, sie haben beide von mir 2 OWL's bekommen." Er war wohl Harry's Blick gefolgt.

"Molly, also ihre Mutter, ist nicht wirklich von ihrer Idee überzeugt. Sie findet sie verschwenden ihre Zeit." Zu Harry's Verwunderung kicherte Filius.

"Ach Harry, so sind Mütter nun mal. Molly Weasley erwartet von jedem ihrer Söhne dass sie genau wie ihr Vater beim Ministerium anfangen, doch das ist als wenn ich von jedem meiner Schüler erwarten würde meine Witze zu verstehen oder wenn Minverva verlangen würde dass jeder Schüler seine Hausaufgaben hat. Es klappt in den seltensten Fällen. Was meinst du warum Percy ihr Lieblingssohn war? Er ist in die Fußstapfen seines Vater getreten. Aber wie ich gehört habe wollen die Herren Zwillinge nach ihren NEWT's einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen, ich hoffe nur sie finden genug Kapital für den Start. Mit ihren Ideen bin ich sicher dass das Geschäft rollen würde, doch der Anfang muss stehen." Harry wurde leicht rot, er wusste dass der ‚Start' sicher war. Konnte er es Filius erzählen? Er entschied sich dagegen und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. 

"Ähm ja, Hermione und Ron hatten ja vorgestern ihre Prüfung. Wie lief's denn? Immerhin durften sie bei mir zuschauen." Er lächelte und sah dass auch Filius lächelte. Er hatte bemerkt dass Harry ihm was verschwieg doch er drängte ihn nicht weiter.

"Nun, wie Hermione abgeschnitten hat brauche ich dir wohl nicht sagen. Ron dagegen war eine Überraschung. Es schadet sicher nicht dir zu sagen dass er in seiner praktischen Prüfung sehr erfolgreich war, und das verdankte er einem Zauber. Dem _miraegis_ charm." Flitwick grinste Harry stolz an und Harry wurde wieder rot. 

"Auch sein schriftliches war nicht schlecht. Aber um noch mal auf das Thema zu kommen: Harry, ich wusste von Dumbledore dass du ein Freizauberer bist, doch ich habe dich nie wirklich in Aktion gesehen. Ich habe viel davon gehört wie du in Transfiguration deine Fähigkeiten benutzt hast um die Langeweile zu überbrücken und ich gebe zu ich wäre gern dabei gewesen. Tanzende Schweine! Und dann bei der Prüfung, wo du einfach ohne den Zauber vorher zu kennen ihn meisterlich benutzt hast, wirklich meisterhaft. Dumbledore hatte mir und Dedalus danach erklärt dass du ein Meister der zauberstablosen Magie und natürlich der Freimagie bist, aber du hast den _modificatio_ wohl schneller als jeder andere Magier gemeistert. Wie Dedalus sagte, er konnte bisher nur die Farbe seines _lumos_ verändern. Doch das ist nicht ganz richtig - Er hatte es auch geschafft, dass sein _lumos_ nicht nur auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes war, sondern ein wenig weiter hochgeschossen wurde. Deswegen wird er auch als die Spektabilität der Zaubererstellung genannt, doch wo du jetzt da bist, wird es sicher eine Menge neuer Zauber geben. Schon ein paar Ideen, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Magier der Welt hatte es geschafft komplett neue Zauber zu erschaffen oder wenigstens bestehende in ihre Konsistenz so zu verändern dass sie einen neuen Zauber ergaben? Was war mit Dumbledore?

"Ähm, Filius? Nicht einmal Dumbledore kann neue Zauber machen?"

"Ah Harry, ich dachte du wüsstest dass Albus früher Transfiguration Lehrer war? Das beste was er jemals in Charms konnte war der Banishing Charm, doch in Transfiguration ist er ein Ass. Conjuring, Unbelebt-Belebt, Objekte bis zur Drachengröße, Animag..." Doch auf einmal wurde Filius still, als hätte er zuviel gesagt.

"Animagus? Komm schon, Filius, erzähl mir davon!" Doch Filius schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Ich habe schon zuviel gesagt. Doch ich bin eh abgeschweift. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Harry, wenn du heute für mich einen Zauber erschaffen könntest? Ich habe schon lange über ihn nachgedacht. Wenn du ihn mir machst, dann sage ich dir vielleicht etwas, was du noch gar nicht wissen solltest." Filius sah auf einmal etwas geheimnisvoll aus. Was wusste Filius, was ich nicht wusste? Natürlich, er war ein Lehrer und wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore über alles informiert wurden. 

"Warum nicht." Sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. Filius klatschte seine Hände zusammen und schaute fröhlich wie davor.

"Sehr gut! Und Harry, könntest du, wenn der Zauber klappt, vielleicht niemanden verraten dass du ihn für mich gemacht hast? Bitte?" Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Was wollte Filius?

"Oh ich sehe schon, ich muss dir zuerst erklären worum es geht, natürlich. Also, ich brauche einen Zauber, um, um. Okay, um mich selbst auf Normalgröße zu zaubern. Schau Harry, mein Zwergenwuchs ist keine Krankheit oder so etwas, es ist vererbt, denn ich bin ein direkter Nachfahre Merlins, der glaube ich noch kleiner war. Natürlich musst du jetzt denken dass ich ebenso ein Freizauberer bin, doch das stimmt nicht. In Wirklichkeit war ich ein Squib, jemand der für seine Verhältnisse zuwenig magische Kraft besaß. Doch ein Nachfahre Merlins der weniger magische Kraft hat als seine Vorfahren hat immer noch mehr Magie in sich als ein normaler Zauberer, oder vielleicht genauso viel. Du siehst also, ein Nachfahre Merlins zu sein ist nicht sonderlich toll. Ich brauche diesen Zauber um mich manchmal ‚normal' zu fühlen. Sicher, ihr alle kennt mich so, aber wenn ich mal unterwegs bin oder mal jemanden treffe" Harry musste schlucken, Filius und jemanden treffen? Er wusste was die Formulierung bedeutete, konnte es sich aber bei ihm nicht vorstellen. "dann will ich auch normal aussehen. Egal, ich habe schon nachgeforscht. Der Zauber ist grundsätzlich ein Engorgio Charm, doch der normale Engorgio funktioniert nicht so wie gewollt. Das Bein muss nur länger werden, nicht noch in die Breite gehen. Doch das ist nicht alles, immerhin müssen alle Körperproportionen angepasst werden. Alles in allem ist es sogar fast Transfiguration und ..." Filius redete ohne unterlass weiter doch Harry wusste bereits was Filius meinte. Er schloss die Augen und stellte es sich vor. Er sah sozusagen wie Filius wuchs, und dann wusste er wie er es machen konnte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte abwechselnd auf seine beiden Beine.

_"modificatio negoparvus!" _

Er lächelte zu Filius, der jedoch immer noch weiter redete und redete.

"...Also müssen wir vielleicht Minerva fragen, welcher Spruch besonders geeignet ist um die Transfiguration einzelner Körperteile durchzuführen..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte nacheinander auf je ein Bein von Filius und sprach dann.

_"negoparvus!"_

Mit einem eher unschönen Geräusch sah, wie sich Filius Flitwick in Form zog. Seine Beine wuchsen und wuchsen, bis sie so lang waren wie Harrys. Seine Arme wuchsen auch, wenn nicht so viel wie seine Beine. Sein Oberkörper passte sich der Bein und Armlänge an, sein Kopf blieb gleich (er war sowieso unnatürlich groß gewesen). Filius war nun ca. 175 cm groß und hatte endlich aufgehört zu reden. 

Flitwick schaute an sich selbst herunter und auf einmal fing er an zu schwanken. Kurz bevor er umfiel fing Harry ihn auf. Als er in sein Gesicht sah, sah er dass Filius weinte. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? War er vielleicht nicht fähig zu gehen oder vielleicht empfand er auch Schmerzen. Doch dann sah er wie Filius Mundwinkel nach oben gingen und er verstand. Er weinte vor Freude.

  
***

  
"Du glaubst nicht wie Snape uns rangenommen hat, Harry! Ich wusste die Hälfte nicht und-"

"es war so unglaublich einfach, Harry. Ich glaube Snape verliert langsam das Gespür, aber ich sollte -"

"mich beschweren gehen, er hat sie bestimmt mit Absicht bei mir so schwer gemacht! So wie Malfoy die ganze Zeit gestrahlt hatte hat er bestimmt alle Lösungen gewusst, bestimmt hat Snape sie ihm aufgeschrieben, seinem Lieblingsschüler. Wieso-"

"ist Snape nur so nett zu uns gewesen? Er hat sogar Ron nur ein einziges Mal zurechtgewiesen. Und nett war er auch nicht zu Malfoy. Vielleicht fängt er an-"

"Hey, Ruhe! Ich verstehe kein Wort wenn ihr so durcheinander redet. Ron, beschwer dich nicht, die OWL's sind immer schwerer als normale Prüfungen. Und du beschwer dich nicht, Hermione, du hast mit mir und Ron zusammen jede freie Minute geübt. Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Und würdet ihr jetzt bitte aufhören zu sabbeln, ich würde gern weiteressen." Doch Harry grinste die beiden an und auch die beiden merkten dass er es wohl nicht so ernst nahm. Hermione lächelte zurück anstatt zu grinsen und Ron hatte sich zu Neville und Dean umgedreht um sich weiter über Snape zu beschweren. 

"Hast du heute während der Prüfung deine Stunden weitergemacht? Es macht mir Spaß die Stunden mit dir zusammen vorzubereiten, weißt du." Hermione saß schon die ganze Zeit neben ihm doch nun schien sie noch näher zu rücken. Harry fühlte wieder die Wärme in ihm hochsteigen. Nein, denk jetzt nicht an letzten Sommer.

"Ähm, nein, ich war heute so früh mit allem fertig dass, ich ah, einem alten Freund einen Besuch abgestattet habe." Er hatte Filius Namen nicht erwähnt weil er ihm ja versprochen hatte kein Wort zu verlieren. Hermione sah ihn gespielt verletzt an.

"Hallo? Ich bin's, Hermione, deine Freundin! Oder willst du heute nicht mehr mein Bett teilen?" Sie lächelte zu der Drohung und Harry wusste dass sie es nicht ernst meinte, doch er wusste was sie meinte. Geheimnisse in ihrer Beziehung waren ein Sonderfall und sehr unerwünscht. Was würde es schaden wenn sie es wüsste. 

"Nun, ich war bei Flitwick heute, und wir haben ein wenig geredet. Und dann, na ja, ich habe für Filius einen neuen Zauber gemacht, und er hat sich sehr darüber gefreut." Sie schien noch nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort.

"Und was für ein Zauber ist das? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Harry!" 

"Na ja, ich hätte niemals gedacht dass Flitwick so einen Zauber haben wollte. Ich habe einen Zauber für ihn erschaffen der ihn normalgroß erscheinen lässt, schon fast eine Transfiguration. Er wird ihn aber nur für privates benutzen." Harry wusste dass sie ihn gleich nach Formel und ähnlichem fragen würde, doch sie blieb ungewöhnlich still. Harry trieb das Gespräch weiter indem er ihr erzählte dass Filius angenehm überrascht war das Ron den _miraegis_ benutzt und vor allem beherrscht hatte. Doch Hermione war ungewohnt einsilbig und schien in Gedanken. Hoffentlich heckt sich nichts schlimmes aus. 

Nach dem Abendessen lernten die drei weiter, doch diesmal lud Harry Seamus, Dean und auch Neville mit ein, denn er hatte mitbekommen dass seine Mitschüler ebenso wie Ron Lernschwierigkeiten hatten (wobei einige sogar noch Probleme als Ron hatten) und Harry half ihnen allen bei ihrer schwersten Prüfungen, Defence against the Dark Arts. 

"Wow Harry, ich wusste gar nicht dass du das alles so gut kannst. Ich meine niemand hätte" doch Seamus kam nicht weiter denn Dean hatte ihm schon laut hustend als hätte er sich verschluckt einen Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen. Harry schaute die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Seamus war jetzt rot im Gesicht und auch Dean schaute auf sein Pergament. Ron und Hermione schauten ebenso verwundert und Neville schien konzentriert ein Buch zu lesen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und arbeitete weiter. Dean und Seamus blieben für den Rest des Tages still und Neville benahm sich wie immer schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Auch Hermione schien besorgt, jedenfalls sendete sie diese Gefühle durch den Ring. Ron hatte den Moment wohl schon vergessen, er scherzte ausgelassen rum und Harry bemühte sich ebenso nicht daran zu erinnern. Doch was hatte Seamus sagen wollen? Wieso dachte er dass er Defence against the Dark Arts nicht könnte? Er hatte die letzten Jahre immer vor den Anderen alles geschafft, er hatte dieses Jahr mehr als einmal sein Können unter Beweis gestellt und auch Dumbledore hatte ihm ein Posten als Lehrer nächstes Jahr angeboten. Wenn ihn das nicht qualifizierte!

Doch weder Seamus noch Dean erwähnten ein weiteres Wort und als sie Harry's Zimmer verließen schienen sie erleichtert. Nur Neville blieb kurz.

"Harry, könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Ron und Hermione sahen die beiden fragwürdig an und Harry ging mit Neville in den Klassenraum neben Harry's Raum. 

"Du hast bestimmt bemerkt dass Seamus und Dean sich gegen Ende so komisch benommen haben. Nun, das war weil jeder in Gryffindor außer Hermione und Ron sich so verhält. Sie alle glauben dass du nur ein Heuchler bist, und ich denke die Schüler der anderen Häuser denken ähnliches. Sicherlich, viele Mädchen finden dich noch immer unwiderstehlich" Harry wurde rot "doch die meisten finden dich einfach nur heuchlerisch."

"Aber warum? Was habe ich getan?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Wie, was hast du getan? Harry, die ganze Sache mit dem Order of Merlin! Diese Todesesser-Geschichte! Niemand hat wirklich geglaubt dass du das alles gemacht hast sondern nur geblufft, allenfalls die Lehrer geholt. Viele die Eltern beim Ministerium haben sagen dass Fudge dir den Order nur deswegen gegeben hat weil er dir schon immer gut gesonnen war. Und all dies Unterrichten und eigene Quartiere bekommen fanden noch mehr Leute schlimm. Jeder weiß dass du Dumbledore's Liebling bist und bisher dachten die meisten Gryffindors dass du Okay bist, aber dass du das alles angenommen hast - Gib's zu Harry, du lässt die Kinder doch nur aus den Büchern lesen! Und genießt deinen Sonderstatus. Ich finde du lehnst dich etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster."

"Was? So denken alle? Das stimmt doch nicht, ich habe nicht geblufft und vor allem habe ich nichts ausgenutzt! Die Schüler lernen gut und wir sind dem Plan weit vorraus!" Harry war wütend.

"Wirklich? Was ich so gehört habe stimmt aber nicht. Ginny hat mir erzählt dass sie gerade erst Schmerzzauber machen und dass sie die alle schon kann. Und was ich gehört habe über diesen Justin hat sich auch nicht gut angehört. Vor der ganzen Klasse hast du ihn blamiert! Ich kann schon verstehen warum Dean und Seamus so misstrauisch waren und vor allem warum Seamus beinahe etwas rausgerutscht ist. Wir müssen aufpassen was wir sagen, immerhin bist DU ein Präfekt und Hermione auch eine. Und so wie's aussieht hat sich sogar McGonagall auf deine Seite geschlagen." Konterte Neville.

Harry war wütend, doch dann lachte er.

"Neville, du solltest dich hören. Du bist sonst immer zu feige gewesen nur einmal ein Wort zu sagen, und nun versuchst du es ganz allein jemanden in einem Wortgefecht zu besiegen!" Neville's Ohren wurden rot.

"Neville, hast du überhaupt mal nachgedacht? Schmerzzauber hat uns Dumbledore dieses Jahr erst beigebracht! Ginny hat sie mit ihrer Klasse gelernt weil sie soweit vorraus sind und Ginny langweilt sich deswegen weil sie in ihren Jahrgang das klügste Mädchen ist. Und hast du Justin Avery in letzter Zeit gesehen? Nein? Ich kann dir sagen warum, Justin war ein Todesesser, seitdem er in Hogwarts war. Und er hat die Stimme über mich und über das Lehrerkollegium erhoben. Ich gebe zu dass ich ihn blamiert habe, aber er hat es verdient. Und du, Neville, sag und denk was du willst. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Doch ich würde acht geben was du zu mir sagst wenn du mich nächstes Jahr siehst. Und vor allem würde ich aufhören zu denken dass ich nichts kann oder einfach nur meinen Status ausnutze. Ich kann eine ganze Menge. Zum Beispiel das. Gute Nacht, Neville."

Und mit diesen Worten fasste er Neville auf die Stirn, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurückwich doch nicht konnte, denn er verschwand bereits. Er erschien in seinem eigenen Bett, seine Kleidung zusammengefaltet neben seinem Bett, und er trug seinen Pyjama. Er schwitzte, doch er wusste nicht recht warum. Wie war er her gekommen? Was er wusste war dass Harry ihn angreifen wollte und er sich gerade in Sicherheit bringen wollte, doch er fand sich in seinem Bett wieder. Ich muss geträumt haben, dachte sich Neville. Ein sehr realer Traum. Doch so sehr er sich versuchte einzureden dass er die Begegnung zwischen ihm und Harry Potter nur geträumt hatte, desto sicherer war er sich dass es kein Traum war. Und vor allem die besonders durchdringenden Blicke von Harry Potter die nächsten Tage waren nicht hilfreich. 

  
***

  
Doch Harry hatte einen großen Fehler begangen. So hatten die meisten Schüler gedacht er wäre ein Heuchler und Publicityhascher wie Lockhart einst, doch nun dachte ein großer Teil noch dazu dass er gemeingefährlich war. Neville's Geschichte verbreitete sich schnell auf das ganze Schloss und bald war Harry wieder die gewohnten Blicke des Hasses und der Angst gewahr (Er war so in seinem kompletten zweiten Jahr behandelt worden). Doch richtig stören tat es ihn dann auch wieder nicht, denn er hatte seine besten Freunde noch um sich. Außer Prüfungen hatte er kaum etwas mit seinen eigenen Schülern zu tun und konnte daher auch nicht merken wie er vom beliebtesten Lehrer der Schule zum unbeliebtesten wurde (Die Geschichte Neville's und die von Justin der komischerweise nicht mehr im Schloss war ergänzten sich perfekt). 

Die letzten Prüfungen für Ron und Hermione standen an und beide hatten ein gutes Gefühl bei jeder Prüfung (außer vielleicht Divination, das war immer nur raten ins Blaue). Diesen Nachmittag stand nur noch Defence against the Dark Arts an und sogar Ron schien sich auf die Prüfung zu freuen. Doch Ron sagte auch warum.

"Die letzte Prüfung die ich mit diesem Spinner machen muss! Nie wieder Snape! Nie wieder Snape!" Er schien sehr froh zu sein. Doch Hermione hatte Einwände.

"Ron, du weißt hoffentlich dass du weiter Potions mit ihm hast?" Ron hörte sofort auf mit seinem Jubelanfall und Harry musste lachen.

"Hermione, musst du ihm auch jede Freude zerstören? Ron, wenigstens hast du ihn nie wieder in Defence against the Dark Arts." Ron war dennoch nicht fröhlich und setzte sich beleidigt hin. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf Ron zu. Harry lachte noch, doch es blieb ihm stecken als er sah was Hermione tat: Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Außerdem flüsterte sie, doch er verstand kein Wort. Er hatte noch nie Eifersucht gespürt, doch wie er seine beiden besten Freunde so sah war er voll damit. Ron schien sich nicht zu beschweren. Er hatte sogar einen relativ glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermione merkte dass Harry wohl die Eifersucht gepackt hatte, einerseits durch den Ring, andererseits durch ihre gute Intuition. Sie ließ schnell von Ron ab, der für ihren Geschmack zu glücklich schaute. Ich bin dein Freund, nicht deine Freundin, dachte Hermione. Ich bin Harry's Freundin. Als sie dies gedacht hatte und auch einige Gefühle wieder durch den Ring strömten schien sich Harry zu entspannen. Doch sie wollte kein böses Blut und deshalb blieb sie für den Rest des Tages mit Harry. Nicht dass ihr das gegen den Strich ging, doch sie hatte vorgehabt noch den letzten Tag vor der finalen Prüfung durchzulernen. Doch Harry war ihr wichtiger als Noten, und das bedeutete einiges. 

Harry hatte den Rest des Tages auch nichts anderes als Hermione im Kopf und als der Tag sich dem Ende neigte verabschiedete Ron sich mit einem eher verschmitztem Lächeln. 

Als hätte Ron etwas geahnt veränderte sich sofort die Atmosphäre, denn sobald er sich von dem Portrait umgedreht hatte lag Hermione ihm schon um den Hals, ihr Mund auf seinem. 

Harry schaffte es kaum Hermione dazu zu bewegen in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen und trug sie schlussendlich einfach. Sie ließ nicht von ihm ab und bald waren sie eng umschlungen in ihren Bett. Hermione war immer noch wunderschön, wenn nicht noch schöner. Sie hatte zusammen mit Harry neben dem "normalen" Lernstoff auch etwas aus ihrem besonderen Buch gelernt und vor allem angewendet. Doch diesen Abend nahm ihre Vereinigung kein Ende, Harry wusste dass sie bald für über zwei Monate getrennt sein würden und er wusste nicht ob seine Liebe das zulassen würde. Er wusste dass er sie immer lieben würde, doch vielleicht würde er einfach auf seinen Besen steigen und zu ihr hinfliegen?

Und so endete es doch irgendwann spät in der Nacht und Hermione schlief ausgelaugt auf seiner Brust ein. Das Gefühl danach war fast genauso schön wie das Gefühl dabei, dachte Harry. Doch er selbst war noch nicht am schlafen und sein Gedankengang setzte sich von allein fort. Er würde sie wirklich vermissen während der Sommerferien, bei den Dursley's hatte er sicherlich keine Möglichkeit zu ihr zu kommen. Doch was ist wenn er als Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer angenommen wird? Könnte er dann hier in Hogwarts bleiben? Dann würde es mir wohl erspart bleiben mit meinem Besen zu Hermione zu fliegen, ich könnte dann einfach Flohpulver benutzen. 

Und wichtig war das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin in ein paar Tagen. Gryffindor hatten direkt nach den OWL's stundenlange Trainings angesetzt und Harry freute sich einerseits wieder Quidditch spielen zu können doch andererseits müsste er sich wieder den Slytherins stellen. Und der ganzen Schule, die ihn für einen Betrüger hielt. Vielleicht stimmen der Schulrat gegen mich als Lehrer, immerhin haben sie mit Fudge's Hilfe diese Gerüchte verbreitet. Wann hatte Dumbledore vor der Öffentlichkeit Voldemort zu zeigen? Das Abschlussfest war genau eine Woche entfernt und Harry wusste nur dass es mit einem Ball zusammen abgehalten werden soll. Er würde wieder das gleiche wie letztes Mal tragen und Hermione würde wahrscheinlich wieder mit ihm gehen, sie waren schon so etwas wie ein altes Ehepaar, das perfekt eingespielt war.

Doch irgendwann auch entwichen Harry die Gedanken und der letzte Gedanke der ihm kam war, dass wenn er nächstes Jahr ein Lehrer wird, dass er dann wohl unbeliebter als Snape ist. Er grinste in sein Kissen neben Hermione und schlief bald genauso tief wie sie.

Harry hatte wieder auf Ron und Hermione den nächsten Tag warten wollen, doch nach knapp einer halben Stunde holte ihn die Langeweile ein. Er apparierte seelenruhig in sein Zimmer und schnappte sich seinen Besen um Sekunden später auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu sein. 

Erst flog er nur um des Gefühls wegen, das Rasen und vor allem der Nervenkitzel bei schwierigen Manövern. Dann erschaffte er sich einen eigenen Snitch, golden mit kleinen Flügeln, der sofort losflog und verschwand, bevor Harry überhaupt richtig sah wo der Snitch hingeflogen war. 

Harry fing den Snitch dreimal und wurde immer besser fast nur zu raten wo der Snitch als nächstes auftauchen würde. Er hatte das letzte Mal weniger als 20 Sekunden gebraucht und nun fing er an sich zu langweilen. Was wäre wenn der Snitch noch schneller sein würde? Oder kleiner? Er schaute sich den kleinen goldenen Bald in seiner Hand an. Sicherlich ist es verboten, dachte sich Harry. Aber wenn ich nur damit trainieren will? Er schaute sich den Snitch noch mal genau an, und eine Sekunde später schrumpfte der bereits kleine Ball um ein gehöriges Maß und war nun nicht einmal doppelt so dick wie Harrys Zeigefinger. Und als er ihn losließ war er auch mindestens doppelt so schnell wie normal verschwunden. Sehr gut, dachte Harry zufrieden.

Schon wurde das Training wieder anspruchsvoller. Er verfehlte den Snitch sehr oft und manchmal glitt er ihm auch einfach nur aus der Hand. Doch nach mehreren Stunden ausgiebigen Trainings konnte er den kleinen Snitch ebenso gut fangen wie den normal großen. 

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss (er war viel zu schwach um jetzt noch zu apparieren) musste er insgeheim lächeln: Wenn er jetzt bereits mit so einem kleinen Snitch trainieren würde, wie viel Chancen würde dann noch Draco Malfoy bleiben? Hoffentlich besiegen wir Slytherin, dachte sich Harry.

Doch Harry packte die Überraschung als er in die Eingangshalle kam. Vor ihm standen Hermione und Ron. Verdammt! Ich habe vergessen sie abzuholen, ich habe übers trainieren die Zeit vergessen! 

Harry erwartete schon dass die beiden ihn hauen oder wenigstens anmotzen würden, doch stattdessen begrüßten ihn beide freundlich wie immer und auch Hermione's Kuss war normal wie immer. Harry schaute beide unsicher an.

"Hey, nur weil du uns mal nicht von einer Prüfung abgeholt hast heißt dass nicht dass wir dich gleich anschreien. Außerdem haben wir gesehen wofür du deine Zeit verbraucht hast, und ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen dass Slytherin keine Chance gegen unser Dream Team hat!" Ron machte noch ein paar weitere Anspielungen wie schlecht das Team von Slytherin doch wäre und über Slytherins im allgemeinen, doch Harry hatte sich bereits Hermione zugewendet.

"Ich hab's wirklich verschwitzt, ich wollte aus erster Hand erfahren wie es verlaufen ist. Ich hoffe Snape hat Ron nicht allzu schlimm aussehen lassen?"

"Es ist alles okay, Harry. Wie Ron bereits sagte, du hast uns immer abgeholt und dein Terminplan ist auch nicht gerade klein. Auch wenn die Kleinen ihre Prüfungen schon hinter sich haben. Und Nein, Snape war in Dumbledore's Gegenwart ungewöhnlich nett. Na ja, nicht wirklich nett, eher ruhig." Hermione musste wohl an eine besonders lustige Szene denken denn ihre Mundwinkel gingen hoch. Ron hatte aufgehört über die Slytherins herzuziehen und beteiligte sich nun.

"Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Harry! Jedes Mal wenn er Gryffindor Punkte abziehen wollte hat Dumbledore ihn entweder aufmerksam gemacht dass es kein richtiger Grund ist oder Dumbledore zog genauso viele Punkte von Slytherin ab. Es war genial! Ich habe mir immer gewünscht dass McGonagall uns bevorzugen soll, doch nachdem was ich heute gesehen habe freue ich mich dass Dumbledore auf unserer Seite ist!" Er war wieder in fast ekstatischem Zustand. Harry und Hermione mussten lachen.

"Und, wie habt ihr beiden abgeschnitten?" Diesmal grinste Hermione breit und Harry war sicher dass Ron auch breit gegrinst hätte, doch er war noch damit beschäftigt Snape zu beleidigen.

"Nun ich weiß nicht wie Ron schriftlich war, du weißt ja er redet nicht gern über seine Prüfungen, aber beim praktischen Teil war er gut genug. Nach mir wohl der beste. Dein Schildzauber und das zauberstablose Zaubern hat uns ne Menge gebracht beim Duellteil."

"Ihr habt euch duelliert?" Nachdem Hermione ihm erläutert hatte dass sie gegen einander duellieren mussten und je nach Effizienz und vor allem Zauberrepertoire benotet wurden. Doch Hermione hatte diesmal ein Fehler begangen, denn aufgrund ihrer detaillierten Antwort musste sie auch noch den Rest der Prüfung für Harry wiederholen. Als sie damit fertig war standen die drei Freunde schon vor Harry's Portrait (Um genau zu sein das Portrait von ihm und Hermione, die meist wenn niemand vor dem Portrait stand küssten und immer rot wurden, wenn sie erwischt wurden). 

"Passwort?" fragte Harry Harry.

"Ähm-" Wie war sein eigenes Passwort? Immerhin war das sein eigener Raum, doch da er immer nur apparierte wusste er es nicht mehr. Ich kann das Portrait auch so öffnen, ich brauche kein Passwort, kam es ihm.

Und so seufzte er einmal, machte eine Fingerbewegung und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Eigentlich sollte er das nicht machen, immerhin konnte ein mäßig begabter Zauberer einen ähnlichen Zauber und könnte damit in seine Quartiere einbrechen. Er musste das Portrait mit einem stärkeren Zauber belegen. Doch im Moment war ihm das egal und er ging dicht gefolgt von Hermione und Ron hinein. 

Der Rest des Tages wurde mit leichten Unterhaltungen ausgefüllt (Ron hatte sich endlich wieder beruhigt). Yola und Dirion wurden von allen gestreichelt und Ron versprach Harry dass er Fred überreden würde ihn zu noch mehr Trainingsstunden zu überreden. Die beiden würden demnächst ihre NEWT-Prüfungen abschließen die sogar noch später als die OWL's im Jahr kommen, und danach wohl einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen. Das Geld hatten sie schon, wie Harry wusste, da es ursprünglich sein Geld war. Und bei den verrückten Ideen die die Zwillinge hatten konnte das Geschäft nur boomen. Vielleicht konnte ich mit einsteigen wenn ich mit Hogwarts fertig bin. Oder ein Auror werden, wie Barty Coruch vorgeschlagen hatte. Oder ich spiele Quidditch. Oder ich werde Lehrer hier. Obwohl, ich bin vielleicht bald ein Lehrer hier. Gefällt mir der Gedanke? Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht.

  
***

  
Die Prüfungen waren in den Köpfen der meisten Schüler schon in weite Ferne gerückt (bei manchen schon sehr weit weg) und das Hauptthema war neben dem Quidditch-Finale vor allem der anstehende Ball. Es war nichts großes, nur ein Fest um die Stimmung aufzuheitern, die in der Phase des Krieges nicht gerade rosig war. Doch bis auf ein paar Eingeweihte wusste die Zauberernation nicht einmal das Voldemort schon besiegt war. 

Doch sie sollte es erfahren, wie Harry endlich von Albus Dumbledore erfuhr. Er schilderte Harry den Ablauf des Tages und was er ansprechen wollte. Er würde Harry auslassen und auch nicht erwähnen ob Harry nun Vollzeitlehrer war oder nicht. Er würde es mit seinem Brief erfahren und sollte stillschweigen darüber wahren (was im Klartext hieß dass er es ruhig Hermione, Ron, Sirius, der Weasley-Familie, enge Bekannte und so gut wie jedem sagen durfte). Harry wusste dass sie den gleichen Tag auch ihre OWL (und bei einigen anderen die NEWT) Ergebnisse kamen. Harry hatte sich gar nicht bemüht nachzudenken wie viel er erhalten würde, er drückte einfach die Daumen. Hermione ging jede ihrer Prüfungen noch einmal peinlich genau durch um herauszufinden wie viel sie wohl bekommen würde. Ron sah alles (noch) mit Humor. 

"So lange ich mehr als 5 bekomme ist alles okay, soviel hatten nämlich Fred und George. Zusammen." Dean und Seamus hatten den Witz mitbekommen und lachten mit Ron darüber. Harry grinste doch wollte nicht offen lachen, denn würden die Zwillinge davon erfahren dass ihr _eigener_ Bruder Witze über sie erzählt würden sie wahrscheinlich ihn entweder mit Streichen nur so überhäufen oder noch schlimmer ihn vielleicht zum zukünftigen Faxenmacher ausbilden. ‚Wohl eher nicht' dachte sich Harry ‚Mit Ron's Frauengeschichten und vor allem mit Fleur würden sich Fred und George so was gar nicht trauen. Ron hat seinen eigenen Ruf'. 

Harry hatte nichts besonderes gekauft für den letzten Tag des Schuljahres, er würde das gleiche tragen wie bei dem letzten Ball. Seine dress robes in den Gryffindor-Farben waren noch genauso gut in Schuss wie zum Anfang des Jahres. Seinen kleinen Bart entfernte er schon eine Weile mit seinem Zauberstab (wie die meisten Jungen, nur Seamus hatte komischerweise noch keinerlei Barthaar). Er hatte sich auch von Parvati nochmals die Haare schneiden lassen. Er fand sich okay und beendete die Vorbereitungsphase.

Und nachdem Harry noch ausgiebig geduscht hatte, fertig angezogen war und Ron an seiner Seite stand, ging er aus seinem Schlafsaal heraus um Hermione im Aufenthaltsraum zu treffen. Fleur würde wieder auf Ron am Eingang warten (so hatte Ron es ihm erzählt). 

Hermione sah mal wieder bezaubernd aus, doch er wusste nicht ob sie auch bei dem ersten Ball so bezaubernd aussah. Der besondere Zauber der ihren Saum wie eine Welle aussehen ließ war auch noch da, und er bemerkte mit einem Grinsen dass sie leicht rot wurde als sie mal wieder Mittelpunkt des männlichen Interesses war. Seamus und auch Dean machten keinen Hehl darum und glotzten sie offen an. Ron versuchte sich zu bändigen doch er schaute für Harry's Geschmack übermäßig oft zu Hermione rüber. Um sie zu befreien schritt Harry schnell auf sie zu, umarmte sie und küsste sie leicht. 

"Du siehst atemberaubend aus, aber das weißt du sicher schon, so wie dich die anderen anschauen." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Zusammen gingen die Gryffindors herunter in die große Halle, nur Ron, Harry und Hermione bogen ab um Fleur aus der Eingangshalle abzuholen. Als sie eintraten rannte Ron schon auf seine Freundin zu und es dauerte keine Sekunde und beide lagen sich gegenseitig in den Armen. Alle Gedanken dass Ron Fleur vielleicht untreu war verflogen, denn wer sich so begrüßte musste sich lieben. 

Und dann betraten die vier die große Halle und wieder hörte Harry alle flüstern und sah dass die Aufmerksamkeit allein auf sie gerichtet war. Es war auch ein besonderer Anblick: Ron, der in der ganzen Schule für seine Frauengeschichten berühmt geworden war, Fleur die ja immerhin Teil Veela ist, Hermione die von allen Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts wohl am attraktivsten war und zu letzt Harry, der einst so beliebte Besieger des dunklen Lords. 

Die vier setzten sich etwas abseits an einen Tisch nahe einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs. Gerade wollte Harry sich ganz entspannt hinsetzen und auf das Essen warten als Hermione ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog. 

"Na los, deine Freundin will auch ein wenig tanzen." Sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Harry lächelte zurück und bald bewegten sie sich zum Takt eines ruhigen Liedes durch die Halle. Harry erspähte noch mehrere Jungen die wohl von ihren Dates auf die Tanzfläche geschleppt worden waren, darunter auch Ron, der sich aber diesmal recht gut anstellte. 

Harry hielt sich mehr recht als schlecht auf der Tanzfläche. Nach drei Liedern die er zusammen mit Hermione getanzt hatte wurde er von dem Headgirl Alicia Spinnet zu einem Tanz gefragt und direkt danach von einer erröteten Ginny, die wohl zum allerersten Mal genug Courage aufgebracht hatte um so etwas zu fragen. Nachdem ihn sogar eine Slytherin Sixth-Year gefragt hatte (die er natürlich ablehnte) dachte er wütend ‚Einerseits denken alle dass ich ein Heuchler bin aber andererseits kann sich kein Mädchen zurückhalten wenn's ums Tanzen geht!'. 

Harry sah Hermione abwechselnd mit ein paar Jungen aus Gryffindor und manchmal auch aus Ravenclaw tanzen, doch sie hatte auch relativ schnell genug und kam schnell zurück zu Harry, der schon auf sie wartete. Sie bemerkte dass seine Laune nicht mehr so rosig wie davor war.

"Was ist? Ist dir Ginny auf den Fuß getreten?" Sie grinste ihn an, doch als seine Miene sich noch verfinsterte hörte auch sie auf zu grinsen.

"Nein, eher dass wieder jedes Mädchen mit mir tanzen will, obwohl ich von ihnen als Heuchler und Lügner gehalten werde. Verstehe das einer! Ich dachte sie wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben, aber tanzen scheint ihnen doch ganz recht zu sein!" Er konnte seine Wut nicht mehr herunterkämpfen. Von wegen ich bin ein Heuchler, die sollten mal in einen Spiegel schauen!

"Harry, was interessieren dich überhaupt die Meinungen anderer? Viele denken im Moment von dir nicht so gut, doch das stimmt ja alles nicht, also warum verübelst du den Mädchen hier dass sie sich von dir angezogen fühlen? Ich kann schon verstehen warum sie dich gefragt haben, ich bin eigentlich zurückgekommen um wieder mit dir zu tanzen, aber wenn du nicht mehr willst muss ich wohl wieder mit Dean..." Doch bevor sie aussprechen konnte hatte Harry schon etwas zu laut "Nein! Ich komme ja schon!" gerufen, woraufhin Hermione anfing zu kichern. Sie hatte absichtlich versucht Harry eifersüchtig zu machen damit er aufhören würde sich Gedanken über andere Sachen zu machen, und es hatte gewirkt. Harry bemerkte ebenso wie Hermione ihn reingelegt hatte und wurde etwas rot, doch sie hatte schonwieder seine Hand in ihrer und bald tanzten sie wieder.

  
***

  
Als es Zeit wurde sich hinzusetzen um die Essensbestellungen abzugeben (Es wurde das gleiche Verfahren wie letztes Jahr gewählt) waren Harrys und Hermiones plattgelaufen und sie waren froh dass sie sich hinsetzen konnten. Fleur und Ron saßen bereits an einem Tisch und sie schauten sich verliebt an. Das Essen vor ihnen schien gar nicht zu stören, sie brauchten wohl nur sich. Höchst ungewöhnlich von Ron, sein Essen zu vergessen' dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen. 

Gerade als sie sich hingesetzt hatten fing Hermione an lauthals zu protestieren.

"Was?!? Sie machen es wie letztes Jahr? Oh, ich habe es gehasst den Hauselfen noch mehr Arbeit als sonst zu geben und jetzt das ganze noch mal?"

Harry sah ein Dilemma auf sich zukommen, entweder Hermione würde sich weigern zu essen oder vielleicht sogar versuchen Dumbledore von ihren Ideen zu überzeugen. Harry musste etwas unternehmen.

"Keine Angst Hermione, ich habe nicht vor den Elfen mehr Arbeit aufzuhalsen. Sag mir was du essen wolltest, aber sag es nicht zu laut, denn sonst hören es die Elfen vielleicht noch." Sie schaute ihn fragend an, doch dann wurde ihr klar was er meinte. Sie lehnte sich etwas vor und sprach dann kaum vernehmlich "Fish and Chips mit Pumpkin Juice" 

Harry nickte und deutete dann auf ihren Teller. Er wünschte sich dass dort eine schöne Portion des gewollten Essens liegen würde. Er stellte sich den panierten Fisch vor und dazu die Pommes, daneben stehend der Pumpkin Juice. 

Und so war es dann auch, und Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an. Harry küsste sie schnell, ihr Lächeln hatte eine magische Weise ihn anzuziehen und er wollte nicht während des Essens an so etwas denken. Vielleicht später, dachte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er selbst erschuf sich fried potatoes with ham (Bratkartoffeln mit Schinken). Sie aßen in Ruhe und warfen sich gegenseitig glückliche Blicke zu. Der Rest der Halle schien nicht mehr zu existieren.

Doch sie existierte natürlich noch, und nachdem ein Großteil der Schüler und Lehrer ihre Gerichte aufgegessen hatten erhob sich Dumbledore zu seiner üblichen Ende-des-Jahres Rede. Harry ließ seine Reste auf dem Teller mit einem Gedanken verschwinden (er hatte nicht ganz aufgegessen weil er eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht hatte Hermione anzuschauen). 

"Und wieder neigt sich das Jahr dem Ende zu. Ich habe dieses Jahr viel Gutes gesehen, und auch viel Schlechtes. Doch das Gute hat am Ende gesiegt. Ich habe euch letztes Jahr gesagt dass Voldemort" Ein keuchen ging durch die Halle " zurückgekehrt ist. Das Ministerium hat nicht viel gegen ihn unternommen, doch ein paar Menschen haben in einer Untergrundbewegung gegen ihn gekämpft und ihn schließlich gefunden und besiegt. Da ihr mir dieses Märchen nicht glauben werdet habe ich als Beweis eine Person, und ich werde allen Ministeriums-Mitarbeitern die diese Rede durch das Wizard's Wireless mithören können, ein paar Minuten Zeit geben hier zu erscheinen." Er wurde still und Harry wunderte sich wie lange sie wohl warten müssen. Schüler um ihn herum schienen entweder komplett ahnungslos zu sein, doch die meisten waren glücklich, denn bisher hatte Dumbledore immer die Wahrheit gesprochen und galt als der größte Zauberer. Sicherlich würde eine Untergrundbewegung gestartet von ihm den dunklen Lord stürzen können. 

Doch es gab auch ein paar Gesichter die gar nicht glücklich wirkten, und all diese Gesichter konnte man am Slytherin-Tisch ausmachen. Draco Malfoy schaute am allergrimmigsten herein. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hoffentlich versucht keiner von ihnen Voldemort nachzueifern. 

Nach einigen Minuten hörte man wie die Fronttüren des Schlosses aufgestoßen wurden und direkt danach hörte man die Türen der großen Halle, und Harry sah wer gekommen war. Cornelius Fudge schritt auf den Lehrertisch zusammen mit acht Auroren zu, und sein Gesicht barg viele Emotionen. Harry sah Hoffnung dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, doch er sah genauso Angst vor dem was passieren würde, wenn es nicht wahr war (oder vielleicht was bei der nächsten Wahl passieren würde wenn es wahr war). 

"Ah, der Minister ist gekommen. Bitte setzen sie sich, Minister, ich habe bereits Plätze für sie vorbereitet." Der Lehrertisch war wirklich länger als normal und Harry konnte ein paar leere Plätze ausmachen, an denen sich Fudge mit den Auroren hinsetzte. 

"So, da nun alle hier sind, werde ich fortfahren. Als erstes werde ich ein aufgenommenes Gespräch zwischen mir und Peter Pettigrew, der unter Einfluss von Veritaserum war und vor kurzem vom Ministerium festgenommen worden war, vorspielen. Es soll einiges verdeutlichen." 

Harry sah wie Dumbledore mit seinem Stab einen Kreis in die Luft zeichnete und kurz danach konnten alle seine Stimme hören, obwohl er nicht den Mund bewegte.

"Bist du Peter Pettigrew, auch Wurmschwanz genannt?"

"Ja."

"Wer war der Geheimnis-Hüter der Potters? Du oder Sirius Black?"

"Ich."

"Also warst du es auch, der James und Lily an Voldemort verraten hat?"

"Ja."

"Erzähl mir von dem Tag als die 13 Muggel starben."

"Ich war auf der Flucht, denn ich wusste das Sirius oder Remus mich jagen würden. Als ich gerade durch diese Muggelstraßen gehe sehe ich wie Sirius auf mich zukommt. Niemand wusste dass ich und Sirius die Plätze getauscht hatten außer James, Lily, ihn und mir. Ich hatte bereits den Plan gefasst, meinen Tod vorzutäuschen, um mich vor dem Ministerium zu schützen, doch ich würde Sirius mit ins Verderben reißen. Ich rief laut dass Sirius der Geheimnis-Hüter war und wie er nur James und Lily betrügen konnte und tötete die Muggelmasse um mich herum. Ich verwandelte mich und verschwand. Ich ließ einen Finger von mir als Beweis, dass ich getötet worden war, von Sirius, der auch den Rest getötet hat."

"Also bist du ein Animagus. Eine Ratte, um genau zu sein."

"Ja."

"Was hast du nach diesem Ereignis gemacht?"

"Ich habe mich in einer Zaubererfamilie als Haustier versteckt, bis ich von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin entdeckt wurde. Doch ich konnte entfliehen und bin seitdem wieder mit dem dunklen Lord gewesen." 

"Du sagst, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin haben dich entdeckt. Wie ist das geschehen?"

"Soweit ich von Sirius weiß, ist er aus Azkaban ausgebrochen weil er in einer Zeitung mein Bild zusammen mit dieser Familie gesehen hat. Er hatte den Jungen der mich gehalten hatte in die kreischende Hütte gezerrt und wollte mich dann dort töten, doch die Freunde des Jungen waren mitgekommen und versuchten Sirius zu überwältigen, da sie ja nicht von mir wussten. Doch dann kam Remus dazu und vermasselte alles. Er hatte auf der Marauders' Map meinen Namen gesehen und den von Sirius und war zu uns gekommen. Er hielt die Knirpse auf und bald darauf erzählte er zusammen mit Sirius die wahre Geschichte. Doch ich konnte entkommen als Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte."

"Du bist dann bei Voldemort gewesen, erzähl mir davon."

"Der dunkle Lord plante, seinen Körper zurückzubekommen. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit einen Zauber erfunden, der ihm das ermöglichte, doch dazu brauchte er mehrere Zutaten. Er holte sich die Asche seines Vaters, doch er brauchte noch das Blut eines Gegners. Wir schafften es Harry Potter mit einem Portschlüssel aus Hogwarts zu holen. Wir nahmen uns sein Blut und der dunkle Lord bekam seinen Körper wieder. Doch Potter entkam uns und das komplette letzte Jahr plante mein Herr darauf hin, Harry zu töten."

Dumbledore nickte und schnipste, woraufhin Peter die Augen schloss und wegnickte. 

"Durch das Geständnis, was wir eben gehört haben, ist klar geworden, dass sowohl Sirius Black unschuldig ist, als auch dass Voldemort wieder unter uns ist. Doch ich habe eine Person hier, und ich bin froh dass ich sie gleich in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums übergeben kann. Doch ich muss einer Bitte entsprechen, die die Person geäußert hat, die Voldemort gefangen nahm. Diese Person bat mich, Voldemort nicht zu töten, da er nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu entkommen. Severus, bring ihn herein." 

Severus Snape kam in die große Halle durch einen Eingang an der Seite. Sein Zauberstab war auf eine Person gerichtet, und es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, denn alle erkannten wer es war. Voldemort, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Voldemort war immer noch so wie Harry ihn abgegeben hatte, er umarmte seine Knie und seine Augen waren leblos. 

Snape stellte den Körper des Lords auf den kalten Steinboden. Alle Augenpaare in der ganzen Halle waren auf den fast regungslosen dunklen Lord gerichtet. Doch dann gab es eine Bewegung. Fudge war aufgestanden und war auf Dumbledore zugeschritten. Doch was dann kam war am ungewöhnlichsten: Fudge umarmte Dumbledore und Harry sah dass Cornelius weinte. Auch die Auroren weinten leise vor sich hin und umarmten sich, unfähig ihre Freude anders auszudrücken. 

Die älteren Schüler merkten auch wie die Tränen über sie kamen. Sie hatten mitbekommen wie das Leben mit Voldemort war, und jetzt wo er besiegt war konnte man es kaum glauben. Die jüngeren Schüler hatten noch nicht genug Schrecken gesehen um zu verstehen was hier vorging und zuckten daher meist ihre Schultern. Hermione hatte ihn auch umarmt, und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Er küsste leicht ihre Stirn. 

"Dumbledore, sag mir, wer hat Voldemort besiegt? Wer hat es geschafft? Warst du es, Albus?" Fudge wurde zunehmend hysterisch. 

"Ich kann es nicht sagen, Cornelius. Es ist ein Geheimnis."

"Du musst es mir sagen! Dieser Mensch hat die Welt gerettet!" Harry sah wie Dumbledore zu ihm schaute. Harry atmete schwer und nickte kaum merklich. Auch wenn es schwer auszuhalten werden wird, die Wahrheit ist immer noch das beste. Und so sprach Dumbledore mit kleiner Stimme.

"Es war Harry Potter."

**_THE END_**

* * *

one last comment: I haven't forgotten the quidditch final   
ein letzter Kommentar: Ich habe das Quidditch-Finale nicht vergessen

Give me some time to write the first few chapters of the next book!  
Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit um die ersten paar Kapitel des nächsten Buches zu schreiben!


End file.
